


All of me loves - hates - all of you

by SlajaSajka



Series: Overwatch Omegaverse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Из всей семьи только Лусио ждал своего альфу. И дождался так, что мало не показалось никому.





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, Аканде в этом тексте может вызвать приступы неконтролируемого полета на Плутон, ибо мудак. Но он исправится.
> 
> Новые главы раз в две недели.

Джесси Шимада не похож на омегу, во всяком случае, на такого, к каким Аканде привык. Если бы не живот, Аканде подумал бы, что перед ним альфа или обычный человек.

Но Джесси Шимада — омега, и это мгновенно спихивает его по социальной лестнице куда-то глубоко вниз.

Аканде хочется отвернуться, предварительно сказав этому существу, где именно его место, но он сдерживается. Во-первых, Джесси Шимада не его проблема, они встретились один раз и вряд ли когда-нибудь встретятся снова. Во-вторых, он муж очень перспективного партнера по бизнесу, и если все получится, то Аканде выведет свою корпорацию на рынок Японии. В-третьих, достаточно вспомнить, сколько Ханзо Шимада отвалил за протез для мужа, улучшенную гарантию, и неприязнь к омегам временно отступает.

И увеличивается одновременно. Конечно, человеку с детьми нужна рука, имеющая все функции настоящей, обладающая ее чувствительностью и подвижностью. Но неужели кто-то считает, что омега будет сам заниматься детьми? Это смешно, потому что эти меркантильные двуличные твари не интересуются ничем, кроме состояния своего счета, и никем, кроме собственной драгоценной персоны.

Впрочем, этот омега и его капризы — забота его мужа, а Аканде здесь лишь для того, чтобы проследить, чтобы протез установили правильно, клиент останется довольным, а будущие бизнес-связи укрепятся и обретут четкие очертания будущих многомиллионных сделок.

Ради этого придется потерпеть омегу и возможный близкий скандал. Не так страшно.

— Вот так, — облегченно выдыхает техник, когда предплечье со щелчком встает в сустав. — Попробуйте пошевелить пальцами, но осторожно.

Омега медленно сжимает ладонь в кулак — от мизинца до большого пальца — и разжимает ее, поворачивает запястье и улыбается.

Пронесло. Аканде ждал скандала, но либо тот достанется Ханзо Шимаде, либо омега — что маловероятно, но вдруг — умеет сдерживаться и визжать только на каждую вторую проблемку.

— Прекрасно, — кивает техник. — Теперь поднимите руку и опустите ее.

Омега исполняет его указания, и Аканде перестает слушать. Все это он сотни раз видел, да и сам тоже делал, так что ничего нового он не узнает. Согнуть руку в локте, опустить ее вниз, выпрямить, снова согнуть. Дальше будут тесты на крупную и мелкую моторику, на силу сжатия и так далее. Если всем повезет, техника даже не придется спасать.

Аканде скучно. Он рассчитывал, что сегодня ему удастся поговорить с Ханзо Шимадой, обсудить поставку тестовых образцов для местной клиники, цены и количество протезов, которые корпорация Аканде предоставит бесплатно, в качестве пожертвования.

Увы, Ханзо Шимады в замке, как и на работе нет, и когда он появится, никто не знает. Его омега в ответ на прямой вопрос пожал плечами и сказал, что муж приедет в течение часа, скорее всего, а может, и нет.

Это тоже типично омежья неопределенность. Неумение планировать время, держать обещания и общая безалаберность.

Впрочем, Аканде никуда не торопится и вполне способен подождать, особенно если учесть, о каких суммах пойдет речь.

— Ну вот и все, — слышит Аканде и снова возвращается в реальность. — Через неделю я вернусь, чтобы проверить, не сбились ли настройки. Чем вам можно и чем пока не стоит заниматься, я уже сказал, но оставлю еще и список. И постарайтесь — по крайней мере, первые два дня — не прикасаться этой рукой к животу. Вы пока не сумеете рассчитать силу, с которой трогаете или сжимаете что-то.

— Я понимаю, — кивает омега, откидывает волосы с лица и опять улыбается. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Он тяжело, с заметным усилием встает, шумно выдыхает, придержав живот. Это смущает Аканде: он никогда не видел беременного омегу настолько близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать и его собственный запах, и ноты чужого — сочетающегося с собственным запахом омеги и все равно явно чужого. В этом есть что-то неправильное, что-то трогательное и в то же время неприятное, и Аканде тянет отодвинуться, но он, поднявшись следом за омегой, остается на месте. И еще вежливо улыбается.

— Я приду в следующую среду, — говорит техник. — Если будут какие-то проблемы, обязательно звоните в любое время суток.

— Да, конечно. — Омега снова кивает. — Я надеюсь, что никаких проблем не будет.

— И я на это надеюсь, но в первые дни часто случаются какие-нибудь маленькие неполадки, такое совершенно нормально. До свидания, Шимада-сан.

— До свидания, Сато-сан.

Аканде тоже стоит попрощаться и уйти, но он не успевает, потому что омега обращается к нему:

— Мистер Огундиму, вы ведь хотели поговорить с моим мужем? Он… — омега делает вид, что прислушивается к чему-то, — вернется примерно через четверть часа. Подождете?

Пятнадцать минут — не так много, чтобы не вынести их в обществе омеги, и Аканде соглашается:

— Конечно, спасибо за предложение.

— Не за что.

Омега смотрит на него чуть насмешливо, как будто знает что-то такое, что Аканде недоступно, и это смешно. Впрочем, омеги — хитрые и подлые жадные твари — часто смотрят вот так.

Интересно, чем этот омега купил Ханзо Шимаду? Аканде собрал об этой семье достаточно информации, чтобы прийти к определенным выводам, и убедился, что Ханзо Шимада в свои двадцать три — уже жестокий, жесткий и умный ублюдок, не гнушающийся ни шантажа, ни более чем неоднозначных и грязных решений — всего того, что через десяток лет сделает его прекрасным политиком и выведет его корпорацию в высшие денежные эшелоны. Но даже он женился на омеге, причем настойчиво и долго его добивался.

Зачем, когда в этом мире есть много женщин на любой вкус? Они, конечно, тоже капризны, но не сравнятся ни с каким омегой в истеричности, жадности и зацикленности на собственной персоне.

Или Ханзо Шимада, несмотря на весь его ум, верит в бред с истинными парами? 

— Я могу предложить вам облегченную версию чайной церемонии, — весело сообщает ему омега. — На полную я сейчас не способен, но здесь есть чудесная беседка, в которой можно скоротать время до тех пор, пока мой муж не вернется. Хотите?

— Конечно, спасибо.

Аканде не хочет. Проводить время с омегой — значит рисковать в любую секунду попасть под вопли, но отказывать омеге человека, в котором Аканде заинтересован, глупо. Так что приходится и согласиться, и невыносимо медленно тащиться за ним к беседке. Красивой, явно очень древней и явно очень дорогой.

Хвастается? Зачем? Аканде богаче, и его сложно удивить даже чем-то древним. Но он послушно и лицемерно хвалит и сад в замке, и беседку, и выставленную на стол посуду для чаепития.

Омега почему-то смущается, а вот девушка в кимоно, которая, собственно, и проводит церемонию, не смущается и вообще крайне безэмоциональна, как и положено профессионалу.

Аканде берет в ладони низкую чашку, напоминающую миску, осторожно, чтобы ничего случайно не сломать. Его протез, конечно, выставлен на максимальную чувствительность, и за двадцать лет Аканде прекрасно научился им управлять, но хрупкие вещи до сих пор иногда вызывают в нем легкую неловкость.

Омега тоже до предела аккуратен и подносит левую руку к своей чашке, как будто собирается трогать святыню. Это тоже нормально, омеги куда больше любят вещи, чем людей. Он молчит, за что ему огромное спасибо, потому что Аканде совсем не настроен слушать бред о шмотках, драгоценностях и путешествиях.

Впрочем, молчит он недолго:

— Я слышал, вы собираетесь открыть в Японии филиал своей корпорации и планируете начать с моей клиники?

“С моей клиники”. Ну конечно, как будто он мог не примазаться.

С другой стороны, если омега нашепчет Ханзо Шимаде, что просто мечтает получить для клиники протезы именно фирмы Аканде, то все значительно упростится.

— Да, я это планировал. Насколько я знаю, клиника открывается через полгода, но вы уже собираете данные о том, что понадобится, и частично оплачиваете операции для детей.

Омега кивает:

— Срочные и требующие немедленного вмешательства. И у нас в списках есть два десятка детей, так или иначе нуждающихся в кибернетических протезах, от подобных, — он показывает свою руку, — до глазных и поддерживающих позвоночник. Конечно, это все нужно не прямо сейчас.

“А тебе начали делать протез, как только культя зажила. Но тебе же нужнее, чем какому-нибудь там слепому ребенку”.

Аканде морщится, спрятавшись за чашкой, и прикидывает сумму. Он не знает, что конкретно потребуется, но выйдет вряд ли больше миллиона. Нормальная инвестиция в будущее.

— Мы подарим вам это все на открытие. Конечно, сделать протезы сразу не получится, но можно подготовить сертификаты и вручить их на открытие. Если я получу информацию о ваших пациентах, то в течение недели мои сотрудники подготовят планы по установке.

Омега удивляется. Очень сильно удивляется. Странная реакция для существа, привыкшего получать все, что пожелает. Чем же он купил Ханзо Шимаду? Трахается мастерски и сосет по первому щелчку пальцев? Больше омеги все равно ни на что не годны.

— Я не имел в виду, что вы обязаны все это подарить, мистер Огундиму, — осторожно говорит омега.

— И тем не менее я подарю. Сами понимаете, прежде чем что-то получить, нужно потратиться. Ничего личного, это просто бизнес.

Теперь удивление на лице омеги сменяется откровенным недоумений и почти сразу же превращается в маску вежливого равнодушия.

— Да, я понимаю. Спасибо. Точных данных у нас пока нет, но как только они появятся, я переправлю их вам.

— Пожалуйста.

В молчании, повисшем в беседке, есть что-то крайне неприятное, девушка, разливавшая чай, спрашивает что-то на японском, омега отвечает с явной заминкой и кошмарным, даже иностранцу слышным акцентом, хмурится и через мгновение начинает улыбаться.

Это зрелище почти завораживает. То, как омега медленно поворачивает голову в сторону, как по его губам скользит едва заметная сначала улыбка, становящаяся все четче, как он встает, тяжело схватившись за стол, и шагает из беседки наружу.

Ханзо Шимада появляется из-за поворота секундой позже, обнимает омегу, снимает солнечные очки, легко целует его в висок и отпускает, позвав кого-то:

— Иди сюда.

Аканде встает тоже, пожимает протянутую ему руку, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не поморщится брезгливо.

— Добрый день, мистер Шимада, — здоровается он. — Все прошло прекрасно.

— Добрый день, Огундиму-сан, — отзывается Ханзо Шимада. Он явно где-то не здесь, и Аканде предпочитает чуть отойти и подождать.

Из-за того же поворота появляется еще один омега — Аканде точно его где-то видел, но не помнит где — и кидается к мужу Ханзо обниматься.

Он очень мелкий, его волосы убраны в высокий хвост, а тот в свою очередь разделен на множество тонких косичек.

И он пахнет. Кофе, темным шоколадом и черносливом. Аканде прикрывает глаза, принюхиваясь, тянется к омеге, но удерживает себя на месте, осознав, что происходит.

Нашлась его “истинная пара” — мифическое существо, которое Аканде обязан любить, целовать его ноги и исполнять любой каприз. Он не раз и даже не два слышал о том, что “истинная пара” — это прекрасно, надо хватать ее и бежать подальше, прятать от всего мира, защищать и беречь.

Однако Аканде знает, что это бред. Вся истинность заключается в том, что генетически он и эта мелочь лучше всего подходят друг другу, чтобы сделать здоровых детей. И все, ничего больше. Причем таких, как мелочь, в мире наверняка есть десятков пять, надо лишь поискать. Не надо, точнее. Аканде не нужен омега, чтобы сделать детей, для этого достаточно красивых и воспитанных женщин.

Он открывает глаза, почувствовав чужой взгляд, и понимает, что стоит так довольно долго, вокруг царит тишина, а мелочь почему-то шагнула чуть ближе и счастливо, ласково улыбается.

На его месте Аканде тоже радовался бы: найти альфу-миллиардера, да еще и обязанного содержать его и далее по списку — это должно быть прекрасно.

Вот только омега ему даром не сдался, и Аканде, вежливо улыбнувшись, сообщает окружающим:

— Простите, я совсем забыл, что у меня назначена следующая встреча. Мистер Шимада, я улетаю послезавтра, надеюсь, вы найдете время встретиться со мной.

Он уходит быстрее, чем ему успевают ответить, потому что находиться рядом с пахнущей темным шоколадом, кофе и черносливом тварью опасно. Никто не отменял гормональные реакции, и чтобы не превратиться в пускающего слюни дебила, Аканде надо держаться от твари подальше.

Он ощущает полный недоумения взгляд, прожигающий спину, слышит далекими отголосками, едва заметным шепотом чужую обиду и удивление, но это все не играет никакой роли.

Через три дня Аканде улетит и больше никогда не увидит тварь рядом с собой.

Он не позволит сотворить с собой то, что такие же, как этот омега, сделали с его отцом и братьями, и для этого нужно всего лишь избегать ее.

***

Вечер Аканде встречает в компании бокала виски и воспоминаний. Он не думал об отце и братьях уже очень давно, примерно с тех пор, как понял, что они не вернутся. Никто из них не вернется.

Но встреча с “истинным” омегой всколыхнула все то, с чем Аканде, казалось, смирился, и то, что он, казалось, забыл.

Отец ушел из семьи, когда встретил своего омегу. Ушел, несмотря на двоих детей, на недовольство родителей, на слезы жены. Он пытался объяснить, что не может иначе, что ему жаль, но по-другому нельзя, не получится. Все закончилось скандалом, отец хлопнул дверью и улетел к той твари в Южную Америку. Тварь была археологом — их обоих завалило в какой-то пещере шестнадцать лет спустя.

Мать не вынесла его предательства и покончила с собой через месяц после того, как он ушел. Отец даже приезжал на похороны, хорошо, что без твари, но все равно вернулся к ней.

Через много лет — когда очередная экспедиция в ту самую пещеру выкопала тела — Аканде узнал, что отец сумел бы спастись, но тварь придавило камнями, и отец остался с ней, пока не умер от обезвоживания. Остался, обнимая ее: скелеты ссыпались друг в друга так, что невозможно было понять, кто где.

Тварь закопали прямо возле той пещеры, отца, несмотря на предательство, Аканде привез домой и похоронил по всем правилам.

Иму, младший брат, нашел свою тварь на традиционных торгах омегами на севере страны. И умер, пытаясь отбить его у других альф. Аканде не успел на какие-то пять минут, но смог забрать тело. Тварь рвалась к нему и рыдала, но ее… Хм, что с ней произошло дальше? Продали кому-то, но кому? Аканде не следил за ее судьбой.

Нтанда, сын дяди, между семьей и тварью выбрал тварь, уехал с ней в Нигер, там тварь руководит местным отделением Overwatch, помогая таким же, как она.

Сам Аканде лишился из-за другой уже твари левой руки, чуть не лишился слуха и заново учился ходить, после того как сломанный позвоночник собрали по кускам обратно. Его личную тварь звали Симон, он казался милым, нежным и ласковым, смотрел из-под ресниц, мало говорил и ничего не просил. Встретив его, Аканде почти понял, почему и отец, и Иму с Нтанда сделали все то, что сделали. Он ползал бы за ним по нагретому полуденным солнцем песку на коленях, вымаливая хотя бы прикосновение. Он был готов на все, вот только твари это оказалось не нужно.

Точнее, она хотела его деньги. Они поженились тайком, сбежав из Ойо в Лагос, и Аканде чувствовал себя счастливым, пока сутки спустя не выяснилось, что у его драгоценного любимого мужа долгов столько, что расплатиться тот может, лишь продав всего себя на органы. Люди, которые нашли их в небольшой уютной гостинице, били не тварь, а Аканде, требуя с него деньги. И он согласился заплатить, лишь бы тварь не трогали.

Они ехали в Ойо, когда машина столкнулась с грузовиком, слетела с дороги, перевернулась несколько раз, покалечив всех, кто в ней находился. Больше всего досталось Аканде, который и так пострадал, но и остальные тоже… пострадали. И, что самое забавное, тварь тащила из машины не его, а другого альфу.

Потом выяснилось, что тварь уже была замужем за тем самым альфой, и его игры с Аканды преследовали одну цель: вытянуть из него деньги. Идиоты. Если бы они подождали, пока тварь забеременеет, и убили бы его после родов, например, то ей досталось бы все, что имел Аканде, но нет. Денег твари хотелось быстрее, за что она и поплатилась.

И вот еще одна появилась.

Смешная, мелкая, пахнущая любимым напитком Аканде. Ничего ей не светит, само собой, но он уверен, что она будет пытаться добраться до него. Никаких шансов у нее нет, но это вполне в состоянии несколько подпортить жизнь Аканде на ближайшее время. И бизнес, если Ханзо Шимада ценит друзей своего омеги больше, чем качественного партнера.

Будет обидно — впрочем, Аканде найдет другой путь в эту закрытую, закостеневшую в своих традициях страну. 

Он пьет, пока виски не заканчивается, потом, постояв немного у окна, идет гулять. Аканде не пьян: с его весом напиться крайне непросто, но проветриться не помешает, тем более что в Ханамуре безопасно, тепло и цветет сакура. Это очень красиво, особенно ночью, когда деревья подсвечиваются разноцветными фонариками. Дома такого нет: слишком жарко, хотя можно построить в особняке оранжерею и завести там пару деревьев, потому что Аканде неожиданно нравится и вид, и запах, и неуловимое, какое-то радостное предчувствие перемен, которые обещают цветущие вишни.

Он проходит мимо парка, потом сворачивает на неприметную дорожку внутрь него, оставляет справа от себя храм, выбирается к пруду и видит возле него знакомый хвост из косичек.

Омега тоже выперся погулять? Это неприятно, как будто своим присутствием он пачкает весну. И Аканде идет к нему, чтобы попросить его убраться, вот только говорит совсем не то, что хотел:

— Почему ты здесь один?

Омега вздрагивает, стаскивает с головы наушник с лягушонком, поворачивается к Аканде и сонно улыбается:

— Со мной охрана. Джесси в жизни не отпустил бы меня одного ночью, несмотря на то, что я старше.

Какую роль тут играет возраст?

Аканде садится с ним рядом прямо на траву, поддергивает брюки, чтобы не помялись, и задает следующий вопрос, хотя ему ничего не интересно:

— Почему ты вообще здесь?

— У меня жуткий джетлаг, и не получается уснуть. — Омега сладко зевает и потягивается, на мгновение продемонстрировав полоску смуглой кожи на животе. Это не действует, может даже не стараться. — Поэтому я решил погулять и посмотреть на сакуру. Она вдохновляет.

Он молчит пару секунд и зачем-то сообщает:

— Я музыкант.

Ну понятно, что не инженер, мозгов же не хватит. Аканде равнодушно пожимает плечами.

Они молчат еще немного, очень неуютно и напряженно, а потом омега вздыхает:

— Меня зовут Лу, и мне двадцать пять лет. Что тебе рассказать?

— Мне плевать на то, как тебя зовут и сколько тебе лет.

Сакурой больше не пахнет, зато пахнет кофе, темным шоколадом и черносливом, и Аканде почему-то тянет пристроить омегу себе под бок, распустить эти идиотские косички, зарыться лицом в его волосы. Это гормоны. Это глупости. Это опасно тем, что в какой-нибудь очередной аварии Аканде может не выжить.

Омега молчит, рассматривая что-то далеко впереди, но там нет ничего интересного. Аканде принюхивается к нему, прикрывает на мгновение глаза и говорит:

— Я не знаю, что ты себе напридумывал, но ничего не будет, не надейся. Ты мне не нужен, я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, и нам обоим будет проще, если ты станешь держаться от меня подальше. Дать тебе денег? Сколько? Сколько стоит мой покой и твое отсутствие рядом со мной?

— Что?! — Омега вскидывает на него такой изумленный взгляд, что Аканде почти верит. Почти верит в то, что ему не нужны деньги, драгоценности, машины и шмотки стоимостью с бюджет какой-нибудь небольшой страны. Почти верит в то, что в истинности пар есть своя правда, но его мгновенно возвращают с небес на землю: — И… и сколько ты хочешь мне предложить?

Губы омеги кривятся, он явно злится. Хотел получить не только отступные, но и нахватать подарков? Ожидаемо, весьма ожидаемо. Сколько Аканде не жалко за минимизацию проблем? Миллион?

— Два миллиона. Чеком, который ты можешь обналичить в любом банке. Я даю тебе деньги, а ты мне официально заверенную бумагу о том, что не подойдешь ко мне ближе чем на сто километров. Нарушишь договор — отдашь все деньги с процентами.

Омега прикрывает глаза и трясет головой, потом рывком поднимается и издевательски низко кланяется:

— Спасибо за предложение, оно великолепно, но я воздержусь. Я понял, что я тебе не нужен, и я буду держаться от тебя подальше. Счастливой жизни и все такое.

Он разворачивается и уходит, через мгновение за его спиной возникают две тени — охрана. Аканде провожает его взглядом и ложится на траву. Не получилось, а жаль. Значит, омега припрется к нему, причем обязательно в крайне неудобный момент.

Восторг от ночного парка пропадает, вместо него накатывает тоска и холод. Аканде дергает плечом, зацепив стыком на протезе несколько травинок. Ему нужно как-то избавиться от этой твари, но убивать не выход. А вот попросить, чтобы Аканде доложили, если он припрется в Нигерию, — выход вполне. Он успеет уехать, если что, или лично выставит тварь из офиса, или из особняка, или из машины.

Все будет хорошо. Ничего не изменится — и с этой мыслью Аканде встает, чтобы отправиться в отель.

***

Ничего не меняется.

Это иррационально злит и неимоверно напрягает.

Аканде улетает домой, обсудив с Ханзо Шимадой то же самое, что и с его омегой, заключив договор о поставке подарочных протезов к открытию клиники и прощупав почву насчет дальнейших контрактов. Пока все выглядит хорошо, хотя в этой стране у Аканде есть прямой конкурент — местный производитель протезов, неплохих, конечно, но то, что делает корпорация Аканде, лучше.

Омега больше не появлялся, не гулял в парке, хотя Аканде и на следующий вечер после встречи пришел на то же место. Там никого не было — так правильно, хоть и непривычно. Омеги отличаются друг от друга только внешним видом, а так каждый из тех, кого Аканде встречал, мечтал заполучить его деньги любыми доступными способами.

С некоторыми омегами он даже спал. Крайне редко, но женщины иногда надоедали, с мужчинами было слишком много возни, а омеги радостно раздвигали ноги и открывали рты. Сначала, правда, подписав контракт на одну ночь: Аканде совсем не хотелось отбиваться потом от их настойчивого внимания и попыток выпросить денег и подарков.

Этот омега должен быть таким же, должен караулить Аканде в холле отеля, должен украсть у Шимады его номер и писать идиотские сообщения, должен посылать фотографии себя в полуодетом виде, потом в полностью раздетом, и ждать Аканде в его же постели — но нет, омега молчит. Омега делает вид, что его не существует.

Какая-то новая стратегия? Он рассчитывает на то, что Аканде сам кинется его искать, и вот это все — это первая попытка прощупать почву, а настоящее веселье начнется позже?

Аканде противно от этих мыслей, противно от того, что омеги вообще есть, что они вот такие вот, но поделать он ничего не может, он может только ждать, когда этот омега начнет действовать. Было бы неплохо его убить, конечно, но пачкать руки в крови не стоит — во всяком случае, пока.

Так что Аканде ждет.

Работает, благо ему всегда есть чем заняться, налетает с внезапной инспекцией на один из заводов, доводит местного директора до истерики, но не обнаруживает ничего странного или плохого и выписывает всем рабочим премии — заслужили.

Обедает с дядей, рассказывает ему о том, как все прошло в Японии, упоминает об омеге — такое не стоит скрывать, потому что дядя вполне способен выяснить все сам и устроить омеге преждевременную смерть. Аканде считает это лишним: пока омега к нему не лезет, то пусть живет, хрен с ним.

Эту же мысль Аканде доносит до дяди, удовлетворившись, только когда тот обреченно машет рукой и сообщает, что он и с первого раза все понял.

Аканде навещает свою давнюю любовницу и осознает, что она ему надоела. Красивая, умная женщина, с которой не стыдно появляться на официальных мероприятиях, на которой можно было бы даже жениться, но не хочется как-то. Впрочем, он не собирается бросать ее немедленно, потому что конец весны — это самое напряженное в плане концертов, приемов и торжественных ужинов время, а искать новое сопровождение сейчас не с руки.

А вот сделать так, чтобы его предупредили, если омега приедет, у Аканде не получается. Он банально не знает о нем ничего, кроме имени и возраста, но без фамилии это все имеет мало смысла.

Так что Аканде остается только ждать.

Он и ждет, живет как всегда, ничего ведь не меняется, кроме того, что теперь его постоянно сопровождает тоскливая тревожная обреченность, словно он надеялся на что-то всю жизнь, шел к этому, перебираясь через засыпанные камнями перевалы в любую, даже самую паршивую погоду, но вместо сокровища нашел кучку высохшего старого дерьма.

Странные ощущения, но Аканде списывает их на то, что от этого омеги непонятно чего ожидать. Он просто не любит подобные ситуации, ненавидит неопределенность, несмотря на маячащие впереди неприятности.

И он бы с удовольствием вытряс из омеги причины такого поведения, но где его искать, Аканде тоже не знает и не особо хочет знать.

Все это вместе заставляет Аканде нервничать, а его обычный способ достичь спокойствия перестает работать. Раньше он мог прийти домой, лечь на кровать поверх покрывала, закрыть глаза, словно прислушаться к чему-то очень далекому и уловить накатывающее волнами внутреннее спокойствие, идеальную гармонию с самим собой и четкое осознание того, что все хорошо. Эти чувства, приходившие неизвестно откуда, помогали Аканде продержаться в самые жуткие периоды его жизни, в моменты самых кошмарных проблем, решить их с минимальными потерями и выйти из боя победителем.

Сейчас вместо спокойствия есть только все больше усиливающаяся тревога и обида, от которых абсолютно некуда деться.

Это пройдет. Омега появится, сделает какую-нибудь глупость, Аканде лично оттащит его за шиворот на самолет и забудет о нем, как о плохом сне.

Нужно лишь дождаться.


	2. Глава вторая

— Доброе утро, папа, — тяжело вздыхает Лу в трубку, улыбается какому-то огромному и абсолютно черному мужчине, стоящему с другой стороны ленты выдачи багажа, и вытягивает шею, пытаясь найти свой чемодан.

— Доброе утро, Лягушонок, — смеется папа. — Я помешал? 

Чемодана не наблюдается. 

— Нет, — мотает головой Лу, как будто папа может его видеть. — Я жду багаж, мы сели всего полчаса назад, так что у меня пока ничего не случилось. 

— И это прекрасно. — Вообще, волноваться еще рано, почти все, кого Лу видел рядом с собой сначала в самолете, потом в очереди к суровому таможеннику, тоже стоят тут, так что, скорее всего, чемоданы не выгрузили. — А обязательно должно? 

— Ну… — Лу выбирается из толпы и отходит в сторону. — Ты позвонил мне, хотя я даже не успел выйти из аэропорта, так что, наверное, что-то должно случиться. Раз ты беспокоишься. 

Папа снова смеется и зевает: 

— Я беспокоюсь не потому, что с тобой что-то случается, а потому, что ты мой ребенок и находишься в стране, в которой к омегам относятся, как к скоту. Пожалуйста, будь там осторожнее и не ходи никуда без охраны. 

— Я и не собирался. 

Выходит чуть более резко, чем хотелось, и Лу торопится как-то это исправить: 

— Папа, мне не пять лет, ты помнишь об этом? Я большой и самостоятельный и наизусть выучил ваши с отцом панические наставления о том, как я должен себя вести. Все будет хорошо, я прекрасно помню, что ходить нужно только с охраной, после заката не высовываться даже на балкон, не разговаривать с незнакомцами, и если мне покажется, что что-то не так, то быстро бежать в офис Overwatch. 

Лучше как-то не становится, да и он прекрасно понимает, почему родители беспокоятся, особенно если учесть… Нет, вот его учитывать не стоит. 

Отец вообще просил перенести концерт на неделю, чтобы и он смог поехать и если что защитить Лу от возможных нападений, но Лу вежливо отказался, а потом сбежал. 

Отца Лу вполне понимает: после истории с Джесси его забота о детях приняла какой-то почти маниакальный размах, и хоть как-то уменьшить его может только папа. Который тоже был резко против визита Лу в Нигерию. 

— Не злись, Лягушонок, — просит папа и зевает опять. В Лос-Анджелесе вроде не так поздно, с чего он такой уставший? — Просто у нас не так много детей, чтобы о вас не беспокоиться. Несмотря на то, что вы взрослые. Не все, конечно, но ты точно взрослый, да к тому же и мировая знаменитость.

— Я знаю, папа. Все будет хорошо, честно. 

Иногда Лу кажется, что ему не двадцать шесть, а десять и ему впервые в жизни предстоит поход в школу. Тогда родители так же места себе не находили и даже ругались тихонько на кухне на тему того, не стоит ли подождать еще немного, не слишком ли рано они решили отдать Лу туда, где будут другие дети. 

— Я очень на это надеюсь. Напиши мне, как доберешься до базы, хорошо? 

— Я напишу, — соглашается Лу безропотно. — Передавай привет всем, кого увидишь. 

— Обязательно. Хорошего дня, Лягушонок. 

— И тебе тоже, папа. 

Лу заканчивает звонок, трясет головой и тяжело вздыхает. 

До того как Джесси попытались убить, родители не были такими наседками. И Лу их любит, само собой, их забота приятна, но временами крайне напрягает. Особенно после того, как они узнали об альфе. 

Лучше бы его не было, лучше бы Лу его не встречал, потому что… 

Нет, не надо о нем. Конечно, с момента встречи минула всего неделя, но это пройдет. Пройдет. 

Чемодана все еще нет, а вот мужчина, которому Лу улыбнулся, начинает пробираться к нему через толпу, и Лу торопливо натягивает на голову наушник. Он не хочет ни с кем разговаривать и не хочет ни с кем знакомиться. 

Лу поправляет рюкзак, включает музыку и усмехается. А ведь как прекрасно все складывалось. Он так давно ждал своего альфу — с того момента, когда пришел от бабушки с дедушкой домой и обнаружил на кухне родителей, стоящих в обнимку там, где потом долго стоял стол. 

Бабушка тогда охнула и побежала обнимать отца, а Лу подобрался к папе и спросил, все ли в порядке. Он видел, как папе было плохо все это время, и ему даже объяснили, что это из-за того, что папин муж в коме, и Лу специально выучил несколько предложений на английском, а потом ходил каждый день к отцу и повторял их раз за разом, просил вернуться, надеясь, что это поможет ему быстрее очнуться. 

Помогло, конечно, совсем не это.

Однако именно тогда на кухне Лу впервые увидел папу улыбающимся по-настоящему счастливо и спокойно. И тогда же он решил — или понял, — что рядом с его альфой у него тоже все будет хорошо, надо лишь дождаться.

Без альфы было совсем неплохо, но с ним должно было стать еще лучше. Ну вот… стало. 

Самое забавное, что теперь, когда Лу четко сказали валить на все четыре стороны, плюнув в лицо: “Ты мне не нужен”, — и предложив денег, чтобы отстал, он вдруг начал чувствовать этого… человека отлично. Если раньше до него долетали обрывки сильных эмоций, то сейчас он явно ощущает, что его альфе снится что-то крайне неприятное. 

Своеобразное наказание — вот только за что? 

Если в первую встречу Лу подумал, что его альфа просто не понял от неожиданности, что произошло, не осознал там, ну мало ли, все ведь бывает, то вторая расставила все точки над "i". 

Правда, как такое возможно, Лу не понимает. Он знает историю знакомства родителей, он видел, сколько мучений Ханзо стоил Джесси, не раз наблюдал, как омега встречал альфу и что из этого получалось. А ему самому достался человек, который не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. 

Лу не привык сдаваться, нет, но в этом случае воевать бесполезно, потому что можно бороться с равнодушием, например, а вот делать что-то с презрением и глупость, и полное неуважение к самому себе.

Так что он переживет. Если бы отец или Ханзо рассуждали так же, то было бы грустно, но Лу — не альфа. Ему не очень хорошо, да, но желания бежать, падать в ноги и просить хотя бы о прикосновении он не испытывает. 

Пока, по крайней мере.

Чемодан вываливается на ленту, Лу радостно вскидывается, выбросив из головы все грустные мысли разом, бросается к нему, стаскивает на пол, крякнув от усилия, и тащит его к выходу. 

Не стоило везти с собой оборудование, конечно, но Лу совсем не уверен, что здесь будет все нужное, а провалить концерт ему совсем не хочется. 

Это важно, в конце концов. Шон Майстер долго рассказывал о том, как живется омегам в Нигерии, и еще дольше просил Лу дать небольшой частный концерт для местной аристократии, чтобы показать им, что омега — это не дорогой ковер — чем больше их в доме, тем лучше, — а личность. Помимо Лу на весенний бал в Overwatch пригласили известных инженеров-омег, писателей и врачей с мировым именем — с той же целью. 

Правда, Лу сомневается в том, что мероприятие будет иметь успех. Омег здесь воровали и продавали в гаремы тем, кто мог такое себе позволить, и изменить мнение людей, веками живших в подобных условиях, сложно. Шон, конечно, сто лет работает над этой проблемой и даже создал специальный интернат для омег, в который тех отдают младенцами и воспитывают там, как нормальных людей. 

Но и с этого толку не очень много. 

Хотя главное — не останавливаться, а результат появится, пусть не сейчас, но появится. 

Лу поправляет висящий на спине рюкзак, перехватывает поудобнее чемодан, норовящий уехать не туда, куда надо, проходит раздвижные двери зоны прилета и утыкается носом прямо в грудь дяде Алексу, давнему другу отца. Такому же, как он. В смысле, дядя Алекс тоже умеет превращаться в дымную жуть — он охраняет школу для омег, иначе ее давно бы уже разграбили. 

— Эй, Лягушонок! Как ты вырос! 

Лу обнимают, поднимают и активно трясут, ощупывают, возмутившись тем, какой он худой, ставят на пол и треплют по волосам. Это все мило, и у него мгновенно исправляется настроение. Все же хорошо, что в мире есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются. Он может быть кем угодно, может собирать стадионы и зарабатывать писчий спазм, раздавая автографы, подростки могут падать в обморок, заметив его на улице, а для дяди Алекса он так и останется Лягушонком, ребенком Гейба и Джека, которого он водил в зоопарк посмотреть на жирафов. 

Так что Лу с удовольствием обнимает его в ответ, передает ему тяжеленный чемодан и идет следом через толпу, параллельно отвечая на миллион вопросов обо всем сразу. Как там Джесси, не свел с ума альфу своего бедного? Когда ему рожать? А как родители, усыновили еще кого-нибудь или вас пятерых им хватило? Как сам, альфу не нашел, замуж не собрался? Когда новый альбом? Наши омежки из школы ждут не дождутся. Как сестры, как Ана? 

Он рассказывает обо всем, кроме альфы, отделавшись коротким “нет”, — альфе снится что-то совсем гадостное и мерзкое, и разбудить бы его, сказать, что это только сон, всего лишь сон, слышишь, но… но. 

Не нужно о нем думать. 

Лучше подумать о концерте и о том, что именно петь, потому что Лу так до сих пор и не определился с сет-листом. Ему хочется что-нибудь такое, чтобы местных высокомерных козлов проняло до слез и ночных кошмаров, но ничего подобного в репертуаре Лу нет, кроме песни, посвященной родителям. А она слишком интимная, чтобы исполнять ее в таком месте. 

Впрочем, у него есть время до вечера, так что он все успеет. 

Дядя Алекс выводит его на улицу, в не по-утреннему жаркий и влажный воздух, мгновенно облепивший легкие и лицо. Как будто домой вернулся, погода, во всяком случае, напоминает. Правда, здесь пахнет не так, и люди выглядят по-другому, и здания, и машины — вообще все. Но если закрыть глаза и не принюхиваться, то можно представить, что Лу в Лос-Анджелесе, и надо только немного подождать, и он окажется дома, а там будут и сестры, и родители, и что-нибудь вкусненькое, и привычная комната, кровать, из которой он давно вырос, но совсем не хочет менять. 

Еще три дня. Три дня здесь, и Лу вернется к родителям. Точнее, он вернется в Лос-Анджелес записывать новый альбом, но жить все равно будет дома, толстеть на папиной еде, играть с Ханой в ее стрелялки, безбожно проигрывая, бегать наперегонки с Леной, тискать Сомбру и восхищаться ее новой прической, рассказывать родителям, что нового и интересного он увидел во время тура. 

Потом они все вместе полетят к Джесси и детям, и в Ханамуре можно будет дать благотворительный концерт, чтобы у клиники было больше денег и больше возможностей. 

Отличные планы — и Лу улыбается, пока дядя Алекс укладывает его чемодан в багажник, пока они садятся в огромную белую машину и выруливают со стоянки на дорогу. 

И даже огромные буквы на крыше высотки, складывающиеся в “Огундиму технолоджик”, не портят его настроение. Три дня — и он уедет, чтобы никогда сюда не вернуться.

***

— Лягушонок! — Шон кидается к нему раньше, чем Лу успевает выйти из машины. Распахивает дверь, вытаскивает его наружу и немного трясет. — Ты все-таки приехал! Джек был не очень доволен тем, что мы тебя пригласили, да? Или очень недоволен? Он тоже вроде хотел приехать, но не смог, куда его опять унесло? 

Лу обнимает Шона и отвечает последовательно на все вопросы: 

— Был не очень доволен, да, куда его унесло, я не знаю, но куда-то далеко. И приехать он хотел, но не смог. 

— Жаль-жаль. Хотя, может, получится заманить их обоих сюда на следующий год, как ты думаешь? Гейб одним своим видом показал бы местным напыщенным козлам, что омега может быть любым. Но я вот его зову-зову, а он все никак не приедет. 

— Я попробую его уговорить.

Шон радостно кивает и тащит Лу за собой к зданию, размахивая свободной рукой, и продолжает трещать без умолку.

Собственно, именно поэтому Гейб сюда и не едет. С Шоном он знаком с тех времен, когда альф вытаскивали из лап “Когтя” и омеги толпами жили в главном офисе Overwatch, и не очень его любит. Хотя Шон забавный, очень деятельный и, несмотря на привычку не затыкаться вообще, неплохой руководитель, к тому же работает в такой непростой стране. Но, тем не менее, Гейба передергивает при виде приглашений в гости, каждый раз все сильнее.

Вообще, тогда были хорошие дни. Лу учили читать, писать и считать, кормили как на убой, а вечером он находил папу — ну если тот не оставался у отца, — чтобы завалиться ему под бок и заново осознать, что он в безопасности. 

Когда отец проснулся, все стало немного сложнее, потому что папа проводил все свободное время с ним. Сейчас-то Лу понимает почему, а вот тогда обижался. Правда, у него еще были и бабушка с дедом, и вот тот же Шон, и приятели, и много разных омег, которым не вернули детей и которые радостно тискали и нянчили кого-угодно. 

Шон потом даже пытался забрать его у родителей и постоянно нудил папе, что ты родишь, а я не могу, ты усыновишь, а мне так просто не дадут, но папа либо делал вид, что не слушает, либо говорил "нет" после каждого предложения. 

Ну да Лу и не ушел бы. Одно дело какие-то там чужие, пусть и ласковые омеги, и совсем другое — родители. 

— Прости, что? — Он вдруг понимает, что прослушал вообще все, что Шон ему рассказывал. 

— Устал, да? — Шон хлопает его по плечу. — Ты отдохни. Наши тебя, конечно, ждут уже полтора месяца, но потерпят до вечера. Ты ложись — я не знаю, поспи или чем ты там собирался заниматься. Прием начинается в семь. 

— Да, спасибо.

Лу кивает, жадно косится на кровать и падает на нее до того, как захлопывается дверь. 

На самом деле он не устал, но ему нужно составить сет-лист и выбрать одежду на прием, а выбор зависит от того, будет он только играть или еще и петь, и что именно петь, как и что именно играть. В общем — сложно. 

И нужно позвонить папе. Нет, лучше написать, иначе Лу опять придется выслушивать лекцию о том, как он должен себя вести. Надоело это, сил нет, но после того, что случилось с Джесси, родители не могут не беспокоиться, конечно. 

Интересно, каким Джесси будет с детьми. Лу почему-то кажется, что из него выйдет отличная курица-наседка, несмотря на то, что неделю назад он морщил нос и твердил, что ничего такого не случится, он же не какой-то там омежка и вообще. 

Он стал спокойнее и куда уравновешеннее, хотя дело тут не в детях, а в том, что его пытались убить, да еще и якобы с помощью _того_ человека. Джесси как-то сказал, что сунуть дуло револьвера ему в глаз — пусть вместо ублюдка была просто копия, актер — доставило ему какое-то нереальное наслаждение и словно подвело под прошлым черту. 

Нужно бы поработать… Лу садится, поняв, что забыл чемодан, но обнаруживает его возле двери и встает. Времени, конечно, достаточно, почти десять часов, но Лу не решил даже, что будет петь, так что пора работать. Вместо этого он подходит к окну и смотрит на здание “Огундиму технолоджик”. Его еле видно, но Лу знает, что оно там есть. Там, в нем, его альфа ужасно злится. Зверски просто злится, знать бы на кого. 

Его так хорошо слышно теперь, только вот обидно, что его эмоции — один сплошной негатив. То злость, то недовольство, то мутное и неприятное ожидание чего-то. Это все не имеет и не будет иметь к Лу никакого отношения, но не слушать он не может.

А еще он вдруг понимает, что исполнит сегодня вечером. Джаз. Музыку, которая так или иначе родилась на этом континенте. Не совсем на нем, но ее корни отсюда. Будет правильным вернуть хотя бы часть мелодий домой, хоть временно. 

Все хорошо. Все хорошо сейчас, и все будет куда лучше позже. Лу, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув пару раз, нащупывает привычную гармонию с самим собой. У него впереди то, что он умеет лучше всего на свете, причем сегодня он сделает благое дело — ну хотя бы попытается.

Осталось отсортировать из джазового репертуара песни на сорок минут, и можно будет поспать.

***

Для вечера Лу выбирает классические черные брюки, черный жилет и белую рубашку, убирает волосы в пучок — тяжело и неудобно, но подходит явно больше, чем хвост и косички, — и проверяет на всякий случай, все ли работает.

Все работает, все записи в порядке, за окном видно подъезжающих гостей, а в кустах — любопытных омежек, прибежавших посмотреть на красиво одетых взрослых. 

Лу улыбается, заметив среди зелени яркие пятна детской одежды, и думает, что надо пожертвовать местному отделению Overwatch денег именно на одежду и игрушки. На то, чего в детстве очень не хватало ему самому. Или купить и привезти? Или свозить всех в какой-нибудь местный торговый центр, чтобы омежки выбрали себе что-нибудь по душе?

Вот последнее — прекрасная идея, только надо сначала уговорить Шона на эту авантюру. Им же нужна охрана, причем каждому ребенку, а как ее организовать Лу понятия не имеет. У Overwatch просто нет столько сотрудников. Хотя можно возить омежек пачками, пятерых за раз. Правда, для этого Лу придется остаться в Нигерии месяца на полтора. Или позвать отца? Вот последнее вариант, кстати, ну если Джесси в ближайшие дни никого не родит и все семейство не помчится в Японию. Лу тоже помчится: ему интересно посмотреть на племянников, они должны получиться красивые, при таком-то смешении кровей. 

Он собирает рабочий чемодан, смотрит на себя в зеркало, кивает своему отражению и выходит из комнаты. Пора. 

По дороге его перехватывает Шон и опять тащит за собой, что-то рассказывая, но Лу не прислушивается. Он знает, что прием начинается его выступлением, и сосредотачивается на том, что будет петь, как будет петь. Пусть аудитория ему непривычна — скорее всего, он ведь понятия не имеет, кто именно придет, — работу он свою сделает на отлично. 

Так что вперед. 

На сцене, пока закрытой занавесом, он подключает аппаратуру и тестирует ее через наушники, удовлетворенно кивает сам себе и выбирается через боковую лестницу в зал. Ныряет в не очень плотную толпу, улыбается Шону и дяде Алексу, кому-то смутно знакомому — вроде известному врачу, работающему на организацию “Врачи без границ”, — берет с подноса официанта бокал шампанского и идет к столикам с едой. 

Конечно, назвать полноценной едой крохотные бутербродики, рулетики из овощей и сыра и неизвестно из чего нарезанные салаты сложно, но прием с фуршетом не предназначен для того, чтобы наесться. 

Особенно этот прием. 

Так что еда — это, скорее, способ убить время и занять руки. Не самый плохой способ, надо сказать. 

Лу понятия не имеет, что именно ест, но ему вкусно, и этого достаточно.

А еще — его не узнают. В костюме, и с пучком, и без очков он совершенно не похож на самого себя, что логично. Костюм — не зеленая майка с лягушонком и не зеленые же штаны типа армейских, наушники не изменяют форму лица, а очки не прячут глаза. 

Вокруг него разливается негромкий гул голосов, чуть тише его звучит классическая музыка — что-то из Шопена, — бриллианты на дамах деликатно отблескивают в свете потолочных ламп, сами дамы сияют красотой и свежестью, а их спутники безупречны и наверняка вежливы, и Лу хочется верить, что люди, пришедшие на прием, благородны и умны.

Он понимает, само собой, что это полная фигня, что среди дам есть отпетые суки, а среди мужчин — садисты и мудаки, что богатство, унаследованное или заработанное, не делает никого лучше и добрее. Но атмосфера располагает к тому, чтобы расслабиться и представить, что вокруг не Нигерия, в которой омегами торгуют, как племенным скотом, а какая-нибудь куда более приятная страна. 

Так будет проще петь и проще надеяться на то, что его выступление хоть на что-нибудь повлияет.

Лу доедает свое вкусное нечто, допивает шампанское и переходит на воду. Напиваться ему нельзя, разве что после выступления, да он и не любит особо. 

В любом случае он здесь еще и для того, чтобы пообщаться с людьми.

— Лу! — Из-за небольшой декоративной пальмы выныривают близняшки-Мэйсон, пара омег-музыкантов. Не таких известных, как он, но набирающих популярность. Лу даже думал позвать их с собой в следующее турне, только нужно подобрать репертуары так, чтобы они гармонично дополняли друг друга. 

— Марк! — Лу обнимает старшего, а следом младшего: — Маттео! И вы тоже здесь? 

— Ага. — Маттео кивает так, словно хочет таким странным образом самоубиться. — Мы до последнего не знали, сможем ли приехать, но вот удалось. Но ты все равно нас затмишь! 

— Глупости, — улыбается им Лу. 

Они болтают ни о чем довольно долго, и все это время Лу откровенно любуется близняшками. Они почти одинаковые, но у Маттео левый глаз карий, а правый голубой, а у Марка наоборот. Собственно, лишь так и можно их различить, потому что они и одеваются одинаково, и играют на одном и том же инструменте — на скрипке, — и говорят похоже, и двигаются. 

Хорошие ребята, высокие, стройные, умные и милые. Правда, Лу не знает, как они будут делить альфу, — ему почему-то кажется, что альфа им достанется один на двоих. Или альфы-близнецы, ну а что, было бы забавно. И будут они жить веселой и дружной семьей, сначала вчетвером, потом с детьми.

М-да. Не то что он. 

А вот об этом не стоит. 

Время идет, людей в зале становится больше, Шон приводит кого-то из старших омежек-воспитанников, представляет их какому-то альфе, и Лу даже по его спине видит и презрение, и брезгливость. 

Видимо, здесь все альфы так относятся к омегам — не удивительно, совсем нет. И как Шон хочет это изменить, совершенно непонятно. Хотя когда-то весь мир считал, что омеги обязаны каждый год рожать, сидеть дома и слушаться альфу, ну и еще терпеть побои, подстраиваться и не сметь пикнуть, если что-то не так. 

Папа и мисс Амари изменили это — значит, и в Нигерии все можно изменить. Пусть не сегодня и не через месяц, но когда-нибудь.

Или Лу презрение и брезгливость всего лишь чудятся? Вполне возможно, почему нет.

Его затягивает в разговор с каким-то незнакомыми омегами, потом с парой обычных людей, которые его узнают и просят автограф. Лу расписывается на салфетке, и только минут через двадцать ему сообщают, что он разговаривал с губернатором штата Лагос и его женой. Упс. 

Затем его представляют Патрицио Росси, известному писателю, тоже омеге. Правда, пишет он ужасы, и Лу, хоть и пытался, не сумел прочитать ни одной книги — слишком страшно. В этом он мгновенно сознается, но мистер Росси не расстраивается, совсем наоборот. 

Разговоры становятся все громче, а людей все больше, Лу знакомят с кем-то и тут же ведут дальше — Шон явно уверен, что одна демонстрация известных омег сразу изменит местное общественное мнение, — и в какой-то момент наступает время идти на сцену. 

Лу кивает Шону, страшным шепотом сообщившему: “Пора!”, пробирается через толпу к ступеням, поднимается по ним, исчезает за занавесом и проходит к микрофону, заодно включив все, что нужно.

В зале притухает свет — это видно через щель в занавесе, — Шопен постепенно сходит на нет, и Лу, дождавшись последних нот и момента, когда занавес начинает медленно отъезжать в сторону, включает первую песню. 

Мелодия появляется где-то далеко, словно прибой спокойного моря, нарастает, становится громче, захлестывает волной вынырнувший из-за занавеса зал, расплескивается поверх голов застывших людей, ударяется о стены, взлетает брызгами под потолок, и Лу улыбается слушателям, не видя их, не замечая их лиц. 

Безликая толпа сливается во что-то напоминающее кораллы и разноцветных рыбок, Лу прикрывает глаза и начинает петь. Слова вплетаются в музыку, становятся ее частью и все равно как бы возвышаются над ней, как легкая яхта над океаном. 

Так хорошо — и так правильно, Лу живет именно ради вот этих моментов — моментов, когда он, перетерпев первые минуты и первые строфы песни, открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть зал.

Увидеть, как его слушают, увидеть, как у тех, кто стоит в первых рядах, меняется взгляд. Почувствовать, что ему рады, что он нужен.

В этот раз случается так же. В первом проигрыше Лу кладет на микрофон другую руку и смотрит в зал.

Смотрит прямо в темные, полные брезгливости, презрения и ненависти глаза человека, которого он так долго ждал. 

Ну… вот и дождался.


	3. Глава третья

Омега прекрасно смотрится на сцене — надо отдать ему должное, там он явно на своем месте. Он один, но заполняет ее полностью, от него невозможно отвести взгляд.

На этом его достоинства заканчиваются.

Аканде не ожидал увидеть его здесь, хотя мог бы догадаться, конечно. О том, что он придет на этот прием, было известно давно, у омеги, скорее всего, есть связи в Overwatch, значит, он имел возможность узнать, что Аканде здесь будет. Если прицельно искал, например. 

А он ведь наверняка искал: такие, как он, никогда не уходят сами, их нужно бить, нужно то и дело тыкать носом в то, что ничего не получится, нужно пытать, если по-другому не доходит.

Аканде надеялся, что до этого омеги дойдет. 

Не дошло. 

Очень жаль. 

Омега смотрит ему в лицо — посматривает, точнее. Отводит взгляд и все равно нет-нет да возвращает его куда-то в район переносицы Аканде.

Маленькая трусливая тварь.

На что он рассчитывает? Неужели он думал, что Аканде, увидев его опять, с ходу кинется его обожать и закидывать деньгами?

Почему до них всех никогда не доходит с первого раза?.. 

Песня следует за песней, омега, надо отдать ему должное, ни на секунду не сбивается с ритма или что там есть, ведет себя профессионально, заигрывает с залом, но в пределах разумного. Он умеет увлечь, умеет утянуть в свой вымышленный мир — хотя бы исполнением. Вряд ли ему хватило мозгов написать текст или музыку. 

Омеге хлопают вполне активно — и, ладно, заслуженно. Видимо, сегодня кто-то здесь купится на сказки о том, что омегам нужно помогать. Что эти твари на самом деле трепетные и нежные беззащитные создания. 

Ну что же, это не проблемы Аканде. В отличие от омеги на сцене. 

Он наблюдает за тем, как омега кланяется, как опускается занавес, но за ним все равно можно разглядеть двигающуюся тень. От центра сцены направо, медленнее вперед и куда-то назад. Убирают оборудование? Наверное. 

— Прости, — просит Аканде Корину. — Я вернусь через пять минут.

Корина кивает, не задавая вопросов, отпускает его руку, отходит в сторону к каким-то знакомым, а Аканде пробирается к балкону.

Омега там, где ему еще быть?

Балкон — это логично. Омега знает, что его увидели, теперь он должен думать, что с ним придут разговаривать. Аканде и идет, только совсем не за тем, зачем омега мечтает.

Он прихватывает с собой виски и воду. Первое себе, второе омеге, потому что тот наверняка хочет пить. И Аканде опять вдруг верит, что на балконе никого не будет и проблемы решатся сами по себе.

Конечно же, там находится именно тот, кого Аканде меньше всего на свете желал бы видеть. 

Омеге, судя по его виду, не очень хорошо. Он стоит, упираясь ладонями в балюстраду балкона, у него мелко дрожат губы, и он изо всех сил жмурится. Стараясь не заплакать? 

Пф, какая глупость. Кто ему сказал, что это поможет? 

Аканде останавливается рядом с ним, сует ему воду, вздыхает и прислоняется бедром к балюстраде, смотрит пару секунд на то, как омега жадно пьет. Почему он надеялся, что все обойдется, интересно? Ему сорок шесть лет, он повидал с десяток вот таких “милых” мальчиков, мечтавших забраться к нему на член и оттуда запустить жадные грязные ручонки в кошелек Аканде. 

Сначала Симон — и весь ему Аканде верил, — потом… как же его звали? Илиас вроде, и следом за ним еще пять омег, ни имен, ни лиц которых Аканде не помнит. 

На первых он наивно надеялся, что с ним спят не за деньги, но в какой-то момент каждая из этих тварей начинала просить. Не всегда напрямую, иногда намеками — "Я так хочу съездить на сафари, но один боюсь и турфирмам не доверяю", — но просили все. Попрошайничали. Клянчили. Соглашались на что угодно в постели, лишь бы на их счет капали деньги. 

Таких женщин тоже было достаточно, но они вызывают куда меньше омерзения. И такие мужчины тоже. Последние в основном хотят власти или чтобы Аканде продавил какое-нибудь нужное им решение. Он никогда не делал и не собирается делать что-то подобное. 

Просто это… немного обидно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Омега сжимает переносицу, отпускает ее, трясет головой и вдруг слабо улыбается: 

— Спасибо. Я не подумал взять с собой воду почему-то. 

Он морщит нос и трет лоб, словно у него болит голова. Быстро облизывается — между губ мелькает кончик розового языка.

Красиво. Омега в принципе красивый. Он явно результат смеси нескольких рас: слишком полные для белого губы и слишком темная кожа, но черты лица скорее европейские. 

Симпатичный мальчик. Аканде не отказался бы заиметь его в свою постель на пару-тройку ночей, но его запах делает это невозможным. Омега наверняка верит в сказки об истинных парах, вон как смотрит, и с надеждой, и с обидой, и с теплом — забавная смесь. И если позволить ему один раз оказаться близко, то потом, чтобы избавиться от него, его придется убить. Убивать его Аканде не хочет. 

И спрашивает, вместо того, чтобы вежливо сказать “пожалуйста”:

— Зачем ты приехал? 

Омега растерянно моргает и даже отступает на шаг.

— Шон пригласил меня спеть на приеме, — тихо и недоуменно сообщает он. — Я же говорил, что я музыкант. Довольно... ну, известный. А Шон пытается бороться с тем, как здесь относятся к омегам. Он считает, что если показать местным омег, которые чего-то добились, ну, сами, то люди изменят свое мнение о них. Торговля и похищения прекратятся и все такое. Так что я приехал, чтобы помочь. 

Звучит как отговорка. Качественно продуманная и логичная — но отговорка. И скотская. О войне Шона Майстера против жизненных укладов в Нигерии не знают только младенцы. Аканде не считает, что с этим нужно воевать, но он умеет уважать чужое упрямство и стремление к недостижимым целям. Даже если они исходят от омеги. Если этот омега не имеет отношения к нему. 

И пользоваться Шоном Майстером для того, чтобы залезть к Аканде в постель, — свинство. 

Омега отступает еще немного. 

— Я пойду, хорошо? Шон ждет меня, чтобы я пообщался… ну, с гостями. 

Он снова облизывается. Ему очень неудобно смотреть Аканде в глаза, но он все равно смотрит. Закинув голову назад и выставив на обозрение шею. достаточно одной ладони, чтобы обхватить ее полностью, — это Аканде и делает. Берет омегу за горло — не сжимает, чтобы не оставить синяков и не причинить боли, — осторожно тянет к себе и заглядывает ему в глаза. Неожиданно ярко-зеленые, а Аканде почему-то казалось, что они должны быть темными. 

— Больше никогда ко мне не приближайся, — советует он тихо. Омега цепляется обеими руками за его запястье и растерянно молчит. — Ты мне не нужен. Я не желаю больше видеть тебя со мной рядом. Такие, как ты, не вызывают у меня ничего, кроме отвращения. Ты понял меня? 

— Я понял, да, — жалко выдыхает омега. — Я понял. 

Аканде не торопится убирать руку. Кожа под его ладонью — гладкая, под большим пальцем заполошно колотится пульс, омега пахнет кофе, черносливом и — больше всего — темным шоколадом.

Он теплый, крохотный, если сравнивать с Аканде конечно, он красивый — было бы неплохо оставить его себе. 

Аканде подтягивает его еще ближе и прижимается лбом ко лбу. На его губы ложится чужое дыхание, гладит, почти ласкает. Если немного повернуть голову, то омегу можно будет поцеловать. Тронуть языком язык, прикусить пухлую нижнюю губу, поднять его на руки, облапать за задницу, заткнуть поцелуем и через пару минут отпустить, давая короткую передышку. Омега закрывает глаза и ждет всего того, что Аканде мог бы — да и хочет — с ним сделать, но вместо поцелуя Аканде улыбается и шепчет омеге прямо в рот: 

— Ты мне не нужен. 

Омега вздрагивает, дергается, вырывается, чуть не упав на спину, но удерживается на ногах, разворачивается и убегает. Аканде зачем-то нюхает свою ладонь, усмехается, допивает виски и возвращается в зал.

Он уверен, что омега ушел, но нет, он тоже там. Разговаривает с кем-то и выглядит нормально. Улыбается, поправляет волосы, пьет что-то и что-то ест. 

Аканде его жалко, совсем немного. Все же его стремление присесть на чужую шею в чем-то можно понять. К тому же омеги предназначены вот для такого, а редкие исключения не считаются. 

Удачи ему в любом случае.

Найдет себе кого-нибудь глупого — вон Ханзо Шимада же купился на своего омегу, — выскочит замуж и так далее. 

Эта мысль почему-то вызывает что-то очень похожее на ярость, но Аканде не обращает на нее внимания. Этот омега — не его проблемы. Больше не его проблемы.

***

Лу вылетает в зал, заставляет себя притормозить, не бежать больше, улыбнуться и сделать вид, что все в порядке.

Ничего не в порядке на самом деле, и ему хочется только одного — оказаться в одиночестве. Он не имеет на это права, не прямо сейчас. Шон позвал его сюда, чтобы Лу помог тем, кто не в состоянии помочь себе сам, и он обязан остаться. Обязан разговаривать с местными, убеждать их, что омеги не мусор, а точно такие же люди, что торговлю ими давно пора прекратить — и так далее по списку. Обязан просто потому, что когда-то Overwatch, делая то же самое — убеждая весь мир, что тот не прав, — подарила ему, Лу, новую жизнь. 

За такое никак не расплатишься, но Лу может хотя бы попытаться.

Он и пытается.

Он улыбается кому-то, общается с кем-то в компании Маттео, танцует с какой-то красивой женщиной, и с еще одной, потом с двумя альфами, смотрящими на него с откровенным недоумением. Потом приходит Шон, и Лу снова выбирается на сцену, поет и играет на рояле, но не помнит что. 

Потому что на шее все еще чувствуется чужая тяжелая ладонь, удивительно ласковая, если подумать, что его альфа, господин Аканде Огундиму, — прихрюкнуть два раза от уважения — ею делал. 

Это не злит — но Лу почему-то вдруг начинает понимать Джесси. Конечно, Ханзо не желал ему ничего плохого, но ему и не нужно было. До него постарались, и ненавидел Джесси не его, а всех альф разом. Просто Ханзо не повезло стать персонификацией его ненависти. А этот…

Лу не знает, что в чем провинился, но желание наказать этого человека, своего альфу, причинить ему боль, унизить его плещется внутри вместе с яростью. Вот только пока унижают и причиняют боль в основном Лу — но за что?

Он подозревает, что за попытку спросить его убьют. Сломают шею, например. Или загрызут. Последнее было бы очень забавно, и Лу зачем-то представляет себя, распятого на камне, и господина Аканде Огундиму над собой, скалящего покрытые кровью острые зубы. 

Это не пугает — он вообще не пугает, но Лу очень хочется причинить ему боль. 

Больше этого ему хочется только уйти, но он терпит. Людей, которых слишком много, тяжелый, полный презрения взгляд, то и дело касающийся кожи, слишком громкие голоса, слишком душный воздух. Терпит, пока первые гости не начинают расходиться и пока не получается под шумок сбежать и добраться до комнаты.

Там, закрыв за собой дверь, Лу сползает на пол, заставляет себя расслабиться и перестать улыбаться, позволяет рукам и губам затрястись, а слезам наконец-то закипеть под веками.

Лу тянет завыть — давно уже, но раньше он надеялся, что у поведения господина Аканде Огундиму есть какие-то причины. Что он, Лу, ему нужен, но им почему-то нельзя быть вместе. Опасно, например, — да мало ли почему альфа мог его беречь.

Теперь он понимает, что его не берегут, а на самом деле презирают. Это совсем не сочетается с тем, что альфа принес ему воду, гладил его, почти поцеловал, а в Японии пришел к нему в парк. 

Но, тем не менее, именно забота здесь — фальшивка, а презрение такое настоящее, что хоть плачь.

Но почему?.. 

В любом случае Лу не знает, что сделать, чтобы это изменить, — да и надо ли. В конце концов, господин Аканде Огундиму весьма недвусмысленно высказался о том, куда Лу должен пойти. В смысле, что Лу ему даром не сдался. 

К такому жизнь его не готовила. 

Он поднимается с пола и плетется в душ, снимая с себя по дороге одежду, становится под воду, пытаясь смыть с себя налипшие на кожу взгляды, лежащее на шее прикосновение, запах кофе, корицы и гвоздики, отвратительное ощущение чужого презрения и брезгливости. 

К такому жизнь не готовила, наверное, никого. 

Отец вряд ли думал, что папа испугается и сбежит, а потом, когда у них получится встретиться снова, начнет рычать, говорить гадости и желать ему смерти.

Ханзо точно не предполагал, что Джесси будет готов убить его собственноручно, лишь бы не дать к себе прикоснуться, и длиться это будет почти год.

Лу вот не думал, что человек, которого он так ждал, которого он чувствовал больше десяти лет и которого он не хотел обижать, вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, разозлится, уйдет, а потом будет угрожать. 

Как так? Альфа не может причинить омеге вред — это такой же факт, как то, что в воздухе есть кислород. 

Альфа зависит от омеги сильнее, чем омега от альфы — это тоже факт.

Лу не раз видел истории, подобные той, что была у Ханзо и Джесси, видел, как истинная пара встречается, чтобы больше не расставаться, видел, как люди становятся счастливыми, и первое свое публичное выступление провел на свадьбе Армана и Макса, одного из тех, кого держали в лабораториях “Когтя” вместе с отцом. 

И всегда — всегда! — альфа берег омегу. Лу же досталось исключение из всех правил. Это обидно — это злит. 

Это рождает где-то глубоко музыку. Далекую-далекую, пока еще смутную, отдельные ноты и аккорды, общую вязь мелодии, красной пульсирующей нитью протягивающуюся за глазами, текущую в пальцы.

Лу забывает о том, что нужно смыть пену, да и вытереться было бы неплохо, ему не до таких мелочей. Он вылетает из душа, накидывает на себя халат и кидается к лежащему на кровати планшету. Записать, пока не ушло, пусть и то, что может получиться, ему не нравится. Слишком злое и жестокое — хотя если учесть, их чего оно родилось, то все логично.

В любом случае Лу не разбрасывается тем, что решает появиться в его голове, и если мелодии или тексту хочется наружу, то он должен выпустить их. Пусть не всегда к людям, но выложенные нотами или буквами идеи так или иначе обретают жизнь. 

Он пишет, вытаскивает из холодильника сок, перебирается с ним и планшетом на балкон, садится на пол и пишет дальше. Нота за нотой, аккорд за аккордом, пока еще сыро и позже потребуются правки, но музыка течет из его пальцев в мир.

Только ей не хватает чего-то, какой-то мелочи, не в конце — до него далеко, — а в начале, какой-то изюминки, крохотного штриха, чтобы сделать идею идеальной. Это мешает, Лу возвращается к тому месту, которое его царапает, раз за разом, и все никак не поймет, что же не так. 

Пока не чувствует взгляд.

И не поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза господину Аканде Огундиму, стоящему возле яркой спортивной машины, — она совершенно ему не идет, как и находящаяся рядом женщина, как и строгий дорогой костюм. 

Ему нужно что-то более дикое — голая грудь, штаны с кушаком, мазки белого на лице и плечах.

Более дикое, да. 

Именно более дикое.

Лу улыбается, поймав наконец-то за хвост недостающее, и опускает голову. 

Господин Аканде Огундиму может думать, что ему угодно, и вести себя, как ему угодно, но один подарок Лу он уже сделал.

Пусть не нарочно, но ведь сделал же.

***

Как сильно он ошибался, Аканде понимает следующим же утром. 

Он уходит от Корины, чтобы отправиться в свой офис в Лагосе, и натыкается на омегу, сидящего в кафе. Утреннее солнце подсвечивает его волосы рыжиной, он выглядит довольным и счастливым, что ли.

Омеге везет, что он не один, а с Шоном Майстером, иначе Аканде придушил бы его прямо там, но устраивать разборки при свидетелях не стоит, так что приходится уйти. Омега его либо не замечает, либо искусно притворяется, либо слишком занят, но никто не бежит за Аканде, не пытается запрыгнуть в его машину. 

Ну надо же. Омега с зачатками мозга. Очень мелкими, правда, — ну или то, что он завтракает именно в этом кафе, все же совпадение. Аканде очень хочется в это верить.

Всю дорогу до работы он почему-то вспоминает, как омега кончиками пальцев стирал с верхней губы пенку от капучино. В простом, совершенно невинном, коротком и легком движении было что-то нечеловечески сексуальное и возбуждающее. Как будто омега проходил какой-нибудь специальный курс и закончил его с отличием. 

Глупость, конечно, но кто знает этих омег, вдруг их и в самом деле учат, как правильно вести себя с альфой.

До сих пор это не срабатывало, но сегодня Аканде добирается до офиса встрепанный и взбудораженный, с ходу строит весь совет директоров, чтобы не выпендривались и не мешали работать, рявкает на ни в чем не повинную секретаршу, извиняется и запирается в кабинете, зарывшись в бумаги.

Ему нужно просмотреть отчеты за прошлый месяц, потом прикинуть, что из последних разработок стоит вывести на рынок в ближайшее будущее, а что имеет смысл отложить на попозже, нужно прочитать документы, которые пришли от Ханзо Шимады, и дать добро на оформление сертификатов. Нужно сделать еще миллион дел, но вместо этого Аканде думает об омеге.

Легкое, почти стыдливое движение, мелькнувший на секунду между губ язык, чуть прикрытые глаза, улыбка, расслабленная поза, нежная, утренняя, так хорошо заметная лень — это всего явно недостаточно, чтобы возбудиться, но Аканде хватает. 

Он откладывает очередную пачку документов, встает из-за стола и медленно идет в сторону душа, находящегося в соседней комнате его кабинета. О ней мало кому известно, и это прекрасно, потому что здесь можно отдохнуть, поспать, если надо, или вот, как сейчас, подрочить.

На самом деле делать этого не стоит, тем более думая об омеге, но переключиться на что-то другое не получается. Под опущенными веками рисуется один и тот же образ: сегодняшний утренний омега, пенка на его губе, пальцы возле рта, прикрытые глаза. 

Ладонь Аканде помнит гладкую нежность его кожи, почти чувствует ее, и то, как бешено колотилось сердце омеги, как он пах, как близко он был. Его можно было поцеловать — Аканде жаль, что этого не случилось. Так лучше, и так правильнее, от него же никогда иначе не избавишься, только если убить, но… 

Член стоит так, что Аканде больно от прикосновения белья к головке, и Аканде расстегивает штаны, упираясь одной рукой в край раковины, и старательно не смотрит себе в глаза.

В этом есть что-то крайне неправильное и нечестное: послать омегу, выгнать его, а потом дрочить, закусив щеку изнутри и представляя, что член погружается не в кулак, а в чужой жадный горячий рот. Текущую по подбородку слюну, пьяный, плывущий взгляд из-под ресниц, лежащий в ладони затылок, который так приятно было бы сжать, не давая омеге двигаться.

Это всего слишком почему-то много, и Аканде, не выдержав даже полминуты, со стоном кончает в раковину — видя перед собой капли собственной спермы в уголках чужого рта. Он тянется вперед, к омеге, поцеловать его в благодарность, сделать и ему хорошо, но омеги рядом нет.

Вообще никого рядом нет, в ванной Аканде один — и это странно. Потому что чувствовать его рядом с собой хочется. 

Пройдет. Особенно если держаться от него подальше. 

Не получается.

Они встречаются вечером того же дня на приеме в американском посольстве. Омега не поет, а при виде Аканде пытается спрятаться, но его все равно видно. Взгляд выхватывает то собранные в хвост косички, то бородку, то тонкий шрам на шее, то пальцы на бокале, то напряженную спину. Омеги слишком много, и, несмотря на то, что между ним и Аканде все время не меньше десяти метров, Аканде слышит его запах и чувствует тепло его кожи. 

Это очень похоже на изощренное издевательство — и абсолютно не нравится Аканде.

***

Наверное, его кто-то проклял — именно к такому выводу приходит Лу, когда видит господина Аканде Огундиму на приеме в посольстве. Как будто вчера его было недостаточно. Или в Японии. В принципе, Лу хватило бы и Японии, там все казалось не так нечеловечески плохим. Здесь… 

Аканде Огундиму проходил мимо утром, но Лу нашел в себе силы не повернуться, хоть и хотелось. И в посольстве он есть тоже. Лу тянет просто сбежать, потому что он не выдержит еще одного разговора, но он обещал Шону остаться — и он остается.

Попытки спрятаться ничего не дают, чужой взгляд преследует его даже в соседнем помещении — даже в туалете, куда могут заходить только омеги и женщины, Лу все равно кажется, что Аканде Огундиму стоит за его спиной и вот-вот положит ладони ему на плечи.

Дальше фантазия спотыкается и стопорится, потому что по идее после таких взглядов и прикосновений должен следовать секс или хотя бы поцелуи. Но чего ждать от Аканде Огундиму, Лу не знает, однако склоняется к очередной попытке его, Лу, убить. Физически или морально — не играет особой роли, итог-то один. 

— С вами все в порядке? — ласково спрашивает молодая девушка, а Лу вздрагивает, осознав, что он стоит, вцепившись в раковину уже минут десять, наверное. 

— Да, — торопливо кивает он и плещет в лицо водой. — Да, спасибо. Я просто… задумался. 

— Случается. 

Она смотрит на него с любопытством, идет за ним обратно в зал, садится с ним на один диван — от ее присутствия Лу еще неуютнее, чем от тяжелого взгляда Аканде Огундиму. 

— Вы ведь омега? — интересуется она. Как будто в том туалете мог быть альфа или обычный мужчина. 

Лу кивает. 

— О, это прекрасно. Меня зовут Моника Эйо, — представляется она. И замолкает, как будто чего-то ждет.

— Лусио Коррейя дос Сантос, — представляет и Лу тоже. 

— О, тот самый? Я не узнала вас в костюме. — Она не просит автограф, что довольно странно. Впрочем, ее предложение куда страннее: — У меня есть брат. Он альфа и ему нужен… нужен тот, кто выносит его детей. Понимаете, наследники — это важно, и Фамб мог бы получить их от женщины, но от омеги надежнее. Сразу несколько детей, менее проблемная беременность — опять же, можно заключить контракт… Вы выглядете здоровым и еще довольно молоды. Давайте я вас познакомлю? Вдруг вы понравитесь друг другу и…

— Спасибо, не нужно, — перебивает ее Лу и трусливо сбегает. 

Какой феерический бред, боже. Как так вообще... Как будто он… он… Подобрать подходящее слово не получается, но ситуация омерзительная и даже страшная. Лу, конечно, вырос среди разговоров о том, что омегам совсем не везде живется сладко, как и женщинам. И он не раз видел руины и обломки того, что когда-то было нормальным человеком. Изнасилованных, униженных, избитых, морально уничтоженных людей. Некоторые из них боялись любого шороха и забивались в самый темный угол, чтобы казаться невидимыми. Кто-то, как Джесси например, кидался на каждого, рычал и щетинился во все стороны адски колючими иглами, но под этим всем все равно прятался страх. 

Их вытаскивали из рабства, из борделей, из отношений с садистами. Спасали и их, и детей, лечили, пытались дать возможность начать жизнь заново. Получалось не у всех, но у многих. Иногда в Лос-Анджелесе Лу играл для новых и старых обитателей реабилитационного отделения штаба. 

Но одно дело видеть и знать, что такое где-то есть, и совсем другое — почувствовать себя в роли племенной кобылы, которой только что в зубы не посмотрели, проверяя, подходит ли она для размножения. 

Мерзость.

Лу судорожно пьет воду, предварительно понюхав ее. И замечает, что Моника Эйо указывает на него какому-то крупному и, что уж тут, красивому альфе. 

Если бы у Лу был какой-нибудь шанс на Аканде Огундиму, он бы попробовал заставить его ревновать. Ничего подобного Лу никогда не хотелось, более того, он обещал себе не издеваться над своим альфой, а тут вдруг начинает хотеться. Посмотреть на его реакцию, на то, как потемнеют от бешенства его глаза и раздуются ноздри, сожмутся губы, и потом… Не будет никакого потом, никогда. Так что Лу вздыхает, загоняя свои желания поглубже, и сбегает на балкон.

Ничего у него не получается. На полпути его перехватывает тот самый альфа, берет за руку и настойчиво тащит куда-то ровно один шаг, потому что через секунду рядом возникает Аканде Огундиму и Лу оказывается у него в руках. 

В больших, надежных и тяжелых руках, в облаке запаха кофе, корицы и гвоздики. Странно, что на них никто не обращает внимания.

Альфы разговаривают о чем-то, пока Лу пытается тихонько вывернуться и удрать, вдоволь надышавшись, но Аканде Огундиму его не отпускает. Вместо этого они идут танцевать. 

Лу уверен, что это ему снится. 

— Не советую, — сообщает Аканде Огундиму, кружа его по паркету. Под вальс. Лу же написанный — господи, за что?.. — Фамб Эйо богат, но сказочно туп, не сдержан во всем сразу и болен чем-то наследственным. И жаден. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого. 

— Я не собирался никого себе искать, — вздыхает Лу, неожиданно осознав, почему именно вальс запрещали в чопорном английском обществе, когда он только появился. Это слишком интимно, слишком близко. — Его сестра напала на меня в туалете и пыталась познакомить с братом, но я отказался. Не моя вина, что они не понимают слова "нет".

Аканде Огундиму усмехается, сжав его ладонь чуть сильнее. 

— Мое дело предупредить. Не стоит связываться с ними. Ты ничего не получишь, кроме проблем. 

— Звучит так, словно вы предлагаете мне себя, — хмыкает Лу, в очередной раз поразившись тому, насколько все происходящее абсурдно. 

С одной стороны, буквально вчера этот человек чуть не сломал ему шею, с другой — прямо сейчас он обнимает Лу явно крепче, чем того требует танец. И советует найти себе кого-нибудь более подходящего.

Ненормальная страна, ненормальные жители, ненормальные традиции — надо бежать отсюда куда-нибудь в цивилизованное место как можно быстрее.

— Нет, себя я не предлагаю. Ты хоть раз видел себя в зеркале, омега? Захотеть такого, как ты… — Он пожимает плечами. — Я просто пытаюсь не дать тебе сделать ошибку — и все.

Слышать такое в свой адрес неожиданно обидно, хотя Лу никогда особо не сомневался в собственной внешности. Он знал, что не красив, но все равно привлекателен, причем лицо играло в этом последнюю роль. Лу всегда умел понравиться, если ему того хотелось, да и часто нравился без каких-то усилий и даже без желания. Еще в колледже у него были и поклонники, и поклонницы, а его первый альфа на сегодняшний день один из самых высокооплачиваемых и популярных голливудских актеров. Причем если бы Лу захотелось, то остался бы с ним, но его откровенно пугали бешеные поклонницы, не дававшие Энтони прохода. 

Теперь… Два коротких предложения — и Лу тянет найти зеркало, посмотреть на себя, убедиться, что он не изменился, что он такой же, каким был какой-то час назад — обычный он сам, а не что-то, что можно разглядывать только с брезгливостью. 

Он не понимает, почему так, и прямо сейчас деваться некуда, так что вынужденно продолжает беседу:

— И зачем это вам? 

Вместо ответа Аканде Огундиму удивленно моргает, словно не осознает, что он тут вообще делает. Больше они не разговаривают, но этого человека все равно слишком много. Он огромный, он очень сильный, он пахнет так, что у Лу начинает кружится голова, в его руках уютно и безопасно, и можно закрыть глаза, представив на мгновение, что не было ни презрения, ни вчерашнего разговора на балконе, ни встречи в парке Ханамуры.

Лу не отказался бы остаться в этих руках навсегда, ткнуться носом в плечо, обнять мощную шею, замереть так — и ничего другого не нужно, но увы, он сам тоже никому не нужен. Так что он сбегает через секунду после того, как вальс заканчивается, и остаток вечера проводит в компании матери американского посла, худенькой, сухонькой, элегантной и язвительной дамы.

Фамб Эйо не решается к ней приблизиться, как и его сестра — как и все в этом зале, — а Лу получает в обмен на пару бокалов вина обстоятельную лекцию обо всех присутствующих, сдобренную солидной порцией сарказма и гадостей, едва прикрытых налетом изящных выражений. 

Не то чтобы его это интересовало, но лучше слушать сплетни, чем прятаться от желающих сделать ему детей. И от тяжелого взгляда Аканде Огундиму, о котором миссис Хэлловей отзывается: “Умный засранец, но дурной. Крайне дурной”. 

Лу с ней согласен. 

А ночью, когда он наконец-то оказывается один, ему снится бушующий океан, налетающие на берег огромные волны, и надежное тепло обнимающих Лу рук. И голос, шепчущий на повторе: 

— Ты хоть раз видел себя в зеркале, омега? Захотеть такого как ты…

***

На следующий день они встречаются в ювелирном.

Аканде выбирает прощальный подарок для Корины и почти решает остановиться на сапфирах, когда в тихом, дорогом и доступном едва ли двум десяткам человек в стране магазине вдруг становится шумно. 

Ему даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что омега снова появился рядом, но не один, а с толпой совсем молодых омежек. С тремя, если точнее, но звуков они издают столько, что хватило бы на четыре десятка портовых рабочих. 

— Простите, господин Огундиму, — наклоняется к нему консультант. — Я провожу вас в отдельную комнату, там тихо.

Аканде отказывается, потому что, когда проходит первая волна злости — опять его принесло! — ему вдруг становится интересно, что омега здесь забыл и кто будет платить.

Еще ему немного стыдно за то, что он сказал омеге на приеме. Бить по внешности — гнусность, потому что человек не выбирает, с каким лицом родиться. Да и омега на самом деле красив и невероятно харизматичен, так что не стоило говорить ему вчера гадости. И танцевать с ним не нужно было, потому что его стремление найти себе жениха побогаче — явно не проблемы Аканде. Удержаться он не смог, его словно на цепи потянуло туда, где придурок Фамб держал омегу за руку, и все остальное тоже… вышло из-под контроля. 

Может, купить ему что-нибудь утешительное?

Нет, не стоит. 

Омеги занимают самый дальний от Аканде столик, пьют сок, а омега что-то говорит слушающему его консультанту. Интересно что? 

Аканде не умеет читать по губам, и от любопытства его, кажется, просто разорвет, но он заставляет себя сидеть на месте, откладывает в сторону выбранные сапфиры и просит принести что-нибудь из дутого золота.

Корина заслужила несколько подарков. 

Он косится на омегу, но в ответ на него не смотрят. Можно даже сказать, что омега демонстративно его игнорирует: пару раз Аканде замечает, как напрягается шея омеги, как он на секунду сжимает губы, а потом кусает нижнюю. 

Вроде бы эта тактика уже один раз ничего не дала, но омега то ли ничему не учится, то ли другой не знает, непонятно. В любом случае он делает вид, что никакого Аканде тут нет. Не особо успешно. 

Консультант показывает что-то омеге, но тому, видимо, не нравится, потому что консультант уносит плоскую черную коробку и исчезает за дальними витринами. 

Аканде усмехается: пару раз он водил своих любовников в магазины, подобные этому, и такое всегда затягивалось на часы. Омеги боялись продешевить, кидались из одной крайности в другую. Какой-то из них — не то третий, не то четвертый — в конечном итоге купил не бешено дорогой комплект с коньячными бриллиантами, а какую-то скидочную жемчужную мелочь из прошлогодней коллекции. И смотрел виновато. 

— Господин Огундиму, — зовет Аканде консультант. — Принести еще что-нибудь? 

Омега увлеченно копается в играющих на свету украшениях, Аканде переводит взгляд на то, что принесли ему, и недовольно морщится. Это все — не то. Красиво, но не то, что ему нужно… 

— Что-нибудь с изумрудами, — просит он. — В золоте и с крупным камнем.

У Корины синие глаза, она терпеть не может все зеленое, но, в конце концов, это не подарок на память, а страховка. То, что можно продать, если понадобятся деньги. Нравиться оно не должно, оно должно быть дорогим и желательно эксклюзивным, чтобы цена со временем росла.

Кто будет платить за то, что выберет омега? Он ведь не рассчитывает на то, что расплатится Аканде? 

Наверное нет, он не настолько глуп. 

Из угла до него долетает смех, Аканде косится на омегу, явно пытающегося сдержаться, и заставляет себя переключиться на драгоценности. 

Он не знает пока, что именно хочет, перебирает серьги, колье и браслеты, смотрит на разные оттенки и плетения — омега все же смеется и, судя по звукам, встает, — а Аканде находит то, что искал. Кулон из крупного необработанного изумруда, заключенного в нарочито грубую оправу, кажется идеальным — и является идеальным. О том, для кого, Аканде не думает, он просто кивает сам себе, а потом консультанту: 

— Оформите и это тоже. 

Зачем? 

Хотя Корина любит любые драгоценности. Передарит, в конце концов. Он задерживается ненадолго, пока консультанты носятся с бумагами, расплачивается, поднимает на ноги в тот же момент, когда омега оказывается возле стойки администратора, и неторопливо идет туда. 

Украшение для Корины доставят Аканде в офис, а изумруд он зачем-то берет с собой, вытащив из коробочки.

Возле стойки омега один, его спутники все еще сидят за столиком, а администратор куда-то делся, так что Аканде не отказывает себе в удовольствии встать за омегой, чуть наклониться к нему и спросить: 

— Кто за тебя платит? Неужели ты не послушался моего совета и согласился на предложение Фамба?

Омега замирает и каменеет на мгновение, поворачивается к Аканде и смотрит ему в лицо: 

— Я не плачу сам за себя, только если меня приглашают в ресторан. 

Он так пахнет, что Аканде невольно облизывается. Кофе с темным шоколадом и черносливом чувствуется на губах почти физически. 

Он так близко, что тепло его кожи почти можно почувствовать. 

Он выглядит таким беззащитным, что Аканде тянет снова взять его за шею, наклониться и попробовать, окажется ли омега таким же сладким на вкус, какой он на запах. 

Вместо этого всего Аканде засовывает руки в карманы и интересуется: 

— Это намек? 

Омега шлепает себя ладонью по лицу. 

— Это констатация факта. Представьте себе, господин Огундиму, кошмар, но не каждый человек в мире мечтает, чтобы вы за него заплатили. И вы вроде как говорили, чтобы я к вам не приближался? 

— Говорил, — кивает Аканде и усмехается. Тоже неплохая стратегия, в общем-то, сделать вид, что ты не такой, как все, и тебя-то интересуют исключительно тихие вечера вместе, прогулки по ночному пляжу под луной и нежный, неторопливый секс. Вот только Аканде не верит, потому что омеги, утверждающие подобное, у него были. И врали. 

— Знаете… — Омега вздыхает. — Это очень сложно сделать, если учесть, что вы постоянно ко мне цепляетесь. Прямо сейчас я к вам не лез, в вашу сторону не смотрел и вообще старался вас не замечать, но вы сами пришли ко мне и говорите гадости. Может, мы заключим какое-нибудь мирное соглашение? Вы держитесь подальше от меня, а я от вас. Я улетаю сегодня ночью, осталось потерпеть меньше суток, и вы навсегда от меня избавитесь.

Ярость всплескивает за глазами чем-то похожим на цунами, Аканде подбирается поближе, заставляя омегу беззащитно закинуть голову назад, смотрит ему в глаза, странно равнодушные и больные одновременно — и не знает, что сказать. 

Идея омеги прекрасна со всех сторон, так и нужно поступить, но… Он уедет — и жизнь снова станет тихой и прекрасной, Аканде найдет себе новую любовницу, заключит с Ханзо Шимадой парочку чудесных, приносящих много денег контрактов, выведет свою компанию на рынок Японии и забудет об этом омеге и его запахе.

Отличные перспективы, и Аканде опять кивает, потом берет омегу за руку, разжимает его кулак, кладет ему в ладонь кулон с изумрудом и смыкает вокруг него чужие пальцы. 

— Я согласен. — сообщает он, наблюдая за тем, как в глазах омеги проступает растерянность. — И я прошу прощения за то, что наговорил вчера. Верни это в магазин — и сможешь расплатиться за то, что выбрал. 

Он не знает, зачем он это сделал, зато прекрасно чувствует, как омега злится, заводится за одно мгновение. Омега выдирает руку, отходит на шаг, раздувает ноздри и сжимает зубы. У него темнеют глаза, а сам он бледнеет.

Это красиво… 

Аканде вежливо кивает ему, разворачивается и выходит.

Больше они не встретятся, никогда. Если омега что-то там еще думал до этой сцены, то теперь он просто обязан был убедиться в том, что шансов у него нет.

И он не оборачивается посмотреть, чем омега в него швырнул. Не украшением же. Остальное как-то не особо важно.

***

Лу с трудом заставляет себя снова дышать ровно. Ему хочется орать, хочется догнать этого ублюдка, поймать его за шею, сжать и бить головой о что-нибудь твердое, пока лицо у него не превратится в кровавую кашу. 

Ему в жизни никогда не хотелось ничего подобного, но Аканде Огундиму обладает каким-то адским талантам пинать Лу по больным местам. 

Вчерашнее замечание о внешности всколыхнуло в Лу что-то крайне неприятное и пугающее.

Сегодняшняя подачка… 

Лу смотрит на лежащий на полу камень, выдыхает сквозь зубы и отворачивается. 

Консультант выглядит невозмутимым, но в его взгляде все равно читается сочувствие, и Лу нервно дергает головой, вытаскивая из кармана кредитку. Черную Американ Экспресс Центурион, черт бы все это побрал. Кредитку, доказывающую, что Лу не просто хорошо зарабатывает, а на самом деле богат. 

Украшение, которое Лу кинул в спину этому ублюдку, продолжает жечь ладонь, а воспоминания, давно забытые и качественно похороненные в пыльных уголках памяти, упорно лезут наружу. Лу оказывается не в дорогом элитном ювелирном магазине, а в темном и пустом коридоре художественной академии. 

Начавшаяся чуть раньше положенного течка сбивает ему все планы, и он, почувствовав, как тело наливается тяжестью, спешит сдать курсовую и уехать домой. 

В принципе, течка ничем ему не грозит, не первая же, но Лу все равно предпочитает проводить ее дома, благо и расписание позволяет, и репутация старательного и очень талантливого ученика. 

Он торопится сначала в кабинет к профессору — обычному мужчине, слава богу, — впихивает ему флешку и исписанные нотные листы, прощается и убегает к выходу. Нужно вызвать такси и указать, что водителем должна быть женщина: простенькая предосторожность, ничего больше. Конечно, альфы не бросаются на любого течного омегу, но никогда не знаешь, где тебе не повезет. 

Лу бежит по лестнице вниз, выбирает в телефоне нужное приложение, начинает делать заказ и врезается в кого-то. 

— Ох, простите, — изумляется он, потирая нос. Поднимает глаза, смотрит в лицо смутно знакомому альфе и отступает назад. 

Он не понимает, что не так, но интуиция орет: “Беги!”, а Лу привык ее слушать. 

Альфа кивает и принюхивается, в его расширившихся на всю радужку зрачках читается полное отсутствие мыслей, он тянется за Лу, хватает его за плечи и тащит за собой. Две ступеньки, поворот направо — и Лу зашвыривают в пустой класс. Альфа шагает следом, закрывает дверь, валит Лу на пол и падает сверху.

Тело отзывается на прикосновения, на ложащееся на кожу дыхание, на острый запах альфы, пота и возбуждения, но Лу — это не только тело, так что альфа получает коленом в пах, потом локтем в лицо, а после, когда Лу вскакивает, еще и по почкам.

Наверное, это больно и обидно, альфа ошалело трясет головой, Лу добавляет ему ногой в живот и уходит. 

Он очень надеется, что это навсегда отобьет у альфы всякое желание приставать к омегам, женщинам и обычным парням не особо крупных размеров — ну если он к ним приставал, конечно. 

О том, что случилось, Лу не рассказывает никому вообще, решив подождать и посмотреть, что будет после того, как он вернется на учебу. Он появляется в академии три дня спустя, обнаруживает, что альфа караулит его на улице, и даже соглашается поговорить, только не наедине и не в закрытом помещении. 

Альфа представляется Джеком, словно в качестве насмешки, и в качестве извинения пихает Лу в руки явно дорогое дизайнерское украшение. Взятка, чтобы Лу все забыл. Гадостная и какая-то до тошноты омерзительная — плоское сердце из белого золота с надписью “Люблю” вызывает какие угодно чувства, но никак не желание простить, да и забывчивость тоже не повышает. 

Вечером того же дня Лу поделился и историей, и подарком с родителями, а скандал, случившийся потом, надолго запомнился всем. 

Ничего особо похожего в том, что сказал и сделал сейчас Аканде Огундиму, нет, но Лу опять окатывает теми же эмоциями от злости до унижения.

Он вздрагивает, когда понимает, что его зовут, и ему мгновенно становится стыдно. С воспоминаниями он мог и подождать, особенно с такими неприятными, а вот портить омежкам день не стоит. 

Лу специально привел их с собой сюда, чтобы купить подарки на совершеннолетие, что-нибудь красивое и при этом такое, что можно было бы продать, если понадобится. Нарочито простые и очень элегантные браслеты с бриллиантами понравились всем, Лу ждет следующая партия омежек из приюта, и с ними он хочет сходить в магазин с игрушками, потому что омежки совсем маленькие и их надо радовать.

Он хотел, точнее. Теперь ему хочется не то догнать мудака Аканде Огундиму и отпинать его — если получится, — не то забиться в темный угол и там немного поорать. 

Лу кусает губы, чтобы отвлечься, пьет принесенную консультантом воду, расплачивается наконец-то, отдает омежкам браслеты, обнимает самого мелкого из них, Самуэля, отмахивается от сбивчивых благодарностей и уводит детей из магазина. Забавно то, что он не намного старше, но омежки все равно кажутся ему детьми. Он сдает их на руки охране, забирает с собой омежек помладше и торопится с ними в магазин игрушек. Там должно стать весело всем, но у Лу, даже глядя на закопавшихся в бассейн с шарами и смеющихся детей, никак не получается избавиться от странного ощущения, скребущего в груди. 

Он ведь так ждал своего альфу, так верил в то, что с ним рядом жизнь превратится в рай, — ну за что ему достался Аканде Огундиму?.. Нет, понятно, что тот не обязан отвечать взаимностью и вообще имеет право быть давно счастливо женатым на ком угодно, но ведь можно же было просто все объяснить. Лу понял бы — ну а куда бы он делся — и ушел. Спокойно, без скандалов и унижений.

Вместо этого Аканде Огундиму явно специально издевается над ним, одна эта… подачка чего стоит. Но зачем? Почему? Чем Лу заслужил такое к себе отношение? Они ведь даже не знакомы толком, но Аканде Огундиму ведет себя так, словно Лу успел наплевать ему в душу целое озеро гадостно-горькой слюны, подразнить и не дать раз так сорок, задушить его любимую собачку и оскорбить бабушку. Если она у него есть: представить себе этого человека маленьким Лу не в состоянии, хоть и пытается. Получается какой-то бред, хотя это и логично. Что еще может получиться после такого-то общения? 

Что не логично, так это поведение Аканде Огундиму. Он ведь должен чувствовать, что делает Лу — ладно, не больно, но крайне неприятно? Ведь должен же? Они же истинная пара, это понятно и неоспоримо, они не обязаны быть вместе, но ощущать, что Лу все это не очень приятно, он обязан.

Или может? Или у него когда-то был брат-близнец, который являлся истинной парой Лу и погиб в Перу, разыскивая его там? Прекрасная версия, но она совсем не объясняет того, что Лу слышит, как Аканде Огундиму сейчас злится, причем злится сам на себя — и не знает, за что. 

От него тянет чем-то странным и не особо здоровым, и Лу хочет обнять его, прижаться к нему, коснуться губами плеча там, где тело переходит в протез, успокоить, сказать, что все будет хорошо, ты только не злись так. 

Лу помнит, как это было больно, и ужас от того, что ноги не двигаются, помнит тоже. Как это было страшно, и как Лу все хотел найти своего альфу, поддержать его, но кто бы его куда пустил, в десять-то лет. Зато папа объяснил, что не обязательно быть рядом, чтобы помочь. То есть с альфой все стало бы хорошо, если бы Лу оказался с ним, но пока такое невозможно, надо быть спокойным, и это успокоит альфу. И радостным — это его развеселит. Ну и так далее. Лу очень старался и радоваться, и вовремя ложиться спать, и отдыхать — чтобы его альфе где-то там далеко стало легче. И Лу казалось, что это помогает. 

Сейчас он убежден, что если Аканде Огундиму вообще хоть что-то чувствовал, то это все бесило его до истерик. 

Как теперь его бесит то, что Лу есть. 

За что? Ну почему? Он ведь не сделал этому человеку ничего плохого, из-за чего тогда с ним вот так? 

Хотя… Тот же самый вопрос наверняка задавали себе и отец, и Ханзо. Особенно Ханзо: бороться с предрассудками папы, скорее всего, было проще, чем с фобиями Джесси. 

Но тут Лу совсем не уверен. Как начинались отношения отца и папы, он знает из рассказов, но сам не видел, да и основная масса драмы между Ханзо и Джесси прошла мимо него, он учился, осторожно встречался с Энтони и все ждал, когда же его альфа изволит объявиться. 

Ну вот… объявился — доволен? 

Лу думает о нем все время, что проводит в магазине с детьми, весь обед в бургерной, всю дорогу до базы Overwatch, и на ней тоже. Счастливые омежки, обвешанные игрушками, вылезают из автобуса, разбегаются по территории хвастаться подарками воспитателям, а один из них, смешной, немножко лопоухий, белокожий и покрытый веснушками — Дани, кажется — мчится по двору к альфе, стоящему в тени. Лу присматривается и улыбается, узнав его. 

Энтони, ну надо же. Увидеть здесь его Лу совсем не ожидал — да и вообще где-нибудь, они не пересекались по работе, не встречались случайно и паршиво расстались. 

Правильно совершенно расстались. Роман с Энтони был чудесным и очень нужным, рядом с этим человеком Лу чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, жаль, что недолго. 

Энтони был нежным, терпеливым и ласковым и, наверное, искренне его, Лу, любил, но не после того, как Лу отказался от свадьбы. 

Плохо получилось бы, если бы они поженились, потому что Энтони явно нашел своего омегу. А Лу своего альфу, ха! 

Хоть кому-то из них повезло. 

Он не подходит к Энтони — идет к себе, уже пора собираться, прощаться со всеми и ехать в аэропорт, чтобы улететь из этой страны куда-нибудь подальше. Домой, например, или вернуться к Джесси. Или отправиться в какое-нибудь тихое курортное местечко, отдохнуть, пока нет концертов и всякого связанного с ними дерьма вроде интервью и идиотских передач? 

В любом случае сначала Лу прилетит в Дубаи, а оттуда уже куда в голову придет, ни в деньгах, ни во времени он не ограничен. 

Или все дело именно в Энтони — и в тех, кто был после него? 

Аканде Огундиму не знает наверняка, спал ли Лу с кем-нибудь, но почувствовать, наверное, должен был. Если Аканде Огундиму вообще его чувствует, конечно. Но хорошо, предположим, что он знает, — но ведь это же глупо, ревновать к прошлому или злиться на то, что Лу не соблюдал целибат. Ему двадцать шесть лет, а не под семьдесят, когда ничего уже и не хочется. 

И что, опять же, мешало этому человеку найти Лу, пока он жил еще у биологических родителей, забрать его себе, спасти. Хотя, если подумать о том, как в этой стране относятся к омегам, то спасибо всем богам этого мира за то, что Лу спас именно папа. 

Лу задумывается о том, как могла бы сложиться его жизнь, так глубоко, что не замечает, как собирает все вещи, ровным слоем расползшиеся по комнате. И то, что он не один, он понимает, только когда его обнимают. 

От испуга и неожиданности Лу дергается и айкает, но прижавший его к себе человек тихо смеется, и Лу расслабляется, откинувшись на его грудь.

— Привет, — здоровается он, даже не пытаясь скрыть радость в голосе. Лу все же скучал.

— Привет, Лу, — соглашается Энтони. — Я не успел перехватить тебя во дворе, так что придется тебе терпеть меня здесь. 

— Я видел, что ты нашел своего омегу. Поздравляю. И я потерплю, не страшно. — Лу разворачивается, обнимает его, утыкается носом в ямку между ключиц, знакомо и так привычно. 

Он не имеет на Энтони никакого права и никогда не имел, конечно, но обнять его все равно приятно, и почувствовать на себе его руки тоже, как и легкий поцелуй в макушку, и коснувшееся волос дыхание. Это не возбуждает, как раньше, зато отлично успокаивает, потому что Лу знает его как облупленного и знает, чего от него ждать. 

— Спасибо. Ты же его видел, да? Он обалденный! — В голосе Энтони слышно такое тепло, что Лу на секунду преисполняется чернейшей завистью: его альфа свернул бы ему шею, а если и рассказывает кому-то о Лу, то, скорее всего, с презрением и брезгливостью. 

— Он обалденный, конечно. 

Каким он еще может быть для своего альфы? Лу отодвигается, заглядывает Энтони в лицо и выпутывается из его рук. Хватит — хотя омежка вряд ли будет ревновать. Ну или будет, смотря сколько у него уверенности в себе. Так что лучше не стоять к Энтони слишком близко, одного омеги, которому хреново, в этой комнате явно достаточно. 

— А ты? Нашел своего альфу? 

Лу дергает плечом вместо ответа и спрашивает совсем другое, чтобы сменить тему: 

— Ты здесь по работе или приехал в гости к паре? 

— И то, и другое. Поужинаем вместе? Я отвезу тебя потом в аэропорт, а пока поговорим. Мы все же давно не виделись, Лу. Как тебе идея? 

Не очень хорошая идея, но, с другой стороны, ужин и разговор совсем ничего не значат, так что можно и отвлечься. Как раз это Лу и надо: не думать, что с ним не так, не вспоминать запах альфы и его слова, его всего не вспоминать хотя бы полчаса. 

— Давай поужинаем, — соглашается он и снова смотрит Энтони в лицо. — Только так, чтобы на нас не напали твои бешеные фанатки. 

Когда они встречались в последний раз, на этом лице была написана обида и непонимание, и злость, Лу торопливо одевался, не успев остыть и вымыться после бурного и быстрого секса, извинялся через каждый вдох и пытался объяснить, что им не стоит жениться, совсем не стоит.

Он оказался прав — ну да он и знал тогда, что так и случится. 

— Отлично! — Энтони улыбается, чуть склонив голову к плечу. — Насчет фанаток ничего не обещаю, но у тебя их больше. Найдем твоих и отобьемся, если что. 

Лу смеется, махнув рукой, и выставляет Энтони за дверь: 

— Я переоденусь и спущусь. До рейса еще пять часов, так что самое позднее через час нам надо бы выехать с базы. Иди прощайся со своим ненаглядным. 

Энтони уходит, предварительно погладив Лу по волосам, а Лу садится на постель и прикрывает глаза. Он устал за последние дни, как будто отыграл тур без единого перерыва, а ведь ничего же толком не делал. 

Нет, пожалуй, он поедет к Джесси, там отдохнет нормально, и поразвлекает измученного беременностью брата, да и родители приедут скоро. Привезут сестер, вся семья соберется вместе, как давно уже не было. Лу имел все шансы показать им наконец-то своего альфу — нет, ну показать его можно, только не говорить, как он себя вел. Почему-то Лу кажется, что родители такое не одобрят, а расстраивать их он очень не любит.

Он вздыхает, встает и идет в душ. В конце концов, у него сегодня свидание с прошлым, и выглядеть надо отлично.

***

Само собой, уехать через час они не успевают, потому что Лу нужно попрощаться со всеми омежками, с Шоном, с дядей Алексом, с заглянувшим в гости главой филиала в ЮАР и его мужем, на кого-то отчаянно похожим, но на кого, Лу все никак не понимает. 

Потом они все же уезжают, с трудом запихнув чемодан и рюкзак в багажник пижонской двухместной тачки Энтони, и попадают в небольшую, но пробку, добираются до ресторана позже зарезервированного времени и довольно долго ждут свободный столик, так что на сам ужин остается отчаянно мало времени.

Впрочем, наболтаться и выяснить друг о друге почти все — Лу не рассказывает об Аканде Огундиму, сил на это нет, — что хотелось. 

Энтони сознается, что снимается в мелодраме о Гражданской войне, и рассказывает Лу кусочки сценария. Звучит грустно и страшно — как любая история о любой войне. 

Лу сообщает, что скоро выпустит новый альбом, только подождет, пока племянники родятся и Джесси сможет прийти на первый концерт тура в Ханамуре. 

Они говорят обо всем на свете и ни о чем одновременно, как давно не видевшие друг друга, но хорошо знакомые люди, проходят наконец-то к столику, делают заказ, Лу оглядывается и понимает, что хороший вечер на этом месте закончился.

Потому что Аканде Огундиму сидит метрах в семи от него и очень нежно целует пальцы той же женщине, с которой он был на приеме.

Целует — и знает, что Лу смотрит.

Целует — и ждет его реакции, это как-то очень хорошо чувствуется. 

Целует — и не смотрит на него. 

Лу закрывает глаза, осознав, что замолчал на полуслове и совершенно не помнит, о чем он вообще рассказывал, потому что сейчас нет ничего важнее того, что он видит. Нет ничего важнее Аканде Огундиму, который демонстративно и немного театрально ухаживает за кем-то другим. 

В этом нет ничего удивительного, если учесть, сколько раз за последние три дня Лу сообщили, что он не нужен. Но он, оказывается, надеялся, что все это шутка. Вот такая вот плохая, но шутка, и его романтично, как в романах для омег, перехватят у трапа самолета, поцелуют и скажут, что нужнее его никого нет. 

На самом деле Аканде Огундиму обходит свой столик, чтобы застегнуть на шее той женщины колье, и гладит ее по открытому молочно-белому, почти светящемуся в полумраке плечу — от этого так больно почему-то, что Лу только чудом удерживает себя на месте. 

Надо поесть просто потому, что ему жалко усилий повара. Надо поддержать до конца беседу с Энтони, не показать хотя бы ему, насколько все хреново, надо взять себя в руки — все надо, да. Он все равно срывается, когда Аканде Огундиму смотрит ему в глаза и вопросительно поднимает бровь, — мол, чего уставился? 

Лу не замечает, когда успел вскочить и пробежать половину огромного зала, слышит, как его зовет Энтони, но не может остановиться, вылетает на улицу, наплевав на все правила безопасности, со всхлипом втягивает в легкие мокрый горячий воздух и закрывает глаза, позволив темноте обнять себя на несколько секунд.

Всего на несколько секунд, и потом должно стать легче.

Но не становится.


	4. Глава четвертая

Аканде будит телефонный звонок.

Открыть глаза как-то нечеловечески тяжело, он отвратительно спал, ему снился то полный тоски и удивления взгляд омеги, то как он убегал из ресторана, а следом за ним бежал чужой альфа. Альфа, в компании которого омеге было явно хорошо.

К середине ночи все это сменилось страхом и бесконечной темнотой, так что ближе к утру Аканде просто отключил будильник и решил устроить себе сегодня выходной. Последний день в компании Корины — которую он вчера так некрасиво и удачно использовал, чтобы окончательно показать омеге его место — несколько затянулся, перерос в последнюю ночь и вот теперь в утро. 

Телефон продолжает звонить. 

Корина замирает на нем, стискивает коленями бедра, наклоняется — длинные волосы сыплются на грудь, легкие прикосновения усиливают и без того невыносимое возбуждение. Аканде скалится и стискивает ее идеальную округлую задницу, понукая двигаться. Но сегодня последний день, и Корина, видимо, решает делать все по-своему. Она приподнимается, медленно-медленно, выпускает его член из себя почти до конца, сжимает мышцы вокруг головки и опускается, плавно ведя бедрами. 

Это хорошо, но слишком мало: во второй раз за утро и четвертый за ночь Аканде просто не может кончить от таких нежностей.

Телефон продолжает звонить.

Звук настойчиво вгрызается в мозг, сверлит дырку в виске, вызывая смутную тревогу и почему-то еще и страх. 

Корина прихватывает Аканде зубами за нижнюю губу, приоткрывает рот, заманивая его язык, стонет, двигается и…

Аканде притягивает ее к себе, тянется к тумбочке и берет в руку телефон.

Что-то случилось, иначе ему не позвонили бы дважды, и он должен выяснить что. 

На дисплее высвечивается номер Ханзо Шимады. В Японии сейчас половина восьмого вечера, не слишком ли поздно для делового звонка? Особенно если учесть, что у Ханзо Шимады вроде как есть омега, о котором ему нужно усиленно заботиться. Хотя, скорее всего, что-нибудь произошло с протезом омеги. Цвет разонравился, например. 

— Замри, — приказывает Аканде Корине и принимает вызов. — Добрый вечер, мистер Шимада. Что-то случилось?

— Добрый… — начинает Ханзо Шимада, но его прерывает какой-то шум, что-то падает, кто-то орет.

Ну точно — омеге разонравился протез. Ожидаемо и предсказуемо, ничего нового. Прерывать ради этого отличный секс — кощунство, но раз Аканде уже ответил, то он договорит. Особенно если учесть маячащие на горизонте перспективы. 

Он терпеливо ждет, пока шум не заканчивается, что-то хлопает — видимо, Ханзо Шимада выходит в другую комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Теперь Аканде услышит неловкие извинения и просьбу прислать другого техника — и даже успевает придумать, кого он в качестве наказания отправит в Японию, но то, что ему говорят, разом вышибает из головы все мысли: 

— Лу у вас? 

— Что? — ошалело переспрашивает Аканде, думая, что ослышался.

Ханзо Шимада повторяет вопрос: 

— Лу у вас? 

— С чего вы взяли, что он может быть у меня? 

В трубке воцаряется тишина, какая-то абсолютно обреченная. Ханзо Шимада тяжело вздыхает после долгих секунд молчания и просит: 

— Простите за беспокойство. Просто… Впрочем, не важно. Простите еще раз.

Он отключается, Аканде закрывает глаза, спихивает с себя Корину и встает.

Что-то все-таки случилось, и лучше бы с протезом, чем с мелким надоедливым омегой. Куда он умудрился вляпаться и зачем? И при чем тут Аканде? Он перезванивает раньше, чем понимает зачем. 

— Вы все-таки его нашли? — устало спрашивает Ханзо Шимада и говорит что-то кому-то по-японски.

— Нет, я его не нашел. — Аканде еще и головой мотает, словно его могут увидеть. — Что произошло? 

— Лу пропал, а так ничего больше. 

Кто бы в этом сомневался. Найдется наверняка где-нибудь якобы в плену, весь такой несчастный, и по сценарию Аканде должен будет его утешить и через неделю жениться. 

Это все — этот чертов омега — не его проблемы. Но он все равно уточняет:

— Как и когда? 

— Как — никто не знает. Энтони проводил его до паспортного контроля и попрощался, когда Лу его прошел. В два часа ночи у него был самолет до Дубаи, но он на него не сел, а обнаружили это только утром, когда Миранда не нашла его в аэропорту. Его телефон включен, но не отвечает, в социальных сетях тишина. Мы надеялись, что он все же у вас и просто забыл позвонить родителям. Но раз его нет, то все на самом деле плохо. Вы ничего не почувствовали? Странного или страшного? 

Восемь часов — это в лучшем случае. За такое время омегу могли увезти куда угодно и сделать с ним что угодно. Убить — хорошо, если быстро. Изнасиловать, избить, пытать. 

— А должен был? 

Аканде натягивает на себя трусы и рубашку, застегивается, пытаясь понять, с чего лучше начать.

Ханзо Шимада в одно мгновение вызверяется.

— Должны были! — рявкает он. — Это все-таки ваш омега, а не мой. И не я должен за него волноваться. 

Значит, он все же успел поделиться с Джесси Шимадой этой глупостью про истиные пары. Не повезло, вопрос в том кому. 

А ведь ему было страшно. И сейчас тоже страшно. Но он, по крайней мере, жив. Слова Ханзо Шимады Аканде все же игнорирует.

— И что вы собираетесь делать? Его ищут? 

— Ищут. — По голосу слышно, что Ханзо Шимада злится. Если омегу не найдут, то плакали все планы Аканде по покорению Японии. Так что ему придется в это лезть. — Overwatch ищет, Гейб прилетит, как только сможет, и Джек, но его пока не нашли, он на работе. 

Кто все эти люди, черт возьми? Аканде вытаскивает из сумки ноутбук, ставит его на стол в кухне, включает и опирается рядом сжатым кулаком.

Омега находится в шаге от истерики, ему плохо — голова болит, что ли? — и все еще адски страшно. Сам дурак. Перестарался с исполнителями своего великолепного плана? Или это специально, чтобы и Аканде поверил в истинность пар и прочий бред? 

— Я его найду, — обещает он телефону. — Мне кажется, я знаю, куда он мог деться. И не пускайте сюда его отца-омегу, иначе искать придется и его тоже. 

Ханзо Шимада молчит, потом хмыкает, но что его развеселило, Аканде не уточняет. У него есть дела поважнее. 

Он связывается с главой безопасности аэропорта, в двух предложениях описывает случившееся и, заручившись обещанием помочь, сообщает, что приедет через полчаса, чтобы самому посмотреть на записи. 

После этого он звонит своей личной помощнице Саре. Ей Аканде приказывает поискать время и место проведения следующих торгов. Если у нее не получится, то не получится ни у кого, но в том, что Сара справится, Аканде уверен. 

Это однозначно окажется лишним, потому что красть кого-то из зоны отлета аэропорта — глупость. Там везде камеры, похитителей мгновенно вычислят, омегу найдут, а тем, кто его украл, придется совсем несладко. 

Да и вряд ли его именно украли, он сам же все подстроил, придурок. Аканде жаль, что в голове омеги не оказалось мозгов, но, надо отдать ему должное, этот план хотя бы оригинален. Особенно если в ближайшие часы не появится кто-нибудь с предложением заплатить выкуп. 

Ну да предложения можно ждать, как и каких-нибудь результатов от Сары, а пока Аканде съездит в аэропорт и посмотрит на спектакль имени омеги. 

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Корина, остановившись рядом с Аканде и погладив его по плечу. — Или мы продолжаем? 

Она вкусно пахнет собой и сексом, но Аканде не до нее.

Омега боится. Боится так сильно, что Аканде начинает трясти.

Идиот! 

— Ничего, что касалось бы тебя, — отвечает он. — Мне нужно уйти. 

— Я сварю тебе кофе. 

— Спасибо.

Аканде встает и идет в душ, моется, сбривает выросшую за ночь щетину, умывается и смотрит себе в глаза. 

Омега боится. Не злится, не ждет чего-то — только боится, и его страх огромен настолько, что Аканде видит его на своем лице. Отблески и отголоски — как же тогда ему должно быть страшно на самом деле? 

Он переодевается в последний оставшийся у Корины костюм и выходит из спальни. Кофе ему не хочется, потому что кофе пахнет омега. Еще черносливом и темным шоколадом, и сейчас напоминания о нем явно лишние. 

Корина ничего не говорит, не обижается на то, что он отказывается от завтрака, молча целует Аканде в щеку и закрывает за ним дверь.

Красивый конец для отношений, длившихся больше двух лет. Следующим, пожалуй, Аканде заведет себе мужчину. Крупного и сильного, такого, чтобы можно было обнимать и трогать, не боясь ничего сломать. У Аканде есть парочка на примете, жаль только, что они его подчиненные, а спать с подчиненными — скотство. В первую очередь из-за зависимого положения, во вторую — из-за того, что сотрудники, забравшиеся Аканде на член, почему-то ждут повышений и всяких поблажек. 

Уже после Симона он имел глупость завести себе омежку из отдела разработок. Не лаборанта даже, а инженера, и омежка был довольно мил, услужлив, и Аканде неплохо проводил с ним время. Пока омежка не попросил — не повышения, нет. А уволить одного из начальников лаборатории, отличного специалиста, пусть и мудаковатого. 

Аканде не знает, куда тот омежка делся после того, как уволили его самого. Просто потому, что… не стоит просить о таком в койке. 

Чужой страх, накрывший его с головой, острый настолько, что Аканде съезжает на обочину, останавливается и только потом позволяет себе почувствовать его полностью. Омега злится и боится, но не за себя, а за кого-то другого. Его должно трясти от ужаса, как сейчас трясет Аканде, и он ничего не может сделать. Ему больно — спина, запястья, щиколотки, затылок. Щека вспыхивает огнем, тупой болью наливается горло. 

Что с ним там делают? Омег на торгах не калечат, это бессмысленно, потому что их не продашь. Или он не на торгах?

Хотя они же наверняка озаботились достоверностью. У всех есть фобии, омега наверняка знает о своих, и если он боится, например, пауков или крыс, то если запереть его с ними в одной комнате, он будет более чем достоверно бояться.

Направление появляется вдруг — север и очень-очень далеко. 

А еще Аканде начинает понимать отца и братьев. Дикое желание наплевать на весь белый свет и помчаться туда, где держат омегу, практически невозможно игнорировать. Оно ворочается в груди, от него дрожат руки, и Аканде только диким усилием заставляет себя тронуться и поехать в сторону аэропорта. 

Если отец испытывал что-то подобное к своей твари, то неудивительно, что он побежал к ней по первому зову. Но этому хватает сил сопротивляться, это все ничего не значит. Истинная пара нужна для того, чтобы дети родились здоровыми. Желание защищать ее — всего лишь инстинкт, оставшийся с тех времен, когда люди были почти животными. То же самое есть и сейчас в природе: самец защищает свою самку, это нормально и в чем-то абсолютно правильно. 

Но бета-люди — не животные, и со всем этим бредом можно бороться. Надо бороться.

Аканде найдет омегу, передаст родителям и забудет о том, что он существует. А сам совратит наконец-то Дэйо, сына одного из партнеров компании. Плохая идея, но лучше отвлечься на неприступного и упертого гетеросексуала, чем поддаться инстинктам и заиметь себе проблемы в виде жадного и глупого омеги. 

Тупого омеги, отчего-то решившего завладеть его вниманием таким идиотским образом. Где он взял деньги, чтобы заплатить тем, кто его “украл”? Или пообещал отдать с того, что достанется ему потом от Аканде? 

Что он будет делать, если Аканде за ним не придет? Омегу ведь продадут, и никто его потом не найдет — эта мысль вызывает слепящую чистую ярость, схожую с безумием. 

Или те, кто его “украл”, озаботились и выкупом на тот случай, если ничего не получится? 

Скорее всего, все именно так. 

Омеги ведь все такие. Хитрые и почему-то крайне тупые одновременно. 

Он добирается до аэропорта, заставляя себя не слышать чужой страх и думать о том, что омега скоро исчезнет из его жизни, нужно только обнаружить его и вернуть родителям. Они же вроде тоже бета: Ханзо Шимада назвал два мужских имени, и вряд ли это геи. 

Понятно, почему омега верит в истинные пары, если он вырос в бета-семье, то это очень логично. Один омега на его глазах уже присел на шею альфы, так что их ребенку должно хотеться того же самого. Даже двое омег, еще ведь есть Джесси Шимада. 

Впрочем, это ничего не меняет. 

Он добирается до аэропорта, бросает машину на стоянке такси, проходит через полные людей залы к ближайшему охраннику, отдает ему ключи, чтобы машину перегнали на более подходящую стоянку, и шагает дальше. По идее ему нельзя в служебные помещения аэропорта, но в реальности нет таких дверей, которые не открылись бы достаточной суммой денег, и таких вещей, которые невозможно было бы купить. Конечно, приличную роль играют связи, но и их у Аканде достаточно. 

Чуквуемека поднимается из кресла, пожимает Аканде руку, кивает на ряд мониторов на стене: 

— Если я правильно тебя понял, то мы ищем вот этого молодого человека. — Один из экранов включается, и на нем отчетливо видно омегу, обнимающего того альфу из ресторана. — Симпатичный мальчик. Твой? Он же певец, мои дети от него без ума. 

Омега выглядит паршиво, словно он долго плакал или чем-то болеет. Аканде морщится, разглядывая его тусклые покрасневшие глаза. Обидно, что все не получилось легко? И когда, кстати, он успел организовать это чертово похищение? Впрочем, у него было достаточно времени, да и помощников наверняка тоже. 

Аканде приносят кофе с шоколадом, и под него он наблюдает, как омега сдает багаж, проходит паспортный контроль, покупает себе в кафе воду, жадно пьет, потом медленно таскается по дьюти фри, нюхая духи и болтая с продавщицей. Покупает набор игрушек для младенцев, стакан кофе, садится возле окна, смотрит на самолеты. 

У омеги с собой рюкзак, в котором он копается, но ничего не достает. Очень умиротворяющее зрелище на самом деле. 

Ничего больше не происходит, ну разве что омега допивает кофе и выбрасывает стаканчик, а потом встает и идет в туалет, наверное. Там он заходит в кабинку, выходит из нее, моет руки, умывается, а потом начинается интересное. 

Рядом с ним возле раковины останавливается другой омега, на голове которого почему-то надета ковбойская шляпа, скрывающая лицо. Он разговаривает о чем-то с омегой, причем тому явно не очень приятно и совсем не хочется ни с кем общаться: он извиняется — это можно прочитать по губам, — вытирает лицо и руки, кидает бумажные салфетки в мусорку, разворачивается, собираясь уходить, и…

Другой омега шагает к нему, обнимает за плечи и всаживает в шею иглу. Которая надета на шприц. Омега моргает, вцепившись за чужую руку, замахивается, наверное чтобы ударить, но не может. Его глаза мутнеют и закатываются, он шатается, судорожно хватая воздух ртом, и падает на пол, скорее всего больно ударившись головой. Рюкзак соскальзывает с его плеча и остается валяться, в туалете мгновенно становится тесно от набившихся в него людей — они вошли через дверь для персонала, — омегу поднимают на руки, тащат к той же двери, другой омега идет следом, забрав рюкзак. 

Дальше записей нет, так что как они все попали на парковку, Аканде не знает, но зато прекрасно видит номер машины, в багажник которой омегу закидывают, как мешок с мусором. Он до сих пор без сознания — или спит, скорее, — и ему вряд ли больно, но будет больно потом, когда он очнется.

Сволочи. 

Кто это? Стал бы он платить за такое обращение с собой? 

Стал бы, наверное. На что только не пойдешь ради денег. 

Да и все это так показушно, так явно напрашивается на то, чтобы омегу быстренько нашли, что просто смешно, да еще и крайне глупо.

Нет, Аканде его найдет. И выпорет, чтобы больше такой идиотизм не приходил в его и так пустую голову.

А потом тот омега из туалета снимает шляпу, поднимает голову и смотрит в камеру. Однозначно затем, чтобы его узнали. 

И Аканде… Аканде его узнает.

***

— Эй, ты как? — Лу подбирается к омежке, ничком лежащему на низкой кровати, гладит его по спине, стараясь не задевать вздувшиеся полосы от кнута. 

Идиотский вопрос, конечно. Омежке плохо, он тихонько стонет и плачет, вздрагивает, когда Лу прикасается к нему, всхлипывает, просит: “Не надо”. 

Главное, не думать о том, что с ним делали, но не получается. Его крики до сих пор бьются между висками, а перед глазами стоит распластанное тело, раздвинутые ноги, между которых пристраивается, надрачивая член, очередной мужчина. Не альфа, а обычный человек, и это делает все еще гаже. 

За что, черт возьми? Ну за что? Он всего лишь не хотел, чтобы его продали, как скот или ненужную мебель, он всего лишь просился домой, и за это его изнасиловали и избили. 

Лу садится на пол, обнимает колени и закрывает глаза. Ему в назидание изнасиловали и избили, чтобы не выпендривался и не рассказывал сказки. Остальные омеги здесь молчали, отводили глаза, как будто их это не касалось. Как будто такое совершенно нормально и в чем-то правильно.

Что за дерьмо?.. 

— Ты смешной, омежка, — сказал ему распорядитель, тоже омега, что самое жуткое. — Но ты не первый, кто обещает нам деньги, а сам пытается сбежать. Заткнись, или с тобой сделают то же самое, что с ним. И чем больше ты будешь нести чушь, тем больше мужчин его сегодня трахнет. Им нравится такое, поверь. Узкие задницы, текущие смазкой, — это так приятно. 

Лу заставил себя замолчать, и смотреть тоже заставлял, чтобы что?.. Он не знает, однако отвернуться не получалось, как и зажмуриться, и оказаться где-нибудь не здесь. 

А его за что? Впрочем, пока ничего особо плохого с ним не случилось, если не считать похищения, пары синяков на ребрах, унижения и пощечины. 

По сравнению с омежкой он отделался совсем малой кровью, его хотя бы не насиловали. 

Но вот дальше не случится ничего хорошего. Он не папа и не Джесси, чтобы суметь самостоятельно сбежать или пробиться на свободу. И за ним не придут.

За папой пришел бы отец, и всем бы тут было мало места, а господин Огундиму появится, только если ему пообещают убить Лу у него на глазах. Конечно, есть родители, и его наверняка ищут, но найдут ли? Лу почему-то кажется, что нет. 

Лу чувствует его ярость, чистую и обжигающе горячую — что-то не так на работе? Вряд ли Аканде Огундиму так злится потому, что Лу попал в неприятности. Не стоит на это надеяться, он не интересен этому человеку и должен справиться сам. И омежку забрать с собой, потому что его нельзя оставлять здесь.

Никого из омег нельзя, но остальные хотя бы взрослые, а этому едва ли шестнадцать, он совсем ребенок — как можно так поступать с детьми?

И нет, он не первый такой в жизни Лу, но он никогда не видел сам… процесс, лишь последствия, часто уже немного подправленные.

Сволочи. 

Это все нужно прекратить. Когда Лу выберется, он силой запихнет родителей в самолет и привезет сюда, расскажет им, покажет, чтобы они поняли наконец-то, что Шон не просто так старается изменить эту страну. 

Хотя они не могут не понимать, и у них наверняка есть какие-то причины, чтобы держаться в стороне. Но Лу не станет, нет. Дело за малым: снова оказаться на свободе. 

Он пробовал. Когда Лу открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в темном душном маленьком домике, он попытался встать и выяснить, как он тут оказался. Не получилось даже толком пошевелиться, голова кружилась, тело не слушалось, Лу тошнило, ему ужасно хотелось пить и сдохнуть, но тогда он еще не боялся. У него достаточно денег, чтобы выкупить себя откуда угодно, да и хватило бы одного звонка отцу. 

Но когда к нему пришли и объяснили, что он на аукционе — в качестве лота, — и дали телефон, чтобы позвонить, Лу понял, что не знает ни одного номера. Ни родителей, ни Джесси, ни Ханзо, ни номера горячей линии Overwatch — ни одного вообще, только свой собственный, но на него звонить было бесполезно.

После этого Лу получил по лицу — не сильно, не стоило портить товар — и порцию насмешек вдогонку. Мол, вас таких тут много, но ни один не заплатил, как обещал. 

Потом он попытался сбежать, после того, как его накормили и отвели помыться, и даже успел выбраться за пределы дома с душем, но его поймали, конечно же, и отхлестали по щекам. Как в детстве. 

Здесь все почему-то очень напоминает ему детство, хотя похожего совсем мало. Там он был просто никому не нужен — здесь его относительно берегут, осматривали вон, здоров ли, кровь на анализ брали, волосы расчесали и выдали подушку с одеялом. Значит, торги не сегодня. 

Или сегодня, и Лу должен спать днем? 

Испугался он, когда увидел омежку, растянутого на земле, голого, дрожащего и явно возбужденного. Причем последнее вряд ли по своей воле — от него пахло чем-то искусственным и крайне неприятным, и он просил: “Не надо”. 

Лу хотел ему помочь, но не смог, конечно же. И теперь не может, в домике нет даже воды, чтобы дать ему попить. 

Таким беспомощным Лу не был еще ни разу в жизни, да как-то и не мечтал стать. 

Что делать, он не знает. Как сбежать — тоже, вокруг одна пустыня, в которой Лу не умеет ни ориентироваться, ни выживать. 

Он не знает, кто привез его сюда, где именно это место находится, как его охраняют, — он не знает ничего, но он ведь, черт возьми, музыкант, а не агент Overwatch и не бывший спецназовец. Почему-то Лу кажется, что родителям было бы за него стыдно. За то, какой он беззащитный, несмотря на то, что и его учили драться и стрелять. Но Лу все это искренне не любил и не любит, тренируется слишком мало, и вот теперь, в ситуации, когда все это пригодилось бы, он оказался… слепым котенком. Мило, но совершенно бесполезно.

Дверь распахивается, плюнув Лу в лицо ярким солнечным светом, закрывается, и к тому моменту, когда Лу все же ухитряется проморгаться и снова начинает видеть, в домике уже никого нет. Зато есть поднос, на котором стоит еда и вода. И стандартная аптечка с логотипом Overwatch на белом боку. 

Откуда она здесь? Причем тут Overwatch? Что происходит? 

Впрочем, прямо сейчас это кажется Лу не особо важным. Он может напоить омежку и обработать его раны, а со всем остальным он разберется потом.

Лу подбирается к подносу, тянет его по полу к омежке — поднять не получится: руки, за которые Лу таскали по двору этого… заведения, болят и трясутся до сих пор. Как и затылок после дерганья за волосы, и ноги после того, как их зажали в чем-то похожем на колодки.

Зачем нужно было последнее, Лу не знает, но ему хватило, и он затих. Чтобы не навредить омежке еще больше.

Мысли путаются, голова болит тоже, Лу потряхивает, а кожа чешется под липким потом, и все как-то очень мерзко. 

За ним не придут, а сам он… сам он музыкант. Очень хорошая профессия, если не где-то в жопе мира, в плену хрен пойми кого, в шаге от того, чтобы стать собственностью какого-нибудь богатого придурка. Хотя у придурка, возможно, будет Интернет и телефон, и у Лу получится связаться с семьей. Или придурок окажется нормальным, поверит Лу и вернет его домой. Последнее вряд ли: нормальные люди не покупают себе омег на торгах, как новый ковер. 

Он добирается до омеги, распаковывает аптечку, вытаскивает из нее мягкое дезинфицирующее средство и заживляющий гель. Сильно он не поможет, но хоть что-то. 

Омежку бы в больницу, у него явно температура, он бормочет что-то тихонько, но Лу не знает этого языка. Конечно, можно дать ему жаропонижающее, и витамины какие-нибудь, и, хм, антибиотики? Хотя последнее не надо пока, наверное. Лу и не врач, он ничего не умеет, кроме базовых навыков первой помощи, но и они раньше как-то не пригождались и совсем забылись. 

Где-то очень-очень далеко от него Аканде Огундимо злится и куда-то торопится. Куда его понесло, интересно? 

Думать о нем — больно, а не думать не получается.

Лу вспоминает все сказанные ему этим человеком слова, все его действия, его взгляды, особенно тот последний, в ресторане, морщится, закусывает губу, пытаясь обработать спину омежки и отвлечься. Нихрена не выходит. То есть вздувшиеся багровые полосы он обрабатывает и омежку будит, чтобы напоить его и накормить, а вот мысли об Аканде Огундиму из головы упорно не уходят. 

Они больше никогда не увидятся, это было понятно еще в ресторане, но ведь все же могло быть по-другому. Могло, но увы.

Снова уложив задремавшего омежку, Лу ест, пьет и ложится сам.

Вокруг него — вокруг домика, точнее — довольно шумно, кто-то ходит, что-то едет, порыкивая мотором, кто-то разговаривает. Лу прислушивается, но не понимает ни слова, язык опять незнакомый, хотя временами вроде как мелькают английские фразы. 

Голова становится тяжелой, мысли в ней ворочаются жирными гусеницами, и Лу закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в темноту. 

Его будят прикосновения, вызывающие во всем теле дрожь. 

— Тихо, хороший, тихо, — зовет кто-то, гладит его по груди, выкручивает соски, и Лу стонет. Жалко, жалобно, громко. 

Он не понимает, что с ним происходит, почему его так возбуждают легкие простые прикосновения. Чужие ладони проходятся по животу и бедрами, мягко дрочат член, и Лу выгибается. Пытается — тело не слушается и, кажется, горит, руки не шевелятся, глаза не открываются, в голове плещется мутный густой туман. 

Что-то не так. 

До течки слишком далеко, да и даже во время них Лу никого не хотел настолько. Сейчас ему отчаянно хочется на член или хотя бы на пальцы одного конкретного человека. 

Лу даже зовет — вдруг Аканде где-то рядом, но нет, здесь кто-то другой. 

— Хороший мальчик, — твердит какая-то женщина, оглаживая Лу по ногам. — Давно у нас такого не было, да? 

— Угу, — подтверждает кто-то еще. — Поторопись, он через лот, а ему бы кончить раза два. Не успеешь.

— Все я успею, не впервой. Да и посмотри, какой сладкий, сам хочет.

Не сам — его чем-то опоили. Но когда? Он пытается отползти, но ему не дают, переворачивают на живот, гладят спину и ноги, ставят раком, шлепают по заднице. 

Это все неправильно, и Лу снова пытается куда-нибудь деться.

— Жалко, что нельзя его трахнуть, — смеются рядом. — Ты поторопись, а то я не сдержусь. 

— Не расплатишься потом, за него дадут тысяч пятнадцать, у теб…

Дальше Лу не слышит, потому что в него ныряют чужие пальцы, и это так хорошо, что вызывает слезы. Ему даже удается насадиться поглубже и сжаться вокруг — он не хочет этого, но тело имеет свое мнение, и тело согласно на то, чтобы его трахал неизвестно кто. 

Лу адски стыдно, хоть он и понимает, что ни в чем не виноват. Но он мог бы сопротивляться, хотя бы попробовать, только вместо этого он подставляется так охотно, словно так все и должно быть. 

— Хороший мальчик, — долетает откуда-то издалека. — Сладкий. Смотри, как он кончает, я таких еще не видела. 

— Я подрочу, пожалуй. 

Кончает? Лу не понимает, но, наверное, да, потому что в животе становится горячо, а в заднице пусто. 

— Еще разок, м-м-м? Жалко, его не оставишь нам. Ну какой же миленький. 

Его переворачивают на спину и заставляют раздвинуть ноги, гладят опять — Лу открывает глаза и видит перед собой далекий покачивающийся потолок. Почему-то он завивается в спирали, опускается и поднимается снова, блестит и меркнет, шумит, стонет.

Нет, стонет не потолок, а сам Лу, но это доходит до него с некоторой задержкой. Как и то, что в его заднице опять орудуют чужие пальцы, и кто-то быстро дрочит член. Рук три — одна лежит на груди, поглаживая левый сосок. 

Зачем это все?.. 

Его снова кидает в жар, совсем не похожий на нормальный оргазм, но, судя по удовлетворенному смеху, это был именно он. 

Лу пытается отползти, но его ставят на ноги, придерживают, чтобы не упал, снова гладят. 

— Ну вот и все, солнышко. Теперь ты выглядишь и пахнешь как течный, только что занимавшийся любовью омега. Теперь за тебя дадут больше денег, лапушка. А если ты постараешься и за тебя заплатят больше пятнадцати тысяч, то на следующем аукционе Мози будет с тобой поласковее. Ты же постараешься, да, малыш? А если хорошенько поработаешь над альфой, который тебя купит, то и не будет следующего аукциона.

Ответить он не может. Он вообще ничего не может — что такое ему дали? Он никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном — впрочем, что он вообще знает о наркотиках.

Лу адски хочется пить — и трахаться. Залезть на член, сжаться на нем, двигаться, пока из тела не исчезнет это нечеловеческое, кошмарное желание. От него почти тошнит, задница сокращается вокруг пустоты, зато член почему-то не стоит — почему? Хотя два оргазма, наверное, сделали свое дело.

Лу облизывается — сухой язык дерет губы, — просит пить, и его поят чистой, ужасно вкусной водой, а потом начинают одевать. 

Он не знает, во что, но ткани на теле больше чем один слой, она тяжелая и давит, раздражает кожу, а еще пахнет, невыносимо воняет какими-то пряностями. 

Не чихнуть бы. Хотя на это нет сил.

Лу выводят, наверное, на улицу, бережно поддерживают за талию, не давая упасть, но он все равно падает в адский шум, в чужие голоса, в слишком яркий свет стоящих полукругом факелов. 

Кто-то кричит, так жалобно и страшно, что хочется заткнуть уши, но Лу не может поднять руки.

Зато может до рези в глазах вглядываться в людей, стоящих в полумраке. Они разглядывают его в ответ, голодно и жадно, как уличный бродяга рождественского гуся. Взгляды омерзительно липнут к коже, скрытой под плотной тканью, заставляют сжать ноги, отвернуться, но Лу держат слишком крепко, и ничего не получается.

Он ничего толком не видит, но Аканде выделялся бы ростом, а отец — цветом волос и кожи. Все сливается в сплошное колышущееся людское море, но в нем нет ни одного блондина и ни одного высокого и лысого альфы.

За ним никто не приехал. 

Он никому не нужен.

За ним никто… не приехал.


	5. Глава пятая

Самолет садится в аэропорту Сокото, Аканде вскакивает со своего сиденья раньше, чем отключается значок “Пристегнуть ремни”. У него не так много времени — несчастных три часа, — а еще нужно выйти наружу, забрать машину и одежду, краску, наличку, ну и доехать. 

Дерьмо! 

Аканде надеялся, что омега найдется где-нибудь в Лагосе, но машину, на которой его увезли, удалось проследить до городской черты и немного за ней, по пятому автобану. Смотреть дальше не было времени, а в списке лотов, присланных Сарой, значился лот-сюрприз, свежее белое мясо.

Белым омегу можно назвать только очень относительно, особенно если не сравнивать с Аканде. Но его слышно где-то далеко на севере, и на севере же проводят аукционы, почти в Сахаре.

Он так злится, что не слышит больше омегу, но все равно понимает, что тот спит и видит какие-то странные сны. Не то страшные, не то доставляющие удовольствие — толком ничего не разобрать, ну да это никому и не нужно.

Самолет слишком медленно добирается до рукава, Аканде отмахивается от выговаривающей ему что-то стюардессы, первым кидается в коридор, пролетает паспортный контроль, торопится мимо ленты выдачи багажа к выходу, туда, где его ждут его сотрудники.

Глава филиала “Огундиму технолоджик” в Сокото явно не рад любимому начальству, но изо всех сил пытается это скрыть. Улыбается подобострастно, протягивая Аканде сумку и ключи от машины. Стоит вернуться сюда с проверкой. Аканде, конечно, не самый любезный человек в этой стране, но такая реакция напрягает. 

Он кивает вместо спасибо, забирает сумку и смотрит на часы. Шесть вечера. Аукцион начинается в восемь, через час после заката. У Аканде есть два часа на то, чтобы переодеться, доехать и размалеваться. Но последние два пункта можно выполнить и на территории аукциона: не стоит мотаться по стране в том виде, в каком обычно ходят на совсем нелегальное, пусть и традиционное мероприятие. 

Было бы неплохо проверить, что не так в филиале, но это никуда не убежит. Можно позвонить Саре, пусть она займется подготовкой и пришлет аудиторов прямо завтра с утра.

— Вы точно не хотите взять кого-нибудь с собой? — в пятый раз спрашивает Бокаро Обайе.

— Точно не хочу, — рявкает в ответ Аканде.

Омеге хватит тех, кто будет пялиться на него весь аукцион, не нужно волочь с собой людей. Ему наверняка будет стыдно, не стоит еще больше увеличивать… отрицательные эмоции. 

Он до сих пор спит, и спит все время, пока Аканде добирается до места, пока паркуется, платит взнос за участие, снимает с себя костюм и натягивает свободные белые штаны, широкий красный пояс и украшенные металлом сапоги. Видок выдающийся, конечно, но в другом здесь появляться не стоит, да и в принципе это почти единственное правило таких аукционов. Максимально дикий — простите, традиционный — внешний вид, потому что и аукцион тоже традиционный, а не какое-нибудь там нововведение. Так говорили, когда в пятидесятых проводились первые, так говорят и сейчас, но вряд ли кто-то искал настоящие корни этой традиции. 

Аканде наносит краску на тело: три горизонтальные полосы и три точки на плечо, еще три точки на середину предплечья, а над ними опять три горизонтальные полосы, перечеркнутые вертикальной. Лицу достается тоже: одна полоса от уха до уха через переносицу, по две по вискам до глаза, мазки краски на подбородке от нижней челюсти ко рту. 

На середине плеча Аканде застегивает браслет с рогами, смотрится в зеркало, проверяя, все ли правильно, и вдруг думает, что омега его испугается. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь видел вот так одетых и размалеванных людей, он же кто там, музыкант? Приличный американский мальчик, выросший в приличной семье, отец наверняка пахал на двух работах, обеспечивая ее, а маленький хрупкий омега либо сидел дома с детьми, либо, что вероятнее, мотался по курсам-семинарам-магазинам. Где бы омега мог встретить кого-нибудь, кто выглядел бы как Аканде сейчас? 

Пугать его не хочется как-то иррационально. Омега доставил Аканде кучу неприятностей, конечно, но аукцион скорее всего окажется достаточным искуплением за все разом. Даже несмотря на то, что омега, скорее всего, оказался здесь по собственному желанию. 

Было бы неплохо его выпороть, но это Аканде оставит родителям: в его мыслях порка почему-то больше похожа на ласку и прелюдию к горячему жесткому сексу. Омега вздрагивает от каждого шлепка, тихонько стонет, кусая губы, ерзает по коленям Аканде, потираясь о них стоящим членом, а от покрасневших ягодиц к ладони тянутся вязкие ниточки смазки. 

Аканде трясет головой, отгоняя от себя эти совершенно неуместные видения, понижает чувствительность руки и выходит на улицу. Пора, если он не хочет пропустить омегу. Свежее мясо вряд ли продадут первым, но поторопиться все же стоит.

Вокруг слишком много альф — это первое, что Аканде замечает снаружи. Воздух буквально сочится тестостероном и отчаянно воняет алкоголем. 

И то и другое омерзительно, особенно если учесть, зачем эти альфы здесь собрались. 

Они даже не альфы, а какое-то недоразумение: сильные и умные существа покупают себе кого-то для секса. Причем вряд ли для секса к взаимному удовольствию, а, скорее, для изнасилований. 

Аканде презирает насильников любого вида и никогда не поехал бы сюда, если бы не дурной омега. 

Вот так правильно: на него логичнее злиться, ярость позволяет не слышать его. Ну а то, что в ней присутствуют отчетливые нотки ненависти к каждому, кто сегодня посмотрит на омегу… на это можно не обращать внимания.

Аканде проходит мимо домиков, в которых альфы будут насиловать свои покупки, мимо большого дома, в котором, наверное, держат омег до торгов, выходит к полукругу альф, стоящих перед помостом, и замирает в тени, чтобы его не было видно. 

Конечно, если за омегу придется драться, Аканде узнают, но лучше отложить этот момент на попозже.

А ведь еще где-то поблизости должен быть Симон, на которого омега как-то умудрился выйти, и его альфа — эти двое наверняка хотят получить с Аканде деньги, которые не достались им в тот раз. Придурки. 

В этот раз не достанутся точно так же.

Первый лот Аканде пропускает — это не его омега однозначно, слишком высокий, слишком полный. 

Второй тоже не то, как и третий, и все последующие. 

Вокруг Аканде царит хаос. Альфы торгуются за омег, как за скот, как за тунца на рыбном аукционе, несколько боев встречают криками и свистом, омег сталкивают с помоста на руки новому хозяину, и некоторых из них раскладывают на песке рядом с людьми. Не людьми. 

Омерзительными скотами и ничем другим больше. 

— Следующий лот! — объявляет распорядитель. 

Гонг разливает протяжный гул над примолкшей толпой — откуда-то слева доносятся еле слышные, но явно полные боли и отчаяния стоны. 

Все эти люди — не проблемы Аканде, он здесь для того, чтобы вытащить омегу из дерьма, в которое тот умудрился вляпаться, и ведь наверняка же самостоятельно.

Неплохой план — был бы, если бы на месте Аканде находился кто-нибудь, кого омега интересовал бы. А так Аканде заберет его с собой, посадит на свой самолет, приказав охране сдать омегу на руки родителям, и забудет о нем навсегда.

Вопрос в том, что он будет делать, если омега не здесь? 

Он ждет нового лота, всматривается в помост и выдыхает облегченно, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Здесь, больше никуда не придется ехать. 

— Свеженький омежка, — радостно сообщает распределитель. — Умеет петь и играть на нескольких музыкальных инструментах. Танцевать и рассказывать забавные истории. Не девственник, но здоров и молод. Начальная цена — тысяча долларов. 

Омегу толкают ближе к краю помоста, дергают за волосы, заставляя выпрямиться. Он явно не в себе. Даже с такого расстояния Аканде видит, какой мутный и стеклянный у него взгляд, заметно, что он еле стоит и пошатывается. И еще — омега боится. Боится настолько, что просто перестал соображать, где он и что с ним делают. 

Рядом с Аканде поднимает руку какой-то пожилой альфа. 

— Тысяча пятьсот, — заявляет он и самодовольно улыбается. 

— Тысяча пятьсот — раз! 

Помощник распорядителя стягивает с омеги покрывало, открывая взглядам блестящую от масел кожу и полунапряженный член перед безволосым лобком. Омега заторможенно моргает и дергает рукой, чтобы прикрыться, но ему не дают. Распорядитель наклоняется, гладит его по груди, сжимает и выкручивает соски, пока омега не приоткрывает рот и не откидывает голову назад.

Аканде стискивает кулаки, с трудом заставляя себя стоять на месте: видеть, как чужие руки касаются омеги, невыносимо и бесит так, что Аканде готов убить каждого, кто находится с ним рядом. Кто сейчас смотрит на его стройное ладное тело, кто представляет себе, как сладко его было бы трахать. Кто торгуется, брызгая слюной и исходя на дерьмо от похоти.

— Две тысячи! 

— Две тысячи — раз!

— Три! 

Аканде скалится, когда помощник распорядителя добирается до члена омеги и быстро дрочит его, заставляя напрячься полностью. Легко, через ткань, мнет яйца, гладит бедра, и омега переступает на месте, чуть раздвинув ноги.

Ему стыдно, страшно и хочется умереть прямо там, но он может только слушаться чужого шепота, льющегося в уши. Голос хвалит его, уговаривает, но омеге все равно хочется быть не здесь. 

От нечеловеческого звериного бешенства Аканде некуда деться — он не имеет права бросаться на каждого, кто тут есть, просто потому что его убьют, а омегу это не спасет. Его нужно спасти, нужно спрятать и заставить забыть все то, что сейчас происходит, и для этого Аканде должен быть спокоен и жив.

— Пять тысяч!

До стандартных десяти они и близко не добрались, так что Аканде пока заставляет себя молчать. Пусть торгуются, он подождет и разом перебьет все их ставки.

Еще немного.

Потерпи еще немного. 

Совсем чуть-чуть. Пожалуйста.

— Шесть тысяч!

Омегу заставляют развернуться и чуть наклониться, демонстрируя всем желающим задницу и сильную смуглую спину. Помощник распорядителя оглаживает ягодицы омеги, разводит их в стороны, но под тканью ничего не разглядишь — им всем повезло, что разглядеть ничего невозможно. 

— Семь тысяч! Какой сладкий мальчик!

То же самое они говорили про довольно потасканного омегу лотом раньше. С другой стороны, для многих тут такой аукцион — первый, в омегах они не разбираются и мечтают поиметь себе на член любого. Причем не соблазнить, а купить себе живое существо, сжечь все его документы, насиловать потом сколько душе — хотя причем здесь душа? — угодно, пока омега не сдохнет или не надоест. Надоевшего продают, отбивая потраченные на него деньги. 

Раньше Аканде это никак не волновало. Такие аукционы были частью местных традиций, корнями уходящих в глубокое прошлое. Сам он ни в чем подобном не участвовал и никогда особо не интересовался, как, собственно, должны ощущать себя омеги.

Теперь он знает, что это страшно, унизительно и стыдно.

И это нужно прекратить.

Он вернется домой и поговорит в Шоном Майстером о том, как ему помочь. Деньгами проще всего, но у Аканде есть люди. Те, кто охраняет его заводы, например. Среди них достаточно неплохих боевиков. И — на следующем аукционе он может просто выкупить всех омег и сдать их Шону Майстеру.

Неплохой вариант.

Омегу снова разворачивают лицом к толпе — покрытым потом и с красным лицом. 

Еще чуть-чуть.

— Одиннадцать тысяч!

Свежее мясо всегда дороже, на свежее мясо всегда высокий спрос. Омега находится в шаге от обморока, и Аканде, наплевав на то, что хотел ждать, поднимает руку: 

— Двадцать две. 

Вокруг наступает такая тишина, словно всех разом выключили. Омега поднимает голову, всматривается в Аканде, узнает его и бледнеет. Пугается куда больше, чем боялся до этого, пытается шарахнуться назад, но его держат за волосы и плечи. 

Альфа, цену которого Аканде перебил, разворачивается к нему и склоняет голову к плечу. 

— Уравниваю. 

Значит, будет бой. Ну что же, кулаки у Аканде чешутся с первой минуты здесь, и он кивает, сладко улыбается и шагает в круг. 

Омега смотрит на него не отрываясь — Аканде не видит его, но чувствует его полный ужаса взгляд. И удивляется тому, чего омега боится: того, что Аканде погибнет. 

Он странный. 

Можно было бы поднимать цену дальше — Аканде совсем не ограничен в деньгах, — но ему хочется подраться. Разбить наглую морду соперника в фарш, умыться в его крови, показать, кто здесь главный и самый сильный. 

— Двадцать две тысячи — раз, — объявляется распорядитель. В его голосе явно слышен смех. — Двадцать две тысячи — два. Двадцать две тысячи — три. Бой! 

Соперник — сопляк на самом деле — разминает шею и плечи, пригибается, рычит, играя мышцами. Красуется и выделывается. Аканде стоит, где стоял, и наблюдает за этими плясками. За тем, как соперник подкрадывается к нему, как он скалится и как плавно он двигается. 

Он молод и силен и явно ни разу не проигрывал в бою, но сейчас его это не спасет.

Аканде отвлекается от него на секунду, смотрит омеге в глаза и мысленно обещает ему, что все будет хорошо. Омега облизывается, часто моргает и пытается что-то сказать, но не нужно. Аканде и так знает, что его соперник думает, будто его не видят, и подбирается сбоку, чтобы ударить в висок.

Сопляк и есть. Аканде поворачивается к нему, замахивается и бьет сразу в ухмыляющуюся хищную рожу. Под кулаком сладко хрустит сломанный хрящ, альфу относит в шарахнувшуюся в стороны толпу, он нелепо взмахивает руками, падает и больше не встает. 

Туда ему и дорога. Аканде уверен, что не убил его: он умеет рассчитывать силу. А даже если и убил, то и черт с ним. 

Он идет к помосту, игнорируя зарождающееся вокруг недовольное ворчание, стаскивает омегу вниз и закидывает на плечо: 

— Он пойдет со мной.

Распорядитель хмурится: 

— Но сначала заплати. 

— Я заплачу. Деньги в машине. И он пойдет со мной.

Омега замирает на нем, вцепившись в пояс, мелко дрожит и тихонько всхлипывает — еле слышно, но тем не менее. 

Такое против правил: сначала деньги, потом лот. Но Аканде не может оставить его тут лишнюю секунду. Распорядитель рассматривает его — и узнает: это прекрасно видно по плеснувшему в глазах изумлению. Кивает, поднимается, объявляет паузу и спускается со своего места вниз.

— Пойдем, — командует он Аканде.

Тот послушно двигается следом, за задницу придерживая омегу на себе. За мокрую от смазки задницу. 

Выдрать его, что ли, в качестве компенсации себе? Или хрен с ним, лучше не трогать его лишний раз. Омега тихонько стонет, когда Аканде сжимает ладонь, и касается губами его спины. Случайно, скорее всего. 

Они отходят от площадки, добираются до стоянки, Аканде ссаживает омегу на капот, на который тот мгновенно укладывается, обессиленно прикрыв глаза, открывает дверь, вытаскивает сумку и из нее деньги. Двадцать две тысячи долларов. За человека. За живое существо. Охренеть. 

Потом, подумав, добавляет еще пару тысяч сверху и просит: 

— Мне нужен один из местных домиков. Желательно в отдалении. 

Вообще, он хотел уехать сразу же после того, как расплатится, но находиться в одной машине с омегой, который мечтает о том, чтобы его трахнули, — это испытание даже для его закаленных нервов. Так что нет, сейчас они отправятся в домик, в котором омега будет дрочить или трахать сам себя пальцами, кончит, заснет и только после этого они уберутся отсюда. 

Почему-то от мыслей о том, как омега выгнется на кровати, закусив губу и зажмурившись, одной рукой схватив себя за член, а пальцы другой вставив в истекающую смазкой задницу, Аканде становится жарко.

Омега вздрагивает, смотрит на него мутным взглядом и пробует сесть. 

Распорядитель хмыкает, оглядев по очереди их обоих, и кивает:

— Вас проводят. Постарайтесь громко не орать, здесь слишком много тех, кто не отказался бы от этой дырки. Не хочешь драться опять — заткни его. 

Как же это мерзко. Но он прав, и Аканде кивает тоже: 

— Хорошо. 

Омега снова закрывает глаза и почему-то пытается прикрыться. Ничего у него не получается, у него дрожат руки, и вместо того, чтобы спрятать член, он задевает сам себя по головке и стонет, конвульсивно дернувшись.

Чем его опоили? Наркотиков, вызывающих подобное, достаточно много, и не все они безвредные. С другой стороны, аукционеры не стали бы портить лоты, так что все с ним будет хорошо. 

Распорядитель убирается, Аканде зачем-то гладит омегу по голове, приминая перехваченные несколькими простыми заколками волосы, а омега жмется к его ладони, жмурится, кусает губы.

Ему плохо — точнее, хорошо, но крайне стыдно и все еще страшно. 

— Не бойся, — говорит ему Аканде. — Никто не причинит тебе вреда. Все закончилось, мы скоро уедем, ты отправишься к семье, и никто больше тебя не обидит. 

Возможно, омега ответил бы что-нибудь, но не успевает. 

— Пойдемте, — зовет их появившийся рядом молодой мужчина. Обычный совершенно, не альфа. — Я провожу вас в домик.

Аканде в очередной раз кивает, подхватывает омегу на руки и идет за мужчиной следом, стараясь не слишком часто дышать.

Он ведь не железный, и ему сложно держать себя в руках, когда рядом находится кто-то, кто хочет настолько. Но он не имеет права с ним спать, иначе избавиться от него не получится никогда. 

В конце концов, Аканде приехал сюда не из-за него, а потому что Ханзо Шимада просил спасти родственника. И все. Никаких больше мотивов. 

Омега обнимает его за шею и утыкается в нее лбом. Он тяжело и мелко дышит, он дрожит, он горячий и мокрый, он готов на все — и он ничего не хочет. 

Откуда Аканде это знает, он не задумывается, просто знает и все. Омеге стыдно за искусственное возбуждение, стыдно, что его видят таким, стыдно за то, что его тянет умолять трахнуть его. Никто и не согласится — и за это ему стыдно тоже. 

Аканде закрывает за собой дверь в домик, сгружает омегу на кровать и отходит в сторону. Теперь ему стоит выйти, предварительно посоветовав омеге самоудовлетвориться, но он не может. 

Потому что смотреть на него, свернувшегося клубком и дрожащего, и хорошо, и отвратительно одновременно.

Хорошо, потому что он обалденно пахнет, несмотря на то, что его запах перебивает запах масел с кожи. И потому что он знает: омега хочет его, прямо сейчас. Как никого и никогда не хотел.

Отвратительно, потому что желание это вызвано наркотиком, и потом, когда все закончится, и Аканде, и омега об этом пожалеют. 

Омега прячет в ладонях лицо, выдыхает: 

— Спасибо, — и начинает подниматься. 

Аканде наблюдает за его неловкими движениями с некоторым удивлением. Ему казалось, что омега забьет на все, сдерет с себя тряпки и кинется дрочить, но нет. Он встает, делает, покачиваясь, один шаг и оглядывается, словно ищет что-то. 

— Куда ты собрался? — интересуется Аканде и очень удивляется ответу. 

— В душ. Мне нужно… Нужно… 

Омега краснеет до багрового, жмурится до слез и жалко всхлипывает. 

— Тут нет никакого душа, — сообщает ему Аканде. — Только раковина вон в углу. Все более крупное в другом доме, но я не ручаюсь за твою безопасность, если ты сунешься на улицу. Нет, если ты хочешь, чтобы половина местных альф драла тебя по очереди прямо на земле, то вперед. 

На него никогда и никто не смотрел с таким отчаянием, и надо хотя бы выйти, оставив омегу одного, но вместо этого Аканде шагает к нему, тянет его на постель и усаживает на себя. 

Теперь к отчаянию прибавляется ужас — и омега нечеловечески обалденно пахнет собой, темным шоколадом, черносливом и кофе. Почему-то это — то, что он так пахнет, — заставляет Аканде делать глупости. 

— Тихо, — говорит он. — Я только помогу. Я хочу убраться отсюда как можно быстрее, но я не выдержу с таким тобой в одной машине. Никаких последствий, ничего такого. Только помощь.

Омега пытается оттолкнуть его, но почему-то обнимает за шею, расслабляется, позволяя раздеть себя, утыкается лицом в плечо, прижимается членом к животу, стискивает коленями бедра. 

У него стоит — и у Аканде стоит так, что членом можно забивать гвозди, но это логично. Сложно не возбудиться, когда рядом находится на все готовое, истекающее смазкой тело. А вот держать себя в руках он обязан, иначе омега поселится у него дома и никогда от него уже не избавишься.

По-хорошему, его стоит быстренько трахнуть пальцами разок, одеть во что-нибудь и идти в машину. Это займет ну минуты три, если учесть, как он течет.

Вместо этого Аканде гладит его влажную спину, ведет ладонями по бедрам к коленям и обратно к заднице. Хлопает по левой ягодице — омега хрипло всхлипывает и вздрагивает, — снова гладит спину и тянет его за волосы назад, заставляя откинуться. 

Омега держится за его плечи, но это совершенно не мешает Аканде гладить теперь его поджимающийся живот и осторожно пощипывать и так твердые соски, вызывая жалкие всхлипы. 

Так хорошо — правда, омеге не очень. Ему слишком мало, и ему стыдно. Что делать со второй проблемой, Аканде не знает, а первая решается очень легко. Нужно всего лишь снова прижать его к себе и нырнуть пальцами в мокрую, раскрытую дырку.

Стон, которым омега его за это благодарит, отдается в теле Аканде звоном. Внутри омеги узко и горячо, он сжимается вокруг пальцев Аканде, ерзает, приподнимает задницу, потираясь членом о живот. Плачет, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

Почему он плачет?.. 

И это все нужно заканчивать, потому что в заднице омеги должны быть не пальцы, а член, но нельзя. Нельзя, иначе его придется оставить себе, и вот этого Аканде не хочет. 

Он хочет ускориться, но почему-то через пару движений опять замедляется, неторопливо погружая пальцы в омегу, проворачивая их и вынимая снова. Раз за разом, слушая его стоны и чувствуя его дрожь. Отчаянно пытаясь не завалить омегу на кровать и не выдрать так, чтобы тот потом не смог свести ноги.

Получается — пока получается, но Аканде знает, что он находится опасно близко к тому моменту, когда его перестанет волновать вообще все. Его и самого трясет, ему жарко, и каждое прикосновение омеги, каждый изданный им звук, от хрипа до вскрика, вызывает внутри что-то похожее на взрывы. 

Омега жмется к нему, одновременно приподнимая задницу навстречу пальцам, а потом вдруг обнимает одной рукой за шею и ныряет второй вниз, между телами.

Дрочить себе? Да, наконец-то, он кончит, и его можно будет снять с себя и подрочить тоже, но нет. Омега пробирается ладонью Аканде в штаны, вытаскивает член, прихватив чуть ниже головки, касается ее, совсем легко и будто бы нечаянно, но этого хватает.

Аканде вздрагивает и наклоняется вперед, зажимая омегу между своей грудью и бедрами, втискивает его в себя, пробирается языком в почему-то оказавшийся перед губами рот, вылизывает его, всем собой улавливая чужую дрожь. И кончает, мучительно долго и мучительно хорошо. 

Обнявшему ему ногами омеге тоже отлично, он откидывает голову назад, Аканде в ладонь, всхлипывает и сжимается на пальцах, содрогается всем телом раз, другой, третий — сперма достреливает Аканде до подбородка, мешаясь с его собственной. 

Омега открывает глаза, смотрит Аканде в лицо и закрывает их снова, мгновенно отрубившись. 

Это странно. Все вместе, все, что сейчас случилось — странно, и Аканде выпрямляется, удерживая омегу на себе, разглядывает его, покрытого спермой и потом, спящего, расслабленного. И чувствует что-то больше всего напоминающее нежность. Он убирает с лица омеги волосы, гладит его по щеке и по груди и мотает головой.

Нужно вытереться, обтереть омегу и убираться отсюда подальше. Прямо сейчас, но вместо этого Аканде смотрит на ранки на щеке омеги — почему-то раньше он их не замечал, — на синяк на его ребрах и мелкие синяки на бедрах, словно его неудачно и слишком сильно стискивали пальцами. Смотрит на приоткрытые губы и дергающиеся под веками белки, на растрепавшиеся волосы — и не знает куда деться от щемящей, колючей нежности. 

Омегу хочется обнять, спрятать от всего мира, защитить, сказать ему, что теперь все будет хорошо, — и Аканде осторожно укладывает его на постель. Омега тихонько всхлипывает, сворачивается клубочком, явно мерзнет, но прежде чем укрыть, Аканде обтирает его мокрым, а потом и сухим полотенцем. Он ложится рядом, подтягивает омегу к себе, греет в ладонях ледяные ладони, потом ступни, приглаживает и заплетает в кривое подобие косы растрепавшиеся волосы, обрабатывает ранки под скулой заживляющим гелем, найденным в местной аптечке, а потом заворачивает омегу в покрывало, берет на руки и выходит на улицу.

Нужно уехать отсюда, пока он спит, чтобы не встречаться снова с местными. Добраться до какого-нибудь отеля, нормально вымыться и переодеться, поесть, а дальше…

Дальше что-нибудь будет, правда, Аканде не знает что. 

Как и что с омегой теперь делать.


	6. Глава шестая

Ему снится что-то хорошее: теплые руки, греющие ступни и ладони, губы, ласково коснувшиеся виска, легкое покачивание, как на яхте — или у кого-то на руках. Наверное, Лу опять заболел и уснул на диване, а ночью родители нашли его и несут в спальню. Так часто было в детстве, да и потом тоже случалось. 

— Папа? — сонно зовет Лу. 

До этого ему снилась такая дичь, что хоть пиши роман, ну если бы Лу такое умел, конечно. А вот рассказать он может, да и музыка свербит в солнечном сплетении. Пока ничего определенного, но если сосредоточиться, то получилось бы услышать первые ноты. 

И придумается же такое! Из-за рассказов Шона: самому Лу в жизни не хватило бы фантазии выдумать похищение, то, чем его опоили, аукцион и торжественное спасение суровым альфой. То, что случилось потом, как раз более или менее нормально, ему, бывало, снилась и более откровенная порнуха. 

Но вообще все вместе это напоминает классический, не очень качественный любовный роман, вроде тех, которые они всеми омегами семьи страшно презирали — и все равно нет-нет да читали.

Потянувшись и заурчав, Лу фыркает, смеется и зовет снова: 

— Пап? Ты не представляешь, что мне снилось!

Никто не отзывается, и Лу открывает глаза, видит перед собой спинку машинного сиденья, черную и совершенно незнакомую. А в машине пахнет кофе, корицей и гвоздикой.

Не приснилось, значит. 

Ласковое, уютное тепло, в котором Лу нежился до этого, оказывается жестким покрывалом, в которое он завернут, под щекой обнаруживается небрежно свернутый пиджак, а перед спинкой водительского сиденья маячит бритый налысо затылок.

— Доброе утро, омега, — сообщает его обладатель. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Нормально? — удивляется Лу. — Доброе утро.

Он не ожидал от Аканде Огундиму таких вопросов.

Хотя после того, что Лу, увы, не приснилось, его можно называть по имени, наверное. Или лучше не пробовать? Черт его знает, как этот человек отреагирует на такое. Но если вспомнить его помощь… Главное, не вспоминать все остальное, но вот это не получается. Волнами накатывает адский, непереносимый совершенно стыд, и Лу зарывается лицом в пиджак, чтобы спрятать горящие щеки. 

Правда, это не должно особо помочь, потому что, по идее, Аканде его чувствует, но… кто его разберет, чувствует ли на самом деле, а деться от себя Лу все равно некуда. От собственной беспомощности, от мыслей о том, что он ничего вообще не попытался сделать, чтобы защититься или убежать, чтобы помочь тому омежке — да и всем остальным, — чтобы не кончать потом в чужих отвратительных руках. 

Чтобы его не продали как вещь, пусть за цену, в шесть раз превышающую изначальную. 

Он всегда был самым слабым в семье, если не считать сестер, но те просто еще маленькие. И ему никогда не хотелось уметь то, что умеют родители и Джесси. Зачем разбивать руки грушей, когда ими куда лучше играть на пианино или писать на нотных листах? 

Да его и не гоняли особо никогда, спортзал, понятно, был обязательным для всех, а остальное сильно по желанию. Так что Лу может дать кому-нибудь в нос один раз и сбежать, но на этом все. Он никогда не думал, что подобное ему пригодится, а когда все же пригодилось, ничего не сумел.

От стыда и унижения его даже тошнит, он грязный, в волосах масло, и на коже тоже, остатки спермы неприятно стягивают живот, задницу печет, да и болит она тоже — и это все только физически.

Лу очень надо, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он ни в чем не виноват, хоть он и понимает, что это не так. 

— Ну так что? — ласково интересуется Аканде. Правда, в этой ласке очень четко слышится насмешка. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Хреново, — сознается Лу из его пиджака. Поднять голову и посмотреть Аканде в лицо все равно не получается. — Тошнит, кое-что болит и… 

— Кое-что — это задница? 

Аканде уточняет это так, словно не имеет к этой боли никакого отношения, но ведь он имеет же. Сам предложил, хотя его помощь была последним, чего Лу хотел. То есть он хотел этого человека, своего альфу, но, черт возьми, не так. Не под наркотиками, не после того, как его мысленно трахнула половина альф, присутствовавших на аукционе. Особым романтиком Лу никогда не был, но со своим альфой ему мечталось о чем-то более необычном, чем просто секс. Хотя куда уж необычнее. 

— Именно она. 

Лу садится, охнув от целого сонма крайне неприятных ощущений, плеснувших в теле. 

— Ожидаемо. — Аканде пожимает плечами. — Или ты надеялся на что-то другое, омега?

Что ответить на это, Лу не знает, потому что он ничего подобного не ждал, в страшных снах не наблюдал и как-то не думал, что когда-нибудь попадет в такую ситуацию. Да и вообще, он не понимает, почему Аканде задает ему такие вопросы.

Спросить, к чему все это, он не успевает, потому что получает вполне развернутое объяснение: 

— Сколько ты заплатил тем, кто тебя “похитил”, и за сколько они должны были выкупить тебя, если бы я не появился? План, скажу прямо, паршивый. Я-то приехал, но это ничего не меняет, омега. Самое позднее послезавтра утром ты вернешься к родителям, и я искреннее надеюсь, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Никогда, ты меня понял? 

Лу ошалело моргает, забыв на секунду, как ему плохо, и кивает. Сказать потому что нечего. 

— Ну вот и прекрасно. — Аканде улыбается, это видно в зеркале заднего вида. Сжимает руль, не отводит взгляда от дороги, да и в общем ведет себя так, словно Лу что-то крайне отвратительное. Что-то, чье присутствие нужно перетерпеть, стиснув от омерзения зубы и дыша через раз. 

Он и чувствуется так же, но ведь вряд ли кто-то еще заворачивал Лу в покрывало и подкладывал ему под голову пиджак. И он ведь приехал за Лу, именно он.

— Ты мог просто оставить меня там, — говорит Лу, чтобы не молчать. В тишине слишком мерзко, хотя и разговоры они ведут, прямо скажем, не особо приятные. 

— Мог, — соглашается Аканде. — Но Ханзо Шимада попросил тебя спасти, а я редко отказываюсь от того, что может принести пользу моей компании и деньги мне. Или тебя не надо было спасать, и это был не только способ привлечь меня, но и такой своеобразный пиар? Что-то, что превратило бы тебя из задрипанного музыканта в знаменитость, пусть и таким мерзким образом? Ты, вроде как пострадавший от местных традиций, и плевать, что там были омеги, для которых это не игра, а жизнь? 

Это даже не свинство, это что-то не поддающееся описанию, и Лу ничем не заслужил таких слов в свой адрес. Тем более от своего альфы. Он же ничего не сделал, чтобы о нем так думали. Обида смывает мысли о том, что кто-то записал аукцион на камеру, и все, что Лу потом останется, — это переселиться куда-нибудь, где нет Интернета, и преподавать там музыку.

Потому что такое не прощают, и он никогда никому не докажет, что продавался на тех торгах не по своей воле. Он собственному альфе не может это доказать, хотя Аканде ведь должен был почувствовать, насколько все это было унизительно и страшно. 

И дело не в том, что Лу волнует чужое мнение. Просто попади куда-нибудь видео с ним на помосте, ему банально не дадут выйти не то что на сцену, а из дома. 

Карьеры Лу не жалко, зато жалко родителей, которых в это затянет, и Джесси, которому никак нельзя волноваться, и сестер, которым достанется только за то, что они его сестры. 

Такое простили бы женщине, или мужчине, или альфе, но не омеге. И тем более не сыну его родителей, которые до сих пор для многих как кость в горле. 

— ...не надейся, омега, камеры там запрещены, и за тем, чтобы у альф и работников не было с собой ничего, чем можно делать фото или видео, следят очень строго. Несколько лет назад тому, кто умудрился протащить с собой смартфон, сломали обе руки. И тому, что пропустил его при поиске. Так что тебе придется искать другие способы добиться славы. 

Облегчение смывает и стыд, и обиду, но ненадолго. 

Потому что Аканде смотрит на Лу через зеркало заднего вида и усмехается, мерзко, презрительно и как-то унизительно понимающе. Словно видит Лу насквозь.

Вот только видит он совсем не то, что есть, но изменить это Лу не в состоянии. Ему не хватает сил сопротивляться чужому давящему мнению — мнению его альфы… 

Его презрению, его брезгливости, его убежденности в том, что Лу по определению виноват во всех возможных и невозможных грехах. И пытаться переубедить его… бесполезно. Точно так же, как когда Лу, тогда еще совершенно безымянный, не смог убедить маму в том, что он не хуже остальных ее детей и тоже хочет хоть немного ласки. Хоть чуть-чуть, хоть полсказки перед сном, хотя бы взгляд, в котором есть что-то кроме брезгливого недоумения. 

Ее муж — назвать его отцом или папой у Лу не получается даже мысленно — просто не обращал на него внимания, обходил по широкой дуге, если Лу попадался ему на пути, смотрел мимо, если не смотреть не получалось. 

Аканде Огундиму как-то умудряется и презирать его, и брезгливо игнорировать, но если мнение биологических родителей перестало интересовать Лу, когда появились настоящие, то как спрятаться от альфы и защититься от него, он не знает. 

Так что Лу закрывает глаза, закутывается в покрывало поплотнее и прижимается виском к стеклу, только бы больше не видеть, как Аканде Огундиму на него смотрит. 

Почему его это вообще так задевает? Лу никогда не был особо чувствителен к чужому мнению, а семья довольно быстро убедила его в том, что он хороший, умный и так далее.

Да и обвинения Аканде местами откровенно смешны, но обидно все равно так, словно Лу радостно наплевали в душу, вылили в нее литры грязи, потоптались и, посвистывая, ушли в закат. Под какую-нибудь торжественную музыку. 

Он даже пытается подобрать что-нибудь подходящее, но никак не получается. Все, что приходит Лу в голову, не достаточно пафосно для такого момента. 

Кроме того Аканде ведет себя нелогично. 

В Японии он сбежал так быстро, что Лу не успел понять, что происходит, но потом пришел, чтобы все объяснить. Пусть объяснить крайне неприятную вещь, но ведь пришел же, да еще и первым делом спросил, почему Лу ходит по ночам один, — беспокоился? 

На приеме в Overwatch он сначала принес Лу воды, потом чуть не поцеловал, и только потом уже наговорил гадостей. Что это было, Лу не понимает совсем.

На приеме в посольстве он полез спасать Лу от этого — как его там — с дурной сестрицей. Сам полез, никто его не звал, да и не нужно было, Лу справился бы — помогал? 

В ювелирном купил то чертово украшение и предложил его вернуть, чтобы расплатиться за подарки для омег, — заботился?

В ресторане… Ладно, там не было ничего такого. Разве что Аканде все же вышел на улицу после того, как Лу сбежал. Ни слова не сказал, но зыркнул так, что страшно стало, и вернулся обратно.

Ну и последнее, самое нелогичное — он приехал на аукцион сам. Не послал кого-нибудь из своих людей, не дал Ханзо, или отцу, или там Алексу координаты торгов, не махнул рукой на ненужного ему омегу, а приехал сам. И нес потом подальше от помоста, потому что Лу мечтал оказаться где угодно, но только не там — он ведь почувствовал это, правда? Помогал потом в домике, пусть Лу и не хотелось так, но без его помощи вышло бы куда хуже. Завернул вот еще в покрывало, сунул под голову пиджак, спрашивает, как Лу себя чувствует.

Человек, которому он на самом деле не был бы нужен, не делал бы ничего подобного, но почему Аканде ведет себя так и говорит такое, словно Лу лично сделал ему кучу гадостей?

Это все крайне нелогично и странно, но Лу все же пытается найти причину. Хотя бы для того, чтобы отвлечься от боли, заполняющей пространство за глазами, и волнами накатывающей тошноты. 

Возможно, Аканде защищает его так от чего-то? Прогнать от себя, потому что рядом с ним опасно? 

Не самый невероятный вариант, в него вписываются и внезапная забота, и презрение тоже, как способ убедить глупого омегу держать подальше и от Нигерии, и от Аканде. 

Еще вероятнее то, что ему жалко тратить на Лу деньги. Это несколько не соответствует концепту истинной пары, однако тоже возможно. Но ведь у Лу достаточно своих, и чтобы в этом убедиться, нужно просто погуглить — и все. Так же можно выяснить, что Лу не нужен пиар. 

Или дело в каком-нибудь омеге, который обманул Аканде, вот тот теперь и боится всего? Да нет, страха в нем не чувствуется совсем. 

Непонятно. Странно, да и страшно тоже. 

Потому что Лу ведь его ждал — но кто сказал, что симпатия должна быть взаимной? Хотя какая симпатия, собственно? Пока речь идет исключительно о реакциях тела и генетической совместимости, все остальное приходит со временем. 

Или не приходит. В их случае, скорее, не придет, но Лу обязан попытаться это изменить. В конце концов, он написал свою первую мелодию именно для того, чтобы этому человеку стало легче, и бросить все, даже не попробовав, он не может. 

Вот только с чего начинать?.. 

Идей в голове ровно ноль, зато боли больше чем достаточно, а еще Лу нестерпимо хочется вымыться — и в туалет. 

Ну вот неплохая фраза для того, чтобы завязать разговор. Наверное. Других все равно нет, так что Лу пытается: 

— Мне надо в туалет. Пожалуйста? 

Черт его знает, почему он так уверен в том, что Аканде остановит машину. Возможно, потому что едут они по какой-то явно проселочной дороге? 

— До отеля полчаса, — равнодушно сообщает ему Аканде. — Потерпишь. 

Вот и пообщались. 

Можно, конечно, начать ныть, но эта идея точно очень плохая, так что Лу опять замолкает.

Куда они вообще едут? Почему они именно едут? У Лу нет документов, они остались в девшемся неизвестно куда рюкзаке, но ведь у Аканде наверняка есть вертолет, на котором куда проще добраться до Лагоса. Почему тогда машина? Зачем? 

Впрочем, можно не спрашивать, ответа все равно не будет, а если будет, то такой, что после него только умирать. Лу и так достаточно хреново, не надо это все усугублять, наверное.

Нужно бы позвонить родителям — но Лу не помнит номера, и это стоило ему дополнительного унижения на торгах. Аканде вряд ли знает, как позвонить родителям Лу. Разве что Ханзо, да и то… спрашивать отчаянно не хочется.

Зато отчаянно хочется оказаться где-нибудь не здесь, и Лу снова закрывает глаза. 

В общем-то нужно подождать, и его спихнут родителям или там Шону, если родители еще не прилетели. И все закончится, останутся одни воспоминания, с которыми придется как-то жить. Он сможет, он ведь не один.

Не так не один, как давно мечталось, но у него все равно есть люди, которые всегда будут на его стороне.

***

Омега опять засыпает, да так крепко, что не чувствует, когда машина останавливается. А ведь просился в туалет, да и хочет. Если резко открыть дверь, то он упадет и больно ударится, так что Аканде осторожно выбирается наружу, тихо вытаскивает из багажника сумку и открывает дверь, словив омегу за плечо.

— Что?.. — сонно удивляется омега, открывает глаза, почему-то обнимает Аканде и пристраивается на нем спать, но почти сразу же вздрагивает, отодвигается и сжимается, словно сделал что-то не то.

— Тебе нужно было в туалет. Мы приехали в отель, иди.

Аканде отходит, забрасывает сумку на плечо и направляется к отелю. 

Несколько низких обшарпанных домиков, гравий на стоянке, им же посыпаны дорожки, обсаженные по краям чахлым кустарником. Бедно, но чисто — подойдет для одной ночевки. Здесь не спросят документы, которых у омеги нет, не вызовут полицию, посмотрев на них обоих, и это важно: что у Аканде, что у омеги очень говорящий вид, а они уже не на территориях, где на аукционы закрывают глаза. Если заплатить побольше, то Аканде не узнают, дадут ужин сегодня и завтрак завтра. Жрать Аканде хочется просто неимоверно, в последний раз он ел… позавчера? Да, позавчера вечером, когда ужинал с Кориной. На завтрак и все остальное времени банально не хватило, а еда в самолете выглядела и пахла так, что Аканде вернул свой лоток неоткрытым, хватило соседского. 

А вот сосед, молодой, одетый в какие-то модные обноски парень, сожрал все с удовольствием. 

Это был первый и последний раз, когда Аканде летал эконом-классом, но у него банально не осталось выбора — в самолете до Сокото бизнес-класса просто не имелось. Как не осталось и выбора вообще: успеть за омегой казалось и чувствовалось обязанностью, единственным долгом, самой нужной в мире вещью — и он успел. Теперь бы пожрать и поспать, и подумать заодно, с чего он вообще решил ехать, а не лететь. Ладно, самолетом не получилось бы, но в Сокото наверняка нашелся бы вертолет, которым Аканде довез бы омегу до Лагоса, сдал родителям и забыл бы о нем навсегда. 

Но нет, когда он сложил омегу на заднее сиденье, Аканде вдруг показалось, что за ним надо понаблюдать, что ли. Задержать рядом с собой еще ненадолго, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, что он не слишком пострадал из-за аукциона — машина и двое суток в дороге были бы идеальным выходом, так что Аканде отзвонился Саре, сообщив, что вернется позже, сел за руль и поехал. 

Он останавливался не раз и даже не два, когда ему вдруг казалось, что омега перестал дышать, или когда он начинал тихонько всхлипывать и нечетко звать кого-то. Аканде приходилось перегибаться к нему, гладить по голове или вообще выходить и брать его на руки, укачивать, как маленького, потому что омега стонал, плакал во сне и все никак не мог успокоиться и проснуться. А объятия помогали, омега хватался за его шею, дышал в нее тихонько — от этого по телу Аканде стекала теплая, почти сладкая дрожь, но избавиться от нее было несложно. 

Главное теперь избавиться от омеги и от желания оставить его себе. Это только животные инстинкты и ничего больше. 

За спиной Аканде хлопает дверь, он нажимает на брелок, закрывая машину, и прислушивается к омеге. Тот отчего-то ойкает, вскрикивает, и Аканде оборачивается посмотреть, во что омега снова вляпался без присмотра.

В гравий, что крайне логично. Он же босой, да и покрывало ему слишком большое. Омеге банально неудобно идти, придерживая его у груди одной рукой и приподнимая другой. И мелкие острые камни явно не делают его жизнь легче.

Аканде вздыхает. Вздыхает еще раз, идет к омеге, вскинувшего на него испуганные глаза, поднимает его на руки, удивившись жалобному оху, и вздыхает, когда омега обнимает его за шею.

От ладоней по коже стекают мурашки, и Аканде зажмуривается на секунду, отгоняя от себя совершенно неуместное желание его поцеловать. 

До здания администрации они добираются за полминуты, и, закрыв за собой дверь, Аканде ставит омегу на пол, вручает ему сумку и уходит. Сейчас омеги слишком много, и пара метров расстояния явно сделают все лучше. 

За стойкой никого нет — логично, в половину шестого утра-то, — Аканде нажимает на кнопку звонка, опирается о стойку и готовится к долгому ожиданию. Омега стоит там, где его поставили, — и от него тянет лютым любопытством. 

Все они такие. 

Никто не появляется, и Аканде звонит еще раз, почему-то вздрогнув, когда густой звон разливается по пустому помещению. Здесь вообще как-то слишком тихо, на парковке нет машин, и, несмотря на то, что в холле тепло и светло, Аканде становится зябко.

Не ему, понимает он через пару минут. А омеге. Омега боится, черт бы его побрал. 

Аканде опять нажимает на звонок, в глубине дома хлопает дверь, и из нее появляется воистину величественная женщина. Она очень старая, совершенно седая, прямая как палка, огромная — ростом с Аканде, наверное, — и даже на вид суровая. 

— Ой, — тихо сообщает омега из угла. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает женщина у Аканде. — Добрые гости не приходят так рано. 

— Комната, лучше дом и еда. — У Аканде нет ни сил, ни желания на вежливость. — Я заплачу двойную цену, если мы получим комнату в течение пятнадцати минут. Тройную, если в течение десяти. 

Женщина усмехается с таким презрением, что даже Аканде становится не по себе. 

— Ограничься обычной ценой, альфа, мне не нужны подачки. И почему мы? Мания величия? 

Она смотрит ему в лицо, Аканде кивает в сторону омеги и, кажется, впервые в жизни видит, как в женских глазах зарождается презрение и ненависть — к нему.

Он успевает отступить на шаг, но на этом все, потому что женщина рывком выдергивает из-под стойки новенький, блестящий и пахнущий смазкой дробовик.

— Как же я ненавижу таких, как ты. Дерьмо, покупающее себе омегу, как скот, как вещь…

— Мэм, нет, нет! — выкрикивает омега. Кидается к Аканде, чуть не падает, запутавшись в покрывале, теряет его и не замечает этого. Он добегает до Аканде, становится перед ним, закрывая его собой, и торопливо начинает говорить: — Мэм, все не так, как кажется. Не нужно его убивать!

— Он купил тебя. — Омеге не верят. Аканде отрывает его от себя и запихивает за спину. Не хватало еще, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось. — Как корову, как большую тыкву для праздничного стола. Почему ты его защищаешь?

Омега сопротивляется, пытается снова выбраться, но сдается через секунду, обнимает Аканде, утыкается лицом ему в спину и прикрывает ладонями то место, где бьется сердце. 

— Он мой альфа, моя истинная пара, мэм, — глухо говорит омега. — Он купил меня, потому что меня украли, чтобы продать. Он приехал за мной, спас меня. Не убивайте его, мэм, пожалуйста. 

Омега ведь музыкант, никак нельзя допустить, чтобы он повредил руки, он же не сможет играть — эта мысль дергает болью, и Аканде прячет его ладони под своей металлической. Если что, омега отделается ушибом, а такое проходит, в отличие от дырок в кости и мясе. 

А еще он абсолютно голый

Женщина смотрит Аканде в лицо, переводит взгляд на руки и опускает дробовик:

— Простите. Я видела слишком много омег, которых продали в рабство. Ты — исключение. Но если он будет тебя обижать, приходи ко мне, я помогу. Хотя бы тебе, раз не могу помочь остальным. 

— Спасибо. — Омега улыбается, Аканде знает это, как будто видит. Вытягивает ладони, становится рядом с Аканде, убирает за уши волосы. В этом всем есть что-то очень приятное, но Аканде не думает, что именно. 

Он в шаг доходит до покрывала, возвращается к омеге, заворачивает его так, чтобы даже руки не торчали наружу, и снова запихивает за себя. В принципе, Аканде понимает женщину и ее мотивы, но это не значит, что он оставит омегу вот так стоять перед ней. 

Он набирает что-то на компьютере, под стойкой шуршит принтер, на стойку ложится ключ на деревянной груше. 

— Последний дом в ряду слева. Я принесу вам еду через полчаса. Имена не записываю, истинная пара или нет, а аукционы запрещены. И помни, омега, я могу его убить, если он будет тебя обижать. 

— Он не будет, — сообщает омега из-за Аканде. — Он же мой альфа. 

Маленький врун. Все время их знакомства Аканде только и занимался тем, что обижал его, причем намеренно. Но в голосе омеги звучит столько убежденности в своей правоте, что ему верят. Он не может обидеть своего омегу, нет. Не имеет на это права. 

— Пойдем? — зовет его омега. — Аканде? Тебе нужно поспать.

А омеге нужно в туалет, да. И помыться. 

— Пойдем. 

Аканде подбирает оставшуюся возле дверей сумку, забирает ключ, поднимает омегу на руки — тот прижимается щекой к его плечу, тихо и умиротворенно вздохнув. С чего, интересно? 

И — омегу потряхивает от спадающего ужаса. Он в самом деле боялся, что Аканде сейчас убьют, вот же странное создание. 

Наверное, стоит называть его по имени, вот только его имени Аканде не помнит, а спрашивать как-то неловко.

Возле домика возникает некоторая заминка. Ключ находится в левой руке Аканде, но он держит омегу — омегу, которого никак нельзя ставить на землю или отпустить, непонятно почему. 

— Что-то не так? — удивленно спрашивает омега, когда стояние перед дверью начинает затягиваться. 

Как ему объяснить, что именно не так, Аканде не знает, но прижимает к его бедру ключ и командует: 

— Открой. 

— О… — Омега забирает у него ключ, перегибается через его руки, открывает дверь и сообщает: — Сделано.

Он радуется чему-то — чему?.. — слезает с рук Аканде и довольно торопливо идет в сторону туалета. 

— Можешь и помыться сразу, — сообщает Аканде закрывшейся двери.

Из-за нее доносится тихое “угу” и включается вода.

Аканде садится на кровать и трет лицо, горящие глаза, стянутые краской щеки. Он адски устал — конечно, больше суток без сна и столько же без еды, плюс адреналин, плюс драка, пусть и короткая, и секс с омегой. Это всего оказалось слишком много, и Аканде хочется одного — лечь и проспать пару дней. 

Пожрать сначала. 

В ванной продолжает литься вода, Аканде сидит минутку и лезет в сумку. Омегу надо переодеть, Аканде еще из Лагоса приказал собрать в сумку запасную одежду из его кабинета в филиале и найти что-нибудь для маленького омеги. Ну и по мелочи, универсальную аптечку, набор очень дорогой уходовой косметики: неизвестно что в семи стеклянных бутылочках, украшенных, судя по блеску, настоящими драгоценными камнями. Аканде видел что-то такое у Корины, запомнил марку и назвал ее, чтобы то же самое купили для омеги. Проблема в том, что омега в душе, и Аканде не знает, надо ли туда идти. 

Вряд ли из этого получится что-то хорошее. 

Он вытаскивает из сумки свою одежду — белье, джинсы, пару футболок и рубашку в клетку. Надо же, какие забавные вещи водятся у него в гардеробе… 

А вот одежда для омеги… Нет, штаны, скорее всего, подойдут, а вот майка точно маленькая, причем совершенно безнадежно. Она скорее на ребенка, чем на взрослого, пусть и небольшого человека.

Это значит, Аканде придется отдать ему что-нибудь из своих вещей, а Аканде такое ненавидит. Никогда и ни при каких условиях не надевать его одежду было первым пунктом контракта, который Аканде заключал со своими любовниками. Даже халат — и тот нельзя. Но омега не может разгуливать полуголым, так что придется делиться. 

Ладно, хрен с ним. Отдать ему футболку проще, чем смотреть на него неодетого. Аканде слишком хорошо помнит, какой нежной и гладкой ощущалась под ладонями его кожа. Не стоит все усугублять.

С бельем та же беда: тонкое кружевное розовое безобразие нельзя надевать на нормальных людей, это же больно. Так что омеге достаются еще и трусы Аканде. Правда, они однозначно будут большими, ну да других нет. 

Аканде собирает все то, что предназначено омеге, поднимается и заходит в ванную, даже не подумав постучать. 

А надо было, потому что… Омега стоит к нему спиной, его волосы, выпрямившиеся из-за воды, закрывают задницу, он опустил голову и обнял себя за плечи — жалкое зрелище. 

Омеге явно не очень хорошо, и его бы обнять, но нет, никаких объятий в душе, особенно в таком виде. Ничем хорошим это не закончится, омега не отвяжется потом. Не надо. 

Аканде складывает одежду на край раковины, пристраивает рядом полотенце, висевшее на крючке, и выходит. Косметику он забирает с собой, все равно же не пригодится.


	7. Глава седьмая

Из ванной Лу выбирается довольным жизнью и не таким адски уставшим. Ему хочется есть, поговорить, а еще Аканде принес ему одежду — свою! — и это наводит на всякие приятные мысли. Конечно, Лу прекрасно понимает, что одежда и то, что Аканде пустил его мыться первым, — совсем не то, чего Лу на самом деле хочется. Скорее всего, это что-то вроде несколько брезгливой заботы о беспомощном и глупом существе, но какая разница?

Прямо сейчас — никакой абсолютно.

Вдруг все наладится, приехал же Аканде за ним, сам приехал, не прислал кого-нибудь. 

— Я закончил, — сообщает Лу от двери. 

Аканде вздрагивает и поворачивает к нему свое осунувшееся лицо. Синяки под глазами у него шикарнейшие, ему бы поспать часов так двадцать и поесть нормально, но еды в комнате не наблюдается, а ведь обещали принести. Может, сходить и попросить? Может, та грозная и суровая женщина просто забыла о том, что они где-то тут? Ну как забывают страшный сон или неприятную ситуацию. 

— Ну наконец-то, — фыркает Аканде. — Жди еду, но спроси сначала, кого принесло, когда постучатся. 

Он встает, с удовольствием потягивается — Лу зависает, засмотревшись на игру мышц под темной кожей, — и решительно направляется к ванной. Нет, надо сделать еще кое-что, пока он не ушел, и Лу хватает его за запястье. 

— Подожди, пожалуйста. — Сказать это почему-то трудно, особенно под полным явно отрицательных эмоций взглядом, но Лу должен, так что он берет себя в руки и продолжает: — Вы же с Ханзо партнеры по бизнесу? У тебя нет его номера? Они все волнуются за меня, я бы… если ты не против, хотел бы позвонить и сказать, что со мной все хорошо. Джесси же совсем нельзя волноваться. 

Лу кажется, что сейчас его пошлют куда подальше: в глазах у Аканде появляется что-то совсем уж страшное, но оно мгновенно исчезает, а Аканде кивает. 

— Сотовый в сумке, ПИН к нему — ноль три двенадцать. Ханзо Шимада в списке контактов. Не вздумай рыться в сообщениях или фотографиях. 

— Я и не… — Его никто не слушает, и слово “собирался” Лу договаривает в закрытую дверь.

Ладонь жжет: слишком много прикосновений, которые ни к чему не приведут. Лу трет ее о штанину, потом о намотанное на голову полотенце, вздыхает, вытаскивает телефон и садится с ним на кровать. 

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Аканде ревновал его к Ханзо, но это ведь глупость. Ханзо — альфа Джесси, Лу никогда в жизни не подошел бы близко к мужу брата. 

Или все дело в том, что Аканде не знает, кто они друг другу? Лу мало что скрывал о себе, ну да и выбора особого не имелось. Все же он был и остается первым приемным ребенком самой известной пары Кризиса осознания, его главного символа. Его таскали по миллионам мероприятий, фотосессий и интервью, его лицо регулярно появлялось в журналах, газетах и на страницах Интернет-порталов. Так часто, что Лу сменил три школы, прежде чем его перестали дразнить, доставать и жалеть.

Родители сопротивлялись, конечно, но именно в этом случае они ни на что не могли повлиять. Ана ловко давила на совесть им обоим: они живы и вместе, а кто-то все еще боится своей судьбы и самого себя. 

Нет, если бы Лу сопротивлялся, родители оставили бы его дома, но ему нравилось. Маленьким он боялся всего, но на всяких передачах он забирался папе под бок и слушал странно звучащую английскую речь, которую он почти не понимал — и страх уходил. Еще ему дарили игрушки, одежду, сладости — его, никогда не имевшего ничего своего, все это радовало. 

Джесси, конечно, никуда не таскали, особенно поначалу, потому что Джесси было опасно показывать людям, а людей было опасно показывать Джесси, а потом, когда Лу уже учился в музыкальной школе, доставалось уже им обоим. Так что они оба были весьма известными детьми и подростками. 

Не знать, кем Джесси ему приходится, — странно. Хотя, если Аканде не знает, кто такой Лу, он вполне может быть и не в курсе, кто его семья. 

Удивительно, правда, что Аканде не выяснил, кем является его омега. 

Лу сжимает в ладонях телефон, встряхивается, вбивает в него нужные цифры, находит в списке вызовов Ханзо и звонит ему. В Ханамуре сейчас не очень рано, так что он не должен никого разбудить. 

— Да? — Ханзо снимает трубку после первого же гудка. — Да!

— Привет, — хрипло здоровается Лу. — Со мной все в порядке.

На другом конце света воцаряется густая, почти мертвая тишина, и Лу торопится продолжить: 

— Аканде нашел меня и спас, сейчас мы где-то в отеле, но я думаю, что завтра мы вернемся в Лагос. Скорее всего, я не спрашивал, куда мы едем, но со мной все хорошо. Я даже не...

— Лу, боги, — выдыхает Ханзо, оборвав его на полуслове. — Ты жив. 

Звучит так, словно он ждал, что ему сообщат о найденном трупе и пригласят на похороны. 

— Да, — соглашается Лу. — Жив, здоров, только устал. У вас все хорошо?

— Теперь да. — Что-то шуршит на фоне, кто-то, Джесси наверное, спрашивает: “Что случилось?” — Теперь все хорошо, да. Ты там как? 

— Нормально. 

Они оба замолкают, Лу почему-то не очень удобно, что за него волновались, а о чем думает Ханзо, он не знает. Говорить они начинают одновременно: 

— Позвони родителям, пожалуйста, — просит Лу. 

— Гейб уже должен был прилететь, ты звонил ему? 

Снова наступает тишина, а потом Лу чувствует, как его лицо заливает краска. 

— Нет, я не помню номера, ничьи. У Аканде был твой, поэтому я позвонил тебе. Ты сообщишь папе, что все хорошо? 

— И Джеку тоже, — скорее всего, кивает Ханзо. — И Джесси, правда, мы не рассказали ему всего.

— Я понимаю. И сейчас тоже не стоит. 

Почему-то разговаривать им больше не о чем, и Лу, тихонько попрощавшись, кладет трубку.

Аканде, судя по звукам, ломает собой душ, грохот из ванной, во всяком случае, доносится совсем не подходящий обычному купанию. С другой стороны, может, он просто не вместился в кабинку, он ведь такой огромный, больше отца — возможно, даже больше Райнхарда. Почему-то Лу всегда представлял себе своего альфу кем-то похожим на себя, музыкантом или писателем, или художником там, невысоким, сухим и гибким. 

Ну что же, реальность переплюнула все ожидания, и не сказать, что это плохо. Лу вряд ли хватит рук нормально его обнять, зато за таким альфой можно будет прятаться, прижиматься к нему и спать на нем, как папа иногда спит на отце. Правда, в отличие от папы, у Лу будет достаточно места. Если, конечно, Аканде не отправит его домой и не забудет о том, что Лу где-то есть. 

Он вздрагивает, когда раздается стук в дверь, роняет телефон, но успевает поймать его возле пола, больно ударившись ладонью, вскакивает и кидается открывать. Правда, совет — приказ, что уж тут — Аканде он вспоминает до того, как нажимает на ручку. 

— Кто там? — осторожно спрашивает Лу, на всякий случай пригнувшись. Ему почему-то вдруг кажется, что это пришли за ним, его опять увезут на аукцион, но на этот раз никто не примчится его спасать. 

— Агата! — раздается нервный ответ. — Я принесла вам еду. 

Лу прислушивается, оглядывается на ванную в надежде, что Аканде уже вышел, но вода продолжает литься, так что приходится открыть и отойти в сторону.

— Ну наконец-то! — возмущается та самая женщина с ресепшена. — Доброе утро, омега. Где этот твой? 

— Моется, — сообщает ей Лу и отходит еще немного.

В руках у женщины поднос, на котором лежит куча всего и исходит паром небольшой чайник. Слюны во рту становится столько, что Лу вынужденно тяжело сглатывает и зажмуривается на секунду. Когда он в последний раз ел? В ресторане с Энтони? Нет, его же кормили перед аукционом, но это случилось так давно, что совсем забылось, так что сейчас желудок радостно ест сам себя, только Лу этого не замечал. 

Женщина ставит поднос на стол, выпрямляется и смотрит Лу в лицо так пристально, как будто надеется найти там что-нибудь эдакое. 

— С тобой точно все хорошо? Я могу помочь. 

— Точно, да, — кивает Лу как заведенный. — Он в самом деле мой альфа и в самом деле меня спас. Все хорошо. И спасибо. Если бы в этой стране было больше таких людей, как вы, то здесь не было бы больше аукционов. 

Она очень скептически улыбается в ответ и дергает плечом. 

— Ладно, ешьте и занимайтесь чем вы там собирались.

— Спасибо. 

Есть хочется так, что Лу захлебывается слюной, но начинать без Аканде нехорошо и некрасиво. Тот ведь тоже голодный, да и о нем нужно заботиться. Это желание, эта потребность возникает, словно ее кто-то включил. Лу садится на кровать, зажимает ладони коленями и задумывается. 

Именно потребность, да. Аканде весь в шрамах — почти черные полосы на его коже чередуются с металлическими вставками протезов. Они на спине от затылка до поясницы, на груди в районе левой ключицы. Еще они должны быть на правом бедре. Лу прекрасно помнит, как это было больно и насколько невыносимой была для Аканде невозможность двигаться нормально. И страшно тоже, и он ведь почти сдался где-то в самом начале, но потом стало легче. Где-то после того, как Лу написал свою самую первую мелодию, — вряд ли эти события взаимосвязаны.

Что с ним случилось? Он попал в аварию или на него напали? Лу нужно это знать, только непонятно зачем. И ведь не спросишь же, он все равно не ответит. Или ответит? 

Вода все продолжает литься, Лу закрывает глаза и откидывается на спину. Ему интересно абсолютно все, но Аканде не выглядит человеком, который вот так расскажет о себе хоть что-то, а понять его самостоятельно не получается. Он ведет себя настолько непредсказуемо, что Лу успел пару раз запутаться, слишком уж то, что он говорит, не соответствует тому, что он делает. 

Но это альфа Лу, и первое решение отступиться от него и уехать было явно ошибочным. Лу ведь чувствует его, слышит его, и нельзя просто уйти. Нельзя. 

Если бы отец или Ханзо вели себя так же, то все было бы крайне плохо. Лу, например, точно сдох бы в каком-нибудь борделе через год после начала течек. Или через два, если бы не повезло. 

Он, конечно, не альфа, но и он не в состоянии отпустить свою пару. Вряд ли у него много времени, но он успеет. 

После того, как решение принято, Лу даже становится легче дышать. У него все получится, как всегда получалось, и дальше жизнь будет прекрасной и удивительной, как и должна. Так что он потягивается и зевает, а открыв глаза, натыкается взглядом на голодный и жадный взгляд Аканде. Так не смотрят на человека, на которого плевать и который бесит.

Так смотрят, когда хотят до безумия и когда сдерживаться почти невозможно. 

Этим стоит воспользоваться, но лучше не надо, так что Лу садится, потом встает и шагает к Аканде, протянув к нему руку: 

— Спасибо. За то, что ты за мной приехал. Спасибо. Я могу отблагодарить тебя как-нибудь еще? 

На фоне взгляда Аканде это звучит так, словно Лу предлагает себя, и не сказать, что это красиво, но он не имеет в виду ничего такого. Даже близко.

И уж тем более не ждет ответа:

— Можешь. Если ты больше никогда не появишься рядом со мной, это искупит все потраченное мною на тебя время. Почему ты не ел? 

Переход… ошарашивает. 

— Я уеду, — кивает Лу. — Сразу же, как только окажусь где-нибудь возле аэропорта. И ждал тебя, чтобы поужинать. Пойдем? 

Он берет Аканде за запястье и тянет за собой к столику, заставляет сесть, сам садится напротив, наливает чай, снимает с блюда крышку, под которой обнаруживается нарезанное холодное мясо, овощи и куски теплого хлеба. 

От этого всего вместе Лу настолько прекрасно, что он сам себе не верит. Аканде молчит, забирает чашку у него из рук и даже ждет, пока Лу сотворит ему что-то вроде сэндвича, на который уходит как-то слишком много времени. Ну да Лу никогда не был особым мастером готовки, несмотря на то, что папа его учил. Выходило вечно что-то странное и не особо съедобное. Но сейчас он старается, чтобы сделать альфе хорошо хоть так, раз уйти пока не получается. Нет, он может, но Аканде вряд ли имел в виду именно это, и вряд ли его обрадует, если Лу сбежит. 

Сэндвич выходит на удивление вкусным, Лу урчит, пока жует, и пытается не торопиться, да и Аканде явно нравится. И чай тоже божественный, но после него ужасно тянет спать. Или это после еды? 

Все отлично — все вместе. Торопливый ужин, человек напротив, его тяжелый и задумчивый взгляд, даже усталость и та доставляет удовольствие. То, что они здесь вдвоем, дает надежду сразу на все, и Лу пытается придумать, как ему действовать дальше. 

Можно рассказать, кто он и что он совсем не претендует на деньги Аканде, только на него самого. Можно поспрашивать его о жизни, о том, что с ним случилось, почему он так не любит омег. Всех, или это Лу так не повезло. 

Вопросов миллион, с какого начать — неизвестно, но Лу все равно хорошо. Сейчас они пойдут спать, завтра будет новый день, в котором все станет лучше.

Аканде прищуривается, допивает чай, ставит чашку на стол и наклоняется вперед. Берет зачем-то Лу за щиколотку, гладит ее большим пальцем, а потом как-то неловко улыбается и спрашивает: 

— Как тебя зовут? 

Всего три слова, а Лу стаскивает с небес на землю за ту самую ногу, которую Аканде продолжает сжимать.

В этом вопросе нет ничего такого — не было бы, не задай его человек, который… 

“Эй ты, пошел вон!”

“Омега… сколько можно жрать?”

“Это все из-за тебя, ублюдок. Ты тут никому не нужен, сдохни!” 

“Мама, он опять играл моими игрушками!” — И от затрещины горит щека. 

“Его видели гости”. — Синяк на руке не сходил полтора месяца, а вывихнутое и толком не вправленное тогда плечо болит до сих пор. 

“Три тысячи за это дерьмо? Вы так щедры, сэр...” 

Лу часто спрашивали, как его зовут. Учителя в школе, новые омеги в штабе, официанты в "Старбаксе", но это никогда не причиняло столько боли. Да и не должно — в конце концов, что такого в том, что люди не знают его имени?

Вот только какие-то там люди — не Аканде, и слышать от него такое — нет, даже не больно.

— Лу, — отвечает он, вытягивает из ладони Аканде свою ногу и встает. — Лусио Коррейя дос Сантос. Приятно познакомиться. Пойдем спать.

Он не называет настоящую фамилию, потому что это слишком интимно, а сценический псевдоним делает все как-то немного проще. Не таким личным. 

До кровати он добредает с трудом, стаскивает с нее покрывало, падает, натянув на голову одеяло, и стискивает зубы, стараясь не плакать.

Не получается. 

Он слишком долго жил без имени, чтобы такой вопрос от Аканде оставил его равнодушным. И слишком долго такое казалось ему нормальным. 

Папа разозлился, когда спросил, как его зовут, а Лу подумал и выбрал два самых частых к себе обращения: омега и гаденыш. Ни то, ни другое папе не понравилось, и чуть позже, в кафе, где Лу ел первое в своей жизни не украденное мороженое, он сказал, что так не пойдет. И начал перечислять нормальные имена, интересуясь, какое Лу нравится больше. Лу согласился бы на любое, но огромному и очень страшному, злому омеге — тогда даже близко не папе, — было важно дать ему имя, причем не абы какое. Выбор затянулся на весь день, пока они сидели в кафе, пока покупали Лу одежду, пока папа запихивал в пакет целую гору резиновых уточек и всякие детские шампуни, обалденно пахнувшие клубникой. Тогда Лу не знал, что это клубника, конечно.

И потом в ванной, в которой Лу радостно плескался, делая из пены горы и замки, а из уточек — воинов-защитников, они все выбирали.

Тогда же родилось прозвище “Лягушонок”: папа так назвал его, когда сидению в ванне пошел третий час. И где-то там же Лу понравилось Лу, имя как имя, ему было без разницы, есть оно или нет, и если есть, то какое, а вот папе нет. Что именно для него значит иметь свое имя, свою комнату, свои игрушки, свою любимую еду, свою чашку и так далее он понял намного позже. Свое, только его, что-то, на что остальные не имели права.

Делиться пришлось, когда появился Джесси, да и то совершенно добровольно. Родители спокойно могли позволить себе купить всем детям все, что им захочется. Но Джесси казался таким злым и таким одиноким, что у Лу банально не оставалось выбора, да и подружиться с ним было делом чести, и у Лу получилось, конечно же. Сколько лет прошло, а он все равно помнит ту ночь, когда проснувшийся из-за кошмаров Джесси пришел к нему, а не к папе.

Это стало чем-то вроде знамени, водруженного на поверженную крепость. 

Чем-то вроде знака, что уж теперь-то все будет окончательно хорошо.

И было ведь — было до того момента, пока Лу не встретил Аканде. И сейчас все на бешеной скорости катится неизвестно куда.

Мечты о человеке, рядом с которым жизнь станет окончательно прекрасной, разбились о его брезгливое презрение.

Выдержка и гармония с самим собой закончились где-то на вопросе о том, как Лу зовут. 

Казавшееся светлым будущее покрылось плесенью и пылью, потрескалось, выцвело, и даже близкий тур, в который Лу так хотел, больше не радует.

Зато с Аканде все в порядке — ну хоть что-то хорошее. Он спокойно ест дальше, он ощущается почти умиротворенным и очень усталым, ну еще немного удивленным, словно не понимает, что он тут делает и как он тут оказался.

Это тоже обидно: он ведь не может не чувствовать, как Лу сейчас погано. Ну ладно не чувствовать — он не может не слышать плач, который Лу безуспешно пытается сдержать.

Не может не, но ему наплевать. И его это все, наверное, совершенно не волнует. Или ему нравится, в конце концов, альфа, который начинает знакомство со своим омегой со слов “Ты мне не нужен”, не обязан волновать, когда этому самому омеге плохо.

Ну а то, что он приехал на тот аукцион… Не захотел портить отношения с Ханзо, наверное. И ради бизнеса и денег пойдешь и не на такое. Жениться, наверное, на том самом омеге, если по-другому никак. И продать его потом. 

Это тоже обидно и больно — Лу банально устал. В его жизни, конечно, бывали и более бурные дни, но никогда настолько унизительные и тяжелые.

От слез — он так давно не плакал, что почти забыл, как это чувствуется, — горят и болят глаза, в горле стоит мерзкий комок, который никак не получается сглотнуть, в груди жмет, и дыхания не хватает почему-то. Лу очень хочется, чтобы его хотя бы обняли. Просто обняли, можно ничего не говорит, даже нужно, потому что каждый раз, когда Аканде открывает рот, Лу становится еще хуже, словно он пустая бутылка и в нее доливают тьму, то по капле, то целыми ложками. 

Но нет, Аканде встает, хлопает дверь ванной, включается и выключается вода, скрипит пол, потом кровать, раздается тяжелый вздох, и следом за ним ровное дыхание.

Лу зажмуривается, пытаясь больше не плакать, и у него вполне получается сдержать слезы, не всхлипывать, не шмыгать жалобно носом — не мешать спящему рядом человеку.

Под одеялом темно и жарко, подушка под щекой промокла, и лежать на ней неприятно, Лу затягивает куда-то, но он не знает куда, а потом вокруг него оказываются люди, много людей. Родители, Джесси, сестры, бабушка и дед, какие-то незнакомые Лу дети, семья Ханзо, Ана с Фаррой, еще кто-то, кого невозможно разглядеть.

И Аканде тоже здесь. Он сидит возле нескольких огромных сундуков, вроде тех, что водились в том доме, где Лу вырос. 

Люди ждут чего-то, Лу пробует заговорить с папой, но тот не слышит — а Лу не слышит его. Он ведь о чем-то общается с отцом, рядом с ними неуютно, столько между ними нежности. Нет, они всегда были нежны друг с другом и никогда не скрывали, что вместе они потому, что друг друга любят, но сейчас… Сейчас то, как они себя ведут, кажется некоторым перебором. Слишком много прикосновений в общественном месте, слишком долгий поцелуй, все… слишком. 

То же самое с Джесси и Ханзо. 

— Внимание, начинаются торги! — произносит незнакомый звонкий голос, бьет гонг, густой звон разливается по помещению, вспыхивают факелы, заполняя все вокруг невыносимым и приторным запахом масел.

— Лот первый! Жизнь Лу Моррисона целиком и полностью! Начальная цена — ноль долларов! 

Аканде обводит жестом подпрыгивающие и гремящие замками сундуки. Люди переговариваются и молчат — жизнь Лу никому не нужна. Он пытается пробиться вперед, назвать свою цену, тем более что он точно ее знает, но не может ни двинуться, ни раскрыть рот, ни даже моргнуть. 

— Лот второй, — произносит тот же голос после паузы. — Воспоминания детства.

Аканде открывает появившийся неизвестно откуда маленький сундучок, Лу вытягивает шею и видит в нем бутылочки, полные вязкой жидкости — как в фильмах о Гарри Поттере, которые очень любит папа. Только в фильмах воспоминания были светлыми, а у Лу одна сплошная чернота.

“Гаденыш! — кричит мать. — Как ты посмел сюда прийти!”

“Смотри, это мое-мое-мое!” — Лицо брата-близнеца кривится и течет. 

“Ну и что, что тебе холодно? Ты все равно будешь спать на улице!” — Отец снова утыкается в газету.

Господи, как же стыдно, это никто не должен видеть, Лу рвется вперед, но все еще не может сдвинуться с места.

Люди вокруг смеются, но его воспоминания никому не нужны, как и он сам до этого. 

— Лот третий! Муз…

— Да что же ты такой беспокойный, — тяжело вздыхает кто-то, Лу придавливает тяжестью, тянет куда-то, и он распахивает глаза, обнаруживает себя в руках Аканде и уткнувшимся ему в грудь. — Спи. 

Почему-то не послушаться невозможно, и Лу закрывает глаза, вжимается лбом Аканде в грудь и мгновенно засыпает, на этот раз без кошмаров.

***

Аканде будит странное ощущение: как будто здесь и сейчас, в данный конкретный момент, все стало правильным. 

Он сонно моргает, пытаясь осознать себя в пространстве, обнаруживает, что омега ночью подобрался к нему — замерз, наверное. Теперь омега спит, свернувшись в клубок, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Аканде и прижимаясь коленями к его животу, а сам Аканде обнимает его обеими руками, держит, не давая отползти и перевернуться. На его боку лежит ладонь омеги, его волосы щекочут лицо, и примять их кажется правильным тоже. Запустить пальцы в тонкие пряди-пружинки, набрать их в кулак и совсем немного потянуть.

И коснуться губами макушки омеги тоже правильно, и хорошо, и нужно, как и вдохнуть его запах. Наконец-то именно его. Не приторную вонь масел, которыми омегу натирали перед аукционом, не запах пота, крови и страха, а темного шоколада, кофе и чернослива. Аканде закрывает глаза, зарывшись носом в волосы омеги, медленно дышит, ощущая, как по телу разливается тепло. Оно зарождается в груди, там, где его кожи касается лоб омеги, заполняет сосуды, добирается до живота и ниже — лежать становится не очень удобно. Особенно когда омега, тихонько вздохнув, вдруг вытягивается, заставив Аканде выпрямить ноги, трется об него головой и потягивается, сладко, с удовольствием заурчав. Его колено осторожно проходится вдоль члена Аканде, потом к нему же прижимается живот, а омега, снова вздохнув, поднимает голову и открывает глаза.

Они лежат так близко, что Аканде может разглядеть крохотные брызги золота в ярко-зеленой радужке. И если податься чуть ближе, то можно поцеловать темные, мягкие губы — на вкус они наверняка будут такими же, какой сам омега на запах. 

Совсем чуть-чуть, буквально капельку движения — и омега станет его. Аканде осторожно гладит его скулу чуть выше подживших ранок, переносицу. Берет двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставляя омегу поднять голову еще немного. 

Аканде откуда-то знает, что сейчас ему позволят все что угодно, и представляет себе, как чужое тонкое тело будет дрожать под его ладонями, как омега будет жмуриться и облизываться, как он будет зажимать рот, чтобы не кричать, как он раздвинет ноги и закинет их Аканде на плечи, как он подастся на пальцы и чуть позже на член, выгнется, тихо и жалобно застонав. 

Его можно — и нужно — будет неторопливо и с удовольствием трахать, приглушая поцелуями крики, наблюдая за тем, как меняется чужое лицо, как по нему проходит первая судорога наслаждения, как закатываются темные глаза и под покрытой капельками пота кожей дергается кадык. 

А потом его можно будет перевернуть на живот, навалиться сверху, не давая двигаться, вцепиться зубами в то место, где шея переходит в плечо, оставить метку и зализать ее. Присвоить его себе, забрать себе, только для себя, увезти, спрятать, никого к нему не подпуская, обнимать его, засыпать с ним рядом и просыпаться тоже с ним. Всегда, каждое утро до конца жизни.

Омега вздыхает и кладет пальцы на его запястье, притирается еще ближе, выдыхает, задев животом член — прикосновение отзывается во всем теле волной дрожи, и вместе с ней приходит понимание: Аканде просто соблазняют.

Этот омега ничем не отличается от всех остальных, и сейчас-то он хороший, но в тот момент, когда он получит то, что нужно, он превратится в истеричную сучку, жадную до денег и не до чего больше.

Аканде отшвыривает его от себя — слишком сильно! — и омега падает с кровати, ударяется о стену и пол, жалко всхлипывает и стонет, но в этом стоне нет ничего соблазнительного. 

Ему больно, и Аканде кидает к нему, поднимает и аккуратно опускает на кровать. В черных глазах омеги нет ничего, кроме боли. Все так, как и должно быть, и Аканде, наклонившись к нему, выплевывает ему в лицо: 

— Никогда больше так не делай. 

Омега моргает и съеживается, кивает, поднимается на ноги, хватается за спину, бредет в сторону ванной, не сказав ни слова. 

Он сильно ударился, ему больно, и Аканде с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не броситься следом за ним, обнять его, извиниться.

Это все совсем не нужно, обойдется — в конце концов, никто не заставлял его лезть к Аканде ночью. Хотя какое заставлял, если он спал и на самом деле замерз, то выходит, что просто прижался к чему-то теплому. Это логично и правильно, так поступил бы любой. Бить омегу за то, в чем он не виноват, было несколько… некрасиво. Извиниться все же стоит. 

В ванной льется вода, Аканде неловко чешет затылок и идет к телефону. Надо заказать завтрак — скорее, ужин, — поесть и ехать дальше. До Лагоса еще шестьсот километров, это минимум восемь часов в одной машине с омегой. Лучше начать раньше и закончить тоже раньше, потому что путешествие грозит стать невыносимым. 

Вчера Аканде сказал омеге гадость в ответ на спасибо. Нет, это единственное, чего ему от омеги хотелось, но говорить такое после благодарности несколько перебор. 

Что случилось потом, Аканде просто не понимает. Он всего-то спросил, как омегу зовут, а тот за одно мгновение превратился из довольного жизнью и заботливого милашки, сделавшего обалденные сэндвичи и очень вкусно их евшего, в забитое запуганное существо, смотрящее мимо Аканде тяжелым и пустым взглядом. 

В его глазах расплывалась черным пятном бездна — всего лишь зрачок, — в которую Аканде почти затянуло. Но омега моргнул, встал и ушел спать. Через секунду из-под одеяла послышался приглушенный плач — на омегу надо было бы разозлиться: ну что за идиотская попытка привлечь внимание? Но омега плакал вполне искренне, может, переволновался или испугался, и Аканде решил оставить его в покое. Пусть рыдает, говорят, после такого становится легче.

Еще его почему-то очень хотелось обнять, но это желание Аканде загнал подальше.

И сейчас хочется, но вот этого делать точно не стоит.

Он звонит на ресепшен, просит принести им завтрак, кладет трубку обратно на телефон и прислушивается. Вода продолжает литься, за ней ничего не разобрать, и можно, конечно, зайти да посмотреть, как он там, принести ему всякое умывательное, оставшееся в комнате.

Не стоит. Нет, не стоит. 

Омега появляется после того, как приносят завтрак. Выползает из ванной, садится на кровать и принимается расчесывать волосы, причем он явно не справляется сам: они чересчур густые и запутались, к тому же омега с трудом двигает левой рукой. Видимо, он ударился слишком сильно, и Аканде становится стыдно. 

Поэтому он идет умываться и чистить зубы — чтобы случайно не сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

Аканде все равно ее делает. Омега продолжает расчесываться, когда он возвращается, и не добрался даже до середины, и длиться это, судя по всему, будет очень долго. Так что Аканде даже не думает, когда предлагает:

— Тебе помочь?

Омега вздрагивает, смотрит на него и качает головой:

— Спасибо, но нет, я сам. 

— Сам ты будешь сидеть еще два часа, а я хотел бы выехать как можно быстрее. 

— Хорошо, — теперь омега кивает, откладывает расческу и принимается заплетать из запутанных прядей косу. 

Не выходит, потому что с одной стороны головы волосы у него примяты, а с другой стоят дыбом, и Аканде видит уродливые узлы. С волосами омеги нельзя обращаться вот так, они слишком красивые. Так что Аканде садится на кровать позади омеги, фиксирует его ногами, чтобы не сбежал, и берется за расческу. 

— Не надо! — Омега дергается, пытается сбежать, и Аканде перехватывает его поперек груди, прижимает к себе, не давая шевелиться. 

Омега бьется перед ним, пытается, во всяком случае, но силы явно неравны, и ничего у него не получается. Разве что тело Аканде вполне логично реагирует на то, что по нему ерзает и трется чужое, так вкусно пахнущее кофе, шоколадом и черносливом. 

— Хватит, — просит Аканде, когда понимает, что еще немного — и они займутся сексом. — Перестань, пожалуйста. Я всего лишь помогу тебе расчесаться, ничего больше. 

— Вы же не умеете, — жалобно рявкает омега. Вот это талант, Аканде так не сможет, даже если захочет. — Я заплету косу, и мы можем ехать.

“Вы” неприятно дерет по сердцу, но Аканде не обращает на это внимания. 

— Я умею. Успокойся, я только помогу. 

Эта фраза вызывает у омеги целый взрыв эмоций, и он все же вырывается из рук Аканде, вскакивает, делает два широких шага вперед, разворачивается, занимая боевую стойку и рявкает теперь грозно: 

— Нет! 

Это так красиво, это так… правильно, что Аканде захлестывает волной невыносимого возбуждения, такого сильного, что омега чувствует его, отступает еще на шаг, настороженно пригибается и оскаливается. Как дикое животное, которое нужно приручить. 

Аканде встает — омега отступает назад и в сторону, к входу в ванную. Собрался прятаться? Не поможет. Здесь настолько хлипкая дверь, что Аканде пройдет через нее, не заметив, а окно слишком маленькое, чтобы сбежать.

Да и куда ему бежать, он никого здесь не знает и ни у кого не может попросить помощи. Грозная женщина с ресепшена не в счет, он все равно не успеет до нее добраться. 

Сейчас — да и всегда — омега полностью принадлежит ему, и это открытие окончательно вымывает из головы Аканде все здравые мысли. Например, затыкается истерически визжащий инстинкт самосохранения, пытающийся достучаться до хозяина и напомнить о том, что омега — опасность. 

Ничего подобного, омега нужен ему больше, чем все остальное на этом свете, и его надо только поймать. В его зеленых глазах сверкает настоящая ярость, делая их еще более красивыми, его губы кривятся — это лицо будет нереально красивым во время оргазма. 

Аканде подбирается к нему ближе, как будто ловит пугливого кота в саду, омега отступает немного, теперь к кровати. Комната, заставленная мебелью, совсем не подходит для таких плясок — омега вскакивает на кровать, уворачиваясь от рук Аканде, спрыгивает с другой стороны и кидается к двери. 

“Никуда ты не денешься...” 

Два шага — и Аканде стоит рядом, но омега снова уворачивается — он слишком маленький, Аканде банально не привык к таким противникам. Он не противник, а желанная добыча, сладко пахнущая шоколадом, кофе и черносливом. Ее нужно не победить, а поймать и никогда больше не отпускать. Аканде прикрывает на секунду глаза.

Омега почему-то оказывается за ним, хватает его за запястье, и через мгновение Аканде летит на пол, а вывернутую руку — левую, с правой просто не получилось бы, — сводит резкой болью. Омега приземляется на него сверху, упирается коленом в протезы, поддерживающие позвоночник, наклоняется низко-низко и шепчет: 

— Я сказал нет. Ты же знаешь значение этого слова? 

Он явно злится — это лучше, чем страх и неуверенность, — вот только скользнувшее по шее дыхание усложняет все в разы. Перед глазами Аканде темнеет, и совсем не от боли, омега слишком близко, слишком тяжело дышит, слишком хорошо пахнет, но вывернуться из захвата — значит причинить омеге боль.

Что-то новое и незнакомое, поселившееся в груди Аканде, решительно против любой боли для омеги. Его нужно ласкать, а не бить, даже случайно. 

Поэтому Аканде терпит, соглашается с тем, что он прекрасно знает значение слова “нет”, ждет, пока омега отпустит его, поднимется и отступит в сторону, и лишь потом ловит его за щиколотку, заваливая на пол. 

Омега ойкает и ухитряется перевернуться в полете, так что поза, в которой они оказываются, становится весьма однозначной, и очень быстро. Аканде лежит между его раздвинутых ног, затылок омеги удачно ложится в ладонь Аканде, его губы находятся совсем близко — достаточно чуть-чуть наклониться, и омегу можно будет поцеловать. 

Вот только омега таращится удивленно, а потом расслабляется, растекается под Аканде, и на его лицо волной наплывает какое-то изумленное блаженство. Как будто омеге и так хорошо, без всяких продолжений. Ничего подобного: они слишком близко, чтобы пропустить такое, и Аканде всматривается в него, не понимая, что происходит.

Омега тихонько вздыхает, облизывается, открывает глаза — и Аканде каким-то седьмым чувством осознает, что сейчас получит лбом в переносицу. Он успевает отвернуться и подставить омеге левое плечо, чтобы он не ударился о протез и не ушибся, потом садится, притянув омегу к себе, и смеется.

Наваждение спадает, как и возбуждение, омега тоже смеется, обняв Аканде за шею, отстраняется и заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что мне придется с тобой драться. Это было последнее, на что я рассчитывал, честно.

Теперь, когда ему весело, его глаза светлеют и становятся почти желтыми. Красиво — и так и должно быть. Всегда. 

— Да, я тоже о таком не думал, — соглашается Аканде. Врет, конечно, но омеге это знать не обязательно. — Давай я все же помогу тебе расчесаться. С твоими волосами нельзя обращаться так небрежно.

Омега удивляется, потом пожимает плечами и кивает: 

— Ладно. — Он разворачивается к Аканде спиной, обнимает свои колени, пристраивает на них подбородок и тяжело вздыхает. — Только не дергай, это больно.

— Я знаю. 

Аканде всегда любил длинные волосы, и это было чем-то вроде маленького грязного секрета. Иногда Аканде делился им, в основном с теми любовниками, которые задерживались надолго, но таких было мало. 

Омега ему не любовник, да и просто человек, с которым не стоит связываться, но удержаться все равно невозможно. 

— Откуда? 

Аканде осторожно расплетает косу, разглаживает волосы по спине, разбирает на отдельные пряди, выискивая узлы. Их много, и распутать их будет сложно, займет много времени, но здесь никто никуда не торопится. 

Конечно, Аканде ждет работа, а омегу — родители, но приедут они в восемь утра или в девять, не особо важно. Потратить час на то, чтобы привести эту красоту в порядок, Аканде и хочет, и может — а омега не против. 

— Секрет. Кто учил тебя драться? 

— Папа, — хмыкает омега. — Он бывший спецназовец, так что все его дети умеют драться, даже Хана, а ведь ей всего шесть. Правда, у нее пока получается только бить обидчиков чем-нибудь тяжелым, книжками там, но еще есть Лена и Сомбра, которые добавят, если не хватило. Так откуда ты умеешь обращаться с волосами? Ты же лысый. 

— Не лысый, а бритый, — демонстративно обижается Аканде. — Это две разные вещи.

— Ну извини, бритый. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что в юности щеголял кудрями до пяток?

То еще было бы зрелище, конечно. Даже жаль, что так не было, Аканде всегда стригся коротко, а после аварии и на минимальный уход за собственной головой не оставалось сил. К тому же на шрамах больше ничего не росло, а еще они служили отличным напоминанием о тех глупостях, на которые Аканде пошел ради омеги. Так что он начал бриться, ему понравилось, да так и нравится уже четырнадцать лет подряд. 

Воспоминания о Симоне вызывают глухую злость, но ее почти сразу же смывает искрящееся любопытство омеги. Он просто светится, и ерзает на месте, пытаясь оглянуться, но Аканде его не пускает, пресекая особо ярые попытки простым прикосновением к пояснице. Почему-то оно действует на омегу, как кнопка выключения. 

— Не хочу. Твои родители же бета, почему у них настолько разновозрастные дети? Или вас двадцать, и ты упомянул только девочек? 

— Нас пятеро, и все мы усыновленные. Мои родители, отец точнее, не могут иметь своих. Меня папа купил у… биологических родителей еще перед началом Кризиса осознания, мне было девять. Джесси забрали у пе… кхм, не очень хорошего человека, купившего его у родителей. Лену отдали в приют при главном штабе Overwatch, потому что ее родителям оказалось слишком много детей, Сомбру подобрали в трущобах, она, как и я, даже имени своего не знала, ну а родители Ханы погибли, она осталась одна, и отец забрал ее к нам. Так что там с твоими волосами? 

Пять минут разговора — и Аканде узнает об омеге больше, чем за все то время, что они знакомы. Впрочем, это только его вина, он же сам не захотел искать о нем информацию. Приемные дети, надо же. И как странно то, что он называет папой альфу: обычно так зовут омегу. 

И Джесси Шимада, получается, его брат — теперь беспокойство Ханзо Шимады становится логичным. А ведь у Аканде мелькала мысль, что тот просто нервничает из-за любовника. 

И с именем тоже все понятно. Если он девять лет жил безымянным, то среагировать так на простой вопрос логично и правильно. Тем более что омега ведь представлялся, и на приеме упоминали его имя, и Ханзо Шимада тоже его называл. 

Очень некрасиво получилось. 

— Прости. 

— За что? 

— За все сразу. 

Омега оборачивается, но Аканде аккуратно разворачивает его обратно. 

Они еще не закончили с волосами, да и все это… не то, о чем стоит разговаривать. Аканде вернет омегу родителям и забудет о том, что он есть. 

Думать об этом почему-то больно, и Аканде дотягивается до валяющейся на кровати расчески, берет ее в руку и начинает медленно расчесывать волосы омеги. Стараясь не дергать и не причинять ему боль.


	8. Глава восьмая

Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Аканде заплетает расчесанные волосы омеги в нетугую косу, задумчиво оглядывается в поисках какой-нибудь заколки, ничего не находит и оставляет все как есть. 

А вот убрать руки не получается, хоть и надо. Завтрак давно остыл, им давно пора в дорогу, но вместо этого Аканде гладит кончиками пальцев спину омеги. От шеи к пояснице и обратно. Омега не шевелится, дышит, кажется, через раз, не просит ничего больше, а ведь ему хочется. 

Но он молчит, словно боится сделать что-нибудь не то.

Аканде берет его за плечи и заставляет сесть прямо. Теперь гладить спину неудобно, зато можно коснуться выступающего позвонка и кожи там, где шея переходит в плечо. Идеальное место для метки — нет. Не там. На горле, так, чтобы все видели, что этот омега занят и близко подходить нельзя.

Метка всегда намного светлее кожи, и у смуглого омеги она будет заметна любому, как и должно быть. Аканде обнимает ладонью его горло, не давит, не душит, просто касается, но омега все равно судорожно сглатывает, а потом вдруг откидывается ему на грудь, ложится на него, растекается, расслабляется, закрыв глаза и таким образом позволив творить с собой что угодно.

Он ровно и медленно дышит, слишком глубоко для полностью спокойного человека. Аканде осторожно зажимает вену на его шее справа и улыбается, почувствовав бешено бьющийся пульс. 

Трогать его — приятно до дрожи, мысли о том, что делать этого не стоит, Аканде выбрасывает из головы почти панически. Стоит, и хочется, и нужно, и хорошо тоже. Как будто Аканде всю жизнь ждал именно этого человека, а все остальное было так, пустышкой, заменой. 

Его запах туманит мозг, пузырится в теле чем-то очень похожим на шампанское, щекочет вены — и это все совсем не похоже на обычное возбуждение. В постели Аканде никогда не оказывались люди, которых он не хотел — глупо было заводить любовников, чтобы потом морщиться от отвращения, — и из постели Аканде никто никогда не уходил неудовлетворенным. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как женщины, мужчины или омеги, а иногда, очень редко, даже альфы дрожали, раздвигая ноги, просили: “Еще...” — выгибались, кусали губы, смотрели на Аканде мутными от близкого оргазма глазами. 

В этом всегда было свое особое удовольствие. Бурное, дикое — и Аканде всегда кончал первым, просто потому, что так должно было быть.

Но с омегой, с Лу — Аканде тихо выдыхает его имя, и закусывает губу, уловив ответное “М-м-м?” — хочется не так. По-другому. Его нужно ласкать, забыв про себя, смотреть на то, как по его скулам текут пятна румянца, как он жалобно просит: “Пожалуйста”, — и рвет в кулаках простыню, получив то, чего требовал. Как его взгляд становится слепым и пьяным, как в ямке между ключицами собираются капли пота, как дрожат согнутые ноги.

На кровати было бы лучше, но встать сейчас нереально, так что Аканде приподнимает омегу, сдвигает ноги и усаживает его на себя. Так можно коснуться губами виска, так получается огладить поджимающийся живот и накрыть ладонью пах, в котором все горячо и твердо, — омега хочет тоже. Причем хочет именно он сам, а не наркотики в его крови. 

Боги, как же он пахнет. Аканде почти захлебывается слюной, слизывая капельки пота с его виска, вдыхая его запах, слушая его ровное, тихое дыхание — чувствуя его... нет, не нетерпение, но какую-то податливую покорную расслабленность.

Делай со мной все, что тебе угодно, — омега не говорит этого, но и не нужно. Аканде убирает ладонь от его члена — еще рано для такого, — берет его за плечи, осторожно целует за ухом. Торопиться нельзя, несмотря на то, что от желания оказаться в этом гибком теле Аканде начинает потряхивать.

Не прямо сейчас, нет, омега слишком маленький, ему будет больно, если с ходу вставить в него член, а Аканде совсем не хочет причинять ему боль. Даже случайно, даже такую, которая быстро пройдет. Поэтому омегу нужно отвлечь, завести так, чтобы он сам начал просить его трахнуть, и вот тогда уже можно будет свалить его на кровать, задрать руки над головой и сделать все, чего так настойчиво требует тело Аканде. Потерпит. 

Аканде заставляет омегу наклониться чуть вперед и целует то, что не скрыто одеждой: шею, левой плечо в сползшем набок вороте, висок и щеку, когда омега поворачивает к нему голову. Касается губами едва заметно, как будто упрашивая не бояться. Омега и не боится, но так надо. 

Стянув с него футболку, Аканде снова укладывает его на себя и гладит теперь грудь, живот, разводит в стороны напряженные бедра, мельком удивляясь литым мышцам под тонкой нежной кожей. Омега явно не пренебрегает физическими нагрузками — почему Аканде не заметил этого еще вчера?

Не до того было, наверное, зато сейчас он может изучить каждый миллиметр его тела, не торопясь и ни на что не отвлекаясь. Это безумно интересно и отчаянно нужно — трогать и гладить омегу, слушая, как учащается его дыхание, запоминая, на что он реагирует острее. 

У него, например, нечувствительные соски, во всяком случае, он никак особо не отзывается, когда Аканде сжимает и легко их крутит в пальцах. Зато если провести кончиками пальцев по его животу от солнечного сплетения до лобка, то омега вздрагивает и тихонько стонет. Потирается попой о член, как будто просит не медлить? 

Нет. Быстро нельзя. 

Гладить его так хорошо, что Аканде теряется в собственных движениях, в том, как под его ладонями покрывается мелкими капельками пота чужая кожа, как омега начинает постанывать и подаваться ему в руки. Пока не сильно, едва заметно — так не было никогда и ни с кем другим. И никогда и ни с кем так не хотелось. 

Аканде стаскивает с него штаны с бельем, заставляет развести ноги еще шире, трогает напрягшиеся мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер и возвращается к животу. Вверх-вниз, медленно-медленно — омега подается бедрами вперед, когда руки Аканде снова добираются до паха, и Аканде послушно берется за член. Но тоже осторожно, еле касаясь, позволяя стволу спокойно двигаться в чуть сжатом кулаке, а головке иногда упираться в подушечку большого пальца. 

Это тоже хорошо, ощущать ладонью нежное и твердое, а животом — липкую смазку, капающую из задницы омеги. В эту задницу хочется так, что сводит челюсти, хотя бы пальцами сначала, а еще омегу хочется нормально поцеловать, но в такой позе это невозможно. Губы раз за разом скользят по щеке и по скуле, омега пытается повернуться, но у них все равно никак не получается нормального поцелуя. Почему-то ужасно нужного, но Аканде пока прекрасно может не обращать на себя внимания. Куда важнее то, что омега всхлипывает и поднимает бедра, когда Аканде пробирается ладонью ниже, гладит яйца, потом влажную дырку и проникает внутрь одним пальцем. Тоже медленно, хотя омега стоном просит быстрее и больше. Чуть позже. Все будет потом, а пока и так — слишком. Чувствовать, какой он горячий и узкий, прижимать его к себе за живот, позволяя минимальные движения, не давая насадиться глубже или развернуться, мучить его совсем немного, недолго, хотя бы потому, что чем дольше они продержатся сейчас, тем лучше будет потом. 

Омега обнимает его одной рукой за шею, скулит, когда пальцев становится два, сжимается на них — то, как он пахнет и дышит, грозит вот-вот уничтожить всю выдержку Аканде и его терпение, но он держится. 

Держится, неторопливо трахая его пальцами, слизывая с его виска пот, слушая его сорванное дыхание, чувствуя, как ему нравится то, что с ним делают. 

Такое с Аканде также впервые: не просто понимать, что партнеру хорошо, а слышать это, чувствовать всем собой, знать. И в этом есть нечто невыносимое. 

Он трахает омегу теперь тремя пальцами — а омеге, похоже, мало. Торопиться все равно не стоит, размер у Аканде совсем немаленький, и пихать член в неподготовленное тело нельзя. Омеге будет больно — это отключает все “хочу его прямо сейчас”, которые вертятся в голове Аканде по кругу с первых секунд этой пытки.

Омеги слишком много, он слишком горячий, он тоже хочет, но… 

— Пусти, — хрипло приказывает омега, и Аканде растерянно убирает руки.

— Что-то не так? 

— Все не так! — Омега разворачивается и седлает его, стискивает коленями бедра, обнимает за шею, целует, нагло залезая языком в рот, как будто это он тут альфа. 

Ничего подобного, и Аканде стискивает его, прижимая к себе, как хотелось с самого начала: сильно, жестко, не давая нормально вдохнуть, целует, вылизывая сладкий рот — омега и на вкус, как шоколад, как кофе, как чернослив. Все вместе — это адская комбинация, включающая и осторожность, и что там еще было.

От Аканде не остается ничего, кроме голода и жажды, которые можно приглушить на время, но никак не избавиться от них навсегда. 

— Сними, — стонет омега, дернув его футболку вверх. Он трется об Аканде всем собой, кусает его за нижнюю губу, за шею, плечо, пытается расстегнуть джинсы, но Аканде ему мешает.

Не специально: от омеги невозможно оторваться, перестать лапать его везде, стискивать, оставляя на коже синяки. 

— Сними, — повторяет тот. — Аканде?

Что ему не так в одежде?.. Хотя ладно, это займет полсекунды, если омега так хочет, то пожалуйста. Вот только отодвинуться от него получается не сразу, и омега сбегает от него сам. Выдирается из рук, отодвигается, садится на колени чуть в стороне, смотрит жадно и голодно, кусает губы, пока Аканде судорожно стаскивает с себя одежду.

Нужно бы перебраться на кровать, но омега просто не дает ему это сделать. Он мгновенно оказывается на Аканде снова, опять целует, потираясь членом о живот. 

Омеге тоже хочется большего, но он почему-то никак не позволяет уложить себя на спину или хотя бы отстраниться немного. Он упирается ногами в пол, руками в плечи Аканде, кусается, стонет, подставляет под губы шею — еще немного, и никакого "больше" у них сегодня не выйдет. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что омега гладит его по животу и секундой позже добирается до члена, сжимает его, дрочит как-то неловко, а потом отстраняется и смотрит, ошалело моргая. 

Бывало, что после такого от Аканде сбегали, и он опускает руки, позволяя омеге, если что, уйти. 

— О господи, — выдыхает омега и облизывается. — Я… Я сам, хорошо? 

Он толкает Аканде в плечо, заставляя его лечь, перебирается чуть выше, приподнимается, упираясь одной рукой в его плечо, заводит другую за спину и направляет член в себя. 

Замирает, когда внутри оказывается головка, кусает губы, мотает головой, но ему не больно. Аканде знает, что ему не больно, чувствует это лучше того, как плотно омега обхватывает его, как в нем узко, горячо и влажно. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Аканде, придерживая его за бедра. 

Омега кивает и открывает пустые, пьяные черные глаза с узким ободком зелени. 

— Да. Все в порядке. Просто ты… Я должен был догадаться раньше. 

У него хриплый голос, пересохшие губы, капли пота на лбу и висках, он тяжело и быстро дышит и, похоже, не совсем осознает, где он, с кем и что делает. Аканде до того же состояния совсем чуть-чуть, но он не может пока отпустить себя. 

— Тебе не нравится? 

— Нравится. 

Омега откидывает голову назад и опускается на член до конца, замирает, стискивает пальцы на плечах Аканде и так же медленно приподнимается снова. 

Прядки из растрепавшийся косы липнут к вискам, пальцы впиваются в кожу Аканде, омега неторопливо двигается, кусая губы и облизываясь, сжимается, ведет бедрами по кругу — и падает лицом Аканде в плечо, позволяя делать, что ему угодно.

“Я сам” закончилось как-то слишком быстро, но Аканде ничего не имеет против, потому что он наконец-то разрешает себе прочувствовать происходящее.

Под веками полыхает красными искрами, тело продирает волной густой дрожи, омега вскрикивает и стонет в полный голос, когда Аканде чуть приподнимает его, фиксирует за бедра, выходит из него и рывком вбивается обратно. Быстро и жестко, как нужно им обоим — это все почти невозможно терпеть, но Аканде держится. Омега кусает его за плечо, сжимает зубы, отзывается на каждый толчок криком и скулежом, его член задевает живот Аканде, трется о него, пачкая смазкой — как Аканде мог без этого жить?.. Без его мокрой и горячей кожи, без жалобных стонов, без налипших на губы чужих волос, без восхитительно узкой задницы, из которой невозможно вынуть полностью член, без невыносимого, дикого желания, сжигающего вены изнутри, без запаха шоколада, кофе и чернослива, заменяющего собой воздух. 

Без своего омеги — его личного омеги, только его. 

— Лу, — зовет его Аканде, набирая полный кулак волос. Ответный стон больше похож на молитву и проклятье одновременно, и Аканде просто не в состоянии не предложить: — Хочешь с узлом? 

Он сам хочет этого больше, чем кончить, но без течки можно ли? 

— Да, — хрипло выдыхает Лу. — Да. Хочу. 

Он приподнимается, откидывается назад, пытаясь упереться ладонями Аканде в колени, но нет, все будет не так. 

Не надо ничего говорить — они почему-то понимают друг друга без слов: Лу передумывает на полпути, осторожно разворачивается к Аканде спиной, хватает его за запястья, чтобы не упасть, приподнимается и замирает. Так получается намного глубже, Аканде двигается, удерживая его за бедра, смотрит, как член исчезает в истекающей смазкой дырке, весь полностью, до самых яиц — и этого тоже слишком много. 

Сдерживаться больше не выходит, да и не хочется и не нужно — Лу чувствуется в паре движений от оргазма, он больше не стонет, только загнанно дышит и всхлипывает, пытается опуститься ниже, дрожит мелкой-мелкой дрожью, мотает головой — это невозможно терпеть и… 

Пожар зарождается в паху, закручивается в тугую спираль, чтобы через секунду разжаться, плеснуть огнем, спермой, расползтись в плотный узел, на который Аканде рывком натягивает Лу, фиксирует, прижимает к себе — когда он успел сесть?.. 

Его трясет, тащит куда-то, мотает, словно в сильных волнах, из стороны в сторону, затягивает на глубину, чтобы через мгновение вышвырнуть на берег, опустошенного и полумертвого.

Аканде втискивает в себя Лу, размазывает по его животу сперму, а потом… Так должно быть — только так и может быть, и Аканде вгрызается в его шею, оставляя метку. Мое. Навсегда. 

Лу дышит так, как будто убегал от льва по горячей пустыне, и у него явно никак не получается успокоиться, хоть он и пытается. Он все еще дрожит, он лежит на Аканде, откинув голову ему на плечо, тихонько постанывает и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда сжимается вокруг члена. 

Да и вообще он чувствуется, как будто немного не в себе. Как и Аканде, которого ничего не занимает больше метки на шее Лу и острой необходимости зализать ее, притупить немного боль — он не думал, что это больно настолько, и Лу надо утешить, помочь ему. И спросить, нужна ли ему метка, было бы неплохо, но сейчас уже поздно. Аканде касается языком ранок от собственных зубов, обводит каждую из них, слизывая кровь, — Лу затихает, расслабляется окончательно и подставляется, наклонив голову вправо. 

Он молчит, и лучше бы он что-нибудь сказал, но нет, Аканде слышит только его дыхание и невнятные голоса на улице. 

У него горькая на вкус кровь, странным контрастом со сладким телом, его невозможно отпустить от себя, да пока и не получится, не навредив ему: узел держит их вместе сильнее цепей. Да и не хочется отпускать, нет.

Что-то смутное скребется где-то на краю сознания, что-то странное и опасное, что-то важное, но на него можно не обращать внимания, не сейчас так точно. На весь белый свет можно не обращать внимания, до тех пор пока Аканде может, урча, вылизывать чужую шею и прижимать Лу к себе. 

Жаль, что вечно так продолжаться не будет. Узел не спадет еще минут пять, наверное, и этого времени ужасно мало, но кто сказал, что потом обязательно надо куда-то идти? Нет ведь, и Аканде осторожно снимает Лу с себя, укладывает на кровать и ложится рядом, не отрываясь от шеи, от гибкого, сильного тела. 

Его нельзя отпускать от себя, но как это сделать? 

— Ты мой, — говорит он и прикусывает Лу за щеку. — Мой, слышишь? 

— Слышу. — Ответ едва получается разобрать. — Я твой, я знаю. 

В его хриплом голосе столько уверенности, что Аканде успокаивается, обнимает его сильнее, гладит по спине и целует в висок. 

Лу улыбается, слабо, чуть заметно, но все равно улыбается, и это хорошо. 

Его нужно накормить, вот что. Только помыть сначала, и, полежав еще пару минут, Аканде встает, поднимает Лу на руки и несет в душ.

***

Открывать глаза не хочется, потому что там, за закрытыми веками, прячется мир, в котором все не так хорошо, как должно быть. Лу рад бы поверить в то, что и метка, и жадное хриплое “Ты мой” останутся с ним навсегда, но он же видел, как Аканде вел себя, слышал, что он говорил, так что все произошедшее, вероятно, будет расценено ошибкой.

Пусть не прямо сейчас, пусть сейчас за них обоих работу делают гормоны, связь истинной пары — сказка закончится, стоит Лу сделать или сказать что-нибудь не то. И, самое грустное, он совсем не понимает, что именно станет тем самым “не тем”, потому что совершенно не знает этого человека. 

Один, пусть и прекрасный секс еще ничего не обещает, да и ну… это не первый одноразовый секс в жизни Лу, хочется верить, что последний, но вряд ли, черт возьми, вряд ли. 

Мысли путаются, тело не слушается, шея ноет, как и задница, а слипшиеся от смазки бедра — это просто неприятно. Но Лу все равно чувствует себя где-то не здесь и слишком хорошо, чтобы шевелиться. 

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — интересуется он, когда понимает, что его подняли в воздух. — Не надо меня есть, я не вкусный. 

— Вкусный, — усмехается Аканде. — Но есть я тебя пока не буду, только мыть. 

Он бы лучше остался лежать, наслаждаясь чужой нежностью и внезапным чувством без названия и без четкого описания. Просто Лу знает, что он весь и навсегда принадлежит Аканде, как и Аканде ему. Разлучить их может одна смерть, и никакого венчания не нужно, чтобы это понимать. 

Но это он понимает — а какие тараканы опять вылезут у Аканде, не догадывается и тот сам, наверное. Спросить бы, что было не так в начале, но Лу боится, если честно, и задать вопрос, и услышать ответ, и того, что хрупкая внезапная гармония исчезнет, словно ее и не существовало никогда. 

Даже течка, в общем-то, не обязана сделать что-то проще, а уж без нее надеяться на взаимность глупо. Это всего лишь секс, ничего больше. Пока — или навсегда, покажет только время. 

Аканде сгружает его в душевую кабину, придерживает за бок, потому что Лу не совсем в состоянии стоять, включает воду — ледяную воду прямо на голову. 

Лу визжит примерно так же, как Хана, когда та видит пауков: громко, тонко, как-то так, что закладывает уши. Не специально, но черт возьми, никто бы не удержался от визга в такой ситуации. А Аканде тихонько смеется — ну да, это же не его поливают водой, словно из морозилки. 

Ничего. Вот как раз это легко поправимо. Лу хватается за стену, отступает от Аканде, склонившего голову к плечу, сдергивает с держателя головку душа и направляет струю Аканде в лицо. 

Отвратительно ледяная вода с шорохом касается лица, попадает в рот, на ресницы, украшая их мелкими капельками, Аканде рычит, но не злится. Скорее, ему смешно. 

Он шагает к Лу, и перехватывает лейку, и льет воду на него, правда, сделав ее немного потеплее. Это уже лучше, но все равно холодно и нечестно, но вот допрыгнуть до руки, в которой Аканде держит лейку, и отобрать ее, у Лу не получается, хоть он и пытается. Ну да с такой разницей в росте… 

Стенки кабинки грохочут, когда Лу прижимается к ним или Аканде упирается плечом в какую-нибудь одну, поддон как-то опасно скрипит, как будто вот-вот сломается, — но на это все плевать, потому что через пару минут взаимных обливаний Аканде начинает смеяться, а Лу — еще раньше. Удержаться невозможно, они занимаются детскими глупостями, но им обоим все равно хорошо, и сказка продолжается. 

Пока они целуются в той же кабинке, пока Аканде, решительно наплевав на все протесты, моет Лу с головы до ног и заворачивает потом в полотенце. Пока они все же завтракают, пока ждут новую порцию кофе, пока одеваются и собирают расползшиеся по комнате вещи в сумку.

Лу старается не думать ни о чем, просто наслаждается жизнью, каждым ее моментом, тонет во внимании, в прикосновениях, которых так не хватало. Почти до слез не хватало, господи, и как хорошо, что Лу понял это лишь сейчас. Иначе он не пережил бы оба приема и встречу в ресторане. Ему и сейчас сложно не прижиматься каждый раз, не подаваться к ладони Аканде, не лезть к нему на руки — это все кончится, это не навсегда, не нужно привыкать, и все равно не получается. 

Метка болит и горит, шею дергает при каждой попытке повернуть голову — почему ни Джесси, ни папа не сказали, как это адски больно?.. — и она не дает никакой гарантии, но она останется, а значит, останется и подтверждение воспоминаниям. Иначе Лу быстро начнет считать, что ему это только приснилось. И ласковые пальцы, разбирающие его волосы на пряди, и губы, невесомо касавшиеся плеча, и широкая грудь под спиной, и бешеный первый поцелуй, и член, заполняющий задницу до упора. Длинный, толстый член — нет, не надо о нем думать. 

В течку на нем можно будет умереть… 

— Эй? — перед лицом Лу щелкают пальцы. — Ты со мной? 

Лу вздрагивает, осознав, что торчит рядом с машиной и таращится куда-то в пустоту перед собой, вспоминая, как он опускался на член и все старался не кричать. 

— Я с тобой, да. — Он трясет головой и решительно открывает дверцу. — Просто вспомнилось всякое.

Аканде усмехается так, словно точно знает, что именно Лу вспоминал, но ничего не говорит. 

Интересно, почему так. Аканде ведь далеко не первый его любовник — даже в первый десяток не входит, что уж тут, — Лу спал даже с женщиной, давно, еще на первом курсе академии, но ведь спал же. И с альфой встречался, и с обычными мужчинами, и с парочкой омег, хотя с теми до нормального секса так и не дошло. Но никогда и ни с кем из имевшихся у него любовников не бывало так хорошо, чтобы впадать в транс от мыслей о члене и том, что можно с ним сделать. 

Хотя дело, скорее всего, в том, что Аканде — истинная пара Лу. 

Ему некого спросить. Джесси спал только с Ханзо, ну да ему едва исполнилось девятнадцать, когда они встретились.

Папа, в свои двадцать семь, имел, конечно, больше опыта, но если Лу правильно помнит, то альфа у него был и остается один последние восемнадцать лет. За такое время все остальные, вероятно, забудутся. Да и… Нет, Лу готов рассказать папе о многом, но точно не о том, как захлебывался слюной, разглядывая исчезающую в кулаке головку. Папу вряд ли чем-то таким удивишь, но все же не стоит, нет. 

— Ты опять куда-то делся, — зовет его Аканде. — Что там такого интересного? 

Они, оказывается, куда-то приехали и стоят, а Лу не заметил, что машина тронулась с места. 

Он качает головой — открыть рот и сказать, куда именно он девался, не получается. Лу не стыдно и не страшно, просто такое стоит говорить, когда рядом нет людей, зато есть кровать и много свободного времени. 

— Ну как знаешь. — Аканде пожимает плечами и вылезает из машины. — Выходи. Нам надо кое-что купить.

— Например? 

Лу послушно выбирается на улицу, поправляет сползший на плечо ворот футболки, подергивает штаны, которые упорно пытаются с него свалиться. Горячий асфальт неприятно обжигает обутые в тонкие гостиничные тапки ноги, но никакой другой обуви у Лу нет. Эта-то нашлась случайно в шкафу, и Лу долго не мог поверить своему счастью, разглядывая хлипкие одноразовые белые тапочки. 

— Увидишь. Тут недалеко по идее, дойдешь? 

— Дойду. 

Лучше бы его понесли, но вообще Лу выглядит достаточно красноречиво, так что не нужно демонстрировать окружающим больше, чем и так заметно. На них оглядываются, чуть ли не тыкают пальцем, парочка пожилых омег, мимо которых Аканде проводит Лу, очень выразительно о чем-то шепчется и косится так, словно им показали что-то крайне неприятное. 

Или Лу кажется? Это не важно в любом случае: если бы он каждый раз обращал внимание на то, что о нем говорят чужие ему люди, то свихнулся бы давно уже. 

Чего только стоили слухи о том, что он сам ничего не пишет, зато ворует музыку у омег, живущих под покровительством Overwatch. Или списки его любовников длиной с Декларацию независимости. Лу как-то подсчитал, что если бы он спал со всеми, кому его записывали в постельные грелки, хотя бы раз в неделю, то быстро сдох бы. Времени на еду не осталось бы потому что. 

Или та гадостная статья о том, как именно Джесси и Лу удовлетворяют отца. Отвратительнее этого в жизни Лу не случалось ничего, даже аукцион не сравнится с тем, что он испытывал, читая и перечитывая раз за разом тот мерзкий опус, полный постельных деталей. 

Журналист извинялся потом прилюдно перед ними всеми по очереди, разве что на коленях не стоял. Он бы встал, но отец умеет смотреть так, что двигаться под его взглядом невозможно. Лу было противно, Джесси злился, папа… что чувствовал он, сказать сложно, но ничего хорошего однозначно. 

И только отец пребывал в феерическом по размерам спокойствии. 

— Остановка первая, — сообщает Аканде, открывая какую-то дверь, и Лу заставляет себя вернуться в настоящее. 

Они пришли в аптеку — зачем?.. 

Но он не спрашивает: Аканде скажет все сам. Ведь не привел же он его сюда, чтобы молчать. 

— Добрый вечер, — здоровается Аканде с миленькой, очень белой фармацевтом. — Нам нужна заживляющая и антисептическая мазь и широкий пластырь. 

— Добрый вечер, — кивает девушка в ответ. — Насколько широкий пластырь и для чего именно мазь? Они бывают разного состава и для разных областей. 

Где-то там Лу начинает смущаться, потому что понимает, зачем это все нужно, а показывать свежую метку как-то… стыдно, что ли. Неловко точно, и не хочется, но надо. Иначе она будет заживать вечность. 

— Сюда, — вздыхает он, шагает ближе к прилавку и демонстрирует собственную погрызенную шею. 

Шея отзывается болью, Лу тянется зажать укус ладонью, но Аканде перехватывает его руку и качает головой:

— Не трогай, сделаешь хуже. Сейчас намажем, заклеим, и станет лучше. 

Звучит это так, словно он регулярно ставит омегам метки и прекрасно знает, как их лечить. Вряд ли это так — хотя, если подумать о том, как он себя вел до аукциона, да и после него, то… ну не стоит исключать и такой вариант тоже. Целый гарем меченых омег. М-да. И Лу в нем младшим любимым мужем. Пока не придет следующий омега, моложе и любимее.

Бред, но и выкинуть из головы картинку, на которой Аканде возлегает в окружении омег разной степени раздетости, а сам Лу танцует перед ними голым, как-то не получается. 

Он опять проваливается в фантазии, даже смеется тихонько, пока Аканде выбирает мазь, усаживает его на стул и мажет метку. 

Ощущения те еще, легче не становится, но кожа постепенно немеет, а Аканде осторожно гладит его по скуле — вот этим можно было и обойтись, но ладно. 

Лу прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке и улыбается. Это так хорошо — чувствовать его рядом, слышать не презрение и брезгливость, а какую-то растерянную нежность, словно Аканде сам не понимает, что именно испытывает и что с этим делать. 

Разберется, куда он денется, ему ведь сколько там? За сорок точно, взрослый мальчик, умный, если учесть размеры его компании, так что да, разберется. 

А Лу сумеет потом разобраться с собой? 

Должен по идее, но гарантий этому никаких.

Аканде расплачивается и снова вытаскивает его на улицу, прижав к себе, обняв за плечи, не отпуская его от себя ни на шаг, защищая и пряча. О чего, интересно? Или это так, что-то вроде инстинкта? Наверное, последнее. 

Просто Лу слишком сложно поверить в то, что все так и останется, вот как сейчас. 

В магазин они попадают минут через десять, наверное, и Лу удивленно оглядывает длинные ряды вешалок с явно дизайнерской одеждой. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает он. 

В этом царстве зеркал, приглушенной музыки и шмоток ценой в месячную зарплату врача он чувствует себя не очень уютно — впервые в жизни, но, наверное, этому способствуют и подсохшие растрепанные волосы, и слишком большая одежда, и отельные тапки. И строгий, злой взгляд продавца-омеги, вьющегося возле Аканде. 

— Тебе нужна нормальная одежда. Выбирай, и поедем. Нас обоих ждут в Лагосе. Что там тебе нужно, штаны, рубашку? 

— Трусы, носки и обувь, угу, — кивает Лу. — Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Он бы лучше остался в одежде Аканде, но тот прав, надо переодеться, и глупо покупать нормальную обувь, не меняя все остальное. Лу проходит вдоль рядов в с одеждой, перебирает вешалки, находит любимый бренд и даже такие же вещи, какие он сам купил перед тем, как ехать к Джесси. Они остались в чемодане, который, в отличие от Лу, улетел в Дубаи. Или нет? Вроде бы багаж снимают с борта, если пассажир не приходит на посадку. Военного образца штаны с миллионом карманов, тонкая кофта с длинными рукавами и высоким многослойным воротом, простые темные трусы, носки зачем-то в тон — Лу отмахивается от подскочившего к нему продавца и идет в примерочную переодеваться.

Но прежде чем прикрыть за собой дверь, он поворачивается к Аканде и говорит: 

— Я верну тебе деньги, когда мы окажемся в Лагосе, хорошо? 

Он не имеет в виду ничего такого, он банально не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то за него платил, особенно теперь, когда он может позволить себе все, что хочется. Лу еще в старших классах школы подрабатывал на всякие мелочи и себе, и Джесси, и сестрам, хотя родители долго настаивали на том, чтобы он в свободное время отдыхал, а не носился по окрестным детям, пытаясь научить их играть или петь. И родители ни в чем ему — всем им — не отказывали, но платить за себя казалось Лу более нормальным, чем сидеть на родительской шее. 

Джесси тоже побежал работать, сразу же, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, сначала курьером в Overwatch, потом младшим агентом. 

Так что нет, Лу не имел в виду ничего такого, но он сразу понимает, что сказал что-то не то.

Аканде словно переключают из одного режима в другой, из его взгляда уходит и тепло, и нежность, их место занимает презрительная брезгливость, такая привычная и правильная, что Лу тянет завыть.

Все закончилось, толком не начавшись, вот только он не понимает, что сделал не так. 

Он же ничего не просил, Аканде сам привел его именно сюда, а не куда-то в масс-маркет, в котором можно было купить целый гардероб по цене одних местных трусов, сам предложил выбирать — ну что не так? 

Что? 

— Верни, — хмыкает Аканде, складывает руки на груди, морщится, как будто унюхал что-то крайне мерзкое. 

Лу кивает, смотрит на омегу-продавца, мгновенно уловившего перемену между ними и кинувшегося обхаживать и трогать — черт бы его побрал! — Аканде, закрывает за собой дверь в кабинку для переодевания и приваливается плечом к стене. 

Тело мгновенно отзывается еще вчерашней забытой болью, мышцы в паху тянет, и задница внезапно сообщает, что узел без течки — это очень плохая идея.

Все закончилось — ну что же, никто и не ждал, что теперь жизнь превратится в сплошной праздник, Лу был к этому готов, почти ждал этого.

Ему все равно больно. 

И теперь, наверное, будет больно всегда.


	9. Глава девятая

“Я верну тебе деньги, когда мы окажемся в Лагосе, хорошо?” 

Одно предложение, зато какой эффект, знать бы еще, с чего. Ничего такого в нем нет, но Аканде выдергивает из дурмана обратно в нормальный, правильный мир. 

Омега смотрит на него тоскливо и потерянно, исчезает за дверью примерочной кабинки и вздыхает там так, что Аканде слышно снаружи. Это не даст ничего абсолютно, наваждение закончилось, все встало на свои места, вернулось туда, куда нужно.

Этот омега такой же, как и все остальные, а фееричный секс с ним объясняется банальной физиологией: у истинной пары получаются здоровые дети, которые, в свою очередь, должны дать здоровое потомство, так что природа позаботилась о том, чтобы альфа и омега не имели шансов тех самых детей не сделать. 

Сейчас он выйдет, разодетый во что-нибудь крайне непристойное, попросит еще и украшений, потому что ну как же можно ехать в машине ночью, не обвесившись бриллиантами, капризно надует губки и демонстративно обидится на какую-нибудь мелочь. 

Он такой же, как и все остальные. Такой же точно. 

Интересно, а метку получится свести? Наверное, получится, Аканде никогда этим не интересовался, да и ни разу никому ее не ставил. Зачем? Мужчинам и женщинам такое не нужно, а омеги, оказавшиеся в его постели, и близко не вызывали такого желания, как этот… как Лу сегодня утром.

Надо было лететь в Лагос на вертолете, а не тащиться с Лу в машине, и уж тем более не надо было спать с ним в одной постели. Логичное окончание глупой омежьей интриги, только ее результат все равно ничего не меняет.

И течка не изменила бы, и дети. 

Аканде брезгливо стряхивает с себя руки омеги-продавца и отходит вглубь магазина к украшениям. Нужно купить Лу что-нибудь, чтобы не портил и без того хреновое настроение. 

Или найти филиал Overwatch в этом городе, сдать Лу туда и забыть про него, со всеми его похищениями, поцелуями и волосами.

Аканде прекрасно слышит в своих же мыслях фальшь. Нет, не так — неприкрытую ложь самому себе, потому что ладно, даже если омега спланировал похищение, то все остальное вряд ли входило хоть в какой-то план. Он не мог знать, что Аканде приедет один, не мог догадаться про машину и отель, вряд ли рассчитывал на то, что они займутся сексом. Хотел, возможно, но не знал, так что глупо обвинять его во всем.

К тому же в этот магазин Аканде привез его сам, и сам же предложил выбрать одежду, так что крайне странно спихивать всю вину на омегу. Частично он виноват, но никак не прямо во всем. 

Хрен с ним. До Лагоса не так долго, и больше утреннее сумасшествие не повторится. 

— Вам что-нибудь показать? — Омега-продавец возникает рядом, ласково улыбается, вертится ужом, показывая себя всего.

Крайне непрофессионально, но жаловаться хозяину Аканде не пойдет, ему, сейчас по крайней мере, не до того. 

— Нет. 

Тут все равно нет ничего, что подошло бы омеге. 

— Я закончил, — говорит омега откуда-то сзади, тихо и как-то устало. — У вас есть какие-нибудь простые заколки или резинки? Без… драгоценных камней или золота. 

Аканде настолько уверен, что омега оделся так, что полностью голым было бы менее пошло, что не узнает его сначала. Военные ботинки, такого же типа штаны, кофта, закрывающая его почти до ушей.

Несколько жарко для марта в Нигерии, но они же не на улице, а в машине, так что нормально. 

— Такое, например? — Продавец вытаскивает из витрины что-то усыпанное не то изумрудами, не то похожими камнями. 

— Нет, не такое. Ладно, значит, пойду так. Ак… Господин Огундиму, мы можем ехать. После того, как вы заплатите, конечно.

От обращения Аканде морщится:

— Ты и в постели будешь называть меня так? 

— Я больше не собираюсь оказываться с вами в одной постели.

Омега смотрит строго перед собой, на его лице нет никакого выражения — а вот чувствуется он смесью тоски и недоумения. 

— Почему?

— Потому что. 

Он разворачивается и идет к изящной стойке кассы, вываливает на нее бирки с одежды и снова застывает. Аканде разглядывает его, качает головой и кивает продавцу на стойку, мол, иди считай. 

Что с ним такое? Так расстроился из-за того, что все закончилось? Да ладно, а как же еще попытки соблазнить и приручить? Неужели он так быстро сдастся?

Это злит, черт возьми, Аканде скалится, направляется к омеге, останавливается за его спиной и кладет ладони на каменные от напряжения плечи. 

— Неужели тебе не понравилось? — тихо спрашивает он, но так, чтобы продавец тоже услышал. 

— Понравилось. — Омега не пытается вывернуться, не шевелится и, кажется, не дышит. — Но это не повод повторять уже совершенную ошибку, господин Огундиму. Верните меня родителям, и мы забудем друг про друга как про страшный сон. Вы ведь этого тоже хотите?

Ошибку? Он считает это ошибкой? Ну ладно Аканде, но омега-то почему? 

Омега-продавец хлопает глазами, забыв о том, что ему нужно работать, открывает рот, и Лу вдруг тянется вперед, ласково гладит его по нижней челюсти и хмыкает: 

— Не советую. За одноразовый секс с узлом вне течки тебе купят немного шмоток, да с таким лицом, словно делают великое одолжение. У тебя же есть гордость? Не стоит лезть на первый попавшийся богатый член ради денег, честное слово. Оно все совершенно не стоит подачек и презрения. 

Подачек? 

— Вообще-то я спас тебе жизнь, — напоминает Аканде, тряхнув его за плечи. 

— За это я тоже вам все верну. И за бензин, и за отель, и за еду, не переживайте. Могу еще моральную компенсацию добавить, хотите?

Аканде очень хочет его ударить, потому что холодный и равнодушный тон не подходит омеге совсем. Какому-нибудь другому человеку — да, но не этому, обливавшему его в душе водой, смотревшему куда-то внутрь себя и улыбавшемуся так, что мечталось обнять его ноги и позволить чесать себя за ухом, как беспородного кота. 

— Хочу, — рявкает он. Продавец пригибается, омега даже не вздрагивает, как стоял, так и продолжает стоять.

Его совсем больше не слышно — это странно напрягает, мешает и пугает.

— Значит, будет и моральная компенсация. Цену назначите сами? Или вашей морали цены нет, ну в отличие от меня? 

Рывком развернув его к себе, Аканде жестко и больно хватает его за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову и невольно отступает, опустив руки, потому что омега смотрит на него холодно и с каким-то презрением, что ли. И с усталостью, как будто за прошедшие сутки Аканде утомил его, примерно как самого Аканде утомила бы полная проверка завода в Сокото. Которая, кстати, ему предстоит. 

Это неприятно, странно, неправильно, черт возьми. 

Никогда и никто не смотрел на Аканде вот так — если брать любовников, случайных или не очень. Что-то подобное читалось во взгляде отца, когда Аканде пытался уговорить его вернуться. Отец сначала отбивался, объяснял, что ему хорошо не здесь, а в Южной Америке с его… омегой, а потом глянул вот так, развернулся и ушел. 

Т тот день они виделись в последний раз. 

Но отца можно было понять, а Лу?! 

Аканде трясет головой, прогоняя взявшуюся неизвестно откуда вину и стыд, расплачивается и идет к дверям, даже не посмотрев, следует ли омега за ним.

Следует, конечно, не останется же он здесь один — хотя почему нет? 

Молчать невыносимо, но Аканде как-то ухитряется дотянуть до машины, завести ее и тронуться, не сказав ни слова.

Может, стоило наплевать на все, что он знал об омегах, и оставить этого себе? Аканде не разорится, в конце концов, зато будет иметь под боком… а кого, собственно? 

Омега смотрит в окно, потирая шею. К тому же он как-то странно сидит, как будто ему неудобно — ну или больно. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Аканде, отбиваясь от всколыхнувшейся тревоги. 

— В полном, — пожимает плечами омега. — Сколько нам ехать? 

— Часов семь. Мы не так далеко от границы с Нигером, как мне хотелось бы. 

— Хорошо.

Что именно хорошо, он не уточняет. Отворачивается, скрещивает на груди руки, тихонько и тяжело вздыхает. 

Почему все должно быть так сложно? 

Впрочем, ладно, во всех сложностях тут явно виноват Аканде, потому что омега — если отбросить мысль о том, что он сам же устроил похищение, — как раз старался вести себя нормально, не лез, ничего не просил. И надо бы извиниться, но Аканде откуда-то знает, что сейчас это бесполезно. 

Но не молчать же. 

— Нам нужно взять с собой еду и воду. Хочешь чего-нибудь? 

— Нет. 

Маленькая капризная дрянь. Он ведь не ждет, что Аканде начнет его уговаривать. Правда, дрянь не очень сочетается с пустым, направленным куда-то внутрь себя тяжелым взглядом, которым омега мажет по Аканде, прежде чем снова отвернуться. 

— До Лагоса минимум восемь часов. Я ничего не куплю тебе по дороге, даже не надейся. И потом, ты что, собираешься смотреть, как я ем?

Омега равнодушно пожимает плечами: 

— Восемь часов — это далеко не самый долгий срок, который я провел без еды. Бывало и хуже. И смотреть на тех, кто ест, когда у меня ничего нет, мне тоже доводилось. Так что я переживу.

— Через двести метров поверните налево, — вежливо сообщает навигатор. 

Аканде морщится, крепче хватается за руль и стискивает на пару секунд зубы. Омега доведет его до чего-нибудь крайне неприятного, если продолжит так себя вести. Бить тех, кто слабее, конечно, плохо, и Аканде ни разу не опускался до такого, но сейчас у него просто чешутся руки взять его за плечи, встряхнуть так, чтобы он ударился головой, чтобы из его взгляда исчезла вот эта пустота. 

Это странно: еще полчаса назад Аканде хотелось прижать его к себе и поцеловать, сунуть прилипчивому продавцу деньги, чтобы их оставили одних, встать на колени и сделать так, чтобы омега снова стонал и всхлипывал, цепляясь за его плечи. 

И потом можно было бы донести его до машины, уложить на заднее сиденье, укрыть снова, чтобы он спал, сунув под щеку ладонь. Только на этот раз спал спокойно, не вскрикивая поминутно от того, что ему там снилось. 

Очень неприятные ощущения — вот это все вместе. Скачки настроения и желаний, как будто это Аканде здесь нервный и неуравновешенный омега.

Он никогда таким не был, и ему не нравится становиться таким сейчас. Нужно избавиться, черт возьми, от омеги, и все снова будет нормально. 

Омега молчит, внимательно рассматривая улицу перед собой, и нет, Аканде не может удержаться от шпильки:

— Сколько килограммов ты набрал после той диеты, когда снова начал жрать? 

Ответа он дожидается только от навигатора: 

— Через триста метров поверните налево. 

Тишина быстро становится невыносимой, Аканде косится на омегу, качает головой и включает радио.

Лучше любая музыка, чем молчание, особенно такое. 

Да и песня, которую пускают в эфир после того, как затыкается ведущий, Аканде нравится. Несмотря на простой и довольно грустный текст — где тебя носит, ублюдок, если пересказывать содержание коротко, — она оставляет очень светлое чувство. Как будто вот-вот случится что-нибудь хорошее, после чего жизнь станет окончательно прекрасной. Аканде часто слушает ее, когда ему нужно — нет, не расслабиться, а успокоиться после каких-нибудь особенно веселых развлечений с тем же советом директоров, например. 

Так что да, включить радио было отличной идеей.

Вот только после того, как заканчивается припев, омега вдруг странно, слишком резко и громко, втягивает в себя воздух и начинает хохотать. Ржать, всхлипывая и постанывая, утыкается лицом в ладони, чуть ли не плачет от смеха, мотает головой и что-то говорит, но слов не разобрать. 

— Что с тобой? — рявкает Аканде, потому что, черт возьми, он хотел послушать песню нормально, а не с идиотским звуковым сопровождением. 

Вместо ответа омега подвывает, да и еще и бьется зачем-то затылком о подголовник.

Он просто псих, вот и все.

Это было бы прекрасным объяснением, если бы Аканде не слышал, что ему почти физически плохо. 

Истерика? Облить его водой? Но не в машине же. 

— Все в порядке, — всхлипывает омега, когда они оказываются на стоянке супермаркета. — Я просто… Я такой идиот, боже. Кто бы мог подумать, что я такой идиот! А ведь это казалось мне отличной идеей, ну позвать тебя, потому что я так устал тебя ждать. Почему даже Миранда не сказала мне, что не стоит этого делать? 

— Ты о?.. — начинает Аканде и осознает. — Это твоя песня? 

— Моя, да. — Омега всхрюкивает и снова прячется в ладони. — Я так тебя ждал, боже. Больше, чем Хэллоуин и Рождество вместе взятые. Я же знал, что ты есть, я же чувствовал. Эта твоя, я не знаю, авария, да? Ты жить не хотел, когда понял, что не можешь ходить. И я не мог, родители носились со мной по врачам, не понимали, что случилось. А потом отец понял, да. 

Он затыкается и снова хрюкает. Закрывает глаза, сползает по сидению ниже и слабо улыбается. 

— Первую в жизни мелодию я написал для тебя. Мне хотелось, чтобы у тебя было что-нибудь успокаивающее. Я не знал, конечно, чувствуешь ты мои попытки тебя успокоить или нет, но я должен был хотя бы попробовать. Ты ведь… Ты же… — Омега смеется опять. — Я должен был догадаться, что это глупо. Что если я не был нужен тем, кто меня родил, то я не буду нужен и своему альфе. Это же логично, черт возьми. Логично же, правда? 

Если бы Аканде мог закрыть рот, он бы ответил, что нет, не логично. Но он не может, как и сделать что-нибудь с глазами, чтобы так не таращиться. 

Потому что то, что ему говорят, — это бред, но в него невозможно не верить. Он знает, о какой мелодии идет речь, хотя никогда ее не слышал. Она появлялась, далеко-далеко, и с ней становилось легче дышать, да и заставлять себя упражняться было легче. Легче было продираться через боль и беспомощность, выстанывая себе под нос невнятную вязь из нот, легче было не думать о собственной нечеловеческой глупости, легче было все. Но Аканде никогда не задумывался над тем, откуда она взялась.

И никому про нее не говорил, так что омега просто не может про нее знать. Но знает. 

И все никак не заткнется. 

— Те люди… Ну, мои биологические… родители. Ненавижу их так называть, но по-другому — долго. Я не был им нужен. У них имелись нормальные дети, девочки, альфа, мальчик, а я, омега, считался мусором. Лишней в хозяйстве вещью. Я все хочу съездить туда и спросить, почему они не выкинули меня в лесу, но как-то… противно. Так или иначе, я прожил у них девять лет, пока папа меня не спас. Не выкупил у них, причем они же совсем не нуждались в деньгах, могли подарить. Ну или, посчитали, что я за девять лет наел как раз на те три тысячи долларов. Или нервов им истрепал на такую сумму. Не знаю. Я как-то даже пытался посчитать, на самом ли деле я украл еды на эту сумму, но не смог. 

— Почему украл? — ошалело спрашивает Аканде, чтобы спросить хоть что-нибудь. 

— Они меня… не кормили. Ну не только это “не”. У меня была сестра, она сказала своей матери, что ей надо тренироваться, чтобы потом со своими детьми не ошибаться, а я отлично для этого подхожу. Конечно, она не могла быть со мной все время, но когда она приезжала со школы, то давала мне еду. И мыла. Одежду свою перешивала. Потом она вышла замуж, и все стало совсем плохо, но недолго. Полгода где-то, а после пришел папа и забрал меня. Потом, уже в Лос-Анджелесе, я все время ел и никак не мог поверить, что еда не закончится. 

Это началось, когда Аканде было двадцать три. Постоянное чувство голода, качественно приправленное чувством, что он никому не нужен, и бесконечной тоской. 

Жизнь тогда казалась ему отвратительной, и он метался из постели в постель, пытаясь найти кого-нибудь, с кем ему будет нормально. Иногда эти жуткие ощущения проходили, и Аканде радовался, что удалось, что все закончилось, но нет, все возвращалось, раз за разом, год за годом, пока он не увидел Симона.

Вот только Симон не имел никакого отношения к тому, что Аканде стало хорошо. И наверняка, если уточнить, то выяснится, что в тот день у Лу случилось что-то хорошее.

Боги, как же просто все объяснилось. Почему он не понял этого раньше? 

Лу продолжает рассказывать: 

— А еще та женщина иногда говорила, что у меня есть ты, мой альфа в смысле. И если ты найдешься, то она спихнет меня тебе, чтобы не видеть меня больше. И плевать ей на то, что ты сам со мной будешь делать, даже если я сдохну, то… ну не важно. Сдыхать мне не хотелось, конечно, но я надеялся, что ты все же придешь и заберешь меня оттуда. Хуже-то все равно стать не могло. Хотя могло, но это я понял уже взрослым. И теперь понимаю, что все логично, ну то, что я тебе не нужен. Ты бы пришел, если бы это было не так. Ты же ведь был уже взрослым, когда я родился. Значит, тебе наплевать, но это нормально. Так и должно было быть, да? Я не был нужен своим родителям, но у меня есть теперь самая лучшая в мире семья. Я не нужен тебе, но это значит, что где-то есть кто-то, кто будет со мной. Его надо лишь дождаться. Но это несложно, я умею ждать. Особенно, если есть кого.

Аканде заранее ненавидит того “кого-то” просто за то, что Лу о нем подумал. Нет никого другого — и не будет. Вот только сказать об этом у Аканде выходит, потому что Лу все никак не замолчит. 

— Я рад, что мы с тобой встретились, если честно. Я знаю, кто ты, знаю, как ты выглядишь, это хорошо. И еще я знаю, что теперь можно идти дальше. Нужно. Отвези меня, пожалуйста, в местный филиал Overwatch. Это же большой город, ну судя по магазину, значит, здесь есть Overwatch. Оттуда я свяжусь с родителями, они заберут меня, и я больше никогда не появлюсь с тобой рядом, обещаю. Не надо везти меня в Лагос самому, ты потерял рядом со мной достаточно времени, и дальше все не обязательно. Я справлюсь сам, и спасибо тебе. За то, что ты все-таки есть.

Он замолкает наконец-то и лишь тогда позволяет себе — это чувствуется так, словно он держал себя на поводке и все же отпустил — слезы. Не показательные рыдания, а именно слезы, совсем чуть-чуть. Аканде тянется к нему, но Лу шарахается от его руки и сжимается весь, пытаясь казаться еще меньше. 

— Не надо, — качает он головой и открывает глаза. — Не надо, пожалуйста. Не делай вид, что ты что-то понял, осознал и мечтаешь прожить со мной всю жизнь до конца. Я рассказал это все не для этого, честно. Просто нужно было когда-то проговорить это вслух, и кому, если не тебе, мы же… Но это неважно. Просто отвези меня в Overwatch и забудь, что я существую. Деньги я тебе верну, время… не получится, конечно, прости. И все остальное тоже нет. Пожалуйста, давай поедем в Overwatch. Или мне дойти самому? 

Теперь он чувствуется на грани отчаяния, как будто вот-вот сломается, как будто держится из последних сил. Видимо, исповедь далась ему слишком дорого, да и последние дни были не самыми легкими — а Аканде изо всех сил добавлял ему сложностей. Как будто знал, куда бить: и то, что имя забылось, и “ты мне не нужен”, и все остальное, он словно специально доламывал омегу, боже. 

Аканде не хотел ничего подобного — избавиться от него, но не сломать, и как это поправить, он не знает. 

— Иди сюда, — зовет он тихо, и Лу, как это ни странно, перебирается ему на руки, утыкается лицом в плечо. "Кому, если не тебе…" — Не плачь, не надо. Не плачь. 

Лу обнимает его за шею, трется о нее лбом и тихонько жалобно всхлипывает: 

— Я… постараюсь. Я никогда не был плаксой, у нас Хана ревет за всех сразу. Просто это все… — Он дергает плечом и сжимается еще немного. — Я тебя на самом деле ждал, мне не нужны твои деньги, у меня достаточно своих. Их больше, чем я в состоянии потратить, даже вместе с благотворительностью. Я просто устал, наверное. Отвези меня в Overwatch, пожалуйста. 

— Нет. 

Аканде гладит его по спине, зарывается пальцами в растрепавшиеся опять волосы, трется подбородком о макушку — никуда он не пойдет. Теперь, когда все стало на свои места, стало правильным, таким, каким должно быть, он не отпустит Лу от себя. Никогда больше, и плевать на деньги, на Симона, на похищение — кстати, о нем было бы неплохо расспросить Лу подробнее, — на все плевать. Лу остается с ним. Точка. 

— Но почему? 

Он не поднимает голову, не смотрит Аканде в лицо — он пахнет наконец-то, а до этого Аканде совсем не чувствовал его запах, и это было ужасно. 

— Потому что ты мой.

— Нет, я не твой, — возражает Лу все из той же позы. — Я тебе не нужен, и я тебе мешаю. Мы рядом сутки, а я уже устал пытаться тебя понять. Я не знаю, в какой момент ты вдруг станешь нежным и что такого я сказал, чтобы ты вызверился и снова начал меня презирать. Я так не могу, не хочу и не буду. Я жил с людьми, которые то не замечали меня, то пинали только потому, что я посмел взять со стола кусок хлеба. Не надо больше. Пожалуйста, отвези меня в Overwatch.


	10. Глава десятая

Успокоиться получается далеко не сразу, но когда-то — по ощущениям часа через полтора — Лу все же берет себя в руки и почти мгновенно проваливается в адский стыд. 

Он никогда себя так не вел, да и не собирался. Ладно, это все можно было рассказать папе или Джесси, но никак не Аканде, которому совершенно не нужны ни сам Лу, ни подробности его жизни, ни вообще ничего, связанного с ним. Да и выглядит такое жалкой попыткой привлечь внимание, чего Лу абсолютно не хочет. Хватило и аукциона, и сна в обнимку, и случившегося потом, чтобы понять, что он даром не сдался своему альфе и надо уходить, пока есть шанс сделать это. 

Не хочется: сидеть, обняв Аканде за шею и слушая, как бьется его сердце, приятно, правильно и нужно. И на то, чтобы отстраниться, уходит огромное количество сил, но у Лу все же получается. Он садится ровно, пытается куда-нибудь деть ноги, но мешает дверь и пластиковая хрень между сиденьями, на спину давит руль — неудобно. Еще больше неудобства доставляют твердые колени под задницей. Сидеть на них на удивление жестко, да и сама задница снова не рада побывавшему в ней узлу. Тогда было хорошо, сейчас тело возмущается таким с собой обращением, болит, ноет и чешется. Надо бы намазаться тем, чем Аканде мазал его метку, но сделать это в машине не удастся, а в туалете… Можно, но для этого нужно выйти из машины, что пока нереально.

Аканде держит его за бедра, вглядывается в лицо, словно ищет там разгадку какой-нибудь великой тайны, и взгляд у него странный. Полный ошарашенного недоумения, ужаса и чего-то непонятного. Лу отворачивается, когда это становится невыносимым, смотрит в окно на здание торгового центра, на людей, машины, одинокую тележку на парковочном месте и наглую птицу, весело ковыряющуюся в красном пакете. 

Зачем Аканде это делает? Сложно поверить в то, что он… поверил, понял, осознал там, как все есть на самом деле, — да и если даже да, то надолго ли? Насколько ли его хватит? В какой момент вполне ощутимая нежность опять сменится невыносимым презрением? Через пару часов? Неделю? Месяц? Лу расслабится, понадеется, что все так и останется хорошо, чтобы потом получить удар в спину — нет, он не хочет и не будет в этом участвовать.

Правда, что-то подсказывает, что уйти так просто не получится, не после того, что он вывалил Аканде на голову. 

— Нет, — сообщает Аканде, когда Лу начинает ерзать, пытаясь вернуться на свое сидение. — Никакой Overwatch. 

Ну… этого следовало ожидать, конечно. 

— Да, — возражает Лу. — Отвези меня туда, пожалуйста. Или я уйду сам. 

Он должен, да. Должен, пока еще есть возможность не запутаться в этом человеке навсегда. Ничем хорошим такое не закончится, для Лу так точно. Он будет терпеть эту жизнь, как на спящем вулкане, но когда-нибудь сломается и станет ненужным даже себе. В первую очередь себе — вот что пугает больше всего. Себя Лу любит, себе он нравится, да и в общем жизнь в гармонии с самим собой доставляла ему удовольствие, и менять ее на вечно недовольного им альфу Лу не хочет. 

Лучше одному. И никогда больше не петь ту идиотскую песню. Жалко, ее никак не удалишь из Сети, но исполнять ее Лу не будет, нет. К чертям то, что ее любят, и то, что она идеально вписывается в некоторые привычные сет-листы, просто нет — и все тут. 

— Я не повезу тебя в Overwatch. 

Аканде берет его за подбородок и осторожно гладит по шее. Метка отзывается на это волной тепла — метка, да. Понять бы, что с ней делать теперь. Впрочем, Лу может сказать, что нашел своего альфу, загадочно улыбнуться, а кто там к каким выводам придет — не его забота. Заодно это отсеет тех, кто мечтает утянуть Лу в койку без его ответного желания. По идее отсеет, ну или наоборот, привлечет. Тогда придется нанимать телохранителя, без которого до сих пор удавалось обходиться. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что ты м… — начинает Аканде, но Лу зажимает ему рот ладонью. 

— Я не твой и не буду им. Мы не подходим друг другу, ты же сам это знаешь. Тебе не нужен омега, а я не хочу жить с человеком, от которого непонятно чего ожидать. И не надо говорить, что ты изменишься. В смысле, меняться не надо. Ты хорош таким, какой ты есть, просто так, ну, получилось.

На самом деле пока не случилось ничего непоправимого и страшного, если не считать аукциона, но и его можно пережить. Однако картинки будущего, которые Лу упорно подкидывает разыгравшаяся фантазия, имеют один цвет — безнадежно серый. 

Наверное, как-то так же чувствовал себя Ханзо — главное, не сравнивать то, что творил Джесси, с тем, что делает Аканде, иначе все покажется не таким уж и страшным. Да и вообще сравнивать — это плохая идея. 

Он пробует вывернуться и морщится, когда задница отзывается на движение болью. Хорошо, конечно, когда во время секса отключается голова, но, увы, это не убирает последствия, а жаль. 

— Где болит? — мгновенное реагирует Аканде, стряхнув с себя его ладонь. — Лу, где болит? 

Отвечать на это не хочется совершенно, но Аканде ответ и не нужен. Он бодро ощупывает Лу с головы до ног, проходится кончиками пальцев и по порезам на щеке, и по следам на запястье, и по синяку на ребрах, добирается до задницы и осторожно гладит левую ягодицу: 

— Там? 

— Угу. — Лу прячется у него на плече и поражается нелогичности собственных действий. 

С одной стороны, он высказал недвусмысленное желание уйти, с другой — обнимать Аканде хорошо, как и дышать его запахом, и слышать биение его сердца, и находиться в его руках, тяжелых и горячих, и чувствовать, как его дыхание шевелит волосы на макушке.

Наверное, как-то так же чувствовал себя папа — но сравнивать все еще очень плохая идея. 

— Почему ты не сказал, что нельзя? — Аканде не особо зол вроде бы. Да и те мелочи, которые есть, относятся к нему, а не к Лу. — И почему потом не сказал, что больно? 

— Когда ты спрашивал, мне было не до того, чтобы думать о последствиях. Кроме того, обычно в этом нет ничего страшного, но с твоими размерами… 

Лу четко ощущает, как краснеет. 

Аканде тихонько смеется, погладив его по спине. 

— Прекрасный комплимент, спасибо. Но это не спасет тебя от мази. 

— Что?! — Лу вскидывается было, но его прижимают обратно и не дают больше двигаться. 

— Мазь, — ласково повторяет Аканде. — Выбирай, либо я здесь, либо ты сам, но в туалете, и потом я все равно проверю. Стекла затонированы, и никто ничего не увидит. Да и мне удобнее, чем тебе. 

Ничего хорошего в такой диктатуре нет, с другой стороны, сидеть все равно больно и мазаться придется, и лучше в машине, чем в туалете. К тому же — от этой мысли Лу пробирает дрожью — это шанс еще раз ощутить пальцы Аканде в себе, пусть и во время не самого приятного действия, а все равно хочется.

Главное, не думать о том, чего потребует тело в течку после этих пальцев и этого члена. И после секса с истинной парой, угу. 

— Черт с тобой, мажь, — вздыхает Лу, быстро выпрямляется, расстегивает штаны и снова прячется. Он все-таки идиот, ведет себя, как идиот, и им же является. 

Странно, что Аканде не смеется: Лу на его месте бы точно ржал над глупым омегой, который не может определиться, что ему нужно. Но нет, Аканде не то не смешно, не то хватает выдержки не веселиться вслух, но он снова гладит Лу по спине, щелкает крышкой тюбика с мазью, пробирается очень деликатно пальцами туда где, кхм, болит. Лу все равно морщится, потому что это и неприятно, и смущает, и как-то странно нравится, но не настолько, чтобы это было заметно. 

Зато по Аканде все прекрасно понятно, и если бы дело ограничилось только сексом, Лу не торопился бы в Overwatch и домой. Увы, к постельным развлечениям прилагаются еще и отношения, в которые он не хочет, слишком в них будет тяжело. 

Мазь действует не сразу, конечно, зато потом становится просто прекрасно, и Лу выпрямляется, чтобы опять попроситься в Overwatch. Пора заканчивать все эти развлечения, пока они не зашли чересчур далеко. Но сказать он ничего не успевает, потому что Аканде за задницу притягивает его к себе, другой рукой зажимает рот и говорит: 

— Я отвезу тебя в Лагос, передам родителям, удостоверюсь, что все нормально, и уйду. Если ты не хочешь даже попытаться, то позволь хотя бы убедиться, что ты будешь в безопасности.

Его слова звучат так, словно это Лу мечется от нежности к презрению — еще один пункт в список аргументов против Аканде. Но, с другой стороны, не воевать же с ним. Да и сложно спорить с человеком, пальцы которого лежат между ягодиц. Так что Лу кивает, соглашаясь, и совсем не удивляется, когда пальцы исчезают, а Аканде, усмехнувшись, говорит: 

— Тогда пойдем за едой.

Застегивать штаны и одергивать кофту он вынужден уже на улице, потому что Аканде не дожидается какого-нибудь ответа и просто вылезает с Лу вместе из машины, ставит его на асфальт, треплет по волосам, ухмыляется чему-то, как-будто все так и должно быть.

Странный человек — хотя ладно, Лу ведет себя не менее “уравновешенно” и “логично” в последние дни. Так что они идеальная парочка — два мозгоеба высшей пробы. 

Это почему-то смешит, и Лу, фыркнув, направляется в сторону магазина.

Было бы неплохо сходить в туалет, умыться там, и все остальное тоже. И Лу даже ищет стрелку-указатель внутри торгового центра, находит ее, проходит пятьдесят метров до нужной двери и… 

— Что-то не так? — тихо спрашивает Аканде, опустив до ужаса тяжелые ладони ему на плечи. 

Все не так — Лу банально страшно, потому что никто не гарантирует, что там не окажется очередного милого и разговорчивого омеги с искусственной улыбкой, а потом Лу не проснется на аукционе и все не начнется по новой. 

Он не хочет снова на аукцион и не хочет того, что там было. 

— Я… — Нет, он не будет это объяснять. — Все хорошо. 

Просто он очень боится идти в обычный, банальный такой общественный туалет. А так все прекрасно.

Странно, что Аканде понимает его без слов: 

— Я буду здесь, а пока я рядом с тобой, ничего не случится. 

Крайне самонадеянное заявление, но Лу становится легче, и он кивает: 

— Хорошо, да. Я тебе верю. 

Шаг, второй, третий, за спиной Лу закрывается дверь — в туалете кроме него еще есть пожилой омега, моющий руки, и две молодые девушки, увлеченно подкрашивающие глаза и щебечущие о чем-то на языке, который Лу не понимает.

Никакой опасности, ничего такого, и Лу, пару раз глубоко вдохнув и с силой выдохнув, отправляется в ближайшую кабинку.

На него косятся и девушки, и омега — пожалуйста, не нужно его узнавать! — но не называют его по имени. Аканде совсем близко и очень напряжен, ему тоже страшно — это делает жизнь Лу немного проще. 

С туалетом он справляется быстро, а вот с умыванием начинаются проблемы. Девушек возле раковин уже нет, зато есть омега, и он внимательно смотрит на Лу. Пристально, изучающе — в аэропорту все начиналось так же.

Но сейчас Аканде рядом, так что Лу пересиливает себя. Открывает воду, плещет ею в лицо и дергается, когда омега заговаривает с ним: 

— У вас все хорошо? 

— Да, — судорожно кивает Лу в ответ, вылетает наружу, забыв, что неплохо было бы вытереться, и утыкается лицом Аканде в грудь. 

— Ш-ш-ш, маленький, все в порядке. Я здесь, — тихо говорит тот. 

Лу обнимает его, вцепляется руками в пояс, пытаясь подавить панику, дышит кофе, корицей и гвоздикой, жмурится и зачем-то рассказывает: 

— Он подошел ко мне так же, в туалете, спросил, все ли в порядке, настойчиво так, несколько раз, и улыбался так… гаденько, понимающе, а потом стало темно, и проснулся я уже в доме, на аукционе. И там еще был омега, совсем мальчик, его били, чтобы показать мне мое место, показать что сопротивляться бесполезно и что если я не заткнусь, то они убьют его, потому что я дороже. Я пытался ему помочь, но не мог, только потом, после, напоил, и ничего больше не смог. Я… 

— Мы найдем его, не волнуйся. — Аканде гладит его по голове. — И мальчишку, и того, из туалета. Первого спасем, второго… 

Он не договаривает, что будет со вторым, но Лу и так понимает. Аканде чувствуется очень злым, причем почему-то на себя — это мгновенно успокаивает Лу почти до коматозного состояния. Поверить Аканде очень просто, несмотря ни на что. Это почти потребность, наверное, инстинкт, и Лу кивает, отстраняется, тянет за собой глубже в магазин. 

Нужно купить уже еды и ехать. Папа наверняка прилетел и волнуется, да и в машине безопаснее, чем в магазине, в толпе. 

На них оглядываются, чуть ли не тыкают пальцами — почему? Из-за разнице в росте и размерах? Или кого-то из них узнали?

Паршиво, если Лу, потому что он не в состоянии и не в настроении общаться с фанатами любого вида и возраста. Впрочем, Аканде одним взглядом отгоняет от него какую-то милую на вид девочку и встает так, чтобы к Лу никто не приблизился.

Если бы все с самого начала было так, то он ни секунды не сомневался бы в том, оставаться с этим человеком или нет. Но Лу прекрасно помнит перепады его отношения и боится их. 

Но сейчас… сейчас можно сделать вид, что так будет всегда, расслабиться, забыться, позволить себе эти восемь часов вместе и потом уже думать о том, что будет дальше.

***

Его омега обожает орехи — это Аканде выясняет в первые три минуты в магазине. А еще мясо, желательно копченое, и тонкие хлебцы с сыром.

И это — омега. Аканде почему-то ждал, что он помчится к сладостям, но нет. 

Странно. Хотя, возможно, омега-сладкоежка — это банальный стереотип, и те, кто жить не может без шоколада, ночью тайком едят стейки с кровью, урча и облизывая пальцы. У Аканде вполне получается представить себе Лусио в таком виде. Прелестное зрелище, однако. 

Было бы забавно посмотреть на что-нибудь подобное когда-нибудь, когда все снова станет хорошо. И когда Аканде перестанет удивляться собственному клиническому идиотизму. Как он умудрялся столько лет не понимать, что происходит? Теперь, когда он знает, ему стыдно за то, как ловко он объяснял всякое-разное чем угодно, лишь бы не тем, что чувствует своего омегу. И ведь до Симона у Аканде не было никаких предубежденией и никакого толком мнения об омегах — люди как люди, все разные. 

И все равно… 

— Что случилось тринадцатого июля две тысячи двадцать восьмого? — спрашивает он Лусио, с головой нырнувшего в полку с чипсами. 

— Отец пришел в себя, — отзывается Лусио. — Он долго был в коме, ну не совсем, но там все сложно, и это делало папу несчастным. Наверное, это единственное, что до сих пор может сделать его несчастным. А еще он не мог меня усыновить, пока отец не дал бы официального согласия, что в коме, сам понимаешь, было проблематично.

Лусио вылезает из полки, прижимая к себе несколько упаковок, закидывает их в тележку и зачем-то садится на пол. 

— Я тогда все переживал, что они отправят меня обратно, потому что вдруг я не понравлюсь отцу или он захочет своих детей вместо приемыша. И все было вроде как хорошо — и все равно словно подвешено в воздухе. А потом он очнулся, бабушка привела меня утром домой, а они там обнимались, ну там где стоял старый стол. Я ну… спрятался за папу, пока отец с бабушкой здоровались, и думал, а вдруг сегодня все, вдруг они вернут меня обратно, пока отец не опустился передо мной на колени и не сказал: "Привет, я Джек, будем дружить?" Это один из самых счастливых дней в моей жизни, если честно. А что? 

Боги, ну почему он такой идиот?.. 

— Я расскажу чуть позже, хорошо? 

Лусио пожимает плечами. 

— Как хочешь. 

И ведь наверняка выяснится, что большая часть по-настоящему светлых моментов в жизни Аканде завязано на них же, но в жизни Лусио. Не все, конечно, но однозначно многие.

Если бы он не был слепым и глухим придурком, то все могло бы сложиться иначе. Вся его жизнь могла быть другой, и для этого нужно было понять, что он чувствует — а ведь ему говорили про омегу… — найти его, забрать себе и жить с ним. Баловать его маленького, водить его в школу, ждать, пока он повзрослеет… 

Вместо этого Аканде мотался по чужим постелям, выбирал себе в любовники самое меркантильное, что находилось, злился на них и на себя и чуть не оттолкнул от себя окончательно человека, за которого стоило держаться не только руками и ногами, но и зубами.

Сейчас еще не поздно, сейчас еще получится убедить его, что он должен остаться, — во всяком случае, Аканде хочется на это надеяться. 

Они таскаются по магазину — его омега оголодал, хотя вроде и завтракал, — а Аканде все никак не может перестать вспоминать все то, что, как оказалось, связывало его с Лусио. Спокойствие, гармония с самим собой, какие-то мелочи, приносящие радость. Их много, да и Аканде не уверен, что сумеет различить только свое и разделенное. 

Аканде в любом случае больше не отпустит его от себя.

Нет, конечно, он думает и о том, что Лусио врет, чтобы заполучить его деньги. Но эти мысли отдают фальшью, привычным шаблоном, в который Аканде загнал мир и которому он слепо верил два десятка лет. 

Все намного проще, и если бы Аканде избавился от своих предубеждений и страданий, он бы понял все, что нужно, — и намного раньше. 

Теперь важно не упустить Лусио, убедить его, что Аканде… ну еще не изменился, но изменится, ради него — изменится. Помирится с кузеном, перезахоронит омегу отца, чтобы те были рядом хотя бы в посмертии. Извинится перед теми, кого оскорбил, — хотя нет, это вряд ли. Научится не подозревать Лусио во всяких гадостях, снова вспомнит, что людям можно верить, — ради Лусио. Ради того, чтобы он остался.

Один секс, один разговор — и какие перемены, ну надо же. 

— Ты странный, — сообщает Лусио от полки с какими-то конфетами. — Что-то не так? 

— Я расскажу, но позже. Эта не то, в чем я могу признаться трезвым. 

Да и пьяным будет сложно, чего уж тут.

— О. — Лусио забавно выгибает брови и округляет губы, хмыкает и решительно направляется к стойкам с алкоголем. 

Аканде перехватывает его на полпути, с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не запихнуть его в тележку и не привезти в таком виде к кассе, подталкивает его к выходу и, не утерпев, запускает ему в волосы пальцы.

Лусио подается затылком ему в ладонь, прикрывает глаза, тихонько вздыхает — теперь он чувствуется расслабленным и довольным, а ведь в машине ощущался тоскливым комком перекрученных нервов. Какое-то слишком… поэтичное, что ли, сравнение для Аканде, но у него иногда бывает. Видимо, тоже из-за Лусио.

Интересно, сколько еще в нем того, что на самом деле принадлежит его омеге. И сколько в его омеге того, чего в нем не должно быть, но появилось из-за Аканде? 

На эти вопросы удастся получить ответы — со временем, конечно. Если Лусио даст ему то время. Аканде откуда-то знает, что происходящее сейчас — это небольшая уступка Лусио самому себе. Оставаться он не собирается, но его можно будет переубедить. Увезти, в конце концов, подальше и там изо всех сил убеждать. Он согласится когда-нибудь — правда, в свете похищения и аукциона такое крайне неправильно. 

Но оставшихся до Лагоса часов слишком мало, и что делать потом, Аканде не знает. Как соблазнить того, кто сопротивляется, да. Как оттолкнуть от себя кого угодно, как заставить самых упертых партнеров по бизнесу сделать то, что Аканде нужно, как протолкнуть нужное решение через государственные инстанции — но не как уговорить остаться человека, которого он так долго и старательно обижал. 

Лусио не выглядит обиженным, да и не чувствуется, но Аканде неплохо представляет себе действие своих же слов. 

Из магазина они выбираются обвешанные таким количеством пакетов, словно собрались провести в машине пару месяцев, забредают в KFC, покупают огромное ведро разной курицы и устраиваются с ним на капоте машины.

Ничего подобного Аканде не ел со времен студенчества, да и в таких местах тоже, но ему на удивление вкусно. Или играет роль то, с каким аппетитом, урча и облизывая пальцы, Лусио поглощает свою порцию, одновременно еще и рассказывая что-то о Джесси Шимаде.

Аканде помнит свои впечатления от этого омеги — ну не самые положительные, конечно. Но, возможно, если не смотреть на него через призму собственных предубеждений, то получится разглядеть в нем что-то новое.

Этот омега для Лусио — семья, а значит, важен, так что Аканде от него никуда не деться. И от сестер числом три, и от родителей, которые не то оба бывшие военные, не то только омега. Если оба, то Аканде догадывается, о ком идет речь, и заранее немного боится. Мало кто в этом мире не слышал о том, на что способны Джек Моррисон и его омега вместе и по отдельности, и испытывать на себе силу их гнева Аканде как-то не хочет. А они будут злиться, когда узнают, что он обижал их ребенка.

И, самое забавное, он ведь уже встречал Лусио, правда, совсем маленького. Тогда его омега состоял из глаз, локтей и коленок, прятался за родителей и робко улыбался. 

Это случилось через пару месяцев после того, как Аканде снова смог ходить, пусть медленно и на костылях, но все равно ходить. На открытие филиала Overwatch в Нигерии его привел долг: отец уже умер, кузен сбежал со своим омегой в Нигер, а брату было слишком мало лет для того, чтобы что-нибудь возглавлять. Так что Аканде стиснул зубы, сожрал дикую дозу обезболивающих, влез в костюм и поплелся на торжественный прием. На котором, конечно же, присутствовала самая известная пара Кризиса осознания, его символ и лицо, и их дети, маленькие омежки. 

Аканде не обратил на них внимания, а ведь мог же принюхаться, прислушаться, понять — и получить Лусио на десять лет раньше. 

Ну если, конечно, именно он был тем ребенком и именно Рейес и Моррисон — его родители. Аканде пока не уточняет, это подождет до Лагоса и там прояснится само по себе. 

Еда заканчивается, день клонится к вечеру, и пора бы уже ехать, но Аканде слишком хорошо, и прерывать их почти идиллию совершенно не хочется, но нужно. 

— Поедем, пора, — вздыхает он и сползает с капота. Его омега смотрит куда-то прямо перед собой и слабо улыбается. — Лусио? Нам пора? 

— Что? — Тот вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на Аканде, облизывается, и не поцеловать его такого нельзя. 

Как Аканде вообще продержался рядом с ним так долго без поцелуев? Ведь оторваться от него невозможно, невозможно перестать прижимать его к себе, невозможно сделать так, чтобы Лусио больше не обнимал его ногами за талию и не держался за его плечи. 

Он такой сладкий, такой маленький и хрупкий, такой весь его, что Аканде никак не может вспомнить, почему вообще решил не подпускать Лусио к себе близко. Остальных-то ладно — но Лусио?..

— Нам вроде как нужно ехать, — хрипло сообщает Лусио, чуть отстранившись. — Можно бы в отель, но, боюсь, я сегодня не могу. 

— Угу, — отзывается Аканде. — Да, нужно.

В отель — звучит заманчиво, но да, Лусио сегодня не стоит больше трогать, чтобы не повредить окончательно. И в следующие пару дней тоже. Так что Аканде находит где-то силы отпустить его, поставить на землю и даже отодвинуться. 

Отец был прав, когда сказал, что Аканде все поймет, стоит ему только встретить своего омегу. Именно своего, а не тех, с кем он трахался время от времени. 

Лусио чувствуется, его хочется защищать, обнимать и не отпускать от себя никогда — и это потребность, инстинкт, как дышать, например. Или моргать. Можно сдержаться, но становится сначала неприятно, потом больно. 

— Тогда поедем. И, Аканде, не называй меня Лусио, пожалуйста. Когда ко мне обращаются так, мне хочется дать пару автографов, улыбнуться во все зубы, сфотографироваться с чьим-нибудь ребенком и сбежать. Так что лучше Лу. Или Лягушонок, но последнее не очень, эм, не стоит. Хорошо? 

Аканде кивает: 

— Хорошо. А почему Лягушонок? 

— О-о-о, — Лусио смеется, — это не та история, которую я могу рассказывать трезвым. 

Ну что же, это почти обещание если не остаться, то встретиться когда-нибудь позже. 

И с этим можно жить дальше.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая

— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — просит Лу, когда город остается за спиной. 

Аканде улыбается, стучит кончиками пальцев по рулю и хмыкает:

— Меня зовут Аканде Огундиму, мне сорок шесть лет. и я один из самых богатых людей Африки. 

Это такая… ну забавная характеристика. Лу, да и вся его семья, никогда не начинает рассказы о себе с денег, хотя их достаточно у всех. А у Аканде это словно самое главное. Не семья, не какие-нибудь там увлечения, не любимая работа — а деньги.

Грустно, черт возьми. Очень грустно. И как это исправить, непонятно. 

— А еще что-нибудь? — Лу с удовольствием положил бы ладонь на его ногу или руку или погладил по щеке, но пока не стоит, наверное. — Любимый цвет, количество детей и племянников, имя кошки, количество сна, которое тебе нужно? Чем занимается твоя компания, где твои родители?

Неудивительно, что Аканде начинает именно с компании: 

— В основном протезами. — А Лу все же надеялся послушать что-то более личное. Но до этого долго, потому что, несмотря на явно изменившееся отношение, Аканде все равно ему не доверяет. Ну да и не бывает так, чтобы раз — и все стало прекрасно. — Помимо массового производства — массового по функциональности, я имею в виду — у нас есть много индивидуальных разработок и заказов. То, что носит твой брат, например, это часть именно массового производства, потому что у него далеко не уникальный случай. То, что на мне, не на руке, а в спине, уже индивидуальное, там все было сложно из-за переломов и разрывов. 

Он морщится, Лусио тоже — он хочет узнать детали, но не сейчас. 

— Кроме того, мы разрабатываем, совершенствуем и производим практически все виды имплантатов, включая те, которые помогают парализованным людям снова нормально пользоваться собственным телом, участвуем в разработке нейрокомпьютерных интерфейсов, но там все пока сложно и грустно. Частично мне также принадлежат заводы по производству медицинского оборудования и вспомогательных средств для больных. 

— А какой-нибудь фонд помощи тем, кто не может позволить себе протез? 

— И такое есть. Обычно мы разыгрываем раз в год сотню сертификатов на бесплатное протезирование любой сложности, плюс к нам часто обращаются на самом деле бедные люди, им мы обычно помогаем тоже. А что? Хочешь присоединиться?

Лу хмыкает: 

— После того, как Джесси снова смог обнять меня обеими руками? Конечно, хочу. Нужно только спросить у Ханзо, сколько у меня есть свободных денег. Я никогда не знаю, сколько их, если честно.

Аканде смотрит на него, удивленно выгнув брови: 

— Почему у Ханзо? 

— Он единственный в семье, кто умеет управлять деньгами. И появился как раз тогда, когда у меня их стало столько, что я осознал, что мне нужен кто-то, кто будет этим заниматься. Точнее, не появился, а у них с Джесси все более или менее наладилось. 

Забавно, что Аканде это не нравится. Ну что поделаешь, пока все останется так как есть, а дальше уже как получится. 

А вообще у них выходит на удивление спокойная беседа для такой сложной темы, как деньги. Лу ожидал чего-то вроде того, что случилось в магазине одежды, но Аканде безмятежен. Странный человек. Сложный. 

Очень сложный. 

Наверное, кто-нибудь простой Лу достаться и не мог. 

— Ну если тебя все устраивает…

— Меня все устраивает.

Они замолкают ненадолго — о чем думает Аканде, неизвестно, а вот Лу размышляет над тем, что по-хорошему деньги стоило бы отдать в управление Аканде. Но это поставило бы Лу в зависимость от беспокойного и довольно буйного альфы, от которого непонятно чего ожидать. Так что не надо, пока так точно не надо. А дальше уже как получится — то есть, скорее всего, никак. 

— Ну а еще что-нибудь? — вздыхает Лу, когда молчать становится скучно.

За окном, конечно, довольно интересные пейзажи: дорога, поля, какие-то светящиеся не то городки, не то деревушки по бокам, темное, далекое и страшное небо впереди наверху, но Аканде интереснее. А на небо с полями можно посмотреть и где-нибудь в другой стране. 

— Например? 

— Любимый цвет? 

Аканде хмыкает: 

— Никогда не задумывался. Но, наверное, зеленый. Как… как твои глаза. 

Лу вытаращивается на него, закрывает распахнувшийся было рот и даже отодвигается, насколько позволяет ремень и дверь машины. 

Это, ну, слишком… слишком… просто слишком, и не надо пока ничего подобного, пожалуйста. Такое мог бы заявить Ханзо Джесси, например, но никак не Аканде ему. Сейчас рано для подобных фраз, да и если учесть, с чего они начали, то подобное будет “слишком” еще очень долго.

— Я сказал что-то не то? — Аканде смотрит на него очень внимательно и настороженно, и Лу заставляет себя сесть ровно и улыбнуться. 

— Все в порядке. Я просто удивился сравнению. Ты спишь в пижаме? 

В отеле Аканде спал полностью одетым, как и сам Лу, но вот в обычной жизни Лу спит голым.

— Если один, то в пижамных штанах. Если не один, то как получится. А ты?

Ну что, честный ответ лучше вранья, да и глупо ревновать, если учесть, что Лу не жил все эти годы монахом. 

— А я почти всегда без ничего, если не в гостях. Там бывает неудобно находиться в комнате голым, особенно если в нее может внезапно кто-нибудь зайти. Где твоя семья? 

Аканде хмурится — эта тема ему явно неприятна, — но кивает, усмехается грустно и пожимает плечами: 

— Моя семья… — договорить он не успевает, потому что лежащий на панели телефон разражается на удивление заунывной, какой-то явно этнической мелодией. 

— Да! — рявкает Аканде в трубку. — Да, это я. А вы?.. Хорошо, сейчас. Это тебя. 

Он протягивает телефон Лу и хитро-хитро улыбается, как будто знает какой-то секрет. Лу прижимает телефон к щеке и удивляется в него: 

— Да? 

— Нашлась наша пропажа, — смеется папа. — Как у тебя дела, Лягушонок?

Услышать его так хорошо, что Лу почему-то плачет. Ну почти — он успевает зажмуриться, прежде чем слезы стекают к носу, но голос Лу все равно подводит. 

— Папа? — жалко всхлипывает он. Аканде косится на него с недоумением, но ничего не говорит. 

— Я, Лягушонок, я. Джек тоже здесь. 

— Привет, Лу, — говорит отец откуда-то издалека. — Ты как? 

— Я хорошо. Все в порядке.

С чего он так расклеился? Впрочем, родители часто действовали на него как-то так, особенно если Лу долго их не видел или пережил до очередной встречи что-нибудь крайне эмоциональное. Эмоций в последние два дня было более чем достаточно, так что чему он удивляется, собственно? 

Аканде отчетливо фыркает. 

— Где вы? 

— Не знаю, но сейчас спрошу.

— Недалеко от Кайама-Боде Саду, нам ехать еще примерно восемь часов. Я привезу тебя в Overwatch.

Это же Лу пересказывает родителям.

Вообще, они звучат как-то очень настороженно, но это достаточно просто объяснить. Лу все же пропал, теперь находится хрен пойми где — ему лично это Kaiama-Bode Sadu ничего не сказало, — и родители волнуются за него. 

— Мы будем ждать тебя, Лягушонок. И твой самолет тебя ждет. 

О какие новости. Родители решили воспользоваться его самолетом, ну надо же, и года не прошло. 

— Вы все же решили прилететь на нем? 

— Это было самой быстрой возможностью добраться сюда. 

— Ну и молодцы. 

Успокаивается Лу так же быстро, как до этого расклеился. И даже не сразу обращает внимание на то, что машина, хрюкнув мотором, чихает и останавливается. 

— Что такое? 

— Не знаю. — Аканде открывает дверь и выходит наружу, поднимает капот и исчезает за ним. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает папа. 

— Понятия не имею. — Лу тоже выбирается наружу и смотрит на машинные внутренности, в которых он, впрочем, ровным счетом ничего не понимает. — Что-то с машиной. 

— Прекрасно, — вздыхает папа. — Там есть рядом какой-нибудь город?

Лу оглядывается по сторонам, видит вдалеке огни, но это же не обязательно город, вдруг это какой-нибудь завод. 

— Не знаю. Но ты же можешь отследить меня по телефону, нет? 

— Могу.

Что-то шуршит в далеком Лагосе, здесь Аканде едва слышно ругается, шелестит на легком ветру трава — все в порядке. Машину, конечно, жалко, но либо ее получится починить, либо придется искать какую-нибудь другую. Остановить попутку — с Аканде такое не страшно. Вот ту машину, которая явно движется в их сторону.

Лу выходит на дорогу, всматривается в приближающиеся фары, удивляется, когда те вдруг замирают, — а потом почему-то наступает густая темнота.

Но сквозь нее Лу слышит, как его зовут. Только не понимает кто.

***

— Доброе утро. — До омерзения радостный голос раздается откуда-то издалека. — Как спалось, дорогой?

Аканде с трудом разлепляет чешущиеся слипшиеся веки, облизывает сухие губы распухшим языком, всматривается в лицо сидящего перед ним человека и осознает, что он идиот.

Ни разу за последние двое суток он не задумался о том, что именно понадобилось Симону, как он добрался до Лусио и зачем он сделал все то, что сделал. 

А надо было, потому что сейчас Симон смотрит на него и гадко, удовлетворенно усмехается. 

— Что тебе нужно? Где Лусио? 

— О, твой маленький омежка? Он здесь, Аканде. И останется здесь. С тобой, не переживай так. Пока вы оба в порядке. 

Звучит это угрозой — ну да чем еще это может быть? Особенно если учесть, что Аканде свалили каким-то быстродействующим снотворным, как Лу минутой раньше. 

— Знаешь, — Симон садится на землю и складывает локти на колени, — я так надеялся, что ты за ним не придешь, его продадут в какой-нибудь особо мерзкий гарем, а ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь, как его там насилуют. Или как он умирает. От голода там, от потери крови после особо извращенного изнасилования. Или во время родов. Ну мало ли сколько способов сдохнуть есть у омежки. Но ты приперся, и все несколько усложнилось. Не сильно, нет. Ты все равно почувствуешь его смерть. Увидишь. Так даже лучше и приятнее. Притащите сюда омегу! 

Аканде дергается, пытается встать, но ничего не получается. Он связан, ну и после снотворного тело слушается с трудом. У Аканде выходит неловко дернуться, да и то он чуть не заваливается на бок.

— Держи, — смеется кто-то, кого Аканде не может разглядеть в темноте. 

Зато он видит Лу, которого роняют на землю. Бледного, без сознания, но явно живого. Слава богу, живого. 

— Смотри, — кивает на него Симон. Запускает пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы, гладит Лу по щеке. — Хороший мальчик, мне его даже жалко немного. Он же не виноват в том, что ты такой мудак. В любом случае это абсолютно ничего не меняет. Вы оба умрете.

Нельзя показывать, как ему страшно, нельзя нервничать, нельзя дергаться, нужно дождаться, пока к телу вернется подвижность, и потом уже драться. А сейчас нужно тянуть время — и не злиться, нет. 

— И… за что? 

— А ты не догадываешься? 

Симон смеется, тихо и как-то горько. Откидывает с лица непривычно длинные волосы — Аканде помнит, что ему больше нравились короткие стрижки, — вздыхает, отворачивается, рассматривая что-то вдалеке. 

— Джеффри умер, — сообщает он после долгой паузы. — Сердце… Ему требовалась пересадка, а денег на нее у нас не было. Да и после тюрьмы все стало еще хуже. Он медленно умирал у меня на глазах, а я ничего не мог сделать. Не думай, что я не пытался, конечно, я не сидел сложа руки, но моих усилий оказалось недостаточно. Я не смог собрать нужную сумму, и он… Но я думаю, тебе не интересны детали.

Аканде вообще все это не интересно, но пока Симон треплется, время идет. И Лусио остается в безопасности. 

— В любом случае виноват в этом ты. Не совсем, конечно, но ты ведь мог спокойно переписать на меня свое состояние и сдохнуть, а вместо этого ты прекрасно живешь, а мы угодили в тюрьму. Несправедливо, ты не находишь? Ты должен был умереть, ты же сам бегал за мной и предлагал мне всего себя, но вместо того, чтобы сдержать обещание, все испортил. 

Логику в этом Аканде не видит. Не он вел ту машину, не он не справился с управлением, не он затеял обман и махинации — в чем тогда его вина? Но он не спрашивает, он кивает, соглашаясь. 

— Я долго думал, как же тебе отомстить, Аканде. Если бы не ты, Джеффри не попал бы в тюрьму, как и я, и я бы нашел нормальную работу, сумел бы оплатить ему операцию. Или вовсе жить на твои деньги. Убивать тебя было глупо и непродуктивно, омеги у тебя не было, да и подобраться к тебе нелегко, сам понимаешь. А тут такой подарок, боже, да я готов был целовать руки тому, кто сообщил мне, что твоя пара нашлась.

А вот это уже интересно. 

— И кто же тебе это сообщил? 

— А неважно, — хмыкает Симон. Он гладит Лусио по голове, и это омерзительно, но пока Аканде ничего не может сделать. — Ты все равно не доживешь до того момента, чтобы ему отомстить. Но когда я узнал об омеге, о-о-о, это же такой шанс. Конечно, изначально план не включал вашу встречу после аукциона, но и знать, что ты будешь видеть, как ом умирает, медленно и мучительно, мне приятно. Смерть от обезвоживания, знаешь ли, вещь крайне неприятная. Я этого не увижу, конечно, но я буду знать, что ты видел его смерть. Он такой маленький и хрупкий, сколько там ему понадобится? Мало. А ты проживешь дольше, Аканде.

Какая же дрянь, а. Но пока он разглагольствовал, к телу Аканде вернулась подвижность, пусть не полностью, но тут всего лишь трое врагов, он справится.

Он вскакивает на ноги и стряхивает с себя того, кто стоял сзади. Бьет — голова отзывается густой болью, — попадает, судя по крику, разворачивается к Симону и застывает.

— Этого я ждал, Аканде, — тяжело вздыхает Симон и прижимает к виску Лусио пистолет. — Я могу убить его быстро, если ты будешь драться. А могу дать вам шанс. Почти никакой, но вдруг вы все же доберетесь до людей и спасетесь? А так нет, с дырками в голове не выживают.

Аканде рискнул бы, если бы речь не шла о Лусио. Он быстрый, в конце концов, и в юности участвовал в огромном количестве боев, от профессиональных до подпольных. Он умеет двигаться так, что противник не успевает его заметить, умеет бить сразу наповал — но всегда есть шанс, что он не успеет, на какую-то секунду, но опоздает. И да, если бы речь шла о ком угодно другом… 

— Правильное решение, — хвалит его Симон. — Конечно, медленное умирание от обезвоживания тоже неприятно. Но ты можешь романтично поить его своей кровью. 

“Не отвечай, — приказывает себе Аканде. — Ты скажешь ему все при следующей встрече. А сейчас надо молчать”. 

Лу дышит, однако не приходит в себя. Зато чувствуется, далеко-далеко, слабо, но чувствуется живым. Аканде потом убьет Симона, медленно и мучительно. 

Лу не реагирует на то, что его тащат по земле и бросают на нее, как ненужную вещь. Ему не больно — это хорошо. Но станет больно, когда он очнется, что намного хуже. У них нет воды и никакой еды, что совсем паршиво. Но они живы, а значит, все наладится. 

— Прощай, Аканде, — зовет его Симон, успевший сесть в машину и закрыть дверь. — Я хотел бы сказать, что знакомство с тобой доставило мне удовольствие, но увы.

— До встречи, Симон, — кивает Аканде. — До очень скорой встречи.

Звук заведенного мотора на секунду перекрывает смех Симона, из-под колес вырывается пыль, машина разворачивается, едва не задев Лу, проносится мимо Аканде и исчезает, мигнув напоследок огнями. 

До Лу метров десять, Аканде пролетает их в три шага, падает на колени, ударившись — о камень, наверное, — и понимает, что ничего не может сделать. Бить кого-то со связанными за спиной руками вполне возможно, если свободны ноги, а вот наклониться и не упасть не выйдет, как и потрогать, перевернуть на спину, проверить, все ли в порядке.

Аканде рычит, проклиная разом весь белый свет. Ну что ему стоило оснастить протез маячком, картой, навигатором, выдвижными ножам и еще чем-нибудь полезным? Места-то достаточно, но нет, Аканде отказался ставить даже тревожную кнопку, а ведь дядя настаивал. Сейчас ее наличие решило бы все проблемы разом, а так…

Он напрягает руки, пытаясь растянуть веревки, дергает правой, надеясь разорвать хотя бы один виток и потом распустить остальное, но веревка плевать хотела на его усилия. Черт-черт-черт, да какого?!

Лу тихонько стонет и закашливается, рывком переворачивается на спину, садится и тут же начинает заваливаться на бок, но Аканде успевает подставить плечо. 

— Лу? — зовет он. — Лу, ты как? 

— Н-н-нормально, — сипло сообщает ему тот. — Пить?

— Нечего.

Лу становится на колени, неловко разворачивается, то опираясь о землю, то хватаясь за Аканде, и заглядывает ему в лицо. 

— Жаль. — Лу облизывает сухим языком сухие губы. — Ты знаешь, что случилось? 

— Это долгая история.

— Которую можно рассказывать только пьяным?

Запомнил, надо же. Аканде отчаянно хочется его обнять, ощупать, убедиться, что все в порядке, но со связанными руками это невозможно, а просить развязать его, ну, не то чтобы стыдно. Просто Лу, наверное, не очень хорошо, и не надо напрягать, им и так еще многое предстоит. 

— Можно и трезвым, — усмехается Аканде. — Но не прямо сейчас, хорошо? 

— Хорошо.

Лу снова закашливается, несколько раз сглатывает, скорее всего, на сухую, трет запястьями глаза и опять облизывается. 

— А где мы? 

Отличный вопрос, кстати. Впрочем, вряд ли они ехали долго, а если Симон решил привезти их в относительно необитаемую местность, то остаются только территории на границе с Бенином. Все остальное, если не считать приграничных зон с Нигером, заселено достаточно густо, и ночью можно просто идти на свет ближайшей деревни. Вопрос в том, в какой части земель возле Бенина они находятся. От этого зависит направление движения, но как это выяснить?.. 

— Аканде? Все хорошо? — Лусио осторожно гладит его по щеке и прижимается секундой позже лбом к плечу. — Ты такой, что страшно. Что случилось? 

Страшно? Странно, Аканде не ощущает ничего такого. Ну да, он зол на Симона, он беспокоится за Лу, но чтобы страшно? Впрочем, омеги пугливы. Хотя, если подумать, что Лу пережил, вряд ли он испугался бы злости. Ладно, это потом. 

— Развяжи мне, пожалуйста, руки, — просит вместо ответа Аканде. — Нам нужно найти какое-нибудь укрытие от солнца до того, как наступит утро. Вряд ли мы ехали долго и, скорее всего, сейчас находимся там, где никого нет. Идти нужно на запад, на востоке Бенин, до поселений на севере или юге может оказаться слишком далеко. Но я не знаю, как определить направление. 

И компас он встроит в протез тоже. Как только вернется домой.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Лу. — Когда оба родителя служили в спецназе, хочешь ты этого или нет, а основным навыкам выживания все равно научишься. Девиц гоняли меньше, ну да они и маленькие совсем, а нам с Джесси досталось по полной, особенно после того как ему исполнилось тринадцать и он стал несколько… буйным. Так что я знаю, да. 

Он поднимается на ноги, пока говорит, заходит Аканде за спину, садится, его пальцы касаются голой кожи чуть выше веревок, исчезают, и через пару минут давление на запястья начинает уменьшаться. 

— Надо же, какой мудреный узел, — не то возмущается, не то восхищается Лу. — Так.

Он замолкает и встает снова, опираясь о плечи Аканде, задирает голову, всматривается в небо, пока Аканде правой, не затекшей рукой, тянет его вперед и обнимает за бедра. 

— Так, — задумчиво повторяет Лу. — Смотри. Мы же в южном полушарии, значит не Полярная звезда, а Южный крест. И от него по центральной оси вниз, а еще рядом звезды-ориентиры, и если в точке пересечения Южный полюс, то запад тогда — это вон туда.

Он машет рукой влево, опускает голову и улыбается: 

— Понравилось? 

— Очень, — кивает Аканде. — Научишь? 

— Ну как-нибудь потом. Хотя здесь, конечно, сказочное небо, смотрел бы и смотрел. Если бы было что пить. 

— Мы можем потом сюда вернуться. С едой, машиной, водой и прочими радостями. Хочешь? 

— Хочу. 

— Тогда пойдем искать укрытие от солнца. Иначе мы тут где-нибудь и останемся, славно пропекшись на местном солнышке. 

Аканде поднимается на ноги, протягивает Лу руку, смотрит пару секунд на то, как Лу осторожно кладет в его ладонь свою, и улыбается. 

Все будет хорошо. 

Все обязательно будет хорошо.

***

— И все же, как мы сюда попали? — спрашивает Лу, когда они делают шагов двадцать. 

Под ногами шуршит песок и высохшая трава, шмыгают какие-то мелкие звери, идти тяжело, потому что тело местами болит, а местами не слушается. У Лу кружится голова, и вообще ему погано.

Симон умрет медленно и мучительно. Очень медленно. И очень мучительно. 

— Это… долго и сложно, — вздыхает Аканде. Ему тоже хочется пить. И еще лечь, и обнять Лу, и сделать как-нибудь так, чтобы ничего с ним не случалось, как минимум того, что случилось в последние дни. Увы, никаких шансов на все это у Аканде нет. — Но я расскажу. Правда, начать придется издалека. 

— Я думаю, у нас достаточно времени. — Лу сжимает его пальцы, смотрит снизу вверх, улыбается, а губы у него трескаются. Симон сдохнет, как только Аканде до него доберется. 

— Ну тогда слушай. — Рассказывать стыдно. Но когда-то придется, так почему не сейчас, когда Лу никуда не сможет от него деться? — Это началось после того, как мне исполнилось двадцать три. Все было нормально, но однажды утром я проснулся со странными чувствами. Мне хотелось жрать, сдохнуть и чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнял. Одновременно. Само собой, я пытался не обращать на это внимания, ну сначала. Потом я ходил по врачам, в перерывах между едой всех сортов, от уличных забегаловок до пафосных ресторанов, и забегами по чужим постелям. Поэтому я такой большой, кстати. Рост-то был всегда, а вот мышечная масса набралась, когда я пытался избавиться от того, что нажрал. Ну и втянулся. Физически со мной было все прекрасно, некоторые врачи предполагали, что дело в тебе, то есть в том, что моему омеге плохо, что это все не мои чувства, но я не верил. К омегам у нас всегда относились… ну, снисходительно. И ко всей этой чуши с истинными парами. Прости?.. 

— Ничего страшного, — отзывается Лу после недолгого молчания. — Сложно было не понять, как ты относишься к таким, как я. Ну да ты и не первый, поверь. И не последний тоже.

— Прости, — зачем-то повторяет Аканде, хотя Лу не злится и не отбирает руку. — Это длилось… лет шесть где-то. Чуть меньше, но не прошло, а сменилось чем-то странным. Мне было и хорошо, и страшно одновременно. К тому моменту отец уже улетел в Южную Америку со своей… со своим омегой, мать начала сходить с ума, а братья… Ну да о них позже. А закончилось все в конце июля двадцать восьмого. Я заехал в очередное кафе за едой и кофе, жрать хотелось неимоверно, и спать еще, отца не было, забота о компании свалилась на меня, отдыхать было некогда. Ну представляешь себе, в общем. В том кафе я ждал заказ, почему-то долго, и оглядывался, чтобы не скучать, а потом я увидел Симона. И в этот момент все стало прекрасно. Я не знаю, как это описать, но я понял, что мои мучения закончились, и новая жизнь начинается прямо сейчас. Прекрасная новая жизнь, несмотря на семейные проблемы. 

Аканде смеется, вспомнив, как ему тогда было здорово. Он чуть не летал от счастья, спотыкался, но удерживался на ногах, и даже объем работы в компании больше не казался ему таким неподъемным. 

— Конечно, я попытался с ним познакомиться и заодно признал, что в сказках про омег было достаточно правды. Симон сбежал от меня, не заплатив по счету, но я заплатил. Я же считал, что это мой омега, что я встретил его и жизнь с ходу наладилась. Я искал его, довольно долго. Месяцев пять. Нашел, но он боялся меня, а чувствовался счастливым. Не он, но тогда я этого не знал. Потом мы сходили на пару свиданий, и мне казалось, что ну надо как-то дать ему понять, что я серьезен. И я позвал его замуж.

— А он согласился? — перебивает его Лу. Слышится он расстроенным и очень уставшим. 

— Да. Он согласился. Он жил в поганейших условиях, в общежитии для одиноких омег, и тогда у нас еще не было Overwatch, чтобы помочь. Я сделал там ремонт. Не сам, конечно, но оплатил его. И новую мебель, технику, нормальную охрану, а не пьяницу на проходной. И до сих пор плачу, как напоминание о том, что однажды я сильно ошибся. Правда, деньги я перевожу анонимно. Такая благотворительность не соотносится с репутацией.

— Ну да, — смеется Лу. — Каждый бы понял, что ты нежный и ранимый, если бы узнал. Прямо беда и печаль.

Теперь смеется Аканде, как-то незаметно для себя выбравшись из тоскливых воспоминаний. 

— Конечно. И ласковый еще. В общем, Симон согласился, но настаивал на том, чтобы свадьба была быстрой и тайной. Чтобы ни семья не знала, ни общественность. Как он объяснил это с семьей, я не помню, если честно. Хотя, скорее всего, сказал что-нибудь о том, что его не примут, свадьбу сорвут. Был прав, конечно, но сейчас это не важно. А с общественностью было просто: я уже тогда имел много денег и многие мечтали о них, так что прятать жениха до того, как он стал мужем, казалось мне нормальным. Мы поженились в Лагосе, и сразу же после свадьбы выяснилось, что Симон по уши в долгах, за ним бегают кредиторы и все закончится тем, что его продадут на аукционе. Я поверил, не мог не поверить, и согласился за все заплатить, тем более что кредиторы стояли прямо передо мной и били моего мужа, моего омегу. Был бы я умнее, я бы задумался о том, почему ничего не чувствую. Как бьют меня — да, а как плохо ему — нет. Но я был, увы, глуп, и согласился ехать с ними в Ойо, там, где стоял наш дом и наличные деньги. В дороге мы попали в аварию, машину занесло на скользкой трассе прямо под колеса грузовику. Мы перевернулись, а потом я долго наблюдал за тем, как мой муж с воем тащит наружу не меня, нет. А того, кто его бил. 

Он замолкает, переводя дыхание, облизывает пересохшие губы, но это не помогает. И надо закончить рассказ, тем более что у Лу наверняка появятся вопросы. 

— Вытащить его Симон не смог, зато смогли пожарные, прибывшие на место аварии, и через день после того, как я очнулся после операции, мне рассказали, что Симон замужем, и давно, и от ужаса сознался в том, что они банально хотели от меня денег, он и его муж, которого он так хорошо прятал. С тех пор я не доверяю людям. Никаким вообще. 

— Это… — отзывается Лу через некоторое время. — Это многое объясняет. Даже все, я бы сказал. 

Лу чувствуется вдруг очень злым. Ну что же, рассчитывать на что-то другое было крайне глупо. Он с самого начала — с того момента, который можно считать началом, — не хотел оставаться, а уж после истории Аканде… Сам Аканде не остался бы однозначно. Правда, считается, что омегу можно уговорить, соблазнить и приручить. Черт его знает, как это делается, конечно, обычно Аканде приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы от омеги избавиться, но он научится.

Боги, ну какие глупости. Сорок шесть — ладно, больше двадцати лет — подряд считать омег мусором, чтобы потом, после одного секса и одного разговора внезапно кардинально изменить точку зрения. Может, он спит? Или банально накачан наркотиками? Или феромонами, вот. Феромоны — это прекрасное объяснение, но, увы, неправдоподобное. Они не объясняют, почему Аканде чувствует настроение Лу, например. 

Двадцать три года уже чувствует, идиот. 

— Ты... — начинает Аканде, но Лу перебивает его.

— Я злюсь не на тебя. А на этого… Симона. Нет, я представляю, на что способны люди ради денег. Но каждый раз удивляюсь, прости. И когда речь заходит о продаже детей, и когда кто-нибудь пробирается ко мне в номер после концерта и угрожает рассказать всем какую-нибудь грязную свежепридуманную тайну, и когда слышу вот такое. Мерзко. 

Из его речи Аканде улавливает ровно одно — угрозы. 

— У тебя же есть телохранитель? — спрашивает он, остановившись, поставив Лу перед собой и взяв его под затылок. 

Лу удивленно моргает и пожимает плечами: 

— Я похож на человека, который везде ходит с телохранителем? У меня есть менеджер, есть трое рабочих, которые занимаются установкой оборудования, есть два пилота и две стюардессы. Телохранителя нет. У Джесси, кстати, были, целых десять штук, и что? 

— И что? — повторяет за ним несколько ошарашенный количеством информации Аканде. 

— И его чуть не убили. Его же собственный друг, глава охраны и член семьи Ханзо. Так что нет, телохранителя у меня нет. И не будет. 

Он в ярости: видимо, Аканде не первый, кто считает, что Лу нужна охрана. И достали его этим основательно, иначе бы он так не завелся. Забавно, но что поделаешь, если рядом с ним должен быть кто-нибудь, кто сможет его защитить. 

— Тише, — советует ему Аканде. — Не злись, пожалуйста. Я же просто спросил.

Лу моргает, трясет головой и отворачивается: 

— Идем дальше? 

— Да, конечно. И я еще не все тебе рассказал. 

Лу ужасно хочется поцеловать, прямо до дрожи, но пока нельзя. Сначала нужно объяснить все, а потом уже думать о том, как именно заполучить его обратно. 

— После аварии… ну да ты знаешь. Я больше не встречался с Симоном. Денег и влияния семьи хватило на суд без моего присутствия, Симон и его муж попали в тюрьму. В разные, конечно. Это было четырнадцать лет назад. Но мое отношение к омегам такое не только из-за Симона. В семье считает, что омеги… Что из-за омег никакой семьи больше нет. 

Лу презрительно фыркает, когда слышит последнее предложение, но ничего не говорит. А Аканде сложно: приходится выбирать слова. И даже не для Лу, а для самого себя. Теперь он и в самом деле понимает, что имел в виду отец, что двигало братом и почему кузен предпочел омегу дяде, деньгам и компании. И называть омег тварями как-то глупо, особенно если учесть, что рядом с Аканде идет омега, как минимум однажды спасший ему жизнь и рассудок. 

— Первым… попался отец. Его брак с моей матерью никогда не был счастливым, они поженились, потому что так проще слить капиталы и предприятия, у деда была только дочь, оставлять компанию ей он не хотел, а отец, пусть и очень молодой, показался деду подходящим наследником. Отец никогда не любил мать, она его тоже… терпела, скажем так, и вне обязательных семейных ужинов они старались не пересекаться. Ну и любовников имели каждый своих. Но разводиться они не планировали, так или иначе, всех все устраивало. А потом появился этот… Омега отца, Дара Хоран, слышал про такого? 

Лу мотает головой: 

— Нет, не слышал. 

— Он был археологом. Рыжий, вечно растрепанный, грязный и неряшливый. Я хорошо его помню, как это ни странно. У нас тогда было поместье в глубине страны, дом в колониальном английском стиле и много никому не нужной земли. И Дара Хоран был уверен, что на этой земле найдутся какую-нибудь ценную археологическую хрень. Понятно, что он пришел с доказательствами, и отец разрешил раскопки. Они длились два года, что-то там Хоран нашел, конечно, и заодно увел отца из семьи. Мне было двадцать четыре, брату девятнадцать, компания едва начала становиться на ноги, а отец предпочел уйти с омегой. Сам понимаешь, любви к ним это не добавило бы никому.

Ужасно хочется пить, слова дерут горло и язык, но Аканде продолжает говорить. Немного осталось, в конце концов. 

— Отец вернулся, когда я попал в аварию, я уговаривал его остаться, но он улетел. А мать этого не выдержала. Слишком сильный удар по гордости, наверное. Ее, первую красавицу страны, променяли на зачуханного омежку. Она утопилась в ванной. Где-то между отъездом отца и смертью матери попался я, а после меня брат. Ему исполнилось двадцать четыре, когда он вдруг почувствовал своего омегу. Сорвался с какого-то приема, помчался на юг, на аукцион, и там погиб. Влез в драку со слишком сильным противником и проиграл. Я не успел на какие-то минуты. Омега… не знаю, что с ним. Выкупать его я не стал. Следующим был кузен. Он жив, насколько я знаю, но не общались с ним мы уже лет десять. Он разругался со мной и с дядей, женился на своем омеге и уехал с ним в Нигер. Вот его ты знаешь точно, Себастиан Штольц, глава нигерской Overwatch.

— Знаю, да, — почему-то улыбается Лу. — И с твоим кузеном я знаком. Вы совершенно не похожи, кстати. Вот вообще.

— Да, мы не похожи. Ну и восемь лет назад отец погиб. Его и омегу завалило в пещере при раскопках. Отец мог бы выбраться, но не бросил омегу, зажатого камнями. Они умерли вместе. Я потом оплатил поиски тела, чтобы отца перевезли домой. А омегу похоронили в Перу. Надо и его перевезти сюда. Пусть они… хоть так будут вместе. 

Лу не отвечает, но Аканде и сам знает, что надо. И омегу брата найти тоже. Выкупить, если он жив, перезахоронить, если умер, чтобы ну… хотя бы так. Омега рвался из рук хозяина к Аканде, уносившему тело, рыдал и кричал так, что было почти физически больно. Просил дать ему попрощаться, но ни Аканде, ни хозяин омеги ничего подобного не сделали. 

Теперь Аканде может представить себя на его месте — и его воротит. От своего поведения, от мыслей, от действий. В конце концов, ни один из омег, кроме Симона, ни в чем не был виноват. Особенно тот, которого продавали на аукционе. Никто не идет туда добровольно. 

Его нужно найти, правда, не совсем понятно как. Вряд ли распорядители ведут записи, товар как-то маркируют, скорее всего. На Лу Аканде ничего не нашел, но, честно говоря, он и не искал. 

Сейчас этому не место, но, возможно потом?.. 

Лу сжимает его ладонь и продолжает молчать. Так даже неплохо, потому что Аканде больше нечего сказать, а задавать Лу вопросы сейчас не очень правильно.

Потом. Когда они доберутся до безопасного места и останутся вдвоем, тогда Аканде расспросит его обо всем. А пока нужно дойти


	12. Глава двенадцатая

К дому они выходят на рассвете, как раз вовремя, потому что Лу через шаг спотыкается, тяжело дышит и вот-вот упадет, да и Аканде не сильно лучше. 

Шесть часов пешком по пересеченной местности, почти без отдыха, без воды и еды, после того, что Лу пришлось пережить сутками раньше, — это все измотает кого угодно. 

Но они находят дом, а значит, укрытие от солнца.

Надежды на то, что внутри есть еда или вода, у Аканде особо нет, но хотя бы от жары получится спрятаться. 

Дом, скорее склад, окруженный высоким, метров в пять, сетчатым забором, выглядит откровенно потрепанным и убогим, но одно то, что он есть, — это счастье. Осталось только перелезть через забор, ну и дверь открыть тоже. 

— Мне кажется, или мы куда-то пришли? — хрипло спрашивает Лу и оседает на землю. 

— Тебе не кажется. Подожди немного, я открою ворота, дом, и ты сможешь лечь.

— А если они под напряжением? Вряд ли тут посреди ничего стоит здание, которое никак не защищено, правда? 

— Тут и камеры должны быть, — соглашается Аканде. — И сигнализация. И это хорошо, если мы туда влезем, нас найдут хозяева этого чудного места, а с ними я уже разберусь. 

— Как знаешь. Я пойду с тобой. 

Лучше бы он сидел, конечно, но оставлять Лу одного — плохая идея, и Аканде кивает, подавая ему руку, поднимает на ноги и на пару секунд прижимает к себе. 

Аканде очень хочется в душ, нормальный такой человеческий душ, где есть горячая вода, мыло, мочалка и прочие простые радости человеческой жизни — а ведь они шарахаются по саванне всего-то одну ночь.

Лу должно быть хуже, у него еще и длинные волосы, пыльные и грязные, спутавшиеся колтунами — и когда только успели? 

Хорошо, что он догадался купить Лу одежду. В его футболке и штанах — да к тому же в отельных тапочках — Лу далеко бы не ушел, а так прошагал километров двадцать, герой. 

Аканде проще, потому что он альфа, сильнее и выносливее. Природа, и никуда от нее не денешься. Но и ему тяжело, а его омега теперь, когда они вроде как добрались до безопасного места, чувствуется адски несчастным и обалдевшим. 

Ворота они находят на противоположной стороне, и там же обнаруживают вывеску. 

Собственность “Чиом Турустик. Вход запрещен, ведется видеонаблюдение”. 

Аканде машет камере и улыбается, надеясь, что его увидят. Узнают или нет — неважно, главное, что приедут. Еще было бы неплохо, если бы приехал не Симон, но очень вряд ли тот мог знать, что они сюда придут. Скорее всего, он понятия не имеет о том, что тут есть склад туристической фирмы, если не искал его специально. Так же он не мог знать, в какую сторону они пойдут, как быстро, ну и так далее. Их появления здесь — случайность. 

По крайней мере, Аканде хочет в это верить.

Он трясет ворота, те отзываются металлическим звоном. Не хлипкие, но вот замок… Нет, он тоже не сказать что хлипкий, в конце концов, он должен защищать чужую собственность от похищений, но он висит на тонких петлях, и нормальным людям они не под силу, а вот Аканде — вполне. Нужно только снять ограничение с руки. 

Делается это в три движения: открыть панель в плече, набрать код, закрыть панель, и в протезе начинают тихонько шуршать сервомоторы. В обычной жизни Аканде ни к чему вся мощь, которую может предложить ему протез, а тут пригодилась. Впервые, если не считать проб и демонстраций при установке.

Аканде продевает пальцы в дужку и обнимает ими тело замка, упирается другой ладонью в ворота и дергает. Раз, другой, третий, прилагая все силы, какие есть — есть их немного, скажем прямо, все-таки Аканде устал.

На пятый или шестой рывок левая петля поддается, изгибается со скрипом и виснет на дужке замка.

Полдела сделано — Аканде оборачивается к Лу и замирает, потому что Лу таращится на него во все глаза, и в них читается что-то крайне похожее на восторженный ужас.

Лу ошалело моргает и говорит:

— Вау, — добавляет: — Круто. Офигеть. Это… Это реально круто, Аканде, честно. 

Его восторг изумляет, но не только. Он вызывает в Аканде странное чувство, похожее на теплую щекотку, и чтобы оно не исчезало, Аканде готов сломать кроме замка еще и весь забор, разобрать на мелкие части дом, поднять пару машин и остановить взлетающий вертолет. Ничего такого Лу сейчас не нужно и вряд ли когда-нибудь понадобится, но хочется же сделать так, чтобы он всегда так смотрел. 

— Пойдем внутрь, — командует Аканде, отчего-то смутившись, отворачивается, открывает ворота и заходит на территорию за ними. — Вдруг там найдется еда.

— Пойдем, — соглашается Лу и бредет следом. 

Вместо еды они находят очередной замок, на этот раз электронный, запирающий металлическую дверь. Внутрь не попасть, ее Аканде явно не вынесет, так что надо двигаться дальше.

Вот же черт. 

— Можно поискать окна, — предлагает Лу. — Хотя если тут такая дверь, то вряд ли окна стоят открытыми. Останемся здесь? От здания будет тень, хотя и не в полдень. Но никто не гарантирует, что мы найдем что-то еще и… 

— Поищем окна. 

Одно обнаруживается сразу за углом, оно закрыто металлическими жалюзи, которые невозможно поднять, но… но можно погнуть. Выходит, конечно, не с первой попытки, и солнце успевает основательно подняться к тому моменту, когда Аканде удается выломать достаточно полосок жалюзи, чтобы и у него, и у Лу получилось пролезть.

Сначала Лу пытается помочь, потом садится на землю и даже ухитряется задремать на пару минут. Просыпается он потому, что всхрапывает, вскидывается, смешно моргает — если бы от умиления можно было умереть, Аканде бы уже умер.

Хотя мозги у него разжижаются со страшной скоростью, но это больше не пугает. Удивляет, да и то скорее то, как он прожил без Лу столько лет и не рехнулся. 

Он выбивает стекло, вынимает осколки из рамы, чтобы Лу не порезался, помогает ему подняться и залезть в дом и сам лезет следом.

Внутри пыльно, пусто и печально, но спать на полу удобнее, чем на земле, и змей с пауками тут нет. 

Они обходят комнаты, молча, потому что разговаривать нет сил, а за глоток воды Аканде отдал бы что угодно и кого угодно, кроме Лу. 

Усталость случается как-то внезапно, только что было более или менее нормально, и через секунду Аканде вдруг начинает чувствовать себя столетним.

Ноги заплетаются, тело ощущается вялым и тяжелым, война с жалюзи явно не пошла Аканде на пользу, но тут хотя бы можно лечь. И в какой-то момент он оседает по стене на пол, прикрывает глаза и отрубается.

— Аканде? — зовет его кто-то из невероятного далека. — Я нашел еду. Аканде? 

Оставьте его в покое, пожалуйста.

— Там еще есть вода и походные койки. Пойдем? Аканде? Аканде? 

Его трясут за плечо, гладят по щеке, тяжело вздыхают и зовут снова:

— Аканде?.. 

— Что? — Он вскидывается, проснувшись слишком резко, оглядывается, не понимая толком, где он. 

— Я нашел еду, — улыбается ему Лу. — И принес попить.

Лу пихает ему в руки пыльную бутылку, и Аканде на некоторое время отключается от реальности, жадно глотая воду, обливаясь ею и почти захлебываясь. И медленно возвращается к жизни, ну наконец-то.

Сидящий рядом с ним Лу выглядит паршиво, и особенно хорошо это видно в тонких лучиках солнечного света, проникающего через щели в жалюзи. За что ему это все? Ну ладно, с точки зрения Симона Аканде, возможно, вполне заслужил смерть, но Лу ведь не сделал ему ничего плохого. Так за что с ним так? 

— Пойдем. Но в доме же ничего не было.

— Зато есть в подвале. Туда не так легко попасть — ну его нелегко найти, но я нашел. Там, конечно, только консервы, но все равно же еда и вода, и поспать можно. Жалко, никакого даже простенького телефона не нашлось, и не помоешься, но и так неплохо.

Забавная черта — когда он волнуется, он начинает тараторить так, что захлебывается словами. Интересно почему? Он же музыкант и по идее не должен быстро впадать в панику, но сейчас он явно к ней близко. Странно. 

Лу за руку ведет его по коридору, заводит в помещение, когда-то бывшее кухней, судя по грязной плитке, проложенной в середине стены от угла до угла, кивает на люк в полу: 

— Нам туда. Оно все там. Похоже, это помещение не нашли, когда отсюда вывозили все, что тут было. 

Он успевает слезть вниз и манит Аканде за собой. Ну куда деваться-то, приходится спускаться. 

В подвале сумрачно и пахнет пылью, темноту разгоняет стоящий в центре комнаты тусклый фонарь. 

— Ну у него, похоже, садятся батарейки. Но на полчаса хватит, я думаю. Тут есть мясо, однако я не стал бы его есть, срок годности вышел, и там может быть что угодно. Но еще есть вот персики, печенье, галеты. Мало, но… 

— Лу, все хорошо, — перебивает его Аканде. — Все же хорошо? 

— Я... — Лу замолкает, словно налетает на стену, и ощущается каким-то потерянным. — Да, все хорошо. Я просто устал и поэтому нервничаю. Так бывает, ну, у меня, по крайней мере. Давай, что ли, что-нибудь съедим и отдохнем, нам ведь еще идти. Ну потом, когда стемнеет. Да и… Короче, давай есть.

Аканде осторожно притягивает его за плечи к себе, обнимает, прижимает к груди, и Лу, постояв так с минуту, осторожно обнимает его в ответ. 

— Мне все время кажется, что я сплю, — говорит он, не поднимая головы. — И я не знаю, хочу ли я проснуться. Это все страшно с одной стороны, с другой — вот ты нашелся, и это прекрасно. Но если я сплю, то я проснусь, и тебя снова не будет. А если не сплю, то мне придется как-то жить с тем, что меня в очередной раз пытались продать, как дойную корову. Причем если в первый раз продажа принесла мне семью, то второй… Я не знаю, где бы я очутился, если бы не ты. И все это как-то мерзко, понимаешь? 

— Понимаю, — кивает Аканде и гладит его по спине. — Я не могу гарантировать, что ты не спишь. Но если нет, то потом, когда мы выберемся отсюда, я помогу тебе забыть то, что тут случилось. Не знаю как, но как-нибудь получится. Нам надо только дойти хоть до какой-нибудь цивилизации. 

— Ну до какой-нибудь мы уже дошли, — фыркает Лу и смотрит на него. — Нет, все хорошо. Просто я не привык… к такому количеству событий за несчастную неделю. Давай ужинать. Или завтракать. Ну, в общем, есть. 

Аканде целует его просто потому, что хочет. И потому что это приятно, сладко и делает мир правильным. Несмотря на то, что у Лу сухие, царапающие губы, и горячие ладони, как будто у него температура, и пахнет он потом и пылью — наплевать. На весь мир наплевать, пока Лу можно целовать.

Жаль, все остальное тут невозможно. Аканде отстраняется, когда начинает не хватать воздуха, смотрит Лу в лицо — толком ничего не видно, на самом деле, — убирает со лба прядки и опускает Лу на пол. 

— Давай ужинать. 

Устраиваются они на найденном здесь же спальном мешке. Точнее, на мешок садится Аканде, а Лу уже ему на колени. Он ест персики, вынимая из банки пальцами — руки они помыли стоящей тут же минералкой, — кормит Аканде то печеньем, то галетами, то все теми же персиками. Поит водой: ему это нравится, да и Аканде тоже. 

О нем редко кто заботился потому, что заботиться хотелось. Любовницы делали это скорее потому, что считали, будто должны, дядина забота выражалась скорее в советах и суровых взглядах, матери было наплевать и на Аканде, и на его брата, слугам в квартире и особняке за заботу платили. 

Лу же — это Аканде прекрасно ощущает — все происходящее доставляет искреннее удовольствие, близкое к оргазму. Впрочем, и Аканде где-то недалеко, и урчит тихонько, слизывая текущей по ладони Лу персиковый сок. 

Какая глупость на самом деле, а. Они неизвестно где, грязные, непонятно, выживут ли, до поселений идти долго, где-то поблизости наверняка торчит Симон, который не идиот и обязан убедиться в том, что они мертвы. Или хотя бы Лу мертв. 

И вместо того, чтобы спасаться, они жрут персики и довольно близки к тому, чтобы опять заняться сексом. Конечно, они не будут этого делать — для этого не место и не время, — но приятно. Предвкушающе так приятно.

Они разговаривают о чем-то, но Аканде не особо вникает в темы. Что-то нейтральное, вроде погоды, заполняющее тишину.

Потом, когда — если, но об этом Аканде старается не думать — они окажутся в безопасности, нормально поедят и вымоются, найдут приличную постель… Дальше фантазия стопорит, потому что сейчас нельзя ничего, но теплые бедра под ладонями и сладкие пальцы на губах, как-то ну…

Нельзя все равно. 

Особенно если учесть, что Лу в какой-то момент начинает зевать и тереть глаза — как маленький. Не то чтобы Аканде видел много маленьких детей, но все равно похоже. Пусть спит, им предстоит минимум один тяжелый день, и Лу надо отдохнуть. Аканде тоже, однако кто-то должен сторожить. Правда, он не уверен, что сумеет. 

— Можно разложить пустые банки возле двери и того окна, — сонно говорит Лу. — Натянуть нитки на высоте колена, привязать банки, только сложить в них что-нибудь. Камушки или стекло. Вреда оно никому не причинит, но мы услышим шум. Правда, дальше я не знаю, оружия у нас нет. Ниток я тут тоже не видел, но можно поискать. 

Речь он заканчивает душераздирающим зевком, таким заразным, что Аканде зевает тоже. 

— Я сделаю, а ты спи. 

По Лу заметно, что он не согласен, но сил держать глаза открытыми у него нет, так что он кивает и заваливается спать прямо на Аканде, лицом ему в плечо. 

Ну что же, банки с нитками несколько откладываются, но и так тоже неплохо. Так даже хорошо. Аканде совсем не против провести так всю жизнь.

***

Просыпается Лу один. Распахивает глаза, резко садится, вздрагивает и оглядывается.

Аканде рядом нет — вообще нигде нет?.. По крайней мере, его не слышно, но он же не мог уйти. Точнее, мог, но… но за что? 

Сомневаться в нем плохо, не сомневаться невозможно, не после того, что он делал в первые дни их знакомства. 

И все это обидно так, что Лу с силой зажмуривается, прежде чем встать. В подвале сумрачно, в центре горит фонарь, но другой, красный, а тот был синим, рядом с ним стоит несколько бутылок с водой и открытая банка с персиками. От персиков Лу несколько тошнит, вчера он явно переел, и… черт возьми, что же делать? 

Как минимум не паниковать. Еда и вода есть, в том, что родители его найдут, Лу не сомневается — но куда мог деться Аканде? 

Он поднимается на ноги, пьет воду, ест пару персиков, потому что зубы-то почистить негде, умывается, благо минералки тут более чем достаточно, и выбирается по лестнице наверх.

Наверху явно вечер, это видно через щель в жалюзи: на улице закат. Ведь вряд ли же Лу проспал до рассвета? Поперек входа в кухню натянута веревка, к ней привязаны за крышки две металлические банки, а в них — Лу заглядывает в первую, — мелкие камушки. 

Когда-то и он, и Джесси активно сопротивлялись всему военному и выживательному, чему их учили родители. А вот надо же, пригодилось. 

Аканде нет. 

Лу перешагивает через веревку, выбирается в коридор, находит еще пару ловушек, а под окном, через которое они вчера влезли, насыпано битое стекло. Перебраться через него сложно, но у Лу получается, вот только и на улице никого нет. 

Он обходит дом, медленно, чтобы дать себе время привыкнуть к мысли, что Аканде все-таки бросил его здесь, одного, неизвестно где, пусть с запасом еды и воды, но все равно бросил. Успевает разозлиться и обидеться — и натыкается на него, стоящего возле забора. 

— Аканде? — зовет Лу, и тот вздрагивает, как будто никого не ждал. 

— Уже проснулся? Отдохнул? Доброе утро, Лу, как спалось?

Нормальные такие вопросы, не для этого места, конечно, но Лу все равно отвечает: 

— Да, да, доброе утро, спалось прекрасно. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Думаю. 

Аканде разворачивается, и слабо улыбается, и протягивает руки, а Лу слабовольно бредет к нему в объятия, утыкается носом в грудь и затихает. 

Аканде тоже молчит, впрочем недолго, и зачем-то гладит Лу по волосам, распутывает узлы в них, но как-то так, словно не замечает, что делает. И он чувствуется наконец-то, настороженным, злым и обреченным одновременно. 

— Когда… — начинает он. — Когда мы вернемся в Лагос... Или куда-нибудь вернемся, тебе придется уехать. Ради твоей же безопасности.

Ну здравствуйте. 

Спросить почему Лу не успевает. 

— Понимаешь, в одиночку Симон не смог бы все это провернуть. Только на взятки охране аэропорта ушли огромные суммы, а денег у него не имелось. Иначе он потратил бы их на лечение мужа, а не на месть мне. С ним были люди, минимум трое. Он нашел информацию о месте и времени проведения аукциона, это тоже недешево, причем совсем. Приехал туда, отследил мою машину и сейчас обязан наблюдать за нами. Чтобы убедиться, что мы погибли, понимаешь. И все это требует средств. Где он их взял? Откуда он вообще про тебя узнал? Либо следил за мной, но вспомни, где мы встречались. В посольстве, в Overwatch, в элитном и не всем доступном ресторане и таком же ювелирном магазине, его бы просто туда не пустили. Либо ему кто-то сказал про тебя. Но кто мог? 

Логично, в общем-то. Лу тоже думал об этом, но он ничего не знает про Симона, кроме того, что рассказал Аканде, а этого мало. 

— Джесси и Ханзо в курсе. Я им не говорил, но и так понятно же. Джесси, возможно, сказал родителям или только папе, но не обязательно, я просил молчать, было ну… стыдно. Но они, сам понимаешь, не стали бы мне это устраивать. А так все. Разве что кто-то заметил в посольстве или в Overwatch. Нет, еще Тони догадался, но и он никому ничего не рассказал бы. Тони... Мы с ним встречались как-то давно, а сейчас он нашел своего омегу, здесь, в приюте. Омега, правда, маленький еще совсем. Ну и все. 

Забавно, что Аканде злит упоминание Тони. Забавно и приятно, но, пожалуй, Лу пока не будет продолжать. Для того, чтобы с Тони ничего не случилось. 

— Я тоже… никому не говорил. Нет, говорил дяде, чтобы он превентивно ничего с тобой не сделал, но дядя не стал бы связываться с Симоном.

А вот в этом Аканде явно сомневается. Дядя, значит. У кого-то злобная свекровь или там тести, а у Лу вот дядя. 

Хотя это только если что-то будет, гарантии этому никакой нет. 

— Поэтому тебе стоит уехать. Причем желательно после громкого и показательного скандала, такого, чтобы все поняли, что ты мне не нужен. Так будет безопаснее для тебя. И потом, когда я найду сообщника и убью Симона, мы… мы могли бы снова… попытаться. Я приеду к тебе, если ты захочешь. 

Это очень увлекательно. Наверное, Аканде даже прав, но его слова все равно злят. Как и то, что Лу прекрасно понимает: ничего он не в состоянии сделать, чтобы это решение изменить. 

Потому что один Аканде упрямее обоих родителей Лу разом, а уж те известны на весь мир своей упертостью. 

Нет, можно начать спорить, но Лу как-то не привык ввязываться в изначально безнадежные мероприятия. 

Ну и разлука — это повод подумать и понять, нужны ли они друг другу. Хочет ли Лу связываться с человеком, который буквально сутки назад считал его чем-то вроде мерзкого разлагающегося мусора. Просто ведь не будет, даже если сейчас все хорошо, потом Аканде обязательно вспомнит все свои предрассудки разом и мало Лу не покажется.

Хочет ли Аканде связываться с омегой, которого он ни во что не ставил, ну да, какие-то сутки назад. Ему ведь тоже придется меняться и подстраиваться, и надо ли оно ему, вряд ли знает и он сам.

А так у них будет время оценить все недостатки и преимущества как отношений, так и друг друга. Неплохо в общем-то. Но не хочется. 

— Через месяц у меня течка, — зачем-то сообщает Лу.

Хотя понятно зачем, он же видел этот член, и не только видел, и ни на какой другой теперь не желает. 

— Я справлюсь за месяц, — обещает Аканде. — Чего бы мне это ни стоило. 

Ну что ж, возможно, все будет не так плохо. Лу трется кончиком носа о его грудь, вдыхает его запах, смешанный с запахом пыли и пота, и кивает: 

— Я буду ждать.

***

В том же подвале они находят пару рюкзаков, складывают в них еду, воду, пару веревок, потому что вдруг пригодятся, два спальника и пакет с мелкими разноцветными леденцами. 

То, что полегче, достается Лу, все тяжелое забирает себе Аканде — дискриминация по половому признаку в чистом виде. Но Лу не против — по крайней мере, в этом конкретном случае. Хочется Аканде таскать тяжесть — да ради бога, зачем же ему это запрещать? 

Вообще, Лу с удовольствием отсиделся бы в доме, пока не появятся родители, а в том, что они придут, он уверен. Но для этого придется объяснять Аканде особенности отца, а для такого пока рано. Не то чтобы Жнец — большая тайна, особенно в пределах семьи, но все равно не стоит. 

Да и есть шанс, что они сами выйдут к людям быстрее, чем родители найдут Лу, а значит, им можно сберечь немного нервов. Отцу хватило Джесси, и папе тоже. Достаточно вспомнить, как он метался по номеру Лу в Сеуле, чтобы резко перехотеть волновать их обоих. 

Да и гулять после отдыха и завтрака достаточно интересно. Лу понимает, что скоро устанет, но пока ничего не мешает ему наслаждаться происходящим. Над головой бесконечное, черное, пронизанное мириадами звезд небо, вокруг тропическая саванна, рядом идеальный — в теории — мужчина, и если забыть об аукционе, поведении того самого мужчины, Симоне и прочих радостях, то можно получить от жизни удовольствие.

Лу и получает, весьма старательно. Рассматривает небо, дышит чистым сладким воздухом, держит Аканде за руку и рассказывает ему всякую чепуху то из детства, то из времен академии, то уже концертных. 

Аканде слушает и задает вопросы, ничего прямо вот личного, но все равно забавно. И время идет быстрее, и шагать так — легче. 

Лу устает, конечно. Ему привычны физические нагрузки, но не такие, а недолгий перерыв на обед почему-то делает все куда хуже. Болью наливаются ступни и спина, пересыхают глаза и губы, Лу жарко, и влажная одежда неприятно липнет к потному, грязному телу. Голова чешется ужасно просто, но все это убирается банальным душем, добраться бы до него когда-нибудь. 

Они идут, идут, идут, на восток в густой сладкой темноте, под ногами шмыгают какие-то звери, не то змеи, не то ящерицы, дорога выглядит бесконечной, да и вообще Лу кажется, что он попал в какой-нибудь фильм или игру вроде тех, что любит Хана. Давно уже кажется, еще с того момента, когда он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в незнакомом доме. 

Они идут, идут, идут, никогда не придут, наверное, так и останутся здесь вдвоем, что тоже неплохо, но когда-то, ближе к рассвету, слева от них, где-то на северо востоке, появляется свет. 

Он не солнечный, солнце встает прямо впереди, значит, искусственный, значит, они добрались до людей, правда, до них несколько километров, но когда видна цель, то и идти проще. 

У Аканде даже улучшается не особо хорошее настроение, они даже ускоряются, пусть и не сильно — на сильно нет сил, все же восемь часов пешком — это много. 

Жаль, что потом придется расстаться.

И непонятно, почему Аканде нервничает, чем дальше, тем больше. 

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Лу, притормозив, когда огни превращаются в очертания каких-то крупных зданий. — Ты знаешь, куда мы пришли, и там опасно? 

— Нет, — отзывается Аканде задумчиво. — Нет, просто… 

Договорить он не успевает. Шум моторов раздается сразу с двух сторон. Сзади, справа и слева. Видно одни фары, да и машины далеко, но… 

— Беги к зданиям и прячься, — тихо говорит Аканде. — Лу, сейчас же.

— Это мои родители, — возражает Лу. — Кто еще?

— Симон. Лу. Беги!

Последнее слово он рявкает так, что не послушаться невозможно, и Лу скидывает рюкзак, разворачивается и бросается к зданиям далеко впереди. На одних рефлексах, не думая ни о чем, и только потом, пробежав довольно много, Лу осознает, что Аканде рядом с ним нет.

Он спотыкается и падает, раздирает ладони и лицо, вскакивает, разворачивается и замирает. 

Аканде стоит к нему спиной, неподвижно, как скала, машины приближаются к нему, левая куда быстрее правой, и кроме фар ничего не разглядеть, но Лу чувствует опасность. Аканде сказал ему уйти, чтобы защитить его, он не собирался уходить сам, зато собирался закрыть Лу собой, дать ему время спрятаться.

Если в машине родители, то ничего страшного они ни с кем не сделают. 

Если там Симон…

Лу кидается обратно, потому что он не просил, чтобы за него умирали. Или повреждались. Какого, в конце концов, черта?!

Он понимает, что ведет себя очень глупо и что Аканде прав, надо прятаться и нельзя возвращаться, — он все понимает, да, но физически не может оставить Аканде там одного против неизвестного количества людей.

Пожалуйста, пусть это будут родители.

Пожалуйста.

Машина все ближе, она несется прямо на Аканде, и Лу успеет добежать, не…

Аканде отпрыгивает в сторону, пропустив машину мимо себя. Она резко останавливается, взвизгнув тормозами, и разворачивается.

Вторая машина до сих пор достаточно далеко, а Лу слишком далеко от Аканде, чтобы как-то ему помочь. Помочь, несмотря ни на что — он просто не в состоянии бросить своего альфу непонятно где, неизвестно с кем и однозначно в опасности. 

Первая машина газует на месте — Лу задыхается, легкие горят, и ноги тоже, но он не останавливается, нельзя, — срывается с места, мелькает вспышка, после нее раздается грохот, и Аканде, пошатнувшись, падает.

Нет, черт возьми, нет, нет!. 

Бегом и дальше, еще быстрее, потому что машина опять проезжает мимо Аканде, снова разворачивается и теперь нацеливается на него. Это даже не садизм, это какое-то извращение — намеренно переехать живого человека. 

А во второй машине кто, враги или союзники?.. 

Лу падает рядом с Аканде на колени, хватает его за плечо и тянет в сторону от приближающихся фар. Сил сдвинуть Аканде с места у него явно нет, как и выбора. Либо он сумеет, либо они оба погибнут под колесами. 

Отличные перспективы.

Воздух отчетливо пахнет пылью и кровью, Аканде не слышно, и Лу очень хочется оказаться где-нибудь не здесь, но увы.

Схватить его за бок и дернуть на себя Лу догадывается, когда машина оказывается совсем близко, но этого хватает. Аканде переворачивается, падает на него, придавив к земле, но это вытаскивает его из-под колес. Под переднее колесо попадает только правая рука, и она омерзительно хрустит.

И, кажется, пропарывает шину. 

Секундой позже Лу понимает, что вывихнул левую руку.

Но, в общем-то, все это было бесполезно, потому что машина, вильнув задом — чудом никого не задев, — проезжает опять вперед. 

Что будет дальше, и так понятно, и остается только умирать, потому что никакого спасения поблизости не предвидится. Будет грустно, если последние песни опубликуют после его смерти, они же недоделанные. Бежать Лу не собирается, вместо этого он зажимает рану на плече Аканде, ложится на него, закрывая собой, а вот глаза закрыть не получается.

Так что он видит и фары, и пыль, кружащуюся в их свете, и вторую машину, вынырнувшую незвестно откуда и вклинившуюся между первой и Лу, и как они сталкиваются, тоже видит. От грохота закладывает уши, от ужаса заходится сердце, потому что кровь все не останавливается, и Аканде не слышно, и появиться рядом может кто угодно.

Выключается мотор, что-то хлюпает, кто-то жалко кричит и стонет, открывается водительская дверь, и из нее появляется… 

— Папа?.. — почему-то удивляется Лу. 

— Нет, Санта-Клаус.

Папа почему-то злится, и отец, даже глаза вон красные, Лу продолжает зажимать Аканде плечо, не понимая, почему его оттаскивают, что ему говорят, что они делают, ему нужно обратно к Аканде, ему… 

— Лу, тихо, ш-ш-ш-ш, тихо, — через рев крови в ушах пробивается голос, чей? — Лягушонок. Все хорошо. 

Аканде же умирает, почему они не понимают, что он умирает, что ему надо помочь, что он… 

— Лу, мы все понимаем, успокойся. Видишь, бинты, и вертолет сейчас прилетит, а там врач, все будет хорошо. Лу! 

Да, все будет хорошо, да, но… Он смотрит на Аканде и чувствует, что тому больно. Сам Аканде без сознания, но боль же все равно есть. Болит плечо, в котором дырка, болит затылок, которым он ударился, болит место крепления протеза и спины, ну за что... 

Лу рвется к нему, но папа слишком сильно прижимает его к себе, и почему-то пахнет кровью. От его, Лу, ладоней, пахнет кровью. 

Он смотрит на свои черные в предрассветном сумраке, склеившиеся пальцы, разлепляет их с трудом и наконец-то совершенно позорно отключается.


	13. Глава тринадцатая

Сначала вдруг случается свет. Он заменяет собой темноту под веками, скребется в висках и затылке, натужно и мерзко.

Потом появляется боль, во всем теле разом. Она течет от затылка по спине, отдает в ребра и плечо. Правая рука не чувствуется совсем, и пошевелить ею не получается.

Следом приходят воспоминания. Машины возле какого-то городка, выстрел, бешеное лицо Симона за стеклом, Лу, который почему-то приближается, а не удаляется, как должен. 

И за воспоминаниями на Аканде обрушивается ужас. 

Лу! Что с ним, где он, почему его не слышно?! 

Он распахивает глаза и пытается сесть, чуть не взвыв от прошившей плечо боли, и мгновенно успокаивается: Лу сладко спит рядом с ним, обняв его руку и прижавшись спиной к боку. 

Странно, что Аканде его не чувствовал, — ну зато чувствует теперь и немножко умирает от счастья и облегчения. 

Волосы у Лу чистые, кто-то заплел их в нормальную косу, с этого ракурса Аканде сложно что-нибудь разглядеть, но он видит царапины на щеке и на ладони. 

Главное, что он жив. Это самое главное. 

Аканде медленно наклоняет к нему голову, трогает губами макушку и прикрывает глаза. Наверное, он сейчас блаженно, как полный идиот, улыбается, ну и ладно, имеет право. 

— Очаровательно, — нежно и ласково говорит кто-то из дальнего угла. — Еще что-нибудь подобное, и я начну сомневаться в том, что вы мудак, господин Огундиму. Доброе утро.

Аканде распахивает глаза, смотрит на говорящего и мгновенно его узнает. И, с одной стороны, совсем неплохо, что Габриэль Рейес здесь. С другой — знакомиться с родителями омеги надо явно как-то не так. 

— Доброе утро, — хрипло отзывается Аканде. Лу тихонько вздыхает и притирается попой ближе, но не просыпается. Почему? 

— У него была истерика, — все так же нежно сообщает Аканде тесть. Будущий, возможно, тесть. — Такая, что пришлось колоть успокоительное, и потом он заснул. Правда, после того, как вас привезли из операционного зала, он встал и притащился сюда, но мне кажется, что не просыпаясь. Удивительно… 

Тесть — будущий, да-да, еще ничего точно не известно — качает головой, словно искренне чем-то изумлен. 

Аканде, если честно, не знает, что ему сказать. 

Пауза затягивается.

— Что именно удивительно? — все же спрашивает он, когда молчать становится совсем неприлично. Лу продолжает безмятежно спать, да еще и сладко посапывает при этом. 

— То, как быстро вы превратили моего жизнерадостного ребенка в издерганного и измученного неврастеника. Наоборот, чтобы омега мучил альфу, я видел и не раз. А вот так… впервые, да. А ведь считается, совершенно официально, что после появления альфы все проблемы в жизни омеги заканчиваются. 

На это тоже ответить нечего. Конечно, Аканде виноват не во всем, но в большей части того, что случилось с Ли, и за это стыдно. И тревожно. 

Аканде очень хочется огрызнуться, сказать гадость и вызвать охрану, чтобы этого наглого омегу выставили из палаты, потом из здания и из города, но приходится сдерживаться.

Во-первых, этот человек — его будущий родственник, и Лу вряд ли обрадуется, тому, что Аканде с ходу поругается с его семьей.

Во-вторых, если Аканде в самом деле собирается жить с Лу, то нужно менять свое отношение к омегам. Вообще ко всем, а не только к одному конкретному, иначе ничего у них не получится.

В-третьих, отец Лу прав.

В-четвертых, Аканде все-таки не какой-нибудь работяга, а руководитель огромной компании, и на такой должности, желаешь ты этого или нет, но научишься выбирать слова. 

Правда, он все равно не знает, что сказать, и поэтому извиняется: 

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. 

Тесть хмыкает почти презрительно, Лу вздыхает. 

— С аукционом и тем странным омегой — верю, с тем, что было до… не особо. У вас, господин Огундиму, очень говорящая репутация. А люди вокруг вас очень любят поделиться подробностями. О приеме в Overwatch. И посольстве. О ресторане и ювелирном магазине. Вы себе не представляете, сколько интересного я узнал и о вас, и о собственном ребенке. 

Вот же черт. Значит, их размышления о том, с кем Симон работал, можно смело послать в жопу. Они-то наивно считали, что никто ничего не заметил, а выходит, что заметил чуть ли не каждый, и если не весь город, то как минимум высшее общество Лагоса в курсе отношений Аканде с его омегой.

Это значительно усложняет поиск партнера Симона. Делает его почти невозможным, особенно если деньги ему давали наличкой, а не переводили на счет.

Черт, черт, черт! 

— А кто еще участвовал в похищении, вы случайно не выяснили? 

Омега выгибает брови — очень элегантно, несмотря на то, что он здоровый, бородатый и местами бритый. Омега же, они, даже такие, остаются манерными. Так, стоп. Стоп. 

— Нет, не выяснил. Впрочем, о том, что тут участвует кто-то еще, я банально не знал, потому что ничего не знал об этом вашем Симоне.

— Он не мой.

— Об этом не вашем Симоне. Мы собрали информацию о вас, нашли видеозапись похищения, выяснили, где проходит аукцион, и после этого позвонил Ханзо и сказал, что Лу с вами и с ним все в порядке. Дальше мы не искали банально в силу того, что не разбираемся в местных реалиях, а Шон, который разбирается, больше призывал окружающих срочно напасть на место проведения аукциона, чем помогал. Впрочем, от него никто ничего и не ожидал. 

Странное мнение о Шоне Майстере, ну да ом… тесть наверняка знает его лучше Аканде. 

— Симон не мог провернуть это все в одиночку. Кстати, где он?

Теперь тесть ухмыляется, и, Аканде готов в этом поклясться, в его глазах мелькают вспышки красного: 

— Полагаю, его уже закопали. Он не пережил аварию, как и его водитель. Альфа, испанец. Сантьяго Мора. Банальный мелкий бандит-недонаемник. Заплатили ему наличкой, и много, почти сто тысяч долларов. 

— Не знаю такого, — качает головой Аканде. Шея отзывается болью. 

Лу обнимает его руку и трется о нее щекой. 

Ну и самое сложное, наверное. Отпускать Лу от себя не хочется даже на мгновение — кстати, было бы неплохо выяснить, как они вообще спаслись, — но Аканде должен. А тесть — точнее оба, альфа наверняка тоже где-то рядом — проследит, чтобы он сел в самолет и попал в безопасное место. 

Так будет лучше для всех, и Аканде, прижав Лу к себе чуть сильнее, просит: 

— Увезите его отсюда сегодня же. 

Тесть сощуривается и склоняет голову к плечу, но потом кивает: 

— Мы и так собирались его увезти. Правда, я не рассчитывал на то, что вы об этом попросите. По идее, попытки забрать его должны вызывать у вас приступы бешенства, но, видимо, я ошибался. Его самолет в аэропорту, мы вылетаем через два часа. Не хотите объяснить, с чего у вас вдруг такие… желания?

Аканде не хочет. Но объясняет. Рассказывает историю с Симоном, но без особых подробностей, потому что они явно не для тестя. Пересказывает свои подозрения, сообщает, почему Симон никак не сумел бы справиться с этим всем один, добавляет то, что у него не получится обеспечить безопасность Лу, потому что предатель — ну или как его обозвать — может прятаться где угодно.

Тесть — будущий, да-да — внимательно его слушает, подперев подбородок кулаком, и даже кивает иногда, но по нему все равно заметно, что он недоволен. Правда, черт его знает, чем именно. Вдруг тем, что Аканде в принципе существует. Не спрашивать же, да и мнение тестя важно только косвенно, поскольку Лу — взрослый и сам решает, как ему жить. Скорее всего… 

Вся ситуация адски странная, как будто Аканде спит и видит затянувшийся кошмар. Ничего страшного в нем нет — ну сильно страшного — но ощущение крайне отвратительное, и было бы неплохо проснуться. Но, увы, не получается. 

Аканде не хочется этого всего: искать кого-то, отпускать от себя сладко спящего Лу, разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Он бы с удовольствием убрался отсюда вдвоем с Лу, выгнал бы всех из дома, заперся бы там на пару недель и занимался бы чем угодно, от секса до игры на рояле. Аканде не умеет, само собой, но зачем-то купил в новый дом рояль. Теперь он знает зачем, и это даже немного забавно. 

Ну да чем раньше он начнет, тем раньше закончит и тем быстрее сможет начать жизнь заново. Так что Аканде еще раз целует Лу в макушку, вдыхает его запах, замирает так на пару секунд и откидывается на подушку.

Тесть поднимается на ноги, как они и договорились. Он не должен присутствовать при скандале с Лу, иначе все это будет выглядеть очень неправдоподобно. 

Но прежде чем спектакль начнется, у Аканде есть последний вопрос: 

— Как вы нас нашли?

***

— Ты как? 

Джесси выглядит отлично, но несколько встревоженным и растрепанным. 

— Нормально, — улыбается Лу в ответ, падает на низкую лежанку рядом с ним и закрывает глаза. — Устал, а так все хорошо. Тебе тоже рассказать, как я круто жил последнюю неделю, или ты лучше допросишь родителей? Им я выдал полный отчет, включая количество совершенных фрикций и размер члена.

Господи, что он несет и почему он так злится на Джесси, который ни в чем не виноват? 

— Прямо с такими деталями? Вау, Лу. Не знал, что ты крут настолько. 

— Иди… — начинает Лу, вздыхает, машет рукой и сползает с лежанки на пол. — Я просто устал это рассказывать. 

— Ну в общих чертах я в курсе, а детали, так уж и быть, потом. 

Лу утыкается лицом ему в бедро, укладывает ладонь на живот и замирает так.

На самом деле все совсем неплохо. Он проснулся вчера рядом с живым и относительно здоровым Аканде, пообнимался с ним пару минут, потом поскандалил и уехал с родителями прямо в аэропорт, к своему собственному самолету с лягушачьей мордой на боку. 

Было… странно. Лу помнил — очень старался, по крайней мере, все время помнить, — что все это только вранье. Что так нужно, чтобы загадочный противник ничего не понял и решил, что они… ну, не вместе. И что потом все станет хорошо.

Помнил, да, но и то, как Аканде вел себя в начале, тоже не забылось и делало жизнь Лу несколько… хуже. 

Родители вытрясли из него душу. Многое они знали и сами, но выспросили все, тем не менее. Заснуть во время полета до Дубаи у Лу не получилось, как и потом, пока они добирались до Ханамуры. Почему именно до нее Лу, так и не спросил, да и плевать, в общем-то.

Тут есть Джесси, с которым можно немножко помолчать. Ну и тут безопасно, потому что Джесси охраняют, как какую-нибудь гробницу императора. Хотя вот Лу на месте Ханзо не согласился бы, чтобы к самому дорогому ему человеку привозили кого-то, кого пытались убить. Зачем? Это же лишняя опасность. Но Ханзо то ли не верит, то ли уверен в охране, то ли считает, что неизвестные злоумышленники сюда не доберутся, то ли не смог отказать родителям… Хрен поймешь. В любом случае Лу привезли в Ханамуру, как маленького, и оставили тут. 

Куда делись родители, Лу не знает, но к вечеру они должны вернуться

— По тебе заметно, как у тебя все хорошо, — тихо смеется Джесси откуда-то сверху. — Кстати, забавно то, что в этом доме меня вдруг начали считать не то идиотом, не то истеричкой, но о том, что ты пропал, я узнал, только когда вы уже летели сюда. 

— Тебе нельзя волноваться, — отзывается Лу. 

Живот под его ладонью горячий, упругий и почему-то шевелится. Не потому, что Джесси дышит, а потому что кто-то из детей пинается, что ли. Странные ощущения, если честно. 

— То, что мне нельзя волноваться, не делает меня слепым и глухим. Ханзо носится по дому и бесится, куда-то звонит, чувствуется, как будто сейчас кого-нибудь убьет, а мне говорит, что все прекрасно, иди спать. 

— Скажи это ему, а не мне.

— Ему я это уже говорил. Он обещал в следующий раз не делать таких глупостей, но я надеюсь, что следующего раза просто не будет. Ни с тобой, ни вообще.

— Да, и я. 

Месяц. Это всего на месяц. Отдохнуть, прийти в себя, выспаться, отожраться, поработать, посмотреть, что там с мелодиями, которые он написал в последние месяцы, пообщаться с менеджером, договориться о записи нового альбома, спеть с кем-нибудь вместе. Дел более чем достаточно, но Лу все равно остается сидеть рядом с Джесси. Шевелиться ему не хочется, заниматься чем-нибудь тоже, он устал, он просто устал, надо отдохнуть.

Это всего на месяц — слишком много, чтобы не соскучиться, слишком мало, чтобы понять, нужен ли Лу этот человек и отношения с ним, которые точно не будут легкими. Не такими, как у папы с отцом, и не такими, как у Джесси с Ханзо, чтобы понимать друг друга с полуслова, чтобы не мочь друг без друга. Скорее, они будут ругаться по поводу и без, да и отношение Аканде к омегам — тот еще подарок. 

Впрочем, кто сказал, что те отношения вообще будут? За этот месяц Аканде сто раз решит, что омега ему даром не сдался, забудет его, найдет себе кого-нибудь, влюбится — да мало ли у него возможностей там, далеко от Лу? 

И номера нет, чтобы хотя бы писать ему сообщения. Номер-то Ханзо даст, конечно, но не стоит. Месяц по отдельности так месяц по отдельности. 

В коридоре раздаются голоса, Лу открывает глаза, смотрит на плывущую цветными пятнами одежду Джесси и закрывает их снова. 

Еще месяц. Его нужно как-то пережить. Он переживет. А пока посидит вот так, ни о чем не думая.

***

— Пошевелите пальцами, — командует техник. — Отлично. Теперь сожмите кулак. Прекрасно. В чашке шарики, вытащите их все, начиная с самого большого.

Аканде послушно делает все, что ему говорят, стараясь не морщиться. Простреленное плечо болит и чешется, ноют треснувшие ребра, и спина зудит там, где врачи протыкали кожу, чтобы починить погнувшиеся имплантаты. 

Жизнь — херня на самом деле.

Прошла всего неделя, а Аканде успел соскучиться по Лу так, что проснулся сегодня утром, шаря по постели и пытаясь его найти. И не сразу понял, что никакого Лу здесь быть не может, — не сейчас, по крайней мере. 

Прошла целая неделя, а он ничего толком не выяснил. Все ниточки, которые сумел обнаружить Джемайя, привели в никуда. Альфа, в компании которого Симон украл Лу, погиб в той аварии. Второй, бывший с ними обычный человек, толком не знал даже Симона. Он сказал, сколько ему заплатили и кто, но на этом все. 

Подкупленные Симоном охранники аэропорта так же ничего не знали Деньги они получили от Симона лично — по две тысячи долларов, какая… мелочь, боги. Интересно, сильно им помогут эти деньги, если учесть, что работу они потеряли и ничего приличного больше не найдут, в этой стране точно нет? 

Жаль, что Симон сдох. Его можно было бы допросить, выяснить у него, выпытать, если бы пришлось, кто профинансировал это сомнительное мероприятие, а так… Допрашивать мертвых Аканде, увы, не умеет. И шаманы диких племен, если они еще остались, не умеют тоже. 

— Мы закончили, господин Огундиму, — зовет его техник. — Звоните, если будут какие-то проблемы. 

— Спасибо, — кивает Аканде. 

Эти фразу нужно изменить. Она настраивает клиентов на то, что проблемы обязательно будут. А между тем статистика повторных обращений до выхода гарантийного срока показывает, что при правильной эксплуатации с протезами ничего не случается ни в первые годы после установки, ни в последующие. 

Аканде поднимает на ноги и уходит в гостиную, кивнув по дороге замершему у стены Дамиану, своему помощнику. Дамиан проводит техника из дома и принесет Аканде еду. 

Ну а пока он немного поработает. 

Аканде смотрит на горстку таблеток, уложенных на изящное кипенно-белое блюдце, вздыхает и отправляется к бару. Лекарства подождут до вечера, а сейчас ему срочно нужно выпить хоть глоток. 

Врач, конечно, будет ругаться, ну и черт с ним. 

Плеснув себе виски, Аканде поднимает с дивана планшет и садится с ним за рояль, тоже белый, ультрасовременный, изящный и тяжелый одновременно, выглядящий творением скульптора-наркомана.

Лу не понравится такое, но если что, потом можно купить другой, а этот подарить какой-нибудь школе искусств для омег. Или вон Overwatch отдать, наверняка же среди ее воспитанников есть музыкально одаренные дети. Лу обязательно будет с ними заниматься — не надо о нем думать.

Возможно, ничего не получится. 

Даже вполне вероятно, что ничего не получится. Лу нужно было оставить здесь, запереться с ним вместе на вилле и не выпускать его из постели больше никогда. 

А так за этот месяц он успеет понять, что Аканде ему не нужен. Забавные мысли, если учесть что две недели назад Аканде был уверен в том, что это ему не нужен никакой омега, что все они — продажные меркантильные твари и что все истории про истинные пары только сказки и ничего больше. 

Сейчас даже думать об этом странно, да и Аканде кажется сам себе идиотом. Но Лу совсем не обязан оставаться с ним. 

Какой бред. 

Он задумчиво перебирает кончиками пальцев клавиши, стараясь не нажимать слишком сильно, чтобы ничего не сломать. Слуха у Аканде нет, голоса тоже, в музыке он разбирается по принципу "нравится — не нравится" и в жизни не сумеет повторить ни одну мелодию. Однако у него получается что-то отдаленно похожее на то, что Лу тогда, после аварии, написал для него. Нужно будет попросить Лу сыграть ее снова, потом, когда он приедет сюда. В конце концов, рояль Аканде покупал именно для него. Правда, понял это пять лет спустя, но хорошо, что хоть когда-то дошло. 

Ему бы позвонить, но номера у Аканде нет, а выяснять его через Ханзо Шимаду как-то глупо. К тому же этот месяц Аканде дал сам себе и Лу на раздумья. На решение. Жаль только, что он на второй день понял, что без Лу будет паршиво. Он справится, как справлялся годами до встречи, — но надо ли справляться, есть ли в этом смысл?

И да, теперь-то Аканде понимает и братьев, и отца, но тоже слишком поздно. Знай он Лу раньше, все было бы по-другому. Все было бы не так — ну да что сейчас страдать по уже случившемуся? 

Аканде с трудом, попытки с пятой, но ухитряется сыграть какую-то гамму ближе к правому краю клавиатуры, допивает свой виски и встает. 

То, что ему пока не стоит ходить на работу, не значит, что он не работает. К тому же через полчаса должен прийти Джемайя, начальник его охраны, и к этому моменту стоит переодеться из халата во что-нибудь более приличное. 

И позавтракать. 

Вместо этого всего Аканде снова берет в руки планшет и выходит с него на страницу "Твиттера" Лу.

Тонкие ветки цветущей сакуры, кошачья мордочка между цветками и надпись под этим всем: "Ханамура прекрасна в любое время года". 

Ни слова больше, ни намека на Нигерию и то, что в ней произошло.

Это логично, но Аканде почему-то кажется, что Лу его забыл. Ничего подобного, его ведь можно почувствовать, он есть, далеко, но есть. 

А Аканде… просто скучает так, что хоть вой, только надо не выть, а работать. 

Еще пару минут. Кошачья мордочка, конечно, не Лу, но и на нее интересно посмотреть.

Еще пару минут.

***

Раз в два дня они собираются на то, что папа небрежно окрестил омежником. Лу, Джесси, Грей и мать Ханзо, ну и папа тоже приходил, пока не улетел. 

Со стороны это выглядит каким-нибудь вселенским заговором, а на деле они болтают обо всем на свете, начиная с того, какие бутылочки лучше использовать — как будто у Джесси нет целого склада всякого детского, — и заканчивая мировой политической обстановкой.

В первый раз Лу, если честно, боится, что Грей и мама Ханзо подерутся, но нет, они удивительно хорошо понимают друг друга, словно не соперничают за одного альфу. А может, и не соперничают, черт их разберет. 

Изначально все это затевалось, чтобы отвлечь и развлечь немного звереющего от собственной беспомощности Джесси, но постепенно все втянулись, стало интересно и даже полезно в образовательном смысле, ну и Джесси, как и планировалось, отвлекался. 

Экскурсы в историю, рассказы из детства всех подряд, шутки — когда-то они доходят и до Нигерии, правда, рассказывает почему-то не Лу. Он в принципе не в состоянии пока об этом говорить, надоело, сил нет, да и сколько можно, в конце концов?! Зато Грей оказался не промороженной ледышкой, а совершенно нормальным человеком, разве что несколько суровым, но иметь дело с суровыми людьми Лу вполне привычно. 

— Там не то чтобы все сложно, — качает головой Грей в ответ на вопрос Джесси, почему никто ничего не делает для нигерийских омег. — Просто Шон… Как бы это сказать? Хочет войны и крестовых походов, а так нельзя. 

— Почему? — удивляется Лу. — Разве это не помогло бы? Ну, силовые акции?

— Против традиций? Увы, нет. И то, что они не помогают, Шон выяснил в первый же год там, когда устроил несколько налетов на аукционы. 

Лу передергивает. 

— Да, он отвоевал некоторое количество омег, но добился только того, что аукционы ушли в глубокое подполье. И если раньше можно было более или менее официально прийти на любой и выкупить там омег, то сейчас нужно быть очень богатым и иметь много связей просто для того, чтобы вообще получить приглашение. Война в принципе дает мало, особенно такая. Налететь, пострелять, выкрасть омег и спрятать их — хорошо, конечно, но что потом? Их невозможно вечно держать на базах Overwatch, многие из них не умеют вообще ничего, потому что с детства мотаются по чужим домам, учить их можно и нужно, конечно, но многие, как только оказываются предоставленными сами себе, почти сразу же попадают обратно на аукционы. Потому что бесполезно бороться с симптомами, если болезнь все равно остается. А Шон этого не понимает и понимать не хочет, увы. Впрочем, я знаком с ним очень поверхностно, мы встречались пару раз, не больше. А вот Ичира каждый раз плюется, когда ему приходится общаться с Шоном. И это Ичира, человек, у которого вместо нервов стальные канаты. 

— Но что тогда делать? — вздыхает Лу. Сделать что-нибудь хочется, он ведь там был, видел, что там происходит, и да, считает, что с аукционами надо воевать всеми силами. Он даже пытался поговорить на эту тему с родителями, но они на что-то отвлеклись, и все закончилось на “понимаешь, Лягушонок, не все так просто”. 

Грей пожимает плечами: 

— То же самое, что и везде. Информационная война, конечно, вещь не быстрая, но в долгосрочной перспективе куда полезнее войны обычной. Само собой, омег нужно выкупать, но помимо этого куда важнее донести до людей, что омега — не вещь, которую можно просто продать и купить. Усилить патрули в городах и контроль на дорогах, чтобы вытаскивать тех, кого украли. Показывать нигерийских омег, добившихся чего угодно, от таких, как ты, до местных… да кого угодно: владельцев лавочки со сладостями, учителей, врачей, актеров. Омег, которые сами чего-то добились и не сидят в гареме в ожидании члена. Как ваших родителей показывали на каждом углу во время Кризиса осознания. Смотрите, вот омега-спецназовец, вы в самом деле считаете, что его получится избить и запереть дома? А вот его альфа, полюбуйтесь, какой хорошенький. И приемные дети, один другого краше, умнее и талантливее. И так далее.

Джесси и Лу смеются одновременно, потому что да, в первые годы Кризиса лица родителей торчали на каждом углу. Не только их, были и другие пары. Альфа — преподаватель литературы, кажущийся на фоне своего омеги, санитара скорой помощи, тоненьким и хрупким. Или другие двое, омега — балерина и его альфа, строитель. Пара учителей, еще одна, владельцы зоны отдыха на канадских озерах. Но именно родители оставались символом Кризиса осознания. 

— Нужно сделать так, чтобы иметь мужа-омегу и хвастаться количеством ежемесячных пожертвований в какой-нибудь фонд было статуснее и престижнее, чем демонстрировать свой гарем, — продолжает Грей. — Чтобы родить омегу было так же почетно, как и альфу, девочку или мальчика. И это все достигается информационной войной, изменением общественного мнения, как было с феминизмом в начале двадцатого века, с геями в середине и конце, с правами чернокожих в английских колониях Африки и Америке и так далее. Прецедентов, в общем, много. 

Он замолкает ненадолго и пожимает плечами: 

— С Шоном это все не раз обсуждалось, а толку нет. Он уверен, что лучший выход — это война, реки крови и горы трупов. Ичира очень нецензурно выражался, когда мне позавчера об этом рассказывал, и это уже показатель. 

Лу грустно усмехается. Надо же, какие подробности выясняются про Шона, а ведь он казался нормальным и рассудительным. Впрочем, слова Грея — это мнение Ичиры Сакураи, человека, безусловно, умного, но, как и любого другого, предвзятого. 

— Ну хорошо, — прерывает его мысли мама Ханзо. — Информационная война как способ изменить общественное мнение, конечно, прекрасно, но что делать тем, кто уже в гаремах? Ждать, пока общество додумается, что их надо отпустить? Так может и три десятка лет пройти. 

Грей смеется: 

— Ты повторила главный аргумент Шона, поздравляю. На самом деле нет, конечно, оставлять омег там, где им плохо, не стоит, иначе все это будет фарсом и издевкой. Но вместо того, чтобы отбирать их силой, их можно выкупать. Я посмотрел статистику и всякие психолого-социологические заключения и нашел там забавные факты. Многим из тех, кто держит гарем из-за статуса, все те омеги не нужны даже близко. Их можно выкупать, предлагать и конфиденциальность при сделках, и сумму, вдвое превышающую первоначальную цену омеги. Можно выкупать на аукционах, для этого достаточно десятка сильных альф, ну и деньги нужны, конечно. Но, опять же, Шону предлагали материальную поддержку те альфы Нигерии, которые нашли пару. И твой альфа, Лу, наверняка не откажется и поучаствовать в боях, и дать денег и людей, и оплатить частично реабилитацию, обучение и так далее. Да и ты в стороне не останешься. Но нет, Шон не хочет денег, Шон хочет войны и крови. Если честно, я не понимаю, почему он до сих пор занимает свою должность. Он добился многого, да, но можно было сделать больше, если бы не его упрямство.

Лу перестает слушать, что еще Грей говорит, потому что… Потому что у Шона достаточно денег чтобы заплатить Симону. И Шон вполне мог догадаться, что именно происходит между Аканде и Лу, он ведь не слепой. И то, что Лу в том кафе не дал определенного ответа на вопрос “Чего ты так напрягся, он ведь не твой альфа?”, тоже ничего не значит, у него ведь наверняка было очень говорящее лицо. 

И Шону, черт возьми, это выгодно. Если бы не вмешался Аканде, то Лу спасли бы родители — вот только они не стали бы устраивать кровавую баню, выкупили бы и успокоились, тем более что денег и у них, и у Лу достаточно, да и о заоблачных суммах речь не шла. А вот тому, кто это организовал, точно не поздоровилось бы, родители бы его нашли — и ищут наверняка, не зря же папа улетел не домой, а куда — не сказал. Так что Шон, если он это он, крупно просчитался, но нужно сообщить Аканде об этой догадке. Вот только номера у Лу нет, значит, надо попросить его у Ханзо. 

Он не успевает.

Джесси вдруг сдавленно охает, перебив Грея посреди предложения, его живот под ладонью Лу становится каменно-твердым, а лицо — белым-белым.

— Что? — вскидывается Лу и понимает.

— Схватка, — подтверждает его догадку Джесси.

— Причем, судя по твоему виду, далеко не первая! Когда они начались и почему ты ничего никому не сказал, глупый ребенок?! — возмущается мама Ханзо, вскакивает и убегает. 

В коридоре, за хлопнувшей и закачавшейся на петлях дверью, вспыхивает паника, кто-то куда-то мчится, судя по звукам, кто-то охает, что-то грохочет и стучит, а ведь там есть только несколько ваз с икебанами и все. Ну и еще какие-то картины на стенах. 

Лу смотрит на Грея, выглядящего слегка обалдевшим, потом на бледного Джесси, на его покрытый крупными каплями пота лоб и белые губы, выдыхает и поднимается на ноги. 

— Ну вот и все, осталось немного, а потом ты снова сможешь спать на животе.

Джесси ошалело моргает и хрюкает, видимо считая это смехом, а потом встает, цепляясь за протянутую Лу руку.

— Спать на животе, да. Мечта, спасибо, что напомнил. 

Вместе они добираются до замковой клиники, возле палаты их перехватывает серо-зеленый Ханзо и очень взволнованный врач, Лу оставляют в коридоре, дверь захлопывается. 

Теперь остается ждать и волноваться. А как долго, собственно, ждать и что делать? Позвонить родителям? Отец обещал приехать к родам и не успел, расстроится. Хотя это же долго, может, он еще прилетит? Или не настолько долго, как перелет через Тихий океан?

Лу растерянно оглядывается на Грея и стоящую рядом с ним маму Ханзо, пытаясь понять, как спросить, чтобы не показаться идиотом. Он же совсем ничего не знает о родах, ну только общее, а детали как-то не были нужны и…

— Пойдем отсюда, — командует мама Лу. — Кому-кому, а тебе точно не стоит все это слышать, а то перепугаешься. Пойдем-пойдем. Вашим родителям я позвонила, они прилетят послезавтра, раньше не получится из-за погоды, ну а мы пока выпьем чая и пообедаем. Что скажешь? 

— Хорошо, — кивает Лу и позволяет себя увести. О том, что нужно позвонить Аканде, он, конечно же, забывает.


	14. Глава четырнадцатая

Очень долго поиски не дают вообще ничего.

Прикинув, какая примерно сумма могла понадобиться Симону, чтобы подкупить людей, нанять машину и устроить свое маленькое представление, Аканде — ну не он сам, а его люди, конечно — прочесывает все переводы со счета на счет в последние три месяца.

Нужная сумма и суммы выше ее всплывают регулярно, но никто из этих людей не имеет к Симону, Лу или Аканде никакого отношения. Деньги уходят дальше, суммы дробятся, люди платят за машину или учебу, закрывают кредиты на дома, но никак не крадут и не продают омег.

Следом идут снятия, одномоментные или нет, главное, чтобы набралось нужное количество денег. Потом людей ищут по городским камерам слежения, и это занимает очень много времени. Неделя уходит на то, чтобы, местами раздав взятки, местами поугрожав, а местами перетряхнув старые связи, получить записи. Еще три дня на то, чтобы хоть как-то сузить круг подозреваемых. Проще всего, конечно, искать на записях Симона, но если деньги забирал не он, а курьер, то эта идея изначально обречена на провал.

Потом, после того как собраны все снимки и обозначены все люди, шеф охраны запускает программу распознавания лиц — и остается только ждать, пока она обработает терабайты видеофайлов. 

Аканде и ждет. Устраивает налет на завод в Сокото, обнаруживает, что директор не стеснялся продавать бракованные протезы на сторону и сказочно на этом обогатился. Директор лишается своей должности, Аканде заморачивается списком тех, кому достался брак, и заменой этого брака на нормальные протезы. Бесплатно. Потому что это свинство — наживаться на бедняках, подсовывая им дерьмо. Впрочем, Аканде замена не стоит ни цента, ее полностью финансирует бывший директор. Не добровольно, само собой, но кого это волнует. 

Еще Аканде работает. Его десятидневное отсутствие не сказалось на компании, иначе он был бы очень плохим CEO, но дел все равно накопилось достаточно. Несколько отложенных встреч, примерно две горы бумаг, одно совещание совета директоров и куча всякой мелочевки нетерпеливо ждут Аканде в главном офисе в Ойо — и ножкой бы постукивали, если бы она у них была.

Деваться некуда — время в безделье, пусть и относительном, течет слишком медленно. Так что Аканде дожидается, когда подживут синяки, двигаться станет не так больно, перестанет чесаться спина и починят протез, и летит в Ойо. 

Было бы лучше, если бы Лу находился где-то поблизости, но, увы, его нет, а Аканде скучает. Невыносимо, до боли скучает.

Странно, конечно.

Еще месяц назад он знать не знал никакого Лу и считал всех омег разом неизвестно кем, а теперь все… вот так. 

По дороге в Ойо Аканде просматривает статистику своих сотрудников по полу и должностям, обнаруживает удивительное: оказывается в его компании нет ни одного омеги на более или менее руководящих должностях. То есть даже на должности руководителя мелкого отдела. Женщин и мужчин примерно поровну, а омеги занимают только совсем мелкие посты. Секретари, водители, работники конвейера. 

Хотя, чему Аканде, собственно, удивляется? Его отношение к омегам не было секретом и не могло не распространяться на компанию. Это нужно изменить, если Аканде хочет остаться с Лу. Да и без этого надо изменить. Аканде не то чтобы прозрел или сам сильно изменился, однако если посмотреть на Лу или вон на его омегу-отца, то можно легко убедиться, что не все омеги — мусор.

Аканде в общем-то и так это знал, но старательно убеждал себя в обратном. Конечно, это не значит, что прямо завтра на все управляющие должности поставят омег. Просто сотрудникам надо дать понять, что и омеги теперь имеют право на карьерный рост. И пустить слух по рынку рабочей силы, но с этим справится управления персоналом и пиар. Главное, поставить правильную задачу, впрочем, Аканде займется этим позже, когда найдет сообщника Симона и заберет Лу себе. 

Приехав в офис, Аканде быстренько наводит панику среди подчиненных, придерживает какого-то омежку, практиканта, судя по бейджу, за шиворот, не давая ему упасть от ужаса, добирается до своего кабинета и созывает совет директоров на три часа дня. 

Разгребает первый бумажный завал под две чашки кофе, ест что-то, что приносит ему Сара, приступает ко второму завалу — измененный договор с мексиканскими партнерами, фантастическая смета на модернизацию нового завода, договор с Шимада… Документов много, время до трех пролетает незаметно, но каждую секунду Аканде прислушивается и на работе сосредоточивается с трудом.

Дня три назад Лу чувствовался очень уставшим, потом пару минут изумленным, чуть позже — напуганным. На фоне общего несколько ошалелого спокойствия эти всплески эмоций показались Аканде странными, и он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не бросить все и не помчаться в Японию. Лу ничего не угрожает, с ним все в порядке, не надо паниковать. Проблемы ощущаются иначе, а так… может, он просто столкнулся с чем-нибудь необычным.

Не думать о нем сложно, но Аканде старается. Заодно немного шерстит Сеть и выясняет, что это нормально, оказывается. Чем позже омега начинает чувствоваться, тем сильнее откат, тем сложнее от него отказаться, тем сложнее без него. Лу сейчас тоже должно быть не очень хорошо, но лучше, чем Аканде, потому что омега зависит от альфы куда меньше, — и прочее общеизвестное бла-бла.

Без Лу Аканде погано, вот же, а. 

Совещание затягивается. Аканде быстро объясняет, почему у завода в Сокото новый директор, представляет его — точнее, ее, — приподнимает бровь в ответ на недоуменные взгляды. Никто не задает вопросов: решения Аканде не оспариваются никогда. Впрочем, он никогда и не принимает решения, которые могут повредить компании. 

Потом они обсуждают рутинную текучку, вроде опять козлящего профсоюза, которому перманентно чего-то не хватает, повышение налогов, стратегии для увеличения продаж и перспективы в Японии. И вот последнее занимает удивительно много времени.

После совещания Аканде отлавливает Сара и шепотом сообщает, что лицензирование новых зубных имплантатов затягивается уже просто неприлично, и как отдел ни пытается что-нибудь сделать, ничего не получается.

Аканде кивает, возвращается в кабинет и быстро организует себе ужин с министром здравоохранения на завтра. Потом он заглядывает в "Твиттер" Лу, не обнаруживает там ничего нового, расстраивается и вызывает Сару.

Сара, в отличие от остальных, приносит хорошие новости. Во-первых, она получила разрешение на перезахоронение останков омеги отца. Не прямо сейчас, нужно заполнить еще тонну бумаг, но к середине лета Аканде сумеет перевезти тело — кости? — в Африку. Остается надеяться, что и отец, и его омега будут ему за это благодарны. 

Второй хорошей новостью является то, что и омегу брата Сара нашла. Он жив, живет в гареме, чувствует себя вроде как неплохо, и если Аканде хочет, то может с ним встретиться прямо сегодня, потому что его хозяин в Ойо.

Аканде хочет. Сара кивает и уходит, прижимая к уху смартфон, а через десять минут на корпоративную почту Аканде приходит письмо с адресом ресторана и временем.

Прекрасно. В принципе, Аканде думал поужинать с дядей, поговорить с ним нормально, посмотреть ему в лицо, убедиться, что он не имеет никакого отношения к истории с Лу. Но это лучше отложить — потому что Аканде страшно, черт возьми. Кроме дяди у него никого нет, и узнать, что дядя сотворил все это с Лу, да еще и при помощи Симона, было бы больно. 

Так что Аканде, при том что он мало чего боится, банально не по себе от открывающихся перспектив, и после той больнице в Лагосе, куда их притащили тести, с дядей он больше не общался. И тот наверняка обиделся — ну да… ничего страшного. 

До ужина с омегой еще час, все дела, которые у Аканде есть, займут явно больше времени, так что он пьет кофе, пару раз обновляет страницу "Твиттера" Лу, не находит там ничего нового. Они могли хотя бы переписываться, черт возьми. На что он сам же себя обрек? И, главное, зачем?

Нет, предлагая это Лу, Аканде думал о том, что для них обоих время друг без друга будет прекрасной возможностью убедиться в чем-то там важном, вроде того, а нужно ли им вот это все. Ну сам Аканде убедился в том, что нужно, примерно через двенадцать часов после того, как Лу улетел, — и что? 

И теперь только ждать — неделю. Целую неделю. 

Кофе остывает, по радио в машине играет все, кроме песен Лу — в общем, в ресторан Аканде приезжает без настроения, правда, старается этого не показывать. 

Он надеется, что у омеги все хорошо. Ведь бывает же так, что им хорошо в гаремах, правда? Тем более что хозяин согласился встретиться и поговорить. 

Впрочем, согласие может означать что угодно, так что Аканде и готовится к чему угодно. И все равно изумляется, увидев перед собой шлюху. Дорогую, ухоженную, красивую шлюху, о боги. 

И вряд ли, судя по пустому, направленному куда-то внутрь себя взгляду, омега стал ею добровольно.

У хозяина довольный и цветущий вид, и неизвестно, что он подумал… Хотя известно, что он подумал, чего уж тут. Он ведь однозначно собрал информацию об Аканде, прежде чем согласиться на встречу, и решил — если не знает о брате, конечно, — что Аканде надумал купить себе секс. 

Нет, Аканде регулярно его себе покупал, но не так. 

Одно дело заключить добровольное соглашение на несколько недель или даже месяцев, оплачивать своей пассии одежду, квартиру, еду и все остальное и за это иметь право разделить с ней постель. В самом начале… карьеры Аканде было банально не до поисков партнера, а трахаться хотелось, пусть и не часто. Тогда он слишком уставал, чтобы раздеться, прежде чем рухнуть в постель, а в редкие выходные предпочитал отсыпаться и отлеживаться, вместо того, чтобы бежать куда-то и с кем-нибудь знакомиться. Впрочем, в моменты затишья он все же вспоминал, что ему еще нет тридцати, тело требовало своего, а время так и не появилось. Первую любовницу ему нашел дядя, следующих Аканде выбирал сам, и потом, когда работы стало меньше, такой тип отношений ему все равно нравился больше, чем ну… обычные, со свиданиями, завоеваниями и прочими глупостями. Конечно, ему приходилось и отбивать любовниц у других мужчин, и завоевывать того, кого хотелось. 

Но никогда — никогда! — он не занимался сексом со шлюхами. 

— Добрый вечер, господин Огундиму, — расплывается в улыбке хозяин омеги, когда за спиной Аканде закрывается дверь отдельного кабинета дорогого и пафосного ресторана. — Я рад вас видеть!

Аканде кивает, пожимает протянутую руку и садится за стол. Омега тоже улыбает, томно, призывно, подается вперед, демонстрируя ключицы в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, облизывает пухлые губы, склоняет голову к плечу. 

Он захватывающе красив — собственно, поэтому Аканде его и запомнил, несмотря на то, что в их единственную встречу ему было не до омег вообще. И это позволило найти омегу: рисовать Аканде не умел, но у него получилось описать его, и по описанию составили портрет.

Омега смотрит ему в глаза, но явно ничего не видит. 

А еще Аканде вдруг понимает, что омеге едва ли тридцать, скорее даже меньше. Его продали несовершеннолетним, черт побери. 

Хозяин — как его зовут?.. — распинается о погоде, политике, ценах на землю и недвижимость, омега флиртует, пытаясь понравиться, Аканде что-то отвечает хозяину, но не понимает, что именно. Что-то из серии ответов ни о чем на вопросы ни о чем же, стандартная светская беседа для людей, которых ничего не связывает, а время как-то провести нужно. 

Вообще, Аканде очень хочется напиться прямо здесь, но вместо алкоголя он заказывает себе воду. Зато хозяин задорно хлещет виски, а омега томно потягивает какой-то истошно розовый коктейль. 

Если бы… если бы он тогда успел, то сейчас этот омега мог бы жить с братом в их старом доме, воспитывать детей, улыбаться, потому что ему хорошо, а не потому, что он должен. 

Но он не успел, да еще и отвернулся от того, кому нужна была его помощь. Что сказал бы его брат? Вряд ли что-нибудь хорошее — и оказался бы прав. 

— Сколько? — перебивает хозяина Аканде. Как же его зовут, черт возьми? 

— За какой срок? Месяц стоит пять тысяч, чем больше времени, тем дешевле. Оптовая скидка, сами понимаете. — Тот мелко хихикает и сладко жмурится.

Аканде начинает тошнить. 

— Это мой самый лучший мальчик, господин Огундиму. Ему, конечно, больше двадцати, ну если вы любите молоденьких, но он многое умеет. Все, что вы захотите. Правда, без физических повреждений, по крайней мере таких, которые оставляют следы. Синяки или сломанные кости можно, порезы и укусы — нет. Ну и вернуться ко мне он должен живым. Кстати, если вы планируете заниматься с ним… жестким сексом, то цена возрастает до семи тысяч. Издержки на лечение и уход после того, как вы его вернете. 

К тошноте прибавляется острое желание свернуть этому человеку шею, прямо здесь и сейчас, но нельзя. У него есть другие омеги, и их нужно освободить, а этого ублюдка упечь за решетку. Причем в колонию, где есть альфы. Женатые или с парой, такие, которые будут делать из него фарш, медленно и с удовольствием. 

— Так на какой срок? 

— Навсегда. 

— Это… очень необычное предложение.

Хозяин задумывается, омега опускает взгляд в коктейль. Аканде проворачивает бокал по столу и чувствует вспышкой, как очень далеко от него волнуется Лу. Еще неделя — и Аканде все ему объяснит. Одна неделя. 

— Я понимаю. Так сколько?

— Зачем он вам? 

Хороший вопрос, и ведь правду же не скажешь. 

— Я женюсь, — сообщает Аканде. — Дела компании. С супругой у меня не будет возможности искать себе омегу для… того, что не сделаешь с законной женой. Так что я хочу позаботиться обо всем сейчас. Этот мальчик красивый и, я слышал, умный. 

— От кого?

— Это не важно. Все ваши клиенты предпочитают оставаться безымянными, то же касается и моего знакомого. Через него же я вышел на вас. 

Хозяин задумывается, омега на мгновение зажмуривается и снова томно смотрит на Аканде. Интересно, он надеется на быструю смерть или ему кажется, что лучше будет у кого-то одного, чем мотаться по альфам? Не только альфам, скорее всего. 

— Двести тысяч, — торопливо говорит хозяин минут через пять. — Это со скидкой. Я забочусь о своих мальчиках, и если вы обещаете заботиться о нем, то двести тысяч. Если нет, то он уходит со мной.

Аканде кивает: 

— Хорошо. 

Вытаскивает из кармана чековую книжку, выписывает четыре чека по пятьдесят тысяч и еще один, на двадцать. 

— Чаевые, — сообщает он. — Постарайтесь не обналичивать все чеки в одном банке, это может вызвать подозрения. Где его документы? 

— Их нет. — Хозяин хватает чеки и сладко улыбается. — Паспорта сжигают при первой покупке, не знали? 

— Нет, не знал. 

Бросив на стол сотню за напитки, Аканде берет омегу за плечо, поднимает со стула и уводит, коротко попрощавшись.

Ему не терпится оказаться не здесь, от общества торговца людьми мутит, хотя Аканде доводилось работать и не с такой грязью. Далеко — слишком далеко от него! — Лу злится и явно сам не знает на что.

Неделя. 

В машине омега тихо пристегивается, выпрямляется на сиденье и смотрит строго перед собой. Надо бы объяснить ему, в чем дело, ему ведь страшно, и это видно, но Аканде пока не в состоянии разжать зубы. Так что он заводит мотор, трогается и выруливает с парковки на дорогу.

До квартиры минут двадцать езды, на полпути, на очередном светофоре, омега поворачивает к нему голову и осторожно спрашивает: 

— Можно я сначала помоюсь? Прежде чем вы… 

— Можно, — дергает головой Аканде. — И я…

Как же ему это сказать? Он зачем-то представляет себе на месте омеги Лу и вызверяется так, что до хруста стискивает руль. Эту тварь — да всех тварей, которые торгуют омегами, как коровами, — надо медленно убивать, расчленять на кусочки без анестезии. 

Лу пугается — Аканде заставляет себя прислушаться к нему и успокоиться. 

И нет, домой они пока не поедут, так что он выруливает на какую-то стоянку, глушит мотор и закрывает глаза: 

— Ты меня помнишь? 

— Нет, хозяин, — тут же отзывается омега. — Мы встречались? 

— Очень давно. Меня зовут Аканде Огундиму. Мой младший брат был твоим альфой.

Он заставляет себя посмотреть на омегу и видит на его лице в неверном свете уличных фонарей сначала недоумение, потом недоверие, потом шок — и все это прячется под слезами, сбегающими по щекам ко рту. 

— Он погиб из-за меня, — выдыхает омега. — Вы решили убить меня за это? И только теперь потому, что я должен был расплатиться за его смерть? 

— Нет, — качает головой Аканде. — Нет. Он умер не из-за тебя, а из-за тех, кто тебя продавал. Ты в этом не виноват. А я… я просто делаю то, что должен был сделать давным давно. Ты часть моей семьи, моя задача — заботиться о тебе, несмотря на то, что Иму больше нет в живых. Я понял это поздно, но надеюсь, что не слишком поздно.

Вообще, конечно, он тот еще идиот. Выяснить, что его брат умер, пытаясь отбить омегу на аукционе, не так уж и сложно, как и подсунуть Аканде кого-то похожего. С другой стороны, продавец не мог знать, зачем Аканде понадобился именно этот конкретный омега, так что вероятность подлога не очень велика. Банально потому, что за попытку обмана Аканде устроит продавцу веселую жизнь. 

И все равно омегу нужно будет проверить от и до, но займется этим служба безопасности. Если уже не занялась: с Сары вполне сталось бы сначала изучить биографию омеги от рождения до сегодняшнего дня и только потом дать Аканде контакты. Впрочем, в этом случае она сказала бы о проституции.

Омега продолжает плакать, как-то очень некрасиво и горько, и что с ним делать Аканде, не понимает. Не обнимать же: пока это совершенно чужой ему человек. 

— Я не знаю, чем он пах, и не помню, как он выглядел. Все, что у меня от него есть, это его сожаление о том, что он не успел. И тревога за кого-то, раньше, задолго до того аукциона. Я не знаю… Я не уверен, что… 

Из-за слез Аканде разбирает не все, что омега сказал, но общий смысл улавливает. 

— Все в порядке. Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Я уверен, что он бы тебя тоже не обвинял. Он пах кофе, мы все так или иначе пахнем кофе, а как он выглядел, я могу показать, у меня есть фотографии. И если хочешь, можно съездить на кладбище, но не сегодня. 

Омега почему-то плачет еще горше, а Аканде неловко заводит машину, выезжает с парковки и спрашивает: 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Бьорн, — отзывается сквозь всхлип омега. — Бьорн Ланде. 

Всю дорогу до дома они не произносят больше ни слова, в квартире Аканде сдает омегу прислуге с наказом переодеть, вымыть, показать свободную комнату, накормить, дать чего-нибудь почитать и так далее, вызывает к себе Джемайю и идет в кабинет. 

Ему стыдно, только пока непонятно за что, так что Аканде наливает себе виски, падает за стол, включает стоящий на нем ноутбук, проверяет "Твиттер" Лу — ничего нового — и задумывается о том, что делать с Бьорном дальше. 

Наверное, нужно найти его семью, несмотря на то, что за столько лет его наверняка успели похоронить. 

Потом… Конечно, Бьорн сам решит, как ему жить, но Аканде обязан помочь, как минимум дать денег и восстановить его документы. 

Интересно, что скажет на это Лу? Похвалит? Разозлится? Удивится? Не отреагирует никак? Нет, хоть как-то он должен отреагировать, ведь Аканде делает это все для него.

Или не для него, а для себя? Вторая версия кажется более правдоподобной, да и более правильной. Лу не имеет никакого отношения к его семье — пока, по крайней мере. И даже если будет иметь, то явно не к той части, которой давно уже нет в живых. Так что глупо оправдывать собственное желание хоть как-то поправить ошибки прошлого своим омегой. Косвенно он причина поведения Аканде, конечно: без него ничего этого не было бы, и без него Аканде не задумался бы об омеге брата, об отце, кузене. Так все это — для Аканде, чтобы что? Начать жизнь с чистого листа? Наверное, как бы глупо такое ни звучало даже мысленно. 

Он усмехается, допивает виски, наливает себе следующую порцию и откидывается на спинку кресла. 

Меньше недели — а Аканде все еще ничего не нашел. Имеет ли он право все равно поехать к Лу, ведь течка же? Или раз он пообещал, то надо ждать результатов и с ними уже пытаться заполучить своего омегу? 

Черт его знает. Лу, наверное, спит, чувствуется он, во всяком случае, очень слабо и как-то немного тревожно. Раньше было по-другому, и это Аканде виноват в том, что теперь все так. Он же мог быть не настолько идиотом и…

Не стоит об этом думать, просто потому, что самоедством не исправишь сделанного, и лучше потом доказывать Лу, что он нужен, чем сейчас непродуктивно страдать. Аканде в принципе не любит непродуктивность, а уж в собственном исполнении… 

— Добрый вечер, — вырывает его из мыслей Джемайя, и у него такое лицо, что Аканде на мгновение пугается. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, потому что с таким выражением сообщают о чьей-нибудь смерти.

Джемайя мотает головой, забирает у Аканде стакан, выпивает виски и обрушивается на стул. 

— Мы… Я видел в квартире омегу, кто это? 

— Омега моего брата. Я выкупил его у сутенера час назад. 

Джемайя натурально вытаращивается, но берет себя в руки и сам себе же кивает: 

— Я посмотрю, что по нему найдется. 

Он замолкает, причем надолго. Аканде дергает бровью, встает и наливает виски им обоим.

У Джемайи, скорее всего, какие-то очень… ошарашивающие новости, и слушать их лучше под алкоголь. Так что Аканде возвращается с бокалами на место, передает один Джемайе, отпивает из своего и приглашающе разводит руками. 

— Мы… — снова начинает Джеймая, судорожно пьет и продолжает: — Мы нашли заказчика. Вот только… Впрочем, сами смотрите. 

На столешницу падают веером фотографии, Аканде тянет к себе первую, узнает Симона и брезгливо откладывает ее в сторону. На второй тоже он, а вот на третьей… Ну что же, теперь понятно, почему Джемайя так выглядел, Аканде сейчас, наверное, выглядит не намного лучше. Потому что на третьей фотографии отлично виден Шон Майстер, передающий Симону что-то в конверте. 

И это… Это… 

Неизвестно, что с этим делать, Аканде даже близко не представляет, как выдвинуть главе филиала Overwatch такие обвинения, как объяснить Лу, что случилось, и как вообще быть. 

— Это еще не все, — добавляет Джемайя. — Деньги могли быть предназначены для чего угодно, так что я проследил все снятия с личного счета Майстера — не спрашивай, во сколько тебе это обошлось — и сравнил номера купюр, которые мы нашли у одного из охранников аэропорта. Они совпадают. И мы крупно ошиблись, на все у этих двоих ушло сто пятьдесят тысяч, куда меньше, чем мы предполагали. 

Аканде заставляет себя закрыть рот, утыкается лицом в ладони и замирает так, пытаясь осознать размеры катастрофы. О Шоне Майстере в Нигерии знают абсолютно все, он регулярно мелькает то в газетах, то в журналах, то на телевидении, его призывы воевать за права омег цитируют наизусть. Обвинить его получится, только рассказав историю Лу, а Лу вряд ли захочет выкладывать это всему миру, и его можно понять. 

Так что нет, Аканде не понимает, что делать, — но он хотя бы нашел организатора, как и обещал. Легче, правда, не становится. И даже если Лу согласится, то стоит ли Шон Майстер той цены, которую придется заплатить за месть ему? Лу ни в чем не виноват, но всегда найдутся люди, которые извратят каждое его слово, вывернут все наизнанку, испортив Лу жизнь.

Впрочем, в этом мире точно есть люди, которые знакомы и с Лу, и Шоном Майстером куда дольше, чем Аканде, и имеет смысл связаться с ними, так что Аканде, кивком поблагодарив Джемайю, вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Тот самый, который катался с ним за Лу на аукцион, — охрана нашла его возле машины, брошенной Симоном на трассе.

Он листает список контактов, доходит до нужного, сохраненного на всякий случай, длинно вдыхает и нажимает на зеленую кнопку.

Трубку снимают через три гудка и невежливо представляются: 

— Рейес. 

— Добрый вечер, — торопливо здоровается Аканде. — Я…

— Я знаю, кто вы, — перебивает его тесть. — Что-то случилось? 

— Нет. Я нашел заказчика. — И вот теперь что? Сказать имя? Попросить позвать к телефону Лу? Хотя нет… — Вы не могли бы приехать? 

— Вы же понимаете, что это странное предложение? — интересуется тесть. — Назовите имя. 

— Я назову его, но когда вы будете здесь. В этом всем проще разобраться на месте. 

Зачем он это делает и не проще ли было бы в самом деле сказать, что это Шон и умыть руки? Или это от Лу — странное ощущение, что именно этот человек сможет решить разом все проблемы? Наверное, от него, Аканде все свои проблемы всегда решал сам, но, черт возьми, как решить эту, он просто не знает. 

Тесть говорит что-то кому-то, прикрыв микрофон, потом тяжело вздыхает и соглашается: 

— Я прилечу послезавтра, все равно собирался. Но вы можете все же объяснить, к чему такие тайны? 

Интересно, он совсем не боится? Хотя если он прилетит с мужем, то чего ему бояться? 

— Я объясню это здесь, — потому что пока не понимает как. И надо бы спросить, как Лу, поговорить с ним, но на это Аканде сейчас не хватит, так что он говорит спасибо, заканчивает звонок и закрывает глаза. 

Теперь дождаться послезавтра — и станет проще.

Все разом станет проще, нужно только дожить.


	15. Глава пятнадцатая

— Хорошенькие, да? 

Отец останавливается у Лусио за спиной, треплет его по затылку и замирает. 

— Угу, хорошенькие. 

И очень маленькие, и какие-то очень трогательные во всех смыслах этого слова. Правда, прикасаться к детям, Джесси разрешил только отцу, но это пройдет. 

А вообще Лу и не предполагал, что из Джесси выйдет такая бешеная курица-наседка. Он натурально рычал и скалился, стоило кому угодно — даже Ханзо! — приблизиться к детям, и чуть ли не кидался на окружающих, даром что после родов сам встать не мог. Это ненормально, конечно, но забавно, особенно если учесть, что напрямую Лу не имеет к детям никакого отношения.

То есть это его племянники, но он все равно не решится прикоснуться к ним прежде, чем они немного подрастут: слишком уж они крохотные и явно очень хрупкие. Так что Лу предпочитает наблюдать со стороны за творящимся в замке дурдомом, развлекает сестер, чтобы не мешали взрослым, и иногда, когда Джесси засыпает, приходит посмотреть на его детей, благо детская отделена от родительской спальни. 

Через приоткрытую дверь Лу видно спину Джесси и лежащую на ней руку Ханзо — находиться здесь не слишком прилично, но и Лу хочется посмотреть на мелких. Потому что своих у него… 

Отец снова гладит его по голове, словно знает, о чем именно Лу думает. С папой было бы проще, с ним можно поговорить о всяком интимном, а с отцом Лу стесняется. Но папа улетел вчера, не сказав, куда и когда вернется, а Лу так и не решился задать ему те три миллиона вопросов, которые упорно вертятся на языке.

Ну зато отец здесь, помогает Джесси, что хорошо, потому что без него Джесси вел себя абсолютно неадекватно.

Лу опасно близко к тому же. Понятно, что не к такому же, но наверняка похожему — течка не началась, а его уже тянет выть, рыдать по поводу и без, бить посуду и кидаться на окружающих. Хорошо хоть трахаться пока еще не нужно, но и это скоро придет. 

— Пойдем, — тихо зовет его отец. — Ты завтракал? 

— Нет, — качает головой Лу уже в коридоре. — А ты? 

— И я нет, так что можем ограбить местную кухню и устроиться где-нибудь в саду. Хочешь? 

— Хочу. 

О нем заботятся, что логично, о нем всегда заботились, как и о Джесси, и о сестрах. Но после Нигерии родительская опека приняла какой-то жуткий размах даже по сравнению с тем, что было после того, как чуть не погиб Джесси. 

Все хорошо, но Лу происходящее несколько напрягает. Особенно если учесть, что Аканде чувствуется каким-то очень странным, непонятным, не таким, как обычно, — плохо, потому что Лу не понимает, что с ним происходит и как это скажется на… на дальнейшем.

Которое неизвестно, нужно ли, и что делать, если Аканде все-таки появится, да и вообще… Течка, это все течка, она пройдет, Лу успокоится и обдумает все нормально раз пять, придет к правильным выводам, решит и будет молодец. Дожить бы. 

— А куда уехал папа? — спрашивает Лу, когда они выбираются из пустой кухни, разорив холодильник. 

За такое их не похвалят, но сейчас очень рано, замок спит, а есть надо, да и никто ничего не скажет отцу, то есть, отцу Джесси. Ну понятно, в общем. 

— По делам Overwatch. Пока это несколько… секретно, Лягушонок, но потом он сам все расскажет.

Ясно. 

— А когда он вернется? 

— Не знаю. Через неделю или две, в зависимости от того, как быстро они справятся с проблемами на месте. 

— Они? 

— Гейб и Ана.

О, а вот это означает неприятности. Не для папы, а для кого-то другого. Папа и тетя Ана вместе — разрушительная сила, сравнимая с каким-нибудь там цунами. Правда, Лу даже представить себе не может, куда именно они отправились. Точнее, мест слишком много, чтобы угадать.

Он всегда много знал о проблемах омег, сложно было не знать, если учесть, где Лу рос. Но сам в детали он не вдавался никогда, а в последние недели вдруг стало интересно. Так что Лу, нагло воспользовавшись связями, то есть знакомством с Греем, залез в базы данных Overwatch, почитал немного, ужаснулся, но так и не определился, ввязываться во все это или нет.

С одной стороны, было бы правильно ввязаться: Лу все же звезда мирового уровня, к его словам прислушаются. 

С другой… про ту же Нигерию придется рассказывать, а вот этого не хочется совсем, да и просто страшно. Даже если родители будут рядом, и Аканде тоже. Можно и не рассказывать, но тогда он получится кем-то вроде предателя по отношению к омегам Нигерии. Та еще дилемма, в общем, ну да пока от Лу никто не требует никаких ответов.

И с Аканде ничего не понятно, точнее, с отношением Лу к нему. Вроде как Лу скучает, и снится ему все чаще именно Аканде в самых разных ситуациях. Но с ним будет сложно, очень-очень сложно, просто потому, что люди практически не меняются, и мнение Аканде об омегах вряд ли изменится. Это сначала, на гормональной волне, казалось, что все может стать другим, а сейчас, далеко от него, Лу кажется, что нет, не может. 

Да и никто не гарантирует, что Аканде, взвесив все за и против, не решит, что Лу ему не нужен. 

— Как ты думаешь, он приедет? — выпаливает Лу раньше, чем вспоминает, что не хотел говорить об Аканде с отцом.

Отец давится кофе — они, оказывается, успели дойти до беседки, разложить еду, и даже начать завтракать. 

До той самой беседки, в которой Лу три дня назад видел целующихся отца Ханзо и Грея… Эти воспоминания не то, что нужно вообще, потому что у Грея все сложно. Было все сложно: вряд ли его бросят теперь, не после того, как целовали, словно святыню. Но все равно, блин, Грей пару десятилетий дружил с женой своего альфы, смотрел, как тот живет с другой, — Лу не смог бы подумать о чем-то подобном, а Грей вот выдержал, но это Грей. 

— Приедет, — отвечает отец, прокашлявшись. — Куда бы он делся. 

— Ну до этого куда-то же девался всю мою жизнь, — пожимает плечами Лу, хватается за чашку с кофе и прячется за ней.

Лучше бы чай: кофе слишком напоминает об Аканде, черт бы его побрал. 

— До этого он тебя не знал и мог сопротивляться. Если честно, я не представляю, каким образом, но тем не менее. А теперь, когда он был с тобой рядом, выбора у него больше нет. Даже если бы с тобой не случилось аукциона и всего после, твой Аканде все равно рано или поздно пришел бы. Приполз, скорее. Это природа, как потребность дышать, и есть, конечно, какие-нибудь там йоги, которые живут и не дышат, но они исключение, стремящееся к нулю.

Чашка пахнет Аканде — ну почти. Не хватает остальных двух нот, но Лу все равно жалко прикрывает глаза и почти залезает носом в кофе. Слова отца обнадеживают, да, но есть же вон отец Ханзо, который смог. 

Это же Лу говорит и отцу. 

Отец смеется. 

— Это тебе кажется, что он смог. На самом деле он продержался только потому, что Грей был рядом. А если бы тот уехал сразу после отказа, то и отец Ханзо помчался бы к нему. А так у них получилось жить с этим два десятка лет, впрочем, крайне паршиво. И вообще уйти можно, только если омега прямым текстом скажет: “Пошел вон”. 

— Это несправедливо! — неожиданно для себя возмущается Лу. — Почему все зависит только от омеги? 

— Не все зависит только от омеги. Посмотри на Джесси, он ведь не смог отказаться от Ханзо, а ведь все шло именно к этому. Тем не менее, полчаса назад мы любовались их общими детьми. 

— Ну, возможно, Ханзо просто хороший, вот Джесси и решил… попробовать? И ты тоже хороший. 

Лу отставляет чашку от себя подальше, но это не помогает. К Аканде ему хочется так отчаянно, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Хорошо еще, что отец не замечает, как Лу почти трясет. Или деликатно делает вид, что не замечает. 

— Ханзо? Нет, Ханзо не хороший, уверяю тебя. Просто за его отношением к Джесси мы не видим его настоящего. Подумай, он рос и воспитывался как будущий преемник главы клана Якудза, далеко не самой мирной мафии этого мира. Такая должность не предполагает хорошести, Лу, только для Джесси. И Джесси это с самого начала знал, как и ты знаешь про своего Аканде. А сомнения… Я бы сказал, что это следствие того, что мы слишком далеко ушли от природы, но не буду, очень уж странно такое звучит. Поэтому ты можешь не беспокоиться, он придет и для тебя будет самым хорошим. И еще подумай, твой папа мог спокойно свернуть мне шею. Вместо этого мы давно женаты, и у нас пятеро детей, а я тебя уверяю, в те времена, когда мы только познакомились, он был еще хуже Джесси. 

Представить себе кого-то хуже Джесси сложно, но Лу прекрасно знает, какой у папы тяжелый характер, так что у него получается.

Да и вообще ему становится заметно легче, хотя отец не сказал ничего, кроме общеизвестных вещей. Жить теперь все равно проще, и у Лу даже получается снова выпить кофе, улыбнуться и сказать: 

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — пожимает плечами отец. — Еще вопросы? 

Лу качает головой: вопросы у него есть, но к папе, так что можно поговорить о чем-нибудь безопасном: о детях Джесси, о планах на лето, о сестрах, например. 

И Лу почти открывает рот, чтобы спросить, собираются ли родители летом на ферму к бабушке и деду, но его прерывает звонок.

Не от Аканде, это он понимает, сразу же, как снимает трубку. Но и звонящего он совсем не ждал. 

— Лусио! — торжественно восклицает Александр Панайотис, коллега Лу по сцене. — А не хочешь ли ты сыграть со мной завтра в Шанхае? В качестве почетного гостя, буквально минут двадцать в конце шоу, ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста, соглашайся! Шоу простое, только я, ну и световые эффекты, как всегда, ничего политического. Ну, Лу, ну пожалуйста!

Лу не хочет, потому что послезавтра у него вполне уже может начаться течка, а играть во время нее — самоубийство. С другой стороны, всего двадцать минут, он выдержит и с течкой, опять же, новый опыт, он никогда такого не пробовал, так что Лу, задумчиво помолчав под соловьиные разливы речи Александра, соглашается: 

— Хорошо. Двадцать минут в конце шоу, не больше.

***

Позвать на помощь именно Габриэля Рейеса было прекрасной идеей — это Аканде понимает, в тот момент, как будущий тесть спускается с трапа самолета и пожимает протянутую руку. 

Хотя странное спокойствие, накрывшее Аканде в тот момент, когда он увидел тестя, скорее от Лу, а не его собственное, жить становится значительно проще. 

— Доброе утро, — здоровается тесть, щурится на солнце, оглядывается по сторонам с явным любопытством, рассматривает охрану Аканде и его же машину, усмехается чуть заметно и как-то абсолютно издевательски. 

— Доброе утро, — автоматически отзывается Аканде и очень удивляется, заметив за тестем Ану Амари. 

Они знают?.. Но как? С другой стороны, у них должны быть свои источники информации, возможно, даже лучше, чем те, которые есть у Аканде. 

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Ана Амари. Она смотрит на Аканде как-то так, что он чувствует себя провинившимся школьником.

Жуткое ощущение, если учесть, кто он на самом деле. 

Он кивает в ответ, приглашает их обоих к машине, возле которой столбиком застыл пограничник. 

— Ваш багаж привезут туда, где вы остановитесь, — сообщается Аканде. — Не нужно ждать его здесь. И, если вы не против, я хотел бы закончить все неприятное сегодня.

Тесть хмыкает, Ана Амари соглашается: 

— Конечно. У нас тоже есть неприятное дело, но, я думаю, оно подождет и до завтра. 

Как и дело Аканде, конечно. Шон Майстер все равно никуда не денется, даже если попытается: за ним следит достаточное количество людей, чтобы пресечь любую попытку побега. Впрочем, вряд ли он соберется бежать, как и вряд ли он подозревает о чем-то, Симон мертв, а в то, что был кто-то еще, Аканде не верит. Во всяком случае, они никого больше не нашли.

Он терпеливо ждет, пока пограничник проверяет паспорта, а гости сядут, садится следом и на секунду прикрывает глаза, когда машина легко трогается с места. 

— С чего такая честь? — интересуется Ана Амари. Тесть молчит.

Аканде оглядывает салон и пожимает плечами: 

— Личные интересы. 

Он не имеет в виду Лу, нет, но тесть понимает его слова именно так и насмешливо выгибает брови, но ничего не говорит. Это до странного напрягает — хотя если подумать, сколько этот человек значит для Лу, то чему Аканде удивляется? 

— И в чем же они выражаются? — Хорошо, что есть Ана Амари, иначе всем бы пришлось неловко молчать. 

Хм, с чего бы начать, особенно если учесть, что времени на дорогу не так много? 

Начинает он с самого начала, с брата, его смерти, омеги, с того, что сделал Аканде тогда, и продолжает тем, как он попытался исправить сделанное сейчас. Ну и результаты, прямо скажем, паршивые. 

В первую же ночь Бьорн решил залезть в его постель — видимо, в качестве благодарности. Аканде долго и максимально вежливо объяснял, что не надо, у него есть свой омега и чужие ему не нужны. 

Потом Бьорн заказал себе одежду, самую дешевую, какую нашел. Не в секонд-хенде, но в магазине для бедных. Почтальон, принесший заказ, очень сильно удивлялся, ну да логично. 

Про Бьорна почти ничего не удалось узнать. Имя, фамилия и дата рождения совпадали с теми, что он назвал, и даже фотография имела несомненное сходство, но у Аканде осталось ощущение, что Бьорн родился, получил в шестнадцать паспорт — и на этом все. Никаких социальных сетей, школы, друзей, объявлений о поиске — ничего вообще. Это странно. 

Ну еще Джемайя выяснил, что Бьорн считается пропавшим без вести и признан умершим.

— И вы хотите, чтобы мы помогли ему восстановить документы и связаться с родными? — подает наконец-то голос тесть. — Почему мы? Здесь же есть свой филиал Overwatch, и они прекрасно справляются с такими вещами.

От заготовленного заранее ответа, что филиал рылом не вышел, чтобы великие миллиардеры до него снисходили, Аканде спасает то, что машина останавливается возле офиса. Так что он просто улыбается, пожимает плечами и выходит наружу. 

Он не успел рассказать про то, что у Джемайи получилось отследить, где обналичивались чеки, — ну да пока не особо понятно, что делать с этими данными.

Аканде проводит гостей до личного лифта через боковой, его личный вход, приглашает в кабинет, представляет Саре, которая предлагает всем кофе. Все, включая Аканде, соглашаются, хотя он бы лучше выпил чего-нибудь существенно более крепкого. Он не то чтобы нервничает, просто ситуация крайне неприятная и последствия у нее будут не менее… неприятные. 

Теперь только немного подождать. 

Тесть оглядывает кабинет, отходит к окну и сообщает оттуда:

— Отличный вид. Вы позвали нас выпить кофе и попросить помощи с несостоявшимся зятем, или есть что-нибудь еще?

— Есть еще кое-что. Мы — точнее, начальник моей службы безопасности — нашли того, с кем работал Симон. Но это довольно гадкая информация, и я не знаю, как подать ее так, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить. 

Во взгляде, которыми его окидывают, плещется откровенное изумление. Что логично: Габриэль Рейес не похож на человека, которому нужно сообщать плохие новости осторожно, а то вдруг он сломается, и Ана Амари тоже не производит впечатления .... 

Но отношение к Лу — набор полувнятных желаний — распространяется и на его семью, а Лу Аканде хочется беречь. Один раз, даже два, он не смог, ну вот теперь постарается. Хотя бы так. 

Шон Майстер должен прийти через семь минут, Аканде снова смотрит на часы, берет со стола конверты и идет к тестю и Ане Амари, застывшим возле окна. 

— Информация добыта абсолютно нелегально, — предупреждает он, — и использовать ее в суде будет невозможно. Но если что, я знаю, куда деть труп так, чтобы его никто не нашел.

Он не шутит — правда, пока этого никто не понимает. Собственно, именно для этого они встречаются в его офисе, а не в каком-нибудь ресторане или не в Overwatch. Если что, отсюда будет легко вывезти труп и спрятать все следы. И даже человек, который сыграет Шона Майстера, выходящего из здания, у Аканде есть. 

Тесть опять усмехается, принимая конверт, и вытаскивает оттуда несколько фотографий и документов. Ну как документов — там списки людей, которых Симон купил, выписки с банковского счета Шона Майстера и всякое такое. 

Снимки Аканде отбирал сам, самые четкие и самые говорящие, чтобы никаких сомнений не возникало.

Ну и он рассчитывает на то, что Шон Майстер будет все отрицать, тем более что эти доказательства служат только для личного пользования и никуда с ними не сунешься. 

Еще четыре минуты.

Сара приоткрывает дверь, вносит поднос с кофе и каким-то мелким печеньем, опускает его на стол и уходит так же тихо, как появилась. 

Своего секретаря Аканде отпустил до сегодня до обеда. Он тоже надежен, но не так, как Сара. 

По лицу Аны Амари ничего не понять, она перебирает фотографии совершенно невозмутимо, а вот тесть сначала хмурится — пока читает — потом заметно напрягается и поднимает взгляд на Аканде. Не шарахнуться в сторону сложно, потому что его глаза светятся ярким, мерцающим красным. Какие-то секунды, но Аканде все равно замечает и пугается, потому что в этом нет ничего нормального.

— Где, — выплевывает тесть. — Этот. Ублюдок. 

— Придет через две минуты. В кабинете есть ванная, если будете его убивать, то лучше там, ее проще отмыть. И было бы неплохо снять с него одежду, чтобы обеспечить нам всем алиби.

— Вы же не серьезно? — осторожно уточняет Ана Амари. 

— Абсолютно серьезно. 

Шон Майстер приходит секунда в секунду, Сара запускает его в кабинет, коротко смотрит на Аканде и уходит, закрыв дверь за собой. Он радостно здоровается, пожимает Аканде руку. На плече у него сумка для ноутбука, наверняка он принес какую-нибудь презентацию, потому что в офис Аканде заманил его якобы затем, чтобы поговорить о финансировании Overwatch. 

И, что самое забавное, Майстеру, похоже, совсем не стыдно, раз он спокойно смотрит тестю в лицо и не пытается отвернуться.

— Рад видеть вас обоих, — вещает Шон Майстер. 

— А мы тебя не особо, — отзывает тесть, ровно и тихо. 

Вообще-то Аканде планировал это все несколько не так. Шон Майстер должен был провести свою презентацию, а в конце Аканде швырнул бы в него — фигурально, конечно — весь собранный на него компромат. Это было бы красиво, унизительно и шокирующе, но Аканде банально не хватает выдержки, как и во всем, что касается Лу. 

— Ну от тебя, Гейб, никто и не ждал радости. Как там Лу? 

Поразительно. Какая… как бы его обозвать, чтобы не оскорбить ругательство и всех тех, кого им называют? Ничего подходящего не находится. 

— Лу прекрасно, Шон. Нервно вздрагивает, если к нему прикоснуться, просыпается по ночам от кошмаров, не работает, причем совсем, и временами находится в паре шагов от того, чтобы расплакаться. Или ты ожидал чего-то другого, после, — он встает и впихивает Шону Майстеру в руки снимки, — вот этого? 

Шон Майстер даже не дергается, да и не смотрит, что ему дали. Роняет бумаги на пол, пожимает плечами, отступает на шаг в сторону и грустно улыбается.

— С ним не случилось ничего страшного, чтобы так переживать. — Вот именно поэтому Аканде невыносимо хочется его убить. — Зато вы вот прилетели, да и господин Огундиму вызвался дать нам и денег, и людей. Хотя, как я понимаю, это было только предлогом, и благополучие одного человека волнует вас всех больше, чем проблемы целой страны. Но ведь так же было всегда, да, Гейб? Тебя больше волновал твой Джек, чем то, что происходило с альфами и омегами, и никакого благородства в твоих поступках отродясь не было. 

Полчаса назад Аканде считал, что удивить его невозможно, а теперь вот никак не может закрыть рот. В отличие от Аны Амари — всем бы такие нервы, как у нее. 

— Зато в тебе одно сплошное благородство, столько его, что оно даже заменило мозг, — легко усмехается она. — Ты уволен. Собственно, ты был бы уволен и так, я прилетела, чтобы найти тебе замену. Но теперь к увольнению прилагается волчий билет, и поверь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не нашел вообще никакой работы. Или вот господин Огундиму позаботится.

Аканде кивает, все еще пытаясь закрыть рот, — а ведь он больше десятка лет руководит огромной компанией и видел столько, что хватит на парочку жизней. 

— После всего того, что я сделал? — явно изумляется Шон Майстер. — Только из-за того, что Лу немного потрепало? 

Убить его было бы прекрасно. 

— Именно из-за того, что ты сделал и делаешь, дорогой, — соглашается Ана Амари. — Я не буду повторять тебе то, что говорилось уже раз сорок, но ты абсолютно некомпетентен и слеп, а такие люди не нужны Overwatch даже в качестве уборщика. Приказ у меня в сумке, у тебя два часа на то, чтобы собрать вещи. Мои люди уже в твоем офисе, и ты больше никому не причинишь вреда. 

Тесть опускается обратно в кресло и прикрывает глаза ладонью на пару мгновений, а потом смотрит на Аканде: 

— У вас же есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, как его наказать? Потому что мне в голову приходит только убить, а даже медленно — это все равно не то. 

— Есть, — кивает Аканде. — Хотя убить мне нравится тоже. 

— Ну и прекрасно. Ваш омега, вам и разбираться, но я хотел бы увидеть результаты. И да, Лу в Шанхае до понедельника. 

— Спасибо.

Как-то все это странно, Аканде хотелось скандала, криков и мордобоя, банального, как в студенческие времена. Вместо этого ему достался короткий разговор, полный спокойствия — но и так неплохо. 

Ну а фраза тестя о Лу — почти что благословение, и Аканде выходит из кабинета, кивает Джемайе и приказывает: 

— Давай.

Что именно, Джемайя прекрасно знает сам, а Аканде нужно в Шанхай. Прямо сейчас.

***

— Какой-нибудь слабый и сладкий коктейль, — просит Лу, падает на низкий диванчик и зажмуривается. 

В теле все еще дрожит отголосками музыка, хотя после концерта прошло полтора часа и Лу успел даже сбегать в душ. 

— Отлично сыграли, да? — радостно скалится сидящий напротив него Александр. — Надо повторить.

— Обязательно, — кивает Лу. И добавляет глупость: — Через полгода. 

Почему именно через полгода, Александр не уточняет, — что хорошо, потому что объяснять сорвавшиеся с языка слова Лу совсем не хочется. Это слишком сложно, особенно если учесть, что Александр совсем не бета и, как и многие из них, имеет весьма слабое представление о том, что такое на самом деле течка. 

До которой, кстати, максимум ночь. 

Вообще, концерт прямо перед течкой был прекрасной идеей, Лу давно уже не получал такого удовольствия от сцены и музыки, почти физического. Ну ладно, не почти, но на нем были надеты широкие и плотные штаны, и никто ничего не заметил.

Теперь бы еще… Аканде, но его даже толком не слышно последние часы — все забила эйфория от концерта. 

Официант приносит Лу коктейль, Александру вино и неслышно исчезает. Лу берет свой бокал и поворачивает голову в сторону стеклянного ограждения, отделяющего крышу отеля от пропасти за ней. Там, далеко впереди, стелется сверкающий огнями огромный город, неласковый и неприветливый, но послушно поддавшийся музыке. Как минимум, те его жители, которые пришли на концерт, а это не так уж и мало. 

Лу улыбается и невольно облизывает пересохшие от слишком частого дыхания губы — течка выражает себя и физически, куда же от этого деваться. 

Наверное, Александр даже не поймет, что с ним происходит, ну не должен, по крайней мере. Или? 

Опустив взгляд на собственное колено и лежащую на нем чужую ладонь, Лу осознает, что крупно ошибся, и Александр не зря так настаивал на том, чтобы выпить в номере. Лу, правда, отказался, и встретились они в итоге в ресторане на крыше отеля, но в довольно пустынном уголке, отделенном от других гостей высокими кустами.

Неприятно — не кусты, а Александр и то, как он гладит Лу по ноге. 

— Давай? — предлагает он. — Можно здесь, по тебе же видно, что ты хочешь.

Ну, в общем-то, у Лу несколько вариантов реакции. 

Можно съездит Александру по лицу кулаком или ногой, тем более что он так удобно сидит, чтобы получить по носу коленом.

Можно залепить ему показательную пощечину. 

Можно облить его коктейлем — пожалуй, это будет забавно, но для начала Лу отвечает: 

— Нет, — и убирает с себя чужие руки. 

— Но почему? У тебя же течка, это же видно! Почему нет, если ты хочешь и я тебя тоже хочу. Ну так что?

— Нет. 

Вот теперь точно коктейль, хотя его и жалко, он вкусный, но Лу даже привстать, чтобы было удобнее, не успевает.

Аканде появляется словно прямо из воздуха, поднимает Александра за шиворот из кресла, немного трясет и роняет на пол. 

— Тебе же сказали нет, что в этом слове непонятного? 

Ну так в общем-то лучше, так можно почувствовать себя полноценным омегой, и Лу приникает к трубочке, торчащей из бокала. Вообще, он ведет себя как-то не особо для себя характерно и прекрасно это понимает — но не наплевать ли, раз Аканде приехал, как обещал? 

Приехал, и все сомнения разом кончились, словно их выключили. Включатся потом, конечно, но вот прямо сейчас Лу хочется быть загадочным, знать бы еще как. 

— А ты кто? — возмущается Александр, но не пробует подняться. 

— Знакомься, это мой альфа, — на секунду отрывается от коктейля Лу. 

Больше ничего говорить не надо, потому что Александр довольно бодро уползает прямо на спине, вскакивает и убегает, пока из него не сделали фарш. 

Аканде садится на его место, командует официанту: “Виски”, — и тяжело замолкает. 

Он такой красивый в этом светлом костюме. 

— Я нашел того, кто работал вместе с Симоном. 

Какой-то такой, что его немедленно нужно описать музыкой. 

— Это Шон Майстер. 

Не словами, а именно музыкой, да.

— Он даже не отпирался, но потом пытался объяснить, что сделал все это не потому, что ненавидит тебя. 

Только не так, как получилось в Нигерии, там в Лу говорили злость и непонимание. 

— А потому, что пытался таким образом добиться своего. 

Что говорит в нем теперь, он пока не знает, но уверен, что этот трек будет восхитительным.

— Не информационной войны, а настоящей. Что так было бы действеннее. 

— Я знаю, — отзывается наконец-то Лу. — Догадался, точнее. Грей, глава Overwatch в Ханамуре, очень подробно расписал, почему Шон на самом деле идиот, ну а сделать правильные выводы было не сложно. 

Не нежным, но и не диким, а каким-то… Мелодия не приходит, плещется глубоко внутри, но никак не может вырваться на свободу. 

— И почему не сказал? — улыбается Аканде. 

— Я отвлекся на Джесси и детей и забыл, извини, — улыбается Лу в ответ. — Что ты с ним сделал? 

Впрочем, так и правильно, вряд ли Лу будет до нее в ближайшие дни. 

— Вернул родителям.

Если он все правильно понял, конечно. 

— Ему под сорок, каким родителям? 

Если неправильно, то останется только шагнуть с этой крыши, наверное. 

— Его собственным. Он из Мали, а там к омегам относятся еще хуже, чем в Нигерии. Так что его накажут и за то, что он омега, и за то, что сбежал... Не очень красиво, конечно, зато он больше никому не причинит вреда. 

— Это хорошо.

Куда лучше то, что Аканде приехал, и хватит уже сидеть тут и притворяться, что никто из них не знает, как быть и что делать.

Они и так слишком долго были далеко друг от друга, и неизвестно, как все сложится потом, через что им придется пройти, если учесть, какие они разные. Вполне возможно, они разойдутся спустя пару месяцев или недель, это куда вероятнее старости вместе.

Но это все потом, когда-нибудь не сейчас, так что Лу допивает свой коктейль в два глотка, ставит бокал на стол и поднимается на ноги. 

— Пойдем, — говорит он, протягивая Аканде руку. — Оставим Шона на потом. Пойдем? 

Аканде смотрит секунду на его ладонь и осторожно прячет ее в своей, встает тоже и немного растерянно улыбается: 

— Конечно, как скажешь. 

Смотреть на него стоящего ужасно неудобно, но это легко поправимо, правда, не прямо здесь, но до номера не так уж далеко, и Лу потерпит, потому что ближайшие два дня у него все будет прекрасно, а что будет после них…

Он разберется.


	16. Эпилог

Джесси Шимада не похож на омегу. Аканде думает об этом каждый раз, когда видит его — что случается довольно часто, — и всегда удивляется, всматривается в давно знакомое лицо, прежде чем прийти к тому же самому выводу. 

Даже тесть больше омега, чем Джесси, вот такой вот парадокс Вселенной. 

— Тогда мы прилетим двадцатого, а вы на день раньше, отлично. — Джесси подводит итоги их недолгого видеоразговора и спрашивает то, зачем, собственно, и звонил: — Как там Лу?

По крайней мере, Аканде кажется, что звонил Джесси изначально, чтобы задать именно этот вопрос, но не решился сделать это сразу — у них странные отношения, но Аканде они не напрягают. 

— Все еще болеет, но ему уже лучше. Температура спала, все… — он притормаживает, чтобы сформулировать предложение повежливее, все же перед ним омега, пусть и не типичный, — остальное закончилось еще вчера, так что сейчас он просто спит. 

— Это хорошо. Пусть он позвонит мне, когда проснется, ладно? 

— Конечно, — кивает Аканде. — Спокойной ночи. 

— Скорее, доброе утро. Но спокойной ночи, да. 

Аканде успевает заметить мелькнувшее на лице Джесси облегчение, прежде чем разговор заканчивается. 

Ну да ладно, главное, чтобы Лу с Джесси друг друга понимали, а остальным не обязательно. 

Он с удовольствием потягивается, встает из-за стола, выключает ноутбук и выходит из кабинета в коридор. В доме царит сонная, спокойная тишина, кроме Лу все уже здоровы, никто не стонет, не бежит к туалету и не пытается свариться заживо от собственной же температуры — это прекрасно на самом деле, но пока Аканде не может почувствовать себя полностью счастливым. 

Он поднимается на второй этаж, заглядывает к детям, чтобы убедиться, что они спят, и идет в спальню. Он и так отлучился непозволительно надолго — на час — и оставил Лу одного, а в его состоянии лучше быть с кем-нибудь, чтобы ничего не случилось. 

Впрочем, весь дом находился в этом состоянии, на ногах были врач и Лу, не доигравший последние два концерта тура и примчавшийся вместо них домой, ухаживать за своим больным семейством. Аканде пробовал возмутиться, отправить его обратно, потому что работа для Лу тоже важна, а это турне было первым после родов, но Лу наорал на него и побил немного подушкой, так что пришлось замолчать. Злить мужа Аканде не любит, боится — ну и не стоит, зачем. 

Вот только о том, что, выходив всех, заболеет сам Лу, никто, включая его самого, не подумал. И свалился он закономерно сразу после торжественного семейного ужина и не встает уже неделю. Аканде рад бы сказать, что его это просто тревожит, но на самом деле он панически боится потерять Лу и не отходил от него всю эту неделю. 

Но теперь все почти закончилось. 

Неудивительно, что он пугается, обнаружив в спальне пустую постель. Паника накатывает, чтобы через секунду схлынуть в тот момент, когда Аканде улавливает доносящийся из ванной какой-то ошалелый шум зубной щетки. 

Можно было так и не паниковать, Аканде ведь ощутил бы, случись что-нибудь с Лу, но привычки… Куда от них деться. 

Наверное, нужно оставить Лу наедине с собой, но Аканде прекрасно помнит, как чувствовал себя, когда лихорадка закончилась — беспомощной тряпичной куклой, которая не в состоянии нормально пошевелиться. Лу кормил его с ложечки — это они оба нашли забавным, но только это. Так что Аканде, коротко постучав, открывает дверь. 

Лу остервенело чистит зубы, навалившись животом на край раковины, руки у него отчетливо трясутся, стоит он явно с трудом, но это же упертый Лу, и подождать, пока ему помогут, он не способен. 

Аканде останавливается за его спиной, придерживает его за бока, не позволяя свалиться, — Лу мычит что-то невнятное. Благодарит, наверное. Он почти заваливается в раковину, когда наклоняется, чтобы прополоскать рот, но Аканде успевает перехватить его поперек груди и не дать удариться. 

— Спасибо, — хрипит Лу, с усилием выпрямляется и прижимается спиной к Аканде. — Привет. Поможешь мне принять душ? Я воняю, и это омерзительно.

Вообще-то ему нельзя, но врач сказал, что если после душа не мерзнуть и сразу высушить волосы, то, так уж и быть, можно. Аканде, вспомнив свое второе после температуры желание, специально уточнил это для Лу. Ему-то хватило обтирания, а волосы Лу обтереть сложно. 

— Конечно. 

Аканде усаживает Лу на унитаз, включает отопление на максимум, поднимает Лу на ноги и, придерживая одной рукой, стаскивает с него пижаму и раздевается сам. Лу пытается помочь, но все больше мешает, потому что не в состоянии нормально двигаться. Ему до сих пор паршиво, сейчас это отлично слышно, но лучше, чем вчера или позавчера. 

В душ они забираются вдвоем, Аканде моет цепляющегося за его плечи Лу, потом моет его заплетенные в косички волосы, а вот кондиционер, маски и что там у него еще есть откладываются на когда-нибудь потом. Мыться самому ему не нужно, так что из душа они выбираются через рекордные пятнадцать минут. 

После него Аканде заворачивает Лу в свой халат и засовывает под сушилку, которую Лу не переносит: его волосы после нее пушатся и электризуются, но сейчас выбора нет, так что придется потерпеть. Сам он быстро вытирается, выбирается в комнату и возвращается с чистой пижамой для зевающего и шатающегося Лу. 

— Сейчас пойдем в кровать, — утешает его Аканде. 

Лу открывает глаза и слабо улыбается.

— А суп с ложечки? 

— В кровати. 

Ее, кстати, успели перестелить, и кто-то принес для Лу еду. 

— О, как романтично. 

Он больше не хрипит совсем ужасно, что прекрасно.

— Мог бы уже привыкнуть. 

— О, к этому не привыкнешь, дорогой. Каждый раз как первый. 

Они смеются, что несколько затягивает переодевание, а потом Аканде подхватывает Лу на руки и несет в комнату. Усаживает на постель, заворачивает гусеничкой в одеяло, приносит столик с едой, садится рядом и целует чуть влажный висок. 

В романтикой у них странно, да, но что поделаешь, если они такие разные.

В начале было сложно — очень сложно. Аканде хотелось завалить его машинами, брендовой одеждой и драгоценностями, Лу орал, что вот это все он спокойно может купить себе сам и совсем не разорится при этом. Но Аканде хотелось за ним… ухаживать? Делать ему приятно и хорошо, вот только их представления о "хорошо и приятно" расходились слишком уж сильно. 

Они даже расстались однажды, Лу просто ушел, хлопнув дверью. Аканде выдержал без него семь часов, да и те с трудом, а потом кинулся следом, в Лос-Анджелес, и получил там кулаком в живот. Не от тестя, что было бы не так обидно, а от Сомбры, которой и не ответишь, потому что бить девочек-подростков, как и подростков вообще, — плохо. 

У них ушел почти год на то, чтобы притереться друг к другу, научиться понимать друг друга и смириться со странностями партнера, но сейчас все в порядке, что не может не радовать. 

Вместе они уже восемь лет, из них семь женаты, а детям через три месяца исполнится четыре. 

— Ешь, — командует Аканде, набирая в ложку крем-суп из спаржи.

Лу послушно открывает рот, но ему явно смешно. 

— Я могу поесть и сам. 

— Не мешай мне о тебе заботиться и ешь. 

Следующую порцию в него приходится впихивать, Лу умудряется измазать в супе все, включая лоб, а Аканде утомленно закатывает глаза, тыкая ложкой ему в губы. Он побеждает — нет, не само собой. 

Забота о Лу доставляет Аканде почти физическое удовольствие. Вот так вот. 

После супа Лу достается огромная кружка горячего шоколада с маршмеллоу, он медленно пьет, прислонившись спиной к груди Аканде. И засыпает где-то на середине чашки, тихо засопев. Сегодня им даже не удалось нормально поговорить, но это нестрашно, наговорятся завтра, главное, что Лу начал выздоравливать, а Аканде отпустило жуткое напряжение, в котором он пребывал всю эту неделю. 

Он забирает у Лу шоколад, отставляет чашку на тумбочку, укладывает его на подушку и, подумав, встает.

Надо еще раз проверить детей. Вчера Даниэль, альфа, жаловался, что у него болят лоб, ладони и колени, словно он упал и больно-больно ударился. Он не падал совершенно точно, на нем не было никаких следов, а значит, дело, скорее всего, в его омеге, и вряд ли тот просто споткнулся и свалился. Насколько Аканде знает, в таком возрасте омега чувствуется, только если у него все очень плохо. Нужно его поискать. Определиться с направлением, поехать или полететь туда, снова определиться с направлением и найти того омежку.

Это не то чтобы обязательно, но вот Аканде заплатил за невнимание к своему омеге испорченным детством Лу, ссорами и непониманием, тем аукционом, нервами Лу и войной с самим собой. Было сложно перебороть свои же убеждения, складывавшиеся годами, это ранило и обижало Лу — иногда Аканде, забывшись, говорил что-нибудь про глупых и жадных омег, натыкался на него взглядом и не знал потом, как все исправить. 

Его же невнимание к Лу стоило ему семьи — хотя с кузеном он все же помирился, — и почти стоило отношений с Лу.

Так что Аканде намерен не дать сыну сделать те же ошибки. 

Дети спят, Аканде возвращается в спальню, гасит свет, вытягивается рядом с Лу и обнимает его. Целует волосы, гладит по спине. Ему очень хочется сказать, как он любит Лу, но сейчас тот все равно ничего не услышит, так что Аканде решает подождать до утра. 

Потому что немного умирает каждый раз, слыша в ответ: “И я тебя тоже”.


End file.
